Caparazón Negro
by Kastanie31
Summary: La familia Hamato aun recuerda con pesar el día que perdieron a su hermano genio. Por otra parte Donatello ha crecido en manos del destructor como su padre y su hermana Karai. Tras cumplir quince años volverán a encontrarse pero el no los recuerda y es todo un plan para atraparlos y acabar con su hermandad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores que pasen por aquí verán inicialmente tuve esta idea un día que leía el comic idw y también volví a ver ese día el promocional de el ep donde Raphael es controlado mentalmente por destructor y se me ocurrió esto. No con Leo que ya lo vemos en el comic idw ni con Raph que ya lo vimos en Nick o Mikey que por alguna razón piden muchos a gritos sino Donnie que para mi puede llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza gracias a su inteligencia. Y esa es la intención aunque formando la historia no se si se mantenga esto como un punto principal.**

 **Por lo demás es siguiendo algunos episodios con cambios y diferencia del tiempo y orden; mi intención no es seguirlos fielmente este es mi fic :v**

 **:) En fin no se usar esto de fanfiction y es el primero que público ojalá salga como lo tengo en mi cabeza. Por cierto me gustan las referencias así que verás eso mucho o poco aquí depende a lo que vaya escribiendo. Sin más tardar iniciamos con la historia ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Derechos propiedad de Nick, viacom. Yo no tengo ni obtengo nada :3**

 **UN CAPARAZÓN NEGRO**

 **DESTINO:**

 _¿Que deparará el destino?_

 _Me doy cuenta finalmente que el día,_

 _Llegó_

 _..._

-Ahhhh- Un pequeño Mikey pegó un gritito de alegría. Vestía unos calentadores naranjas con una raya blanca y una bufanda naranja.

-Mikey que pasa?- Leo fue el primero en llegar hasta su hermano menor. Tenía calentadores azules y una bufanda de color azul.

-Mira, mira, mira lo que encontré- Mikey brincaba y con el dedo señalaba a lo lejos una pila de rocas y desechos.

-Es un montón de basura- Raphael y Donatello llegaron después de su hermano. Vestían Igual que Leo pero con calentadores y bufanda rojas para Raphael y púrpuras para Donatello.

-Tal vez encontremos algo divertido vamos- Empezó a correr pero Leo lo agarró del caparazón impidiendo que avance un solo centímetro.

-No Mikey Padre dijo que no pasáramos a ese lado porque es peligroso. Recuerda las doce manzanas-

Mikey pucheros con los labios -Pe...Pero será una aventura igual que en las caricaturas-

-No Splinter d...-

-Si, si Splinter dijo- Rapha hacia bocas con las manos -Ah ya vámonos. Camina Don.- miro a Don que tenía los ojos puestos en la pila de desechos. -DON!-

-Q...Qué- Don volteo asustado a Rapha que lucía molesto.

-Camina!...- empezó a empujarlo de regreso. Don volteaba a ratos hacia atrás mientras lo seguía empujando.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la guarida.

-Mickey deja de estar triste es por nuestro bien. Padre se disgustaría mucho si lo desobedecemos.- Leo puso su mano en la espalda de Mikey que aún hacia un puchero con sus labios.

-Sólo era basura siempre la traes a casa y ensucias todo y luego tenemos que limpiar tu desastre- Raphael empujó a Mikey con el hombro -Deja de llorar, llorón.

-NO SOY UN LLORÓN! SOLO ESTOY ABURRIDO!- grito en el oído de Rapha quien apartó su cara con su mano haciendo lo caer -Auch hey!-

Se dirigió corriendo hacia Rapha Leo se interpuso entre ellos. -Basta chicos-

-El empezó!- El pequeño Raphael grito mientras Leo intentaba que no se golpearan de nuevo.

Donatello miro sin decir nada volteo hacia atrás su mente aún estaba en la pila de rocas y desechos.

-Esta bien ya sé que podemos hacer.- Separó finalmente a los dos- Qué tal una carrera a la alcantarilla el que gane jugará con el cohete que papá trajo el otro día.-

-Ja bien ese juguete ya es mio-

-No será mío hermano- Mikey desafió a Rapha.

-No estén tan seguros- Leonardo se paro en frente con la vista a su casa - Bien listos...-

-Ahora!-Rapha empujó a Leo haciéndole caer Mikey iba detrás muy cerca de él.

-Eso no es justo!- Leo se levantó avanzó un poco pero se detuvo para ver a Don.

-Don no vienes? no quieres el cohete? -

-Ah claro... vamos!- Comenzó a correr - Rápido nos ganarán-

Ya en la guarida Raphael fue el primero en llegar.

-Les dije que ganaría un punto para el de bufanda roja-

-Eso no fue justo Raphie hiciste trampa- Leo se acercó a su hermano irritado.

-No es verdad Leo tu te tropezaste- Raphael conminó a Leo discutieron un poco cuando Splinter llegó de "Sus compras matutinas"

-Que es lo que sucede? porque pelean?-

-Papá hicimos una carrera por el juguete y Raphie me empujó-

-Es cierto lo vi hacerlo- Mikey llegó hasta su padre.

-No lo es. Papá Leo y Mikey no quiere que yo juegue con el-

-Eso no...-

-Niños- Splinter dijo firme pero suave no deben pelear por cosas materiales su hermandad es más importante que eso. Entienden.-

-Si sensei- los tres bajaron la cabeza. Splinter miro a su otro hijo con la vista hacia afuera.

-Entendiste Donatello-

-Ahh si Padre- se tenso un poco y su cara era confusa.

-Bien vamos a la cocina es hora de comer - Los cuatro corrieron atrás de su padre, inquietos en la mesa jugaban con los cubiertos mientras preparaba la comida. Habiendo terminado de comer con Mikey el único que repitió plato y fueron a la sala corriendo. Splinter oía sus gritos y saltos por todo el lugar mientras limpiaba la mesa. Noto que su hijo de púrpura estaba distraído aunque no podía saber en que? Siempre fue el más curioso e inquieto después de Mikey pero él tenía una afición por las cosas brillantes y basura electrónica, se arriesgó algunas veces a intentar desarmar un aparato conectado, Splinter era rápido y evitaba que sufriera una quemadura.

Suspiro. Su afición podría ser algo muy bueno pero era muy peligroso para su corta edad varias veces le dio un susto y aunque le advirtió volvía a hacerlo. Tenía cierto temor de que algún día fuera más que una simple quemadura.

Los chicos jugaron todo el día en su casa. Hubo un pequeño accidente en que Mikey rompió un florero al dar una voltereta, Splinter lo peno con un tiempo fuera que fue una eternidad para el de bufanda naranja.

Agotados se durmieron en los brazos de su padre mientras les leía por segunda vez "La tortuga y la Liebre" tomo con cuidado a sus hijos y los llevo a sus camas sonrió al verlos dormir tan plácidamente. No sabía que ese día iba a dar un gran giro y un pesar a su corazón, el de todos...

 **Bueno aquí acabo este episodio pensé terminar aquí con el asunto pero como que me entró ganas de acabar en esta parte (Que mala soy o al menos yo me sentí así XD) que tierno no aún no hay conflicto sino un poco de su feliz vida juntos, ah y lo de " compras" en realidad son cosas que recoge de la alcantarilla su especialidad gusanos y algas XD y lo de que Mickey repite es por una imágenes de Mirlyng me hizo reír tiene muy buenos trabajos. De hecho hay alguna referencia aquí a otros universos Tmnt, están camufladas así que no lo notarán.**

 **Y la frase de inicio es de una canción era... Boku no Hero Academy si más no recuerdo... Dejemos de hablar o escribiré más de esto que el capítulo.**

 **Tengo mucho que contar ya que es el primero.** **Nos vemos.**


	2. Conmocion

**Actualizó esto fue rápido no? este capítulo lo pensé mucho averigüe sobre el sistema de alcantarillado de Nueva York para poder escribirlo ya que quiero que suene más creíble ojala así sea (nunca vi NY pero se oye genial aunque el tráfico y criminalidad sea lo peor).Mientras escribía a ellos de niños en lugar de tener a los de la caricatura Nick venían mas a mi mente los del 2003 cuando eran niños. Espero no sea confuso. Y por cierto aquí tienen unos 5 años.**

 **Bien damos inicio con...**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom yo no tengo ni obtengo nada con esta historia.**

 **CONMOCIÓN:**

 _El sol que ha olvidado su rumbo_

 _Por la ciudad donde siempre llora el cielo..._

Estaba cerca muy cerca de el objeto brillante sólo faltaba un poco más estiró su mano para tomarlo. De repente se hayo en el suelo envuelto en sus sábanas. Donatello froto su cabeza donde se dio el golpe miro la hora faltaba media hora las doce. Se desenvolvió de sus mantas agarró su bufanda y calentadores con cuidado abrió la puerta para que nadie lo oyera y salió de ahí hacia las alcantarillas.

Corrió todo el trayecto cuando por fin diviso la pila de desechos y rocas tuvo miedo de pasar de donde su padre le dijo que no debía ir puso un pie muy tembloroso y luego el otro se quedó así un rato con los ojos cerrados cuando ganó algo de confianza comenzó a caminar lentamente.

El lugar era un túnel viejo que tuvo unos cuantos derrumbes antes, el más reciente ese que retuvo unos cuantos desechos del agua que crecía incluso inundando ese lugar ya que era un pozo de registro y era época de lluvias.

Donnie ignoró la altura a la que estaba llegó a la pila y procedió a escalables un paso a la vez pequeñas rocas se desplazaban por sus dedos y caían en seco al agua abajo que corría fuertemente. Había empezado a llover afuera.

Estaba a mitad de camino todo en lo que pensaba era en el aparato brillante que estaba en la cima saco la lengua al pensar en lo que podría hacer con el.

-DON!- Su hermano mayor grito desde atrás lo había seguido cuando lo vio salir del lugar.

-Leo...- trago había sido descubierto seguramente lo detendría a pesar de estar ya cerca.

-Don que haces!? te vas a caer!- Leo se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano.

Donatello tembló por su comentario se resistió al impulso de ver abajo y subió un poco más.

-Don basta!- Leo le grito de abajo -voy a decirle a papá...-

-NO! Leo no lo hagas no me dejará salir de nuevo- Volteo hacia su hermano que lucía preocupado.

-No lo haré si bajas ahora- Escuchó deslizarse rocas que cayeron abajo al agua que se volvía un torrente. - ¡Ahora Don!

-Pe...Pero sólo quiero lo que está arriba.- Donnie intentaba subir más pero tomó un trozo que no estaba bien sujeto y este resbaló haciendo que viera hacia abajo. El agua sonaba con más fuerza que antes.

\- Don!- Leo grito muy asustado.

Donatello cerró los ojos y nuevamente intento subir. "Un poco mas" pensó.

-Basta Don!- le agarró de su pierna para evitar que suba - Déjalo! Vámonos! -

\- Leo suéltame!- Don se aferró con fuerza a los trozos de los que se agarraba.

-Vámonos!- apretó su agarre cuando intento liberarse -Te caerás!-

-No! no lo haré! Suéltame!- Se aferró más a la pila - LEO SUÉLTAME!- Alzó la voz el ruido de abajo era muy fuerte. -YA DÉJAME IR! LEO DÉJAME IRRR!-

-NO!- Escuchó un estruendo, miro arriba una gotera enorme. La pila se derrumbaba y la humedad empezó a hacer que ceda abajo. - ¡DÉJALO! DON!- El miedo lo inundó comenzó a jalar para abajo a su hermano que se rehusaba a dejar el lugar.

-NO LEO! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO HACER!- se sacudió con fuerza logrando soltar el agarre en su pie, su otro pie resbaló y la pila finalmente cedió.

Leo observo con horror a su hermano caer en medio de los trozos y rocas.

-DOOOON!- Fue lo único que le oyó decir al caer antes de que se sumergió, el agua lo sacudió con fuerza entre los túneles de alcantarillado. Intentaba aferrarse a algo mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote, los objetos y rocas lo golpeaban dificultando su movilidad, el agua pasaba de un túnel a otro en un punto intento sujetarse a un extremo del túnel pero la fuerza del agua lo movió lejos, llegó luego a una cuesta abajo intento una vez más agarrarse del borde pero sólo lo raspo. El agua lo presiono hacia abajo haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el cemento. Perdió el conocimiento por el golpe.

El agua siguió su curso arrastrándolo hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que se convulsione y tosiera agua de su boca. Respiro con dificultad y aún tosía un poco, miro a su alrededor estaba cubierto de barro y había desechos, había un río en su frente era de madrugada estaba rodeado de niebla que dificultaba su visión.

Volteo a los lados lentamente tenía la mirada perdida y le dolía el cuerpo intento pararse pero sintió un dolor en sus piernas que se lo impidió. Miro arriba al cielo confundido.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - pronunció de rodillas en el suelo.

Splinter se levantó temprano y fue a ver a sus hijos miro a Rapha a Mickey pero cuando fue donde Donatello sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Abrió la puerta miro su cama vacía, una daga comenzaba a cavar en su corazón.

-Donatello- llamo a su hijo notó que faltaba su bufanda y sus calentadores acaso había salido en la noche. Preocupado se dirigió a la habitación de Leonardo para avisarle que cuidara a sus hermanos.

-Leonardo!- abrió la puerta agitado su preocupación aumentó al notar que su hijo mayor tampoco estaba. "no" pensó.

Corrió por las alcantarillas buscando a sus hijos, tenía la esperanza de hallarlos por las doce manzanas que les enseñó. Corrió rápidamente de un lado a otro, el tiempo transcurría lento en el, cuando diviso a su hijo mayor un poco lejos de donde les había indicado.

Suspiro y se acercó a el.- hijo mio-Su voz era aún agitada, posó su mano en su caparazón.

Leo estaba de rodillas su cabeza ocultada entre sus brazos y apoyadas en el suelo mojado. Noto que temblaba. La tortuguita alzo la vista a su padre.

-Padre...Pa...- sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

-Hijo...- Su preocupación aumentó miro alrededor -Donde está tu hermano?-

Leo gimió abrazo fuertemente a su padre -lo sie...nto... lo...si-siento- lloro más fuerte.

-Hijo...- no entendía lo que había pasado miro adelante buscando respuestas, noto un rastro de lo que había sido un derrumbe. "no" pensó, no era posible no podía ser lo que pensaba. Su hijo Donatello no podría haberse ido pero la reacción de Leo, el hecho de que no le había encontrado le hacía pensar que su temor era verdad. Abrazo a su hijo que aún seguía disculpándose mientras lloraba Splinter derramo una lágrima también.

Sintió como la daga invisible lo atravesó completamente rompiendo su corazón.

 **Afuera de la Ciudad**

Donatello siguió inmóvil en su lugar pronto iba a amanecer. Escucho unas risas que se acercaban al lugar.

-Oye mira eso- un hombre señaló hacia su dirección. Su compañero abrió los ojos al verlo también.

-Que rayos?! Que es eso?! -

Donatello hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse no sabía quienes eran pero desconfiaba de ellos.

-Mira trata de escapar. No tan rápido!- corrió hasta el y lo agarró de su plastrón alzándolo en el aire.

-SUÉLTAME!- grito la tortuguita mientras movía con dolor sus extremidades.

-Oíste eso. Esta cosa habla-

-Que piensas hacer con el -

-Creo que me lo llevaré quien sabe tal vez podría venderlo o darlo a los perros pienso que me será útil- se llevó a la tortuga que seguía pataleando inútilmente.

Habiendo llegado a su destino lo lanzó a un cuarto y encerró ahí.

La tortuguita estaba asustada no sabía que hacer a donde ir estaba muy confundido. Se quedó ahí por un largo rato su estómago gruñía de hambre cuando oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente de fuera.

-Donde está el pago! te dimos un plazo si no tienes el dinero entonces...- Puso su daga en su cuello.

-No Alto!- el hombre sudada en frío. Temblando apunto al cuarto -Ahí tengo algo, llévenselo como pago.-

Se dirigió hacia la puerta la abrió descubriendo a la tortuguita de rodillas en el suelo. Lo contempló por un rato. -Llévense a este cretino- ordenó.

-NOO! DAME MÁS TIEMPO...- grito mientras dos hombres lo arrastraron afuera. Vio a la tortuga nuevamente antes de tomarlo del caparazón con una mano y llevarlo hacia su vehículo.

Llegaron a una pista con jets, el hombre cogió a la tortuguita de su estómago y lo llevo hasta un hombre de traje y gordo. -Que es eso?- pregunto al notar su carga.

-No lo se el inepto de Harada lo tenía con él, lo ofreció como parte del pago. Pensé que usted sabría que hacer con esto.-

-mñn yo no necesito algo como eso y ahora estoy partiendo hacia Japón por negocios- pensó un rato - ponlo con la carga tal vez él sepa como sacarle provecho- El hombre obedeció de inmediato. El jet despegó poco después, la pobre tortuguita sentía gruñir su estómago y además estaba mareado por el viaje, noto en su frente unos paquetes se arrastró hacia ellos y los abrió en su interior vio unas galletas no sabía lo que eran pero parecían deliciosas así que procedió a devorarlas.

El avión llegó a Japón. Donatello se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar cuando unos hombres lo sacaron de ahí llevándolo hasta un auto que los condujo hasta un gran edificio.

Adentro un hombre con Armadura estaba observando la ventana.

-Maestro destructor- agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Puzorelli te estaba esperando- Volteo a verle.

-Esperaba que me invitaras a hablar en un café o un restaurante, este lugar es tenebroso.-

-Aquí hay todas las atenciones necesarias además de tener servicios especiales.-

Trago duro -No dispongo de mucho tiempo mi jet partirá de vuelta en una hora de que querías hablarme?-

-He tenido información de que has estado pagando informantes además de saquear parte de mi cargamento.-

-Ah no es nada sólo quiero saber con quien me involucró cuando hago negocios, te equivocas con lo del cargamento.-

Descubrió sus cuchillas -No mientas. Debes tener cuidado con quien estas tratando-

Los ninja del pie avanzaron amenazantes hacia él.

-Debió ser un error de mis hombres.- dijo ocultando su nerviosismo -Hablaré con ellos-

-Más vale que lo hagas o tendré que finalizar nuestros negocios- oculto sus cuchillas cuando noto a uno de sus hombres llevando algo. -Qué es esa cosa? -

-Oh es un regalo pensé que tu sabrías que hacer con el, Oye tú, acércalo- ordenó a su hombre que obedeció al instante y soltó a Don en el suelo frente a Destructor.

Destructor miro con curiosidad al quelonio pensó un rato antes de decir - Retírense no hay nada más de que hablar- Así lo hicieron Puzorelli dejo el lugar con sus hombres.

-Levántate- le ordenó a la tortuga. Lo miro a los ojos, la tortuguita temblaba intento pararse pero sus heridas aún le dolían.

Destructor Frunció el seño. Esta cosa apenas podía ponerse de pie en un estado tan lamentable como podría serle útil. Así que tal vez podría usarlo como carnada o sujeto de prueba en una arma.-Ninjas- ordenó -Llévenlo a la armería-

Don abrió grande los ojos cuando lo tomaron de los brazos y arrastraron de ahí -No...- apenas pronunció -NO!- Jadeo ante sus captores mientras se movía frenéticamente para zafarse.

-Alto- ordenó destructor, la tortuga que apenas había podido pararse tenía una gran energía y un espíritu de lucha además de que parecía entender lo que decían. Miro a sus ojos perdidos y sin objetivo la tortuga tuvo toda su atención entonces. - Llévenlo a las celdas ya veré en que usarle-

Se resistió pero dolorido y hambriento dejo de sacudirse a mitad de camino, lo metieron en una celda fría y oscura. Todavía estaba desorientado no sabía en donde estaba o que pasaba pero se sentía mal muy mal se sentía vacío, perdido, hambriento, sollozo un poco por el dolor. Comenzó a llorar desconsolado sin saber ¿porqué?.

Lloro sin parar. Aumentó el volumen de su llanto no entendía nada y el porqué de esto? muy mal todo estaba muy mal.

-Porque lloras?- paro en seco al oír la voz de alguien afuera de su celda.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- hablo la voz de una chica con un tono suave, la pequeña tortuga se arrastró lentamente a los barrotes se detuvo ya que tuvo un poco de temor.

-Esta bien. No temas- le tranquilizó -yo no te haré daño- extendió su mano en el único atisbo de luz ahí.

-Acércate no tengas miedo...-

 **Aaaqui acabo el capítulo. jmn estoy tardando mucho en llegar a la idea principal. Si se aburren no se preocupen en el próximo seguro llego esto sigue siendo como el prólogo uno muy largo, creo que voy ha aumentar el número de páginas para abarcar más. Veré...**

 **Ya sabes quien es la chica? obvio no?. La frase al inicio es de "The day- Boku no hero". Y el título es porque según mi historia cuando Donatello chocó contra el suelo lo que tuvo fue una conmoción cerebral que lo dejo inconsciente.**

 **Actualizo la próxima semana. Nos vemos :)**


	3. Un inicio nuevo

**Actualizo! Así que... lo esperaron si es así acá lo tienen :D.**

 **Creo que saben que va a pasar, el sumary es claro pero esto es a lo que esperaba llegar. Lo pensé mucho y está fue mi solución (cruza los dedos). Como avise lo prometido:**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom yo no tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia.**

 **UN INICIÓ NUEVO:**

 _Entonces levántate en la lluvia_

 _Párate en la razón_

 _Párate cuando todo haya caído..._

-"Acércate, no tengas miedo"-

Donatello se arrastró hasta ella, extendió su mano un poco tembloroso y la posó sobre la mano extendida.

Ella miro un tanto sorprendida por la piel y forma de su mano. Sonrió y envolvió la mano verde del chico con las suyas -Tranquilo todo está bien ves. Yo no muerdo.-

Había muy poca luz pero noto que ella tenía el pelo corto y negro, sus ojos eran marrones y su piel blanca.

-Tienes un nombre? ¿Quien eres?- la niña pregunto a la criatura que aún tenía unas lagrimas en sus ojos y moqueaba por la nariz. Vio que abrió los ojos, se veía muy confundido como si estuviera perdido. -No tienes uno?-

Donatello no supo que decir ¿Quien era? ¿Un nombre? bajo la vista intentando recordar ¿tuvo algo como eso? si ella tenía uno porque el no. Un leve atisbo de un sonido resonó en su cabeza.

-D...Don... -

-¿Don? Ese es tú nombre suena un poco raro.- Dio un vistazo al lugar la celda era fría, oscura y húmeda. Miro su mano y noto que tenía barro, varios raspones y unos moretes. Movió la boca en disgusto, con la manga de su kimono limpio su rostro sucio y con lágrimas. -Estas llorando porque estas en esta celda. No te preocupes yo te sacaré.-

Sacó de entre sus ropas un manojo de llaves ocultos, miro a los lados al no ver a nadie abrió el cerrojo con cuidado. -Ven-

Se paró con esfuerzo aún le dolía pero aun así se puso de pie ella le tomo de la mano y lo jalo presurosa de ahí. Doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con tres guardias.

-Oh oh...-

Ambos fueron llevados a Destructor.

-Déjennos solos- ordeno. Una vez fuera se paró en su frente.

-Karai!- su voz era grave -¿Que crees que estas haciendo? no tienes permitido ir allá.-

-Padre. Escuché un ruido y fui a ver que era, no fue difícil ellos son unos ineptos...-

Destructor miro a su hija estaba sorprendido por la astucia que mostraba.

-Y lo vi a él llorando… ¿Que piensas hacer con el? no lo irás a...-

Miro duró a su hija -Aún no lo decido-

-Padre es sólo un niño...-

-Esto no te incumbe Karai!-

-Padre...- insistió no iba a permitirlo no si podía hacer algo por el - No puedes hacerle daño el... el... - titubeo mientras pensaba rápidamente - él podría servir al clan...

Se arrepintió al instante pero no había vuelta atrás -míralo tiene potencial yo sé que si. Además… sé que tú no le harías daño a un niño...-

Miraba duró a su hija notando el brillo en sus ojos, suspiro internamente. Sonaba como una tontería pero si realmente podía serle de utilidad porque no? su espíritu y fortaleza física a pesar de sus heridas, bien podría algún día serle útil. Su hija parecía sentir simpatía hacia esa cosa, la idea no le agradaba pero dejo ser.

-Bien. Será puesto a prueba si no me da resultados voy a deshacerme de él. Karai...-ella alzó su vista a su padre- entendiste?-

-Si padre- hizo dogeza a su padre antes de salir con el. El pequeño volteo atrás para ver al hombre antes de salir.

Karai lo jalo hasta su cuarto. Cerró la puerta riendo. -Oye me preocupe por un segundo- se acercó a él y lo vio detenidamente. -Tu te pareces a una tortuga pero eres más grande y hablas como yo. Ven - volvió a bajarlo esta vez al baño. Se puso a preparar el agua atemperada para que no le queme, Don miraba alrededor ese lugar era muy diferente era luminoso y tenía varias cosas, noto que también que el yukata de Karai era guindo con una banda marrón tenía medias blancas y horquillas para sujetarse el pelo.

-Listo! entra- lo metió al agua sin mucho cuidado.

-Ahh - Don saco su cabeza del agua asustado cuando ella comenzó a pasar un trapo por su plastrón.

-Hum sabes ya que ahora tienes otra vida deberías tener otro nombre "Don" suena un poco raro- pensó un rato -Tal vez uno japonés tienes ojos grandes y rasgados o... tal vez otro no tienes mucho un tono Japonés quizás...- Si se llamaba "Don" siguió pensando- eh ya se uno lindo que tal Donnie.- se puso a su vista para ver su rostro, él estaba jugando embobado con las burbujas, la miro cuando le hablo de nuevo. -Te gusta-

Asintió con una sonrisa.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Splinter siguió los rastros del agua de esa noche llego hasta los extremos más hondos de los túneles incluso se aventuró cerca de donde iban los humanos. Llego hasta el extremo de un río se quedó largo rato parado ahí con mirada triste. Apretó sus manos en puños mientras soltó unas cuántas lágrimas. No había rastro de su hijo.

Volvió a su hogar ahora roto y herido profundamente encontró a sus hijos en la sala tapados con una manta el mayor separado del resto se durmió apoyado en el sillón. Discretamente sacó una manta para el mayor se acercó para envolverlo y llevarlo a su cuarto cuándo abrió los ojos.

-Padre...-dijo somnoliento.

-Aquí estoy hijo mio- Le tocó en la cabeza.

-Y Don?- Miro con sorpresa a su hijo -Lo encontraste? Lo estabas buscando no?-

Su hijo lo miro con esperanza en sus ojos. No podía seguir así después de hoy era seguro su hijo no podría volver y no quería seguir llenando de esperanza vana a sus otros hijos. -Hijo...-

-Quiero que vuelva. Quiero creer que va a volver...- su corazón se rompió al ver a su hijo mayor así. Siempre fue menos travieso que sus hermanos pero una parte de su infancia murió ese día.

-Hijo mio- se dio valor -deberías dormir te llevaré a tu habitación.-

Negó con la cabeza -quiero estar con ellos-

Splinter no se negó con cuidado los cubrió mejor y puso en una parte más blanda. Juntos los tres, Leo permaneció despierto un poco mas observándolos hasta que no pudo más y finalmente se durmió.

 **En Japón:**

-Hey Donnie así no-

-ehh- Donnie volteo hacia Karai. -Tienes que estar más relajado-

-Ah- se quejó un poco.

-Aún te duele- pregunto la niña.

-Sólo un poco- contestó en japonés.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte japonés y escritura y todas esas cosas. Por cierto como aprendiste a hablar japonés? también sabes ingles como aprendiste?-

Agachó la cabeza no sabía como pero sabía un japonés muy básico y hablaba inglés más fluidamente. Karai le comento que comenzó a estudiar dos idiomas con su tutor así que entendía parte de lo que decía.

-Bueno olvídalo, venga tienes que probarle a Padre de lo que eres capaz-

-Padre?-

-Si mi padre es muy fuerte, un gran guerrero, honorable y líder de un clan ninja muy importante. Tu eres parte de el ahora así que si no quieres defraudarlo y que te eché de aquí debes entrenar duro.-

-El da miedo...- expresó Donnie a Karai.

-Si... a veces pero es mi padre y sé que en el fondo me quiere aunque no lo diga ni pase tiempo conmigo- hablo con un dejo de tristeza, volteo a sonreírle luego -por eso me alegra que estés aquí eres la única compañía que tengo, mi amigo. Es más...- se acercó demasiado a su rostro, Donnie dio un paso para atrás.

-Eres como mi hermano...-

Pasaba el tiempo para todos. Donnie se entrenó lo suficiente para ser tan bueno como Karai. El y Karai eran muy unidos en lugar de separarlos Destructor veía un gran potencial en el chico que mostraba gran respeto por el.

En alguna ocasión la joven tortuga se aventuró hasta el observándolo en silencio. Esa ocasión lo invitó a pasar.

-Pasa tortuga- le hablo de rodillas en el suelo Donnie tembló un poco al ser descubierto. Abrió la puerta y se arrodilló en su frente. Era de noche el lugar era iluminado sólo por velas. Afuera las nubes se acumulaban anunciando una tormenta

-Veo que has mejorado- permaneció en su posición con ojos cerrados- y también que pasas mucho tiempo con mi hija Karai-

-Si ella es muy amable conmigo al igual que usted lo ha sido conmigo-

-Entonces te gusta este lugar- Destructor tenía aún los ojos cerrados.

-Si este lugar es como un hogar para mi Maestro Destructor-

\- Oroku Saki, mi hija te dijo mi nombre no es así-

-Si- Asintió.

-Donnie Karai te contó la historia de su madre-

-Lo hizo- movió la cara con disgusto y enojo. Destructor miro a la tortuga en su frente.

-Mi hija te aprecia mucho tienes su confianza entera... y también la mía...- Donnie alzo el rostro con sorpresa Destructor se paro y camino hacia el - El pie necesita a los mejores y más fuertes necesita dedicación y pasión cualidades necesarias para un gran guerrero, un líder - el cielo se ilumino por los relámpagos Donnie permaneció arrodillado con los ojos abiertos -Tienes un gran futuro como parte del pie. **Como parte de Mi Familia.**

Un trueno rezumbó en el cielo iluminando la habitación por completo.

Comenzó a llover. Afuera la lluvia caía a raudales.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Splinter reunió a sus hijos les dijo que su hermano probablemente no volvería.

Las tortuguitas abrieron grande los ojos excepto Leo que bajo la cabeza sus hijos protestaron casi llorando. Su familia estaba profundamente herida y si querían sanarse debían aceptar esa posibilidad, aún si en el fondo desearan creer lo contrario. Sus hijos lo abrazaron llorando fuertemente Leo que se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo termino por romperse también y se unió al abrazó. Los cuatro se quedaron así largo tiempo Splinter también lloraba había perdido a uno de sus hijos...para siempre...

 **uff Me complique con este capítulo espero no sea un poco tedioso. Explicando lo del nombre en la serie del 2003 a Donatello le llaman Don y en la serie Nick Donnie, en mi historia cuando eran niños le llamaban Don (y por no poner uno en japonés) se me ocurrió que Donnie es el nombre que le dio Karai, solo una variación de su nombre. Muy raro?**

 **Ya lo publique…**

 **Canción Stand in the rain "Súper chick"**

 **En fin aquí terminó Sayonara...**

 **Alix hamato Saotome:** Siento no haberte respondido antes que bueno que te parezca interesante me alegro de tener comentarios, jeje creo que fui malota y es cierto es una gran perdida para todos hay una persona feliz aquí es Karai; ya no estará tan sola.

La verdad aun sigo familiarizando con esto de fanfiction y no sabia donde leer los review XD Gracias por seguirme tratare de actualizar cada semana, a mas tardar creo que quince días.


	4. Inicia la noche

**Escritora del fic Actualizando! Quien lo espero... *0* oh bueno.**

 **No soy muy creativa en los títulos. Pero mejorare. Vamos entrando a más edad. Disfrutar el capítulo. Críticas bienvenidas (^_^). ejem bueno dejemos eso y vamos a...**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom Yo no tengo ni obtengo nada con esta historia :)**

 **INICIA** **LA** **NOCHE** **:**

 _La historia de mi vida_

 _Ha sido buscar lo adecuado_

 _Y no he podido encontrarlo_

 _Hay dolor en mi alma_

…

Saltaba de un edificio a otro. La ciudad era un desfile de luces artificiales, había personas abajo moviéndose por la calle; pero el como ninja entrenado que era, se movió sigilosa y rápidamente sin ser detectado. Vestía una bufanda roja rasgada, una máscara negra para su rostro, tenía cubierto su pecho con una tela color negro, sus brazos y piernas estaban con vendas negras, usaba protectores de metal con cintas rojas y unos de piel para sus manos. Llevaba un cinturón con bombas y estrellas además de su bastón bo sujeto con una correa a su espalda.

Cerca del siguiente edificio vacilo un poco, dándose valor corrió; sin embargo al acercarse al borde del edificio frenó de repente dejando caer polvo y suciedad. Sacudió frenéticamente sus manos para no caer.

-uff- suspiro aliviado al evitarlo.

-Que pasa?- Una voz burlona vino de atrás no podría ser otra sino...

-Karai...- dijo un poco irritado. Ella también tenía otra vestimenta, vestía de negro con una armadura plateada, jikatabis negros, una banda púrpura en su cintura que envolvía su arma "tanto". El pelo corto teñido de amarillo, usaba delineador negro y lápiz labial rojo además tenía perforaciones en las orejas y una máscara negra de metal para el rostro.

-No me digas que aún le temes a las alturas, vaya ninja!-

-No es así sólo frene para no dejarte atrás. Lenta.- dijo lo último con tono burlón, ella paso por su lado dándole un codazo en el brazo y se sacó la máscara para hablar.

-Eso espero sino quieres que Padre vuelva a darte su "tratamiento especial"- se colocó la máscara y salto hacia abajo en un aterrizaje perfecto. -Rápido Donnie!- grito desde abajo.

Suspiro, y movió nervioso las manos "vamos puedes hacerlo" daba unos pequeños saltitos para animarse "Hazlo! no quieres que Karai se burle de ti toda la semana o que Padre se entere" eso era lo último que deseaba. Cuando Destructor descubrió su miedo a las alturas lo llevo en su helicóptero a una sesión de entrenamiento en el aire, el recordarlo le daba escalofríos. La sesión fue brutal, estuvo a punto de caer varias veces.

 **Flashback:**

-Enfócate si no quieres caer al vacío!- Destructor le gritaba mientras le lanzaba otro ataque -Un guerrero no tiene miedo. Él lo provoca- volvió a golpearlo y esta vez el golpe lo derribo. Donnie logro sujetarse de los barandales y quedó en Shock de tan solo mirar abajo.

Destructor se paro frente a él y por un momento creyó que le atacaría nuevamente.

-Arriba Oroku. - pronunció firmemente -Se un ninja-

Comenzó a subir lentamente. Una vez dentro respiro agitado, sudando frío y de rodillas mientras presionaba sus dedos fuertemente al suelo con temor de caer otra vez.

-Bien hecho, un ninja debe enfrentar sus temores y superarlos para continuar alcanzando su máximo potencial. Sin debilidades.- puso su mano en el hombro del quelonio un segundo mientras aún tiritaba.

-En-tendido padre...-

Fue una de las experiencias más aterradoras de su vida, en el fondo confió que su padre no le hubiera dejado caer, él no lo haría.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Tomo aire "Un ninja no debe tener debilidades" Karai era osada y el no seria menos que ella, salto al vacío y cerro los ojos casi tocando el suelo en un aterrizaje perfecto.

-Bien vamos no hay que tardar- conminó a la tortuga. Ambos siguieron su camino perdiéndose entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar ambos caminaron ante la mirada de varios ninja del pie; Destructor tenía un anuncio para ellos.

Se arrodillaron ya frente a su padre.

-Tengo noticias de Nueva York debo partir ahora-

Los jóvenes escuchaban atentamente sus instrucciones.

-Si es necesario mandaré llamar por ustedes luego, entendido?-

-Si padre- dijeron al unísono.

-Retírense- ordenó.

-Maestro - hablo Donnie aún de rodillas

-Que sucede Oroku- uso su voz grave. Donnie sabía que no debía importunarlo; pero estaba convencido de esto y no renunciaría a la idea. Tenía que escoger bien sus palabras.

-He estado analizando los cargamentos, la seguridad. Y es ineficiente, no es digno del pie. Yo podría mejorar todo eso tan sólo necesito...-

-Suficiente!- dijo estrepitosamente y golpeo el borde de su silla con su mano -Te he dicho que dejes esas distracciones...-

-Pero padre yo puedo...-

-NO QUIERO OÍR MÁS DEL TEMA! RETÍRENSE!-

Salieron de ahí con una reverencia .Ya en el pasillo…

-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer una tontería. Avísame primero-

-No es una tontería Karai! Yo tengo más potencial que sólo patear y dejar en el suelo a alguien. Él no lo entiende- cruzó los brazos.

-Bueno destructor considera que sólo te distrae de tu formación. Que por cierto ha bajado durante estos días. Que has estado haciendo?-

Llegaron al cuarto de Donnie, el abrió la puerta y saco debajo de la cama un palo pequeño.

-Y eso? coleccionas leña-

-No lo ves es una nagigata mejorada mira. Sólo presiono el botón y...- El bastón salió volando hacia el techo, rebotó contra el suelo y rompió una lámpara.

-Hum, primero deberás corregir los errores si quieres que te tome en serio hermanito- salió riendo de ahí. Donnie recogió uno de los trozos y pensó "Si podría conseguir mejores cosas lo haría mejor".

 **En Nueva York:**

Los chicos saltaban alegres por las azoteas. Vestían bandas con los mismos colores que usaban de niños, tenían vendas en muñecas, manos y envolviendo sus pies. Además de usar tobilleras y coderas tenían un cinturón para sus armas y alguna otra cosa más.

-ohh miren eso ¿no es el estreno de una película de horror?- Mikey se detuvo al borde - Genial yo quie...ugh!- Leo lo jalo del caparazón para atrás.

-No Mikey recuerda lo que Splinter dijo, debemos cuidar que los humanos no nos vean ¿lo olvidas?-

-Pero sería genial si pudiéramos entrar y ver una película- puchero con los labios.

-Somos ninjas Mikey y no salimos para divertirnos, sino a patrullar y tal vez encontremos una buena pelea en el proceso- Raphael golpeo su palma con su otra mano.

-Pero eso sería divertido para ti- Se quejó.

-Es cierto- sonrió y apoyo su mano en su hombro en un abrazo.

-Vamos chicos debemos seguir comeremos una pizza cuando volvamos- Leo señaló hacia adelante.

-PIZZA!- grito el quelonio naranja.

-Shhh- sus hermanos lo conminaron por ser tan ruidoso.

Mikey bajo el volumen de su voz -Ese es mi ninja-

Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Leonardo pensaba mientras corría. Sus hermanos eran muy curiosos e impulsivos, podrían meterse en serios problemas y era lo que menos deseaba. Hace poco celebraron su cumpleaños número quince con lo usual… Una historia de su origen, pastel verde hecho por Mikey y el triste recuerdo de su hermano, se preguntaba como sería ahora… sabía que debía dejar esos pensamientos ¿pero como? aún sentía que él estaba ahí afuera. En algún lado.

Tuvieron su primera salida como su regalo de cumpleaños, les daba un respiro a su vida. Tuvieron sus primeros encuentros ¿Quien sabe a quien más conocerán?

-Leo que sucede? Muévete o te dejaremos!- Raphael estaba parado junto a Mickey. -Que pasa? el nuevo líder ya siente la presión?- dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate Rapha- Corrió a darles alcance.

Splinter caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucho la charla animada de sus hijos llegando.

-Veo que les fue bien –

-Así es Sensei- Mikey dio unos ligeros saltos mientras se acercaba a su sensei.

Leonardo tenía una caja de pizza en manos y Raphael estaba cruzado de brazos. Splinter pasó con la vista a sus hijos.

-Vamos sensei! hay pizza para cenar-

Se dirigieron a la cocina y estuvieron charlando un rato cuando llego un momento de silencio. Splinter se dirigió a ellos.

-Mis Hijos, hoy quiero contarles una historia-

Intercambiaron miradas en silencio para luego poner atención.

 _-Una vez un escorpión negro necesitaba cruzar un rio así que le pidió a una rana que la llevara sobre su espalda. La rana dudo de él y dijo –En cuanto me acerque a ti me vas a picar-_

 _El escorpión rompió en llanto diciendo –En verdad necesito cruzar al otro lado, no tengo la culpa de ser lo que soy ¡yo no se nadar! Si tú me llevas en el lomo yo no puedo picarte porque nos hundiríamos ambos-_

 _La rana era de buen corazón y el escorpión estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos, así que termino accediendo._

 _El escorpión muy agradecido salto al lomo de la rana y esta inicio su recorrido silbando una alegre melodía, sin embargo al llegar a la mitad exacta del rio la rana sintió el terrible piquete del escorpión en la base del cuello, atónita al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía y comenzaba a hundirse._

 _La rana grito –porque hiciste eso ahora los dos moriremos-_

 _El escorpión dijo –No pude evitarlo es mi naturaleza-_

Todos tenían una expresión diferente al terminar el relato. Los hermanos se miraron entre si en silencio.

-Pero porque hizo eso?- pregunto Mikey

-Agh…- se quejó Raphael –porque es un escorpión tonto! esos bichos solo saben picar-

-Pero prometió no hacerlo-

-El escorpión son toda esa gente mala que solo saben traicionar y fastidiar tu vida como el clan del pie-

-La historia es como cada uno la interprete… y hay cosas que no cambian. Una de ellas es la naturaleza –

-Pero sensei. Él tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar; tal vez si la…-

-A veces no importa cuanto se trate Leonardo. Hay cosas que no cambian – Leo inclino la cabeza por lo dicho -Les cuento esto para que reflexionen. Buenas noches- se levanto rumbo a su habitación.

-Buenas noches sensei- Mikey se despidió con una mano.

Leo se quedo en silencio en su lugar; mientras sus hermanos volvieron a su plática.

Murmuro –Odio esta historia…-

 **Dejo de escribir por hoy. Es de noche y muero de hambre (gruñido) un descanso antes de entrar a lo importante un poco de convivencia de hermanos. Me fue costoso describir sus ropas sobretodo a Karai Y creo que empiezo a mejorar en los diálogos es libre de opinar.**

 **Nota: En realidad es "La Tortuga y el escorpión" pero es más conocido como "La rana y el escorpión" La historia es importante créeme… Y según averigüe no hay autor conocido. En realidad esta historia de La rana y el escorpión hubiera ido mejor al principio cuando eran niños, pero no pensé en eso al escribirla y posteriormente publicarla.**

 **Nota2: Si alguna vez viste o averiguaste del Tmnt 2003, esta historia apareció en un capitulo del "Fast Forward" y Leo dijo que odiaba esta historia.**

 **Por cierto destructor llama a Donnie "Oroku" es que me pareció raro que le fuera ha decir Donnie.**

 **Canción Unfaithful "Rihanna"**

 **Chu… quiero decir Chau. Hasta otra XD.**

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Si la explicación es que Karai era una niña pequeña por eso sintió compasión de él, pero ahora ambos han crecido y no exactamente con cariño… es algo que voy a ir viendo al avanzar la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar cada capitulo.

DraognsIshshah: Gracias por tus comentarios, por leer esta historia y cuidarme?… bueno ya estoy enferma XD no es grave, gracias por los buenos deseos.


	5. En marcha

**Actualizando! averiguando algunas cosas para mi historia.**

 **Esta historia la construí con paciencia no tengo todo escrito pero le he puesto esmero. No los aburro mas he notado que escribo más que otras personas para el intro. Bue' soy algo parlanchina al escribir.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom yo no tengo ni obtengo nada con mi fic.**

 **EN MARCHA:**

 _Puedo contener mi respiración_

 _Puedo morder mi lengua_

 _Puedo mantenerme despierta por días_

 _Ser tu número uno..._

…

Donnie caminaba por el pasillo topándose con algunas ninjas. Cuando finalmente llegó a su cuarto cerro la puerta, se arrodillo y saco de abajo de su cama su proyecto nagigata, con una llave comenzó a ajustarla presionando sin mucho cuidado.

-Agh!- golpeo la llave contra su cama - Ya han pasado días, cual es esa misión tan importante? No confía en nosotros...uff al menos tengo más tiempo para pasar haciendo mis inventos, este será mejor que todo su arsenal. El mejor del mundo!- volvía a presionar mientras sacaba la lengua.

-oh no un geek!- Karai estaba apoyada en la puerta y cruzada de brazos -creo que debí pensármelo mejor cuando escogí a mi hermano-

-Gracioso Karai- dijo sin verle - Pero este invento le será útil a Padre- Voltea a verla- digas lo que digas.-

Movió la cabeza en desaprobación con una sonrisa. Se puso sería de repente. -Llego noticias de Padre.-

Donnie abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Quiere que vayamos-

-Te contó algún detalle-

-Así es- miro a Donnie seriamente -Averiguo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, se trata de nuestro enemigo Hamato Yoshi -

Se levantó por la sorpresa y con los ojos abiertos.

"Hamato Yoshi..." entrecerró los ojos lentamente

Ambos partieron hacia Nueva York. No podían creerlo finalmente apareció la persona que deshonro su clan, su familia. Cerró los puños al pensarlo.

"El que arrebato su madre a Karai"

Entraron a la guarida de Destructor y se arrodillaron frente a él.

-Hijos la hora ha llegado ya es tiempo de cobrar nuestras deudas. Karai mi hija fuerte, astuta y audaz. Oroku certero, ágil y hábil. Están listos para formar parte de esto?

-Hai- respondieron al unísono.

-Venganza! es la única forma de quitar esta Mancha en nuestro honor. Sin fallos. Acabaremos con Hamato Yoshi y su nuevo clan para siempre.-

Ambos sonrieron en lo bajó. Había un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

-Retírate Oroku… Mi hija Karai; debo hablar contigo-

Miro de reojo a su hermana confundido pero salió como le ordenaron.

Karai se acercó a Destructor -Padre que sucede?-

-Se trata de los discípulos de Splinter. Ellos son parecidos a tu hermano.-

-Que?- abrió los ojos confundida -Te refieres a... que son tortugas...¿como es posible?-

-Averigua mejor la situación por mí. Está noche; y si tienes la oportunidad acábalos- Miraba a la ciudad desde su ventana.

-Así lo haré Padre- saco su máscara para hablar y se la puso apenas contesto. Karai salió a buscarlos inmediatamente.

Donnie espero pacientemente a que Karai apareciera pero no había rastro de ella en el lugar. Quería preguntar de que hablaron? pero parecía que iba a tardar, cansado de esperar se fue a su nuevo cuarto.

En la ciudad Karai salió con un puñado de ninjas que su adversario derrotó fácilmente.

Miro con curiosidad a la tortuga de banda azul, tenía buenas habilidades; como ellos y se parecía demasiado a su hermano, con una estatura más baja y diferencias físicas pero... ambos eran tortugas gigantes que hablaban y peleaban.

"Esto se pone interesante" pensó antes de saltar en su frente.

 **En la guarida de Destructor:**

Donnie miraba el techo aburrido "¿A que hora va a llegar?" pensó, era obvio que se le envió en una misión sin el. Su padre le subestimaba lo había alabado hace poco pero el dejarlo fuera del asunto le mostraba que Realmente no confiaba en sus habilidades.

"Si pudiera mostrarle de lo que soy capaz"

Durmió sin darse cuenta. Despertó por el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta, aun adormilado abrió frotándose los ojos.

-Karai? -

-Donnie Padre quiere verte-

Caminaron juntos hasta el. Destructor pidió a sus ninjas salir y se dirigió a el especialmente.

-Ayer envíe a tu hermana a investigar a los estudiantes de Yoshi. Ellos son tortugas...- Abrió grande los ojos desconcertado "otras tortugas antropomorfas... como el" - Que no te engañe su apariencia son el enemigo y parecen considerarse una familia.-

-El líder - Karai le hablo a Donnie -Se llama Leonardo tiene una banda azul y maneja dos katanas,el otro es uno con banda roja usa un par de sais impulsivo; no se enfoca y el tercero no lo vi padre me dijo que usa unos chakus que también son kusarigama.-

-Cada uno tiene diferentes habilidades, su equipo aun es débil en comparación de fuerza pero no de unidad, mis inútiles ayudantes no han sido capaces de derrotarlos debido a esto y esa es su misión -

Se ahogó ante lo dicho "el".

Donnie miro al frente a su padre aún con la cabeza gacha - Tu serás la clave para su destrucción los atraparemos indefensos. A ellos y a su maestro. -

Destructor camino hasta estar a un metro de él y le pregunto -Estas listo para cumplir con tu destino?-

Dudo un segundo pero luego entrecerró los ojos y estos se tornaron oscuros. Alzo su rostro y pronunció con un dejo de rencor -Lo he estado esperando por un largo tiempo-

-Bien…. Karai porque no le explicas los detalles yo tengo asuntos que atender- comenzó a salir de ahí.

-Si padre-

-Te escucho- Donnie dirigió su vista a ella cuando destructor abandono la sala.

-Quiero usar de cebo al de banda roja; Raphael Hamato. Su relación con su hermano es inestable. El será nuestro objetivo principal, tu ganaras su confianza distanciándolo de sus hermanos lo usaremos para sacar a Hamato Yoshi de su escondite-

-Como hare para ganarme su confianza?-

-Estaba pensando que adoptarías una nueva identidad-

-Dices que me exponga a ellos? seguro pensaste en todo?-

-No estarás indefenso pero tendrás que extremar precauciones para que no te relacionen con el clan, yo te ayudare con eso-

-Bien… buen plan hermana pero tengo que hacer acotaciones- Karai levanto una ceja.

-Si quiero que no me descubran debo ir disfrazado correcto? En ese caso creo que puedo conseguir algo mucho más eficiente que este palo de madera que cargo. Con un traje adaptado a mi cuerpo, bombas ninja, mejorando el nivel de flexibilidad oh! Y puedo usar una mascara!-

-Donnie no… es innecesario, ellos no te conocen-

-Karai por favor es mi oportunidad de mostrarle a padre de lo que soy capaz. Si puedo hacer algo que lo impresione y tener éxito usando sus amados métodos ninja combinados con los míos, al fin va a tomarme en cuenta. Finalmente va a apreciar todo mi potencial… Te lo pido- junto sus manos a manera de suplica.

Donnie puso ojos de cachorrito por lo que Karai termino accediendo –Bien será como quieras-

-En serio! Gracias- Esbozo una gran sonrisa y le abrazo por unos segundos. Karai le dio palmaditas en su plastrón.

-Sera mejor que no te pases de científico loco…-

Comenzó a preparar unas cuantas cosas casi de inmediato, el plan requería una nueva identidad lo que es mejor era una oportunidad para demostrarle parte de su gran capacidad de invención. No podía creer que finalmente hacia lo que más le gustaba y con buenos materiales, hasta ahora solo había trabajado con los pocos objetos que podía desmontar de su cuarto, o pescar del cuarto de su hermana.

Antes de niño intento tomar algunas cosas del arsenal del pie pero para su desgracia su padre le descubrió en el intento, el castigo que le dio fue suficiente para que desde esa vez nunca volviera a intentarlo.

Donnie comenzó a silbar una melodía mientras alcanzaba otro objeto y comenzaba a desmontarlo.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Splinter meditaba. Abrió los ojos repentinamente después de que un presentimiento lo golpeo acompañado de una opresión en el pecho; algo iba a pasar y estaba próximo. Sintió un presentimiento así antes cuando perdió a su hijo, el miedo lo inundó. Habían pasado ya casi 10 años desde eso. Con sus hijos conociendo el mundo y el enemigo tras su rastro volvía a tener miedo de perder a sus hijos. Era una herida abierta, algo que el tiempo menguo pero nunca curo...

-Adiós chicos- Abril les despidió desde su ventana.

-Adiós Abril!- Mikey dijo esbozado una sonrisa.

-Y ahora que? líder-

-Es todo por hoy volvamos a la alcantarilla-

-Que en serio? sólo quieres ver el nuevo episodio de héroes espaciales no?- Se acercó casi amenazante.

-Pff- Ademán con sus manos- por favor no tiene nada que ver- camino de regreso con una ligera sonrisa. Era obvio que mentía.

-Y una pizza Leo?-

-Claro Mikey- le acaricio la cabeza.

-Genial, hoy pizza de coco y pepperoni- salto atrás de su hermano.

-Ahg!- Se quejó Raphael. De regreso a su hogar.

"Si claro Leo soborna a Mikey para volver" gruño "Vaya líder responsable".

Recordó entonces a su hermano junto a la kuinoichi "Karai" ella no era de fiar pero el idiota se empeñaba en defenderla. No podía ser mas obvio. Tal vez él no tenía madera de líder pero le molestaba que fueran tan relajados a veces.

"El crimen no se toma la noche."

Saludaron a Splinter al llegar pero no notaron lo preocupado que estaba, el solo contempló largo rato a sus hijos quejarse entre ellos y sonreír en el sofá, y por un segundo vio a su hijo de púrpura con sus hermanos. Niños riendo inocentemente corriendo por todo el lugar.

Derramó una lágrima que limpio rápidamente y procedió a retirarse.

Todos miraban la TV pero Leonardo miro de reojo a su sensei, conocía esa mirada; sólo podía ser una cosa.

"Donatello"

 **Termino! Esta misma semana voy a intentar subir el siguiente capítulo, siento que me estoy tardando mucho siendo que ya lo tengo escrito y solo falta revisarlo.**

 **Nota: La vestimenta de Donnie de Adolescente es la de Leo en el comic Idw con un aumento; la protección de piel en sus manos de la vestimenta de Alopex.(La imagen de portada no es mía y es lo mas parecido que encontré. Si sabes de quien es la imagen avísame porque llevo días buscando y hasta ahora no lo encuentro)**

 **Canción Human "Christina Perri"**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y siempre decirme que me cuide. Ya estoy bien.**

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Interesante eh?... me lo temía :'v y es tal como dices él ha logrado adaptarse al clan del pie, a costo de algo a cambio, claro. Veamos si es exactamente lo que piensas con la historia de la rana y el escorpión, no creo que estés muy lejos de ello. Cuídate nos vemos!

 **DraognnsIshshah:** Yo también sonreí al escribirlo X'D. Pase un rato por tu fic, al parecer Leo paso a mejor vida en tu historia la verdad solo leí una parte al azar pero la escena me gusto. Respecto al hiatus yo misma ya he estado ahí. Releer y bocetar fue lo que me ayudo a mí. Cuídate!


	6. El primer error

**Holaa dije que iba a actualizar la anterior semana… lo siento… pero yo rehíce este capítulo muchas veces porque algo no terminaba engranando aquí y en cambio me fui a un giro diferente.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom yo no tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :v**

 **EL PRIMER ERROR:**

 _Estoy saliendo de mí perímetro_ _de seguridad_

 _¿Desde cuando deje de buscar por milagros?_

 _Ya es suficientemente malo cuando_ _nadie_ _ayuda._

…

-Si al fin acabe!- exclamó un excitado y cansado Donnie. Miro a su trabajo satisfecho.

-Al fin genio… me canse de esperarte, era muy aburrido- Karai llego a su cuarto con algo de agua. –No has dormido durante tres noches, luces horrible-

-Vale la pena. Solo mira! y espera que lo ponga a prueba-

-Bien iniciamos ya-

-Por supuesto que no! aun me falta engranar esto y Gwaa…- Bostezo mientras hablaba –debo verificar que se ajuste perfectamente al guante y Gwaaa… -Bostezo otra vez.

-Bien deja de hacer eso, me estas irritando. Le diré a padre que comenzaremos mañana; ha estado impaciente estos días-

-Si, si solo dejam...- Su voz murió ya que se quedo dormido sobre sus cosas. Karai movió la cabeza divertida, tomo una manta y le cubrió la espalda.

Tras eso fue directamente al salón.

-Karai viste a tu hermano-

-Así es. Tiene todo listo y pondremos en marcha el plan mañana. Atraeré a las tortugas y los conduciré a el.-

-Espero que salga como espero. Tengo altas expectativas de ustedes dos.-

-Será padre, ninguno de nosotros te defraudara-

 **En la noche:**

-Bien chicos con cuidado. No hemos tenido pista de ellos en días. Atentos- Leo estaba arriba de un edificio puesto de cuclillas.

-Tal vez están de vacaciones!- dijo Mikey colgado de cabeza sostenido solo por su pie envuelto en una barra de la escalera del depósito de agua.

-No creo que se rindan tan fácil Mikey. En donde crees que estén temerario líder-

Leonardo miro alrededor, ya era de noche y el viento empezó a soplar ligeramente. El pie no había tenido actividad esos días y eso era sospechoso, tenía el presentimiento de que hoy iba a pasar algo.

Raphael vigilaba con binoculares –Leo!- exclamo –por allá vi algo-

-Bien con cuidado chicos no hay que… chicos?- Sus hermanos se le habían adelantado. Leonardo exhalo molesto antes de correr para darles alcance, ingreso al edificio y aterrizo a lado de sus hermanos que observaban desde la repisa a unos ninjas del pie que tomaban un objeto del museo.

-Que extraño…- dijo Leo.

-Hay que detenerlos- Raphael toco sus sais.

-No Rapha no sabemos que buscan-

-No vamos a esperar a averiguarlo, debemos detenerlos- replico.

-Piensa Rapha porque el pie robaría eso?-

-Tal vez Destructor quiera redecorar su guarida ouch!- Mikey recibió un golpe en su nuca por parte de Raphael.

-Debemos ser precavidos y…- Saco sus armas al notar una presencia sus hermanos, al verlo hicieron lo mismo.

-Que pasa Leo?- pregunto Raphael.

-Hola Leonardo- una voz femenina hablo de atrás.

-Karai!-

-Parece que tenemos unos intrusos - de las sombras surgieron un puñado de ninjas -Ataquen- ordenó.

El puñado de ninjas salto hacia ellos, mientras abajo unos dos iban transportando el objeto, los chicos esquivaban los ataques y los dejaban inconscientes. Una vez derribado el último Raphael sonrió y apuntó su sai hacia ella.

-Que es lo mejor que tienes! apenas si sude-

-ah pero no es todo- De su atrás aparecieron aun más ninjas

-Vamos chicos- ordenó a sus hermanos y se movieron para adelante.

-Síganlos!- ordenó.

Tumbaron uno que otro en su camino. Hasta que finalmente los ninjas les alcanzaron.

Leonardo pateaba a sus adversarios dejándolos inconscientes. Raphael noqueaba al que se le acercará y Miguel Ángel los lanzaba o tumbada lejos.

Karai cayó de lo alto con un grito sobre Leo que retrocedió rápidamente.

-Karai esto no es necesario-

-Te lo dije voy a cortarte la cabeza- Dio una patada a su rostro que lo hizo para atrás, continuaron peleando alejándose unos metros del resto, los ninjas del pie iban tomando ventaja sobre Raphael y Miguel Angel, poco a poco los cercaron pero sin previo aviso asalto una figura de negro lanzando bombas de humo que nublaron el lugar, los hermanos solo podían oír claramente los ruidos de golpes y algunos sonidos chispeantes.

Leonardo y Karai aun seguían ocupados luchando entre si. Hasta ese momento Leo no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó y al notarlo quiso ir a ayudarles, entonces el humo comenzó a disiparse permitiéndole ver más claramente.

-Ríndete Leo-

-No lo creo- le mando una señal con los ojos; el pie estaba derrotado.

Ella se alejó un poco.

-Karai… - pronunció Leo. Pero ella envaino su arma y saco una bomba de humo antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Cuando se hubo disipado no había nadie en el lugar.

Raphael cruzo los brazos y se paró a lado de Mikey.

-Muy bien Leo... - Rapha sarcásticamente -deja escapar a la princesa del pie-

-Después Rapha... - Volteo a ver a la figura inerte en su frente permaneciendo aun en las sombras cubierto totalmente de negro.

-Quien eres?- pregunto.

-Solo un amigo- Volteo un segundo a Raphael y casi lo desafío con la mirada. Saco una bomba de humo y al igual que Karai se desvaneció del lugar.

-Y ese quien era?- pregunto confundido Raphael.

-Wow viste eso! creo que es un ninja igual que nosotros-

"Hay algo raro aquí" pensó Leo. Volteo un segundo a su atrás y descubrió que el objeto que el pie intento sacar del lugar no era nada mas que un artefacto chino antiguo –Pero que?- volteo por donde había aparecido el sujeto.

-Viste esos movimientos hermano!?-

-Claro que no, el humo no me dejo ver nada- Raphael y Mikey hablaban entre si. –Que sucede Leo?-

-Hay que ver a donde fue-

-Bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder-

-No es necesario. Yo iré. Lleva la foto de este artefacto con Splinter Raphael, tal vez él pueda decirnos algo- Partió de inmediato en su busca.

-pe…ah!- se quejo Raphael dejando caer sus brazos en derrota –Vamos Mikey!...- dijo aun con desgano.

Donnie se detuvo en el callejón un segundo para respirar. Se quito el casco para respirar mejor. –Soy el mejor!- Casi bailo en su lugar.

Fue interrumpido de su celebración al oír claramente a alguien viniendo en esa dirección. Se asomo con cuidado y vio a Leonardo correr en su dirección. "Ay no" pensó y comenzó a correr inmediatamente chocando para su mala suerte con un basurero del callejón.

Leo escucho claramente el ruido y se dirigió hacia él.

Donnie iba frenéticamente por las calles con Leo muy cerca de él; pero no lo suficiente para verle. Fue cuando Donnie diviso un edificio abandonado, encendió la vista infrarroja asegurándose que el lugar estaba vacío y entro por la ventana.

Leo creyó ver alguien entrar ahí y se adentro por la misma ventana, con cuidado esquivo los trozos y vigas alrededor, se encontraba en un segundo piso prácticamente destruido, el techo estaba abierto dejando entrar la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Salto abajo y alisto sus armas buscando con la vista a su objetivo.

-Quien está ahí?- pregunto sin dejar de buscar con la vista, fue cuando oyó unas pisadas y golpes a su atrás -Muéstrate!- Apuntó su arma cuando vio una sombra moverse.

La figura al verse descubierta se movió cuidadosamente hacia la luz evitando movimientos bruscos que tensaran más el ambiente.

Leo no bajó la Guardia ni un segundo pero comenzó a inquietarse mientras más se acercaba a la luz.

Donnie finalmente se descubrió, sonreía ligeramente; muy agitado y ya sin su traje. Leonardo abrió grande los ojos, lo vio meticuloso sin quitar su cara de sorpresa. Un nuevo mutante muy similar a ellos era… una tortuga.

-Hey eso de ahí si fue intenso- le sonrió ampliamente con nerviosismo develando su hueco entre los dientes.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando cayó en otro pensamiento.

"No puede ser..."

"No es cierto" "No es posible" "Estoy alucinando. Céntrate!"

-Tu- agarró fuerte su arma -Quien eres?-

-Oh eh... de hecho yo...- "No lo arruines no muestres que estas nervioso"- soy un mutante y tortuga...- "Gran respuesta Donnie!... Solo respira" -Como tu y... vivo aquí...-

-Tu vives aquí...- Bajo un poco su katana.

-Si!...a-así es ...no me irás a hacer daño no?- Alzo sus manos mostrando sus palmas y retrocedió un poco.

Leonardo miro con extrañeza a sus tres dedos verdes; paso su vista por su propia mano eran iguales a los suyos. Guardo sus armas a continuacion -Así que vives aquí. Desde cuando?-

-Desde hace algún tiempo… es que suelo moverme ya sabes para que no me encuentren-

-Como fue que llegaste? de donde vienes?- su corazón latía nervioso.

-Ahh... yo… no recuerdo muy bien… un día desperté y no sabía nada de mi o que hacia… pero aquí me tienes aún en una pieza.- Puso su mano atrás de su nuca y la froto involuntariamente, estaba muy nervioso.

Leo abrió los ojos. -Tu desde cuando estas solo?- trago duro.

-Desde que recuerdo- Puso una expresión sería al contestarle.- Era muy pequeño y estaba confundido, no sabía nada sobre mi, ni siquiera si alguna vez tuve… algo- Se tocó el hombro izquierdo mientras hablo y miraba al suelo con una expresión de tristeza.

-Ya veo...- En el fondo su corazón aún saltaba- Cu-cual es tu nombre?-

-Dime Donnie- le mostró una amplia sonrisa nerviosa.

-Donnie…- respiro con dificultad. -Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Leonardo- extendió su mano algo tímido.

El la tomo con su mano sudada esperando que no se diera cuenta -El gusto es mio. Me alegra encontrar alguien como yo- Seguía sonriendo.

-Si...yo debo irme pero volveré a verte amigo…- salto hacia arriba para salir.

-A-Amigo!?... - grito desde abajo.

-Algún problema?-

-No… por supuesto que no… jeje te espero!- "Porqué dije eso!" se palmeo la frente.

Leonardo sonrió y dejo el lugar corriendo lo más rápido que pudo por los tejados; su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía. Sentía el frío entrando en su piel, su mente estaba perdida en otro lado y confusa. "No es posible" "No es posible" se repetía.

Entro en el tubo de alcantarillado sin cuidado. Cayó estrepitosamente haciendo saltar el agua alrededor. Trataba de calmarse manteniéndose en la misma posición en la que aterrizo.

Como podía ser? era coincidencia? tal vez sólo era un mutante más producto del mutageno, o experimento del Kraang, pero si no era? Realmente se puede ser tan similares?... todos estos años nunca perdió la esperanza a pesar de que era imposible, él lo vio caer con sus propios ojos. En su mente repetía su historia y hacia click dando una conexión en ellas "No te estas adelantando demasiado" se decía. Como no habrían podido encontrarlo? Splinter se la pasó días buscando. Como no lo vieron antes?" si era el, no los recordaba...

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

-que inteligente Donnie, en serio es perfecto!- grito Donnie al aire. Básicamente cometió un gran error. La misión era atraer su atención y nada más, pero tuvo la torpeza de dar su posición al líder, no podía desvanecerse de nuevo ya que dejo caer las bombas de humo que cargaba al tropezar con el bote de basura; y al no poder quitarse de encima a su perseguidor decidió desviar su atención; se saco torpemente su traje y casco dejándose sin nada mas que su caparazón. Fue cuando Leo le oyó y no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse.

Estuvo muy nervioso cuando lo vio, rogaba internamente por que no se notara. Y hablo sin pensar cuando comenzó a hacerle preguntas, ya que no se había preparado para dar cualquier respuesta probable.

-Ahora que voy a hacer…- recrimino su torpeza y fue a buscar su traje por donde lo dejo tirado.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Comenzó a caminar a su casa. Se parecía a el al menos como lo imagino de grande pero era una suposición tan sólo, pensó en decirle a su padre y sus hermanos, pero si era un error! no quería eso. Raphael perdió las esperanzas hace mucho tiempo, Mikey aún recordaba a Don siempre en cada momento especial un paso en falso le rompería el corazón y Splinter; ya perdió a su familia antes luego a Donatello y eso aún le dolía profundamente al punto de caer enfermo, y esos días había estado sensible, andaba muy preocupado y distante.

No podía ilusionarlos y que todo caiga en saco roto.

Llegó a su casa más calmado. Sus hermanos estaban en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Leo- saludo Mikey

-Tardaste mucho. Splinter dijo que solo es una reliquia y que no hay de que preocuparse. Que estarán tramando?... Y tu que hacías?- pregunto Raphael.

-No es importante- Negó con la mano.

-Y el sujeto lo viste? – Mikey le llevaba una rebanada de pizza.

-Uh… no lo perdí…- Se sentó en el sillón individual, no tenia cabeza para el sujeto de negro –Gracias - agradeció al aceptar la rebanada de pizza de manos de Mikey.

-Primero dejas ir a Karai y ahora a ese tipo. Bien hecho Leo-

-Rapha Leo hizo lo que pudo, no seas un pesado- Mikey conmino a su hermano de rojo que desvió su vista a otro lado.

-Disfrútalo Leo, es la última rebanada. Raphael quería comérsela y yo se lo impedí- se señalo orgulloso.

-Tu eras el que se lo quería comer- dijo Raphael que noto a Leo muy distraído.

Leo comió sin muchas ganas. Detestaba no decirles pero era lo mejor. Hasta estar seguros al menos.

 **Pobre Donnie… cometió una gran torpeza. Ahora que hará? Para la siguiente me concentro un poco más en Raphael. Después de todo él es el cebo.**

 **Tal vez cambie el titulo más adelante pero solo si se me ocurre otro y si hay un error o algo que te cause problemas avísame.**

" **Chau" entonces :v**

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Que te pareció!Tal vez no era lo que esperabas, aunque así lo había planeado desde el boceto. Solo Leo ha visto su cara y para que los otros lo vean… me lo he guardado para más adelante. Cuídate!

 **DraognnsIshshah:** Bueno acá lo tienes que tal te pareció. Con respecto a tu historia se como murió pero aun no sé que paso… te lo tienes muy guardadito no?

 **Arizuno Shojo:** Hello! I not was expecting a commentary in English, Fanfiction is really great! Well… I sit down it for the errors in my answer; I don't speak or write English, alone I read a bit. This is my concept; I hope to see you soon!

 **Canción: Memorias "One ok rock"**


	7. El centinela

**Este capítulo fue editado. Lo siento por los errores que encontró aquí (Había un asterisco intruso que solo era un recuerdo para mí. Perdón por eso) Tiene algunos cambios que hice para que me funcione mejor la historia. Acabada explicaciones y disculpas.**

 **EL CENTINELA:**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick viacom nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 _Estoy viendo la ciudad quema_

 _Estos sueños, como cenizas flotando_

 _Su voz nunca he oído_

 _Solo el silencio…_

…

-Que hiciste QUE!?- Karai le grito a Donnie al escuchar lo sucedido. El nuevamente tenía puesto su traje.

-Esa es la reacción correcta… Fue un accidente! Puedo remediarlo él no sabe quién soy y no sospecha nada te lo aseguro-

-No puedo creer tu torpeza Donnie. Y si viene a buscarte!-

-Lo tengo solucionado. Tranquila, lo manejare pero necesito que me traigas algo de… ropa civil-

-Bien! Guardare el secreto, si padre se entera te sacara de la misión o peor. Traeré lo que me pides –le miro duramente- Sera mejor que no lo malogres más de lo que ya has hecho-

-No lo hare. Lo prometo- La vio marcharse apesadumbrado y cuando la perdió de vista procedió a irse a otro lado.

Era casi las doce de la noche cuando unos maleantes forcejeaban la puerta de un anticuario.

-Oigan- una voz de arriba.

-Que quieres? Largo!- amenazó con un cuchillo.

-Necesito llamar la atención un poco, es todo- Salto sobre ellos.

 **En la mañana:**

Mikey somnoliento se dirigió al sofá con un plato de cereal y prendió la televisión que estaba en el canal de noticias.

 _"Es todo respecto a la inauguración… En otras noticias. Anoche se registró un ataque a una pandilla, el sujeto los maniato y colgó de sus pies en la calle, les arrebato los objetos que poseían para amedrentar a sus víctimas. Los informes y entrevistas a los tres sujetos indican que intentaron robar una tienda, cuando los intercepto un tipo vestido de negro con un casco de motociclista, según la descripción."_

-ohh!- Mikey se sintió muy interesado en el sujeto de las noticias. Sus hermanos ingresaban con platos de cereal en manos.

-Oigan chicos hay un justiciero en la Ciudad-

-Que? -Raphael se sentó. Los sujetos daban su declaración... -Vaya el nivel de locura ha aumentado en la ciudad… Oigan no será el mismo de ayer?-

-De donde salió?- Leo también se sentó en el sofá.

-No se sabe pero si está golpeando chicos malos esta de nuestro lado no?-

-No te hagas ilusiones Mikey, podría estar aliado a alguien más- Mikey se encogió por las palabras de Leo.

-Si, a quién? ¿A los maleantes? lo dudo… -

-Rapha es un sujeto golpeando personas en la calle, causando disturbios y alarma en la ciudad. No te parece peligroso-

-Bromeas? suena como Rapha- Dijo Mikey pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Maleantes Leo. No personas inocentes; sino ladrones y pandilleros, francamente no veo lo malo.-

-Como sea. Mejor no arriesgarnos. Oyeron.- Leo se puso serio y miro duró a sus hermanos.

-Tu eres el líder- dijo Rapha volviendo a su plato de cereal.

-Y Splinter?- pregunto Mikey –No lo vi esta mañana donde esta?-

-No durmió muy bien anoche Mikey. Solo tuvo unas cuantas molestias- Leo respondió algo preocupado.

-Y no han notado a Splinter… raro- voltearon a ver a Mikey que se encogió un poco –El está… distante y parece muy cansado-

-No ha pasado mucho desde el encuentro con destructor y sabes que eso le afecto, creo que aún sigue disgustado por lo de ese día-

Mikey dirigió su vista hacia el dojo. Adentro en su cuarto Splinter estaba despierto y en posición de meditación, no paso mucho antes de que nuevamente el presentimiento le asaltara.

-Noo…- Se agarró la cabeza, para calmar el dolor. Su otra mano llego a su corazón –Esto… no está bien-

Lo mismo que sintió hace años volvía pero ahora era un dolor intensificado. Flashback de sus pesadillas se repetían en su mente. Sus hijos lanzados a la oscuridad y él no podía llegar a tiempo. Se quejó ya que sus brazos comenzaron a entumecerse provocándole un gran dolor.

Aquel día salieron a su acostumbrada patrulla, en cierto momento Leo les separo a cada uno por un lado para "abarcar más la ciudad" en cambio él fue al edificio abandonado, sin embargo no encontró nadie allí.

Suspiro y paseo un poco por el lugar pero no había rastro de vida ahí, se apoyó a una viga decidido a quedarse un rato más.

Raphael por otro lado llego hasta el museo donde encontraron al pie la otra noche. Contemplo un rato analizando movimientos por la zona; pero la calma reinaba para su disgusto.

Comenzó a retirarse. Cuando escucho el ruido de alarmas disparándose no muy lejos de ahí, corrió hasta el borde del edificio y se encontró con una figura surgir del callejón.

-Hey Tom mira!- señalo hacia él.

-Que miras!- grito el sujeto abanicando un cuchillo.

La figura permaneció en calma. Al ver que no se retiraba, el líder de la pandilla mando al ataque a dos de sus tres acompañantes. Con un movimiento saco un bastón de su manga y realizo una descarga de volteos al primero que cayo rendido de inmediato, el segundo acerco un cuchillo pero él lo esquivo de un salto, agarro la mano del atacante y dirigió un golpe de rodilla a su estómago, espero al tercero que quedo a lado del líder, ambos alzaron sus manos con navajas y corrieron a su dirección. Él se agacho un poco mirando la torpe escena de sus atacantes y con poco esfuerzo fueron derribados. Saco una cuerda y comenzó a atarles, cuando a su atrás se levantó el segundo que había derivado y el alzaba un bote de basura para impactarlo contra su cabeza. Sin embargo una kunai hizo resbalar el bote de sus manos. Raphael que hasta entonces estaba observando. Salto y lo puso a dormir de un golpe.

-Buen ejercicio no?- Raphael se puso a lado de él cuando escucharon las sirenas de la policía. -¡Por aquí!- Le indicó Raphael mientras subía las escaleras de incendio. Una vez en el techo él sujeto no se detuvo. Siguió caminando en dirección al otro edificio.

-Hey! espera acabo de ayudarte! no dirás nada tu... – y se apresuró a su frente.

-Gracias por lo de abajo. Eres fuerte- Declaro con un tono divertido.

-Quién eres?-

El no respondió al instante.

Ahora si se podía apreciar su atuendo. Vestía enteramente de negro, un traje enteró adaptado para flexibilidad y agilidad muy parecida al de un motociclista. Tenía un cinturón negro con una hebilla, otros cinturones para su pecho que venían desde la espalda en forma de cruz que eran sujetos por un broche. Usaba un casco similar al de un motociclista con ventiladores para su boca (estilo dark veider) una bufanda roja desgarrada en su cuello. Botas con varios protectores de metal tipo samurái y otros en otras partes de su cuerpo. Por ultimo tenía guantes negros para sus manos.

Raphael lo miraba duró y con algo de desconfianza -Preguntare de nuevo. Quién eres? Y que buscas?- Alisto sus armas.

-Uno… puedes decirme "Centinela" igual que los diarios lo hacen. Numero dos; actualmente... yo hago esto porque quiero. Es una buena forma de pasar el rato-

-Hu juy! Así que solo apareces de la nada actuando como un justiciero enmascarado. Hay una agencia para eso? Eres un demente y un sujeto muy sospechoso, te apareces de la nada, salvaste nuestros traseros el otro día…-

-De nada…-

-Tienes demasiada información para mi gusto. Como sabias donde encontrarnos!?-

-Pasaba por el lugar. De hecho yo vi a esos tipos antes que ustedes, pero quería estudiar la situación antes de asaltar sobre ellos, cosa que hicieron ustedes. Lo que ocurrió en el almacén fue un accidente muy oportuno- explicaba moviendo ligeramente sus manos con cada palabra.

-No esperas que me lo crea. Porque razón debería confiar en tu palabra?- Apunto el sai cerca de su rostro

Sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente -No he hecho nada malo-

Raphael notaba lagunas en su historia y a pesar de su casco podría decir que estaba nervioso -No voy a esperar que ocurra- Enrosco sus dedos aún más en su sai alistándose para atacarle.

-Y qué hay de ti?- Se resistía a enfrentarse con el- Que hace un mutante en la ciudad? eres tu un justiciero?-

-No, no lo soy solo me gusta golpear y patear-

-Es un verdadero placer conocer un peleador como tú. Con tu fuerza bruta, impulsividad y falta de raciocinio. Te hacen un tipo de cuidado-

-Es eso un halago...? - levantó una ceja.

-Tómalo de esa forma. Este podría ser un empleo adecuado para ti, uno en el que nadie te restringa-

La mente de Raphael salto un segundo al momento en que Leo fue elegido "el líder." Él era el mejor de sus alumnos, el más fuerte, aun así eligió a Leo y él tuvo que aceptar ser desplazado. Donnie sonrió al notar su duda y la aprovecho para alejarse de su arma. Se despidió con un saludo militar y salto hacia abajo perdiéndose entre las sombras

Raphael corrió hasta el borde y lo vio desaparecer pero no lo detuvo. Se quedó un rato mirando por donde había desaparecido.

De regreso a casa Leonardo y Raphael eran sumamente silenciosos.

-Hey pero que bicho les pico? Desde cuando son tan aburridos- Mikey se quejó ante su extraña actitud. Los hermanos voltearon la mirada y suspiraron cansados pasando de largo e ignorándole.

Mikey inflo sus mejillas molesto –Oh bien, pasan de mi… Bien! Perfecto! Pero si se preguntan quién descompuso el control remoto. No les digo!-

Molestos formaron un círculo con los ojos pero ninguno volteo a verle.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

-Y que me cuentas Donnie- Karai sonreía apoyada en la torre de agua.

Sé quito el casco –Vi a Raphael, no estoy seguro de la funcionalidad de esto, el no confía en mí y como van las cosas tardare unos… no sé, elige una cifra de tres dígitos-

-Si no se abalanzo al primer segundo sobre ti creo que fue bastante bueno. Ten!- le lanzo una bolsa a sus manos –Es la mejor forma de llegar a un psico-violento tortuga. Créeme los he estado estudiando-

-Esta psico-violenta tortuga va a ser más difícil de lo que crees. Necesitare algo más que solo hablar con él porque es obvio que no funciona-

-En ese caso creo que ya sabes que hacer- Donnie bajo los ojos al suelo - Conozco el lugar y a los adecuados para esto, te diré donde y cuando-

-Desde cuando tienes amigos fuera del clan o de mí en todo caso?-

-Al menos yo no tengo un basurero como nuevo hogar. Si no hubieras dado tu posición al enemigo pude haberte encontrado algo mejor. No necesitamos que alguien ande buscando una tortuga por toda la ciudad, arriesgaría todo. Complicaste las cosas-

-Ya es la hora de mi acusatorio? Tendré más cuidado ahora, creo que puedo manejarlo- Jugaba con su casco en manos –

-Podrías usarlo a tu favor-

Donnie enmudeció un segundo –Que?-

Yo pude sacarle información antes. Es cierto que no eres muy bueno mintiendo por no decir que eres un desastre - dijo burlándose de el –Pero si te dice algo que puedas usar a tu favor… -

-Estaría expuesto…-

-Tienes miedo? Esta es tu primera misión, falla y despídete de ser tomado en cuenta, volverás a tu lugar sin reconocimiento, detrás de una puerta, bajando la cabeza ante todo el que te mira con desprecio-

-Para ya Karai…-

-Se te confió esto porque en serio reconoce tu fortaleza pero si lo decepcionas… solo quiero que lo recuerdes. No puedes fallar no es una opción- Puso su mano en el pecho de Donnie; donde estaba su corazón –No quiero que la pases mal-

-Crees que puedo hacerlo?-

Asintio –Eres mi hermano, confió en ti. Estamos juntos en esto –Aun mantenía su mano en el mismo lugar - Si es todo debo volver ahora. Hasta entonces Donnie-

-Nos vemos- Le respondió. Una vez la perdió de vista fue cuando abrió la bolsa y descubrió con sorpresa lo que contenía - Un segundo! Esto es… ah… Karai…!- mascullo con molestia.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Raphael llego al saco de boxeo y comenzó a golpearlo. Se detuvo un segundo por el recuerdo de su encuentro.

-Lo que yo quiera…- murmuro. No confiaba en él, ya que un mercenario tiene una moralidad muy dudosa; pero como dijo, no había hecho nada malo y la oferta no sonaba del todo mal después de todo sus hermanos no eran muy serios con lo de patrullar pero, aun así era un extraño del que no sabía sus intenciones. Fue cuando escucho un quejido venir de la habitación de Splinter.

-Sensei?- se acercó a su puerta y la corrió lentamente.

-Ugh!- se quejó de nuevo.

-Sensei!- Se arrodillo cerca de su padre que estaba en sudando abundantemente –Maestro Splinter está bien?- uso un tono suave muy inusual en él.

-Si no es nada que no pueda manejar Raphael- Expiro - Como les fue hoy?-

-Nada importante- se tocó la nuca con su mano –Deberías descansar, ya no eres un joven-

Ligera risa de Splinter – Aun puedo hacer muchas cosas hijo mio, son estos presentimientos que atormentan mi mente. He intentado alejarlos pero su presencia es más fuerte que yo-

-No se rinda sensei, somos fuertes podemos cuidarnos. Si hay algo malo allá afuera, créame que lo detendremos!-

-Espero que podamos hacerle frente exitosamente, lo que vaya a ocurrir está afuera esperando por nosotros, me temo también que tiene que ver con destructor- Se sentó sobre la manta con la mano aun en su frente- Si algo les pasara, si perdiera a uno de ustedes… otra vez-

Raphael formo puños con sus manos -Descanse sensei no hay de qué preocuparse- Y le cubrió la espalda con una manta.

Tras esto salió hacia la sala y dio un golpe sin fuerza en el saco de boxeo.

Si pasara lo mismo que pasó hace casi diez años con su hermano. Perder a otro de su familia… no lo permitiría. Si había algo afuera iba descubrir que era e iba a acabar con ello cueste lo que cueste.

 **Nota: Respecto al recuerdo de Raphael por si no sabías; en un dojo los estudiantes se sientan en fila por el grado de cinturón o antigüedad, y antes se sentaban Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello y Mikey; cuando Leo fue elegido el líder se desplazó a Raphael al segundo lugar (gracias a wiki por el dato)**

 **No hay mucho drama aquí lo se, voy preparando el terreno y el siguiente va a ser algo así sin embargo voy a intentar poner algo más. Y Raphael… tal vez estuvo muy blando aquí, aún tengo unos cuantos problemas con representar sus actitudes.**

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Aun no hay nada dicho eso es cierto. Un primer paso se ha dado pero aún falta un poco de tiempo. Qué bueno que te gusto. Cuídate nos vemos!

 **DraognnsIshshah:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y lo siento por escribir mal tu nombre de avatar ahora esta corregido :)


	8. Reminiscencia

**Creo que me es mas fácil publicar a inicio de la semana. Siento haberme retrasado tanto creo que es la onceava vez que reescribí este capitulo.**

 **Bueno la escritura de este es algo distinta. Y cerca al final hubo muchos cambios de escena.**

 **Te advierto este es el mas extenso que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 ****Esto es la voz de una llamada****

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom yo no tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :v**

 **REMINISCENCIA:**

 _Nunca dejare la esperanza,_

 _Necesito saber donde esta,_

 _Pero una cosa es segura,_

 _Siempre estarás en mi corazón_

…

Mikey buscaba su unicornio de juguete desordenando aun más su cuarto cuando choco con una vieja caja, cuando la abrió descubrió lo que contenía con tristeza. Una lágrima quiso salir pero se contuvo y volvió a cerrarla.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

Leonardo salió ese día más temprano de lo usual con la escusa de que entrenar a la luz del día mejoraría sus habilidades de sigilo. Factible casi para todos, pero no le era de importancia en ese momento.

Donnie por otro lado encontró una mesa en el lugar y procedió a arrastrarla hacia una de las esquinas. Agotado por el poco alimento que consiguió esos días se dejo caer sobre la mesa para descansar un poco.

Leonardo al llegar miro alrededor estudiándolo nuevamente, pero nada. Comenzó a pensar que solo fue una alucinación, o un sueño que nunca puedo ser realidad, descorazonado se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir cuando como un dejavu sintió unos pasos ahí. Volteo lentamente para descubrirlo salir de la oscuridad hacia la luz.

-Si viniste…- Su voz era calmada y algo tímida.

Abrió sus ojos al verlo –Donnie…- Era el pero esta vez traía ropa encima; una chamarra con capucha de color gris, con violeta en las mangas y una raya negra acompañado con un pantalón gris oscuro –Y el nuevo atuendo?-

-Hace algo de frio de noche…- Además que le molestaba no tener algo encima, aunque tuviera que ser la ropa que eligió Karai.

-Vine ayer… No te vi- No importaba por donde mirara creía estar viendo a su hermano pequeño.

-Oh eso… veras a veces me alejo para evitar sospechas y buscar comida… es todo- mintió y esta vez pudo mantener la calma.

-Ya veo. Yo podría ayudarte con eso. Podría traerte algo de comer y mantas, agua potable, una lámpara para que no estés siempre a oscuras y…-

-Whoa! Alto ahí! Estoy bien no necesito que te pongas tan caritativo conmigo- Pensó un momento "No seas amable conmigo"

Somos amigos. No?- formulo una pregunta tímida.

Donatello lo observo un momento pensando en la mejor forma para abordar el tema "Pero que fastidio" pensó.

-No confías en mí? Escucha ambos somos mutantes en una ciudad extraña yo podría ayudarte, los mutantes deben ayudarse entre si, no crees?-

Mutantes?...- frunció el seño. No lo había pensado antes pero realmente era curioso acerca de la existencia de mutantes como el. Leo se extraño por la pregunta que no esperaba – Cuantos mutantes hay en esta ciudad y de donde salieron? Si puedes decirme-

Si había estado solo todo este tiempo seguro tenía muchas preguntas sobre si mismo, sobre su origen -Si, he visto desde una paloma gigante a una planta de cuatro metros. Es todo por una sustancia que viene en unos frascos. La sustancia nos transforma en mutantes-

-Una sustancia que altera la estructura de un organismo. El Fenotipo producido por aquellas alteraciones es el cambio resultante de la mezcla… Es fascinante! Algo mas?-

-Wow! Eres muy listo- La verdad no tenia muy claro si era así pero por las palabras que uso lo supuso –No tengo muchos detalles pero sé que es traída por… ahm… unos hombres en traje con problemas para expresarse- No quiso decirle que eran extraterrestres para no asustarle.

-Es increíble…- Se toco la barbilla pensativo –Tu estas tras esos tipos?-

-Algo así-

-Bueno… a…migo?- Sentía raro decirlo- yo en serio te agradezco esta información. No sabes cuanto tiempo me mate haciéndome esa pregunta-

-Me alegra ayudar- Leonardo le sonrió, Donnie también lo hizo pero la sonrisa murió cuando de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo y en cambio volteo su vista al suelo.

-Yo… Debo advertirte algo… - Tras eso le da una serie de instrucciones básicas; no hablarle a nadie de él y no traer a nadie con el. Creyendo que era seria suficiente para extremar precauciones, tendría que contar con que el cumpliera su palabra. Parecía ser alguien de palabra.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Raphael fue a la cocina y encontró a Mikey removiendo un tazón de frituras, perdido en sus propios pensamientos iba agregando una interminable línea de jalea al punto que desbordaba del plato.

-Te pasa algo hermano? Si quieres intoxicarte con azúcar vas en buen camino-

-Eh?...- Raphael le señalo su plato desbordado de jalea. Mikey al darse cuenta dejo el bote de jalea y fue a buscar un trapo para limpiar la mesa.

-No es nada… solo… pensaba en una nueva receta con pizza, almeja, mantequilla de maní y gusanitos de dulce-

Raphael no se veía muy convencido –Aja… Entonces te dejo con tu epifanía- Tomo una lata de refresco del refrigerador – Solo no causes ningún otro desastre - Salió de ahí.

Mikey suspiro y continúo pasando el trapo por la mesa.

 **Flashback:**

Mikey entro al cuarto de su hermano genio, abrió un cajón y saco algunas cosas que necesitaba. Cerró el cajón y salió corriendo directamente a su habitación.

-Muy bien hijos míos- Splinter hablo a sus hijos sentados en la mesa mientras traía una tarta que el mismo preparo, miro a la mesa y no vio a su hijo de naranja –Donde esta Miguel Ángel? Miguel Ángel!- lo llamo dejando la tarta sobre la mesa.

-Aquí papa!- el pequeño sonreía mientras tenia sus manos atrás de él.

-Que tienes ahí Mikey?- pregunto Leo al notar que traía algo consigo.

-hmn hmn- aclaro su garganta. Todos miraban con atención a lo que fuera a sacar.

 **Fin de flashback**

Ya en la noche los chicos salieron en su patrulla habitual.

-Un poco mas de reconocimiento y volveremos a la guarida-

-En serio? aun no hemos abarcado ni la mitad de la ciudad. Cual es la prisa?-

\- Solo no quiero inquietar a Splinter-

-Ha estado alerta estos días; como si alguien tuviera el mejor lugar de la barra y no quisiera que le roben su pizza-

-Claaro… deja tus tonterías Mikey-

Inflo sus mejillas molesto; sus hermanos siempre tratándolo como tonto.

-Nos separaremos y volvemos a reunirnos aquí. Si hay algo contáctense por el comunicador-

-Normalmente yo no retraso una salida-

-Y el Kraang no esta intentando destruir el mundo-

\- Seguro de ese plan Leo? - Raphael cruzo los brazos.

-Porque preguntas?...- Raphael señalo con la cabeza a Mikey. –Correcto…-

-Que?-

-Eres un imán de problemas. Has estado muy distraído este día, no vaya ser que te pase algo-

-Para su información puedo cuidarme solo. Ya he perfeccionado mi súper técnica de los nunchakus locos- Sus hermanos no eran convencidos. Mikey se sintió subestimado -Quieren ver! Prepárense para quedar sorprendidos-

Comenzó con los giros y el movimiento extraño pero choco con un radiador y casi cayó para abajo de no ser por Raphael que lo cogió justo a tiempo.

-Ouch!- recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Y es por eso que pienso que es una mala idea-

-Soy tan bueno como ustedes! También soy un ninja! Y voy a probárselos- Se alejó para otra dirección dejándolos perplejos.

-Crees que este bien?-

-Tu que crees?-

Mikey pasaba por West River cuando vio a unos gánster entrar a una tienda, quiso alcanzar la celda pero de inmediato decidió no hacerlo. Como sus hermanos siempre lo subestimaban decidió encargarse solo.

-Bien casi hemos acabado- hablo uno de ellos.

Miro apoyándose en la ventana -Que estarán tramando?- Se asomo un poco mas Cuando una pequeña piedra choco con la ventana haciéndola girar y Mikey cayó adentro del lugar.

-Vaya tenemos compañía. Que les parece? si es una tortuga mutante!-

-Ya nos conocíamos?- Alisto sus chakus algo temeroso.

-De hecho te estábamos esperando- Los tres sacaron una mascaras y las pusieron en su rostros.

-Trabajan a medio tiempo de fumigadores?- El hombre presiono un botón y de unos botes en los costados comenzó a salir un denso humo. Mikey tosió pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayo inconsciente.

Ahora estaba atrapado. ¿Es que no era capaz de hacer más que solo causar problemas?

 **Flashback:**

–TA CHANN!- exclamo develando lo que traía, el rostro de todos se desfiguro en un mar de emociones diversas –Ven! Es Don! Nos acompañara en nuestro cumpleaños!-

Mikey había fabricado un muñeco de almohada y cartón pegado para las extremidades, le puso además la bufanda y las tobilleras de su hermano perdido.

Hubo silencio por un buen rato. Splinter no sabía que decirle, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y gran sorpresa. Leonardo miraba confuso a su hermano con un sentimiento que no podía describir. Raphael respiraba agitado, miro primero con sorpresa pero su mirada se cambio a una de ira mezclada con aflicción.

-Tu… Mikey como te atreves!- Raphael grito. Mikey miro confundido la reacción de su hermano –Crees que es un juego!- Raphael salto de su silla y se le acerco muy molesto.

-Ah!…- Le arrebato el muñeco de sus manos y lo tiro al suelo

–Ya deja de hacer estas cosas Mikey!-

Raphael se retiro del lugar corriendo a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un porrazo. Mikey volteo a ver su padre y a Leonardo. Splinter todavía no encontraba que decirle a su hijo, Leonardo reacciono antes que él. Salto de su silla y fue a poner una mano en su hombro.

-E-Esta bien Mikey- subió la mano a su cabeza y la froto suavemente –No te preocupes por eso…-

Mikey miro sonreír a su hermano. Una sonrisa forzada y claramente afligida, pensó que tal vez había cometido un gran error. Observo su muñeco en el suelo; antes era feliz de haberlo hecho pero ahora el mirarlo no le causaba más que aflicción.

 **Fin de flashback**

Cuando despertó estaba encerrado en un cuarto atado en una camilla con una fuerte luz en su frente movió su manos intentando alcanzar su celda, para su buena suerte las correas de su muñeca izquierda no estaban muy duras. Cuando lo alcanzo encendió el altavoz.

-Hermano!- Grito apenas contesto –Estoy atrapado! necesito ayudaa!-

**Ya sabia que no debíamos dejarte solo! Donde estas?**

-Estoy en un almacén en East River o tal vez sea West River…-

**TAL VEZ!?**

-Sabes? no es hora de estarme gritando. Vengan!-

Afuera Donnie venia entrando con su traje de centinela –Como esta?-

-Ya esta despierto- respondió el gánster con una sonrisa –Listo para su disección-

-Nick estoy casi seguro que Karai te dijo no dañar al pecoso. Es innecesario, solo es un anzuelo-

-Se encuentra bien. Si hubiéramos querido diseccionar una tortuga, te hubiera diseccionado desde el primer momento que te vi- Una ligera risa salió de él. Donnie solo entrecerró los ojos con rabia, muchas veces cuando venia junto con su amo gordo tuvo que aguantar sus insultos despectivos. "Si hubiera sabido que eran ellos hubiera declinado al instante" gruño internamente.

-Piensa Mikey! Piensa!- Recordó entonces el cuchillo que guardaba en su muñeca. Quiso alcanzarla pero la puerta se abrió y entro uno de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror cuando acerco una aguja hacia el - Chicos rápido…-

Afuera Leo y Rapha iban juntos -Donde está Mikey?- Preguntó Leo mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

\- Dijo algo de un almacén en East o West River-

-Ve para allá. Yo revisare el otro lado- Dicho esto se separaron. Raphael llego a la calle localizo la ventana de un almacén y con su pie rompió el vidrio. Adentro estaba sumamente oscuro, el sonido de la puerta entreabrirse le hizo voltear. Camino para ella solo para terminar rodeado de varios gánster. Nick Vam el líder y segunda cabeza del mafioso Puzorelli se presento haciéndose burla de él.

Raphael hizo girar su sai –Donde esta mi hermano!?-

-Te refieres a la otra tortuga del pañuelo naranja? Acabamos de inyectarle hace poco y vamos a practicarle una disección. Quien sabe cuanto podría valer lo que encontremos?-

Abrió los ojos asustados y procedió a atacarles perdido en un ataque de furia. Donnie observaba furtivo la escena desde atrás de unas cajas –Whoa! Es mas "Bersek" de lo que había imaginado-

Raphael no tardo en comenzar a superarles. Vam refunfuño por no haber optado por el uso de armas para contenerlo, de su bolsillo saco un comunicador –No hay remedio tendremos que usar el plan B-

-Par de inútiles- mascullo Donnie y fue a refugiarse. Fue cuando se activaron los dispositivos explosivos ocultos en las esquinas. Raphael recobro poco a poco la visión y sin detenerse se dirigió tambaleando hacia el cuarto con la luz parpadeando por el movimiento.

"Por favor" "Por favor" se repetía en su mente. Cuando finalmente logro divisarlo Mikey estaba inconsciente en una camilla. La luz parpadeaba mucho dificultando su visión. De repente oyó un crujido y logro ver que parte del techo se desplomaba sobre su hermano.

-MIIKEEEYY!- Corrió pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a alcanzarle. La estela de humo que se desprendió le impidió continuar, tosió un poco y continúo buscando aun con la esperanza de que su hermano pequeño estuviera a salvo.

-MIKEEYY! RESPONDE HERMANO! "Cough" "Cough" – Su corazón sentía el golpe de una sensación de dolor muy familiar - POR FAVOR MIKEY! "Cough"- su mente estaba atribulada - TU TAMBIÉN NO!-

" _Yo puedo encontrarlo, sé que puedo!..."_

Sabía que no tenia tiempo para pensar, cortó las correas y lo jalo de ahí. El impulsó hacia atrás voló su casco a un lado de él. El quelonio se encontraba descansando sobre su estomago.

-Uhh…- Mikey alzo su cabeza y vio la sombra de una figura familiar. Aun perdido en sus recuerdos murmuro el nombre de su hermano perdido y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Donnie parpadeo confundido –Donatello?- Sin detenerse a pensar en ello ahora tomo el casco y se lo puso justo antes de que Raphael los viera.

Raphael se quedo boquiabierto al ver lo sucedido. El centinela envuelto en su brazo tenia a Mikey a centímetros del desplome.

-Lo salvaste…- Raphael respiraba agitado. Estaba tan absorto que no noto que una viga colgaba de un cable a su atrás. Donnie lo noto y lo empujo con su hombro para salvarle.

Los tres estaban en el suelo. Donnie fue a ver a Raphael, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza y un trozo de roca había rebotado a la boca del estomago. No parecía estar respirando. Pellizco su brazo pero no respondió.

-Ay no…- Saco su bastón de electroshocks. Calibro su medidor y le realizo una pequeña descarga, Raphael dio un gemido. Quiso comprobar su pulso pero un golpe lo lanzo lejos de ahí. Aturdido le tomo unos segundos para vislumbrar que el golpe que recibió había venido del líder de banda azul.

Leonardo estaba agitado y con furia en sus ojos. Se agacho para comprobar el pulso de sus hermanos para su alivio encontró que estaban bien.

-Vamos Mikey… Rapha reaccionen…- Raphael fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Leo? Que…? Ay!- Se coloco la mano la mano en su estomago aun dolido.

-No hay tiempo para explicar. Este lugar se cae a pedazos. Ven, hay que salir de aquí- Leonardo levanto a Mikey sobre su espalda.

-Y donde?...- volteo a su atrás, el centinela estaba de pie frotando su pecho.

-Por aquí!- volteo a ver la dirección de la voz Leo que logro abrir una parte de la pared derrumbada. Raphael dudo un poco pero con una seña de su mano le invito a seguirle. Los cuatro salieron del lugar a pocos segundos de que ceda completamente.

-Mikey! Estas bien hermano?- Raphael le abrazo causándose dolor al que no dio importancia y fue revisando con la vista si tenia una herida.

-Oww… si, eso creo…- Mikey puso su mano en su cabeza y la froto lentamente –Hermano y tu?- Noto que Raphael se había quejado en el momento que le abrazo.

-No es nada- Le dio un apretón amistoso en su hombro. Mientras tanto Leo se dirigió hacia el centinela.

-Tu!- le miro amenazante. Levanto su mano y la puso en su katana. Donnie carraspeo los dedos alistándose para defenderse.

-Leo! Espera!- Mikey noto las intenciones de su hermano mayor.

-Yo me encargo Mikey- Desenvaino su arma unos centímetros.

-No Leo! El me salvo!- Leo se detuvo en seco ante sus palabras. Mikey se reincorporó y se paro en frente del centinela protegiéndole – No vas amenazarlo- Su mirada y voz eran determinantes.

El líder abría grande los ojos sin saber que decir -Que quieres decir con eso?- apenas formulo. Raphael camino hasta la distancia de Leo y puso una mano en su brazo para que la bajara.

-Que el me salvo del derrumbe, no es un criminal, él no es malo- Mikey se volteo y ofreció su mano al centinela - Te debo una hermano- Donnie dudo un segundo pero la tomo.

-Y que fue esa explosión?- Leo pregunto a Mikey pero aun viendo con desconfianza al centinela.

-Después de que me inyectaran algo, no estoy seguro de lo que paso. Excepto que cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba ahí. Para salvarme - Sonrió al centinela recordando por un momento que creyó ver a Donatello. Pero esta declaración solo hizo crecer mas las sospechas de Leo.

–El electrocuto a Raphael-

-Ah si!?- Raphael estaba cada vez mas sorprendido esta noche.

-Tu pulso se detuvo unos segundos gracias al tremendo golpe que recibiste, fue algo necesario. Te recomiendo que lo revises, no pareces estar mal pero no queras tener un sangrado interno- Declaro. Leo cerró los ojos un instante antes de acercarse a él.

-Lo haremos. Gracias por salvar a mis hermanos- Le ofreció la mano aun con desconfianza en sus ojos; cosa que Donnie noto perfectamente, aun así le dio la mano. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

-Si…- Raphael también se le acercó –Gracias por salvarnos…- Donnie asintió, retrocedió y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Que les parece? estuvimos frente a él. No es increíble! Parece un gran tipo! El me agrada-

Para Leonardo lo de esta noche solo le hacia crecer sus sospechas. Sin embargo alejo esos pensamientos antes de ir a abrazar sorpresivamente a su hermano pequeño -No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera hermanito-

-Si- Raphael apareció abrazándole de atrás –No queremos perderte aun pequeño. No te atrevas a irte lejos - Le acaricio la cabeza.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Al día siguiente el escenario se repitió Leonardo salio de nuevo en la mañana. Mikey se sentó en el suelo, abrió la caja y descubrió el muñeco que había fabricado hace mucho tiempo.

-Miguel Ángel- Splinter estaba en la puerta cuando noto lo que traía en manos. Su corazón se apretujo, ignorándolo se sentó a su lado –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo agarraste-

-Lo se. Aun duele… Creo que nunca dejara de hacerlo- Sus ojos picaban –Lamento haber ocasionado problemas anoche sensei, solo creí que si lo hacia me tomarían en cuenta y no solo como un estorbo-

-Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace años atrás…-

 **Flashback:**

-Sensei- Mikey entro lentamente al cuarto de su padre que estuvo meditando.

-Que sucede hijo mio- Con tristeza evidente paso y se arrodillo enfrente de su padre. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas en ellos.

-Yo… lo siento papa. Perdóname no debí hacerlo, extraño mucho a mi hermano pero ya entendí no lo volveré a… hacer- Mikey lloraba mientras hablaba –Se que debo dejar ir a Don, prometo no volver a hacerlo- Lloro en su lugar intentando ahogar sus sollozos.

Splinter miraba con compasión y dolor a su hijo –Miguel Ángel- le hablo dulcemente –Hijo mio sé que tu intención no fue mala, ninguno de ustedes es culpable de lo que paso. Yo debí protegerlos, nuestra familia pasa por un momento difícil y me disculpo por no poder hacer mucho para ayudarlos a llevar esta pérdida-

-No sensei…- Mikey se abalanzo para abrazar a su padre –Eres el mejor padre del mundo-

Splinter correspondió su abrazo y enjugo una lágrima en su mejilla -Miguel Ángel dales tiempo a tus hermanos, promete que nunca perderás tu alegría eres mas necesario de lo que crees. Y nunca olvides, que tuviste un hermano llamado Donatello-

-No lo haré papa…- gimió aun abrazando a su padre –Lo prometo…-

 **Fin de flashback.**

-Has hecho un buen trabajo siendo la alegría del hogar. Aun nos queda un largo camino por afrontar- "Uno que se avecina" – Pero si necesitas ayuda ahora…-

-No- Limpio su rostro –Estaré bien, ya sabe sensei a mi me encanta ser el chico de la fiesta- Splinter sonrió dulcemente sintiendo como sus músculos se relajan; una maravilla de la que solo era capaz de lograr Miguel Ángel.

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

Por otro lado Leonardo estaba conversando con Donnie y este comenzó a relatar un poco del incidente de ayer.

-…Lo peor es que con lo de anoche mi sensei esta mas nervioso que antes, esta mas distante y mas afiebrado-

-Tu sensei esta enfermo?- Pregunto con interés –Que le sucede?-

-Preocupación, creo que tiene ciertos dolores musculares, esta mas conservador y no duerme bien últimamente, creo que sufre de…- No era fácil decirlo pero era cierto -…Ansiedad…-

Karai le dijo de sacar algo útil de él, vino mas rápido de lo que había esperado. Pero que podría hacer con esto? Hamato Yoshi enfermo… Como podría volcarlo a su favor?

Decidió guardar esta información por si acaso. Por ahora era suficiente con lo que había hecho. Eso esperaba.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

–Creo que es mejor seguir delante, empezar a conocer más personas, aliados, amigos-

-Me parece una buena idea pero recuerda, debes tener cuidado en quien deposites tu confianza. No sea que termines ahogándote con un escorpión- Hizo alusión a la historia que les contó hace poco.

-No lo creo sensei- Recordó que por un segundo vio a su hermano en su salvador –Se que puedo confiar en el-

Raphael por otro lado estaba apoyado en la puerta escuchando en silencio.

 **Escribí bastante de Mikey, fue lindo escribir algo de él. Si te es tedioso de alguna forma señálamelo DX no soy más que una novata en esto.**

" **Nubarrones"; espero no se molesten tanto por esto.**

 **Canción Somewhere "Within Temptation"**


	9. Nubarrones

**Sin mucho que decir… Y iniciamos con… Antes! Nunca se me ocurrió tener que dar una aclaración pero en caso de que haya habido alguna confusión este no es un "songfic" la frase de inicio es de un canción pero es por la letra que me parece que da con el tema; no la canción o el ritmo, sino el fragmento que rescato. Por otro lado si quieres buscar la canción nadie puede detenerte :) Ahora si…**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick viacom nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 **NUBARRONES:**

 _Es solo otra guerra_

 _Solo otra familia desgarrada_

 _Mi voz se escuchara hoy_

 _Es solo otra muerte_

 _La cuenta regresiva comienza a_

 _Destruirnos a nosotros mismos_

…

-Mikey en donde esta Rapha? Debería estar reposando- Leonardo no había llegado hace mucho a la guarida.

-Tranquilo Leo fue a por unas pizzas porque no te relajas y vemos un poco de televisión-

Raphael estaba en la azotea esperando su presa –Ahí esta- justo a tiempo un repartidor salía con una entrega de cajas de pizza y las puso sobre su moto.

-Oye tienes todo ahí. No quiero quejas esta vez- hablo el dueño de la tienda.

-Descuida ya las conté y…- una vista nueva le dio cuenta que le faltaban dos cajas en su lugar había unos cuantos billetes –Mejor auméntame dos mas, por si acaso…-

Raphael jalaba su anzuelo con las dos cajas de pizza y con una sonrisa. –Pizza caliente a la orden!- Iba de regreso de no ser porque se encontró con su salvador del otro día.

-Raphael pasaba por aquí y te vi casualmente. Jeje… Oye eso es pizza?-

-Si lo es- Donnie veía la caja casi hipnotizado –Quieres un poco?- Le ofreció una rebanada.

-No debería. Pero como insistes- Con cuidado de no sacarse el casco la comió en no menos de 6 segundos.

-Así que… patrullando no?-

-La noche es muy activa me sorprende que no estés aquí afuera haciendo… Oh claro! Olvidaba tu herida, como vas?¡ Mareos, calambres?-

-No todo esta bien y podría hacer mucho de no ser porque mi sensei lo prohíbe-

-Siguen restringiéndote eh? Porque no vienes conmigo, he pensado en tener un aliado. Que dices? No te interesa?- Sonaba muy seguro de su ofrecimiento.

Raphael lo miro unos segundos antes de responder –Lo siento... realmente te agradezco que salvaras a mi hermano pero estoy bien con mi familia, somos un equipo- Donnie hizo puños con las manos -Si lo admito me vuelven loco a veces pero confió en ellos con mi vida-

-Harías todo por ellos. Es algo admirable- Su pupilas se tornaron escarlata oscuro- … si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo, lo que sea – Le entrego un comunicador en sus manos –Solo contáctame- Dicho esto se retiro.

En cambio se dirigió a otro lado de la ciudad. Leonardo le había hablado de ello sin que supiera le dio toda la información que necesitaba.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-Hey Rapha mira es el centinela!-

-Aumenta el volumen Mikey-

Mikey alzo un palo de escoba y con el aumento el volumen del televisor _-"La policía procedió al arresto y a recabar todos los elementos que usaban esta pandilla para la fabricación de sustancias. El informe da a conocer que falta algunos elementos evidénciales en la escena, se presume que se rompieron en la trifulca pero estos aun no son datos oficiales. En estos pocos días desde su aparición es el sexto arresto gracias a la colaboración del Centinela, este personaje extravagante se ha ganado rápidamente un lugar en el c..." (Click)-_ La pantalla del televisor se puso en negro.

-Porque la apagas Leo?-

Leonardo puso el palo de escoba a su lado –Es hora de entrenar, ya hemos oído suficiente de ese tipo- Se levanto en camino al dojo.

Llegada la noche Mikey salió a recoger la cena de ese día junto con Leonardo.

-Hey Leo! A donde vas todos los días?-

-Eh? A ningún lado en especial Mikey, volveré algo tarde solo déjenme un poco esta bien-

-No prometo nada- Se froto el estomago.

Le miro fastidiado sin embargo decidió ignorarlo e irse. Ya conseguiría algo para el.

Mikey salió afuera y espero en el mismo lugar en que Raphael estaba ayer. Una vez hecho el intercambio comenzó a caminar de regreso pero entonces noto un frasco detrás de un radiador. Lo alzo con curiosidad y confundido el liquido adentro era como el mutageno sin embargo había algo diferente en el. Algo que le molestaba como si fuera muy peligroso.

Llego a la guarida cargando las cajas de pizza y el frasco consigo. Raphael estaba echado en el sofá cuando noto el frasco que cargaba.

-Que traes ahí?- Tomo el frasco del brazo de Mikey y lo miro confundido.

-Lo encontré afuera mientras recogía la cena de esta noche-

-Parece un frasco de mutageno pero hay algo raro en el-

-Lo se! Y el frasco también se ve raro…-

Splinter salió de la cocina notando el frasco que cargaban sus hijos -Raphael eso es un frasco de mutageno?-

-Eso parece- Lo golpeo ligeramente con su dedo. Splinter sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda se acercó y arrebato el frasco de manos de Raphael, para sorpresa de ambos quelonios.

Miro el frasco con desconfianza y temor. Raphael y Mikey estaban confundidos y ´preocupados por su abrupta reacción.

-Pasa algo malo sensei?-

-Voy a revisar esto. Hay algo en este frasco de mutageno que… AHH!- El frasco hizo click y soltó un vapor extraño en la cara de la vieja rata. Su respiración era muy irregular, no podía alcanzar el aire, lo último que vio antes de que su vista se nublara completamente era a sus hijos muy preocupados gritando su nombre.

 **En el edificio de Nueva York:**

Donnie estaba recostado descansando un poco comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para despertar con algo de sudor en su frente. "Esa pesadilla de nuevo…" Se levanto y estiro sus brazos que aun seguían un poco entumecidos.

Fue cuando escucho el ruido de alguien aterrizando en el suelo.

-Leo?...Hola- no intento ocultar su cara de cansancio.

-Donnie te traje comida y agua no te molesta-

-No por supuesto que no- Su rostro se ilumino inmediatamente. Casi se abalanzó sobre los víveres. Dio una mordida a una donna -Mm es lo mejor que he probado estos días! Gracias Leo- Seguía hurgando la bolsa con la donna entre sus dientes. Leo sonreía mientras le observaba.

-Que bueno que te gusta no traje nada ayer y es que estuve algo ocupado-

-Hmm...- Se callaron. Las cosas aún eran raras entre ellos, a un momento hablaban un poco y al siguiente uno se callaba y venía un silencio abismal. Donnie miro al cielo con impaciencia, Leo era amable, atento, pero había algo raro cada vez que estaba con el, una incomodidad entre ellos irreversible, un hueco sin rellenar que los separaba. "Mejor así" se dijo ya que sería un problema si desarrollará afecto hacia el cuando en realidad era su enemigo.

-Donnie...- carraspeo los dedos -Tu estas bien?-

"La misma pregunta otra vez" pensó mientras rodó los ojos sin embargo para hablarle lo hizo sonriendo -Si estoy bien no te preocupes-

-Que bueno- Junto sus manos y lo miro con la cabeza un poco agachada. No podía evitarlo quería saber como estaba ¿que hacia? pero tenía que ser paciente.

-Bueno hasta donde puedo estarlo-

-Entiendo yo también viví recluido, antes solía jugar mucho con mis tres hermanos en la alcantarilla-

-Tres? No me nombraste solo dos-

-Perdí a uno de mis hermanos en un… un accidente- Tuvo la intención de decirle pero sintió ahogarse y su voz se puso afónica con solo recordarlo.

Silencio de nuevo. "Oh bueno… si esta muerto no es ningún problema" pensó. Sacaba otra donna y daba grandes mordiscos -Oh bueno ser un ninja tortuga te ayuda a mantenerte oculto, monstruos a la luz del día por causa de una sustancia. Saliste afuera y lo primero que encuentras es pelea con otros, tu vida si es agitada-

-También he encontrado amigos buenas personas y otros no tanto…-

-Así... por ejemplo…- La curiosidad le gano.

-Uhh… ya paso, solo era una chica que conocí creí que era buena pero resulto ser…- La imagen de un escorpión paso por su mente al recordar la historia que le contaron hace poco –Me equivoque con ella era del clan enemigo yo debí haberlo visto. Incluso mi sensei me lo recalco-

"Del clan enemigo" la imagen de su hermana vino a su mente. Formo una ligera mueca en su rostro que oculto volteando a otro lado.

-Confiaste en tu enemiga… no me digas que sentías algo por ella- Lo dijo como broma pero al mirar de reojo a Leo noto claramente un momento de duda antes de que lo negara "No es cierto!" pensó "Este tipo está interesado en Karai" Aclaro su garganta y cambio de tema -Tu sensei es un gran maestro del ninjutsu no?-

-El mejor. Mi sensei nos acogió, nos crió, nos enseñó muchas cosas como ha defendernos pero también a proteger a otros y nunca perder la esperanza-

Donnie entrecerró los ojos y la mueca se dibujo aun mas en su rostro, sin embargo sonrió al voltear a verle -Suena como un padre grandioso que suerte tienes. Espero que se mejore- Se encogió al instante como recordó algo.

-Si yo también- bajo su vista al suelo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Los ojos de Donnie se oscurecieron con recelo. La celda de Leonardo comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

-Discúlpame un momento- se alejó unos metros de él. –Hola ya voy para allá solo estaba, ya sabes. Practicando y….. Que?...-

Donnie se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que paso. Y agacho su rostro en un golpe de culpa.

Una vez colgó el rostro de Leonardo era otro, estaba pálido y visiblemente afectado –Donnie yo… debo irme ahora. Volveré mañana-

Donnie agito su mano pero Leo no le vio como se puso a correr de inmediato.

Recogió sus manos en su pecho como intentaba calmarse. Aparto la vista de sus manos instintivamente en cambio su vista fue a dar en la mesa atrás de una tela…

"La base álcali, la construcción del frasco, la hirvición, el dispositivo de termorregulación…"

-Está bien, era necesario… Por la misión, por Karai, por padre, por mí.- Lo repitió una y otra vez para intentar convencerse. Algo se sentía mal sin embargo como si no fuera ético, a pesar que se lo merecieran. Su vida rayaba en el fino borde de la ética y el honor. Fallar no era una opción, nunca en el clan del pie.

Era la primera vez que hacia daño real a una persona.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Con cuidado lo recostaron y pusieron un paño húmedo en su frente. Tomo un tiempo pero lograron calmarlo y restablecer su respiración Abril estaba en el cuarto con Splinter, había traído una mascara de oxigeno lo mas rápido que pudo al recibir la llamada de sus amigos.

Los chicos salieron a la sala y se pusieron a platicar ahí.

-Sensei ha estado muy estresado y nuestras salidas solo lo empeoran tal vez debamos dejar de patrullar un tiempo-

-Que!? Leo es necesario eso?-

-No hay que preocupar a Splinter Raphael-

-Pero Leo fue ese frasco que trajo Mikey es culpa de ese liquido extraño por el que paso esto debemos buscar al que…-

-Aun así! Mira Rapha, Splinter ha estado así días! Y ahora necesita nuestra ayuda, nos turnaremos para cuidarlo-

-Debe haber otra forma, como ponernos un rastreador… - Leonardo lo miro molesto -No podemos ocultarnos aquí y no hacer nada!-

-Hasta que Abril no haya hecho analizar esta sustancia no haremos nada más que cuidar a Splinter. Sera solo un tiempo no nos arriesgaremos afuera sin una pista. Y es todo-

Raphael bajo la cabeza en derrota.

-Está decidido entonces, Mikey-

-Lo que digas Leo…-

Abril salió a la sala en ese momento –Chicos Splinter está bien ahora, se encuentra estable-

-Cuanto crees que tardes en tener los resultados Abril?-

-No estoy segura Leo. Estas cosas tardan un poco pero cuando haya contactado al amigo de mi padre te informare, lo prometo-

\- Te acompaño a tu casa Abril?-

-No es necesario. Puedo irme sola, ustedes necesitan hablar-

-Tal parece que ya hablamos- Raphael se dirigió a la cocina Mikey fue a su detrás.

-Abril… dejaremos de patrullar un tiempo. Es lo mejor ahora-

Basto con oír eso para que se diera cuenta porque el ambiente era tan tenso además de la condición de Splinter. –Siempre confió en tus decisiones Leo, sabes que si-

-Gracias Abril. Por todo- Leo miro a la cocina y pudo escuchar lo que parecían ser protestas de Raphael contra Mikey culpándolo de todo. Abril mordió su labio realmente quería creer que Leo tomo la decisión correcta pero sentía que todo iba ir de mal en peor. Sin embargo no dijo nada más.

-Te acompañare a casa Abril no es seguro que vayas sola ya es muy tarde. No quiero que pase nada más-

-Esta bien Leo. Si te hace sentir mejor-

Tras varios minutos después Mikey estaba leyendo unas revistas en la sala y Raphael golpeaba el saco de boxeo cuando oyó nuevamente un gemido venir de la habitación de Splinter.

-Yo iré a ver a Splinter- Raphael asintió y Mikey fue de inmediato hacia el dojo.

Raphael apoyo su frente en el saco con leves respiraciones para calmarse.

No estaba bien y nada bueno podría salir de la decisión de su hermano. El simplemente no podía pensar que quedarse parado sea una buena decisión. Y más si era por Splinter.

Se enderezo y volvió a su práctica. Sus golpes eran aun más fuertes que antes. Fue cuando escucho a su hermano llegar a la guarida.

-Donde estabas Leo?-

-Solo salí para acompañar a Abril a su casa-

-Una ultima salida antes de confinarnos aquí?- Refunfuño molesto y dio otro golpe al saco de boxeo –Y dónde estabas cuando Splinter cayó enfermo?-

Leonardo paro en seco un momento pero luego se compuso y camino rumbo hacia su habitación dejando a Raphael perplejo. Lo había notado antes pero Leonardo estaba realmente distraído y misterioso los últimos días.

Ya en su habitación Leonardo aun estaba desanimado y preocupado por lo que paso. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras pensaba. Él era el mayor tenia que estar ahí para ellos, pero y si era realmente Donnie su hermano que creyó perder hace tiempo. Solo necesitaba una prueba, algo para estar cien por ciento seguros, entonces les diría todo.

-Sé que es el- murmuro –lo puedo sentir…- Del mismo modo sentía una nube negra venir sobre todos ellos.

 **Splinter… medite y rehíce sobre lo que pasaría con el y mi decisión fue esta, realmente fue difícil para mi decidir esto. Ahora bien la termorregulación de un mamífero y un reptil es distinta y no he dado el nombre de la mezcla por no ocasionar confusiones, no soy ninguna experta.**

 **Bueno quería preparar el terreno para lo que solo puede ser mas problemas. Este es algo tedioso por todos los temas manejados en el, por eso su opinión me ayuda a mejorar o quitar algo que este mal aquí.**

 **Canción Hero "Skillet"**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Inmutar

**La creación de un nuevo capítulo. Estoy sufriendo con la formación de ellos. Perdonen la demora pero después del capítulo anterior que tuvo algunos cambios de último momento tenía que corregir ciertas cosas aquí.**

 **La primera parte de este capítulo es puro pensamiento.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 **INMUTAR:**

 _Somos fuego artificial con la mecha mojada_

 _Aviones que vuelan con llantas de papel_

 _Camino a los mismos talones de Aquiles_

…

Apenas hace poco todo parecía tan normal al menos _normal_ como podía ser, pero ahora tener que ver a su padre en ese estado. La máscara de respiración descansaba a su lado, lista por si volviera a necesitar de ella. Habría sido la tercera vez este día o lo que quedaba de él.

Algunas veces antes cualquiera de ellos estuvo enfermo pero no paso de necesitar reposo, una bolsa de hielo o una infusión, eso había sido suficiente hasta ahora. Cada uno de ellos poseía los conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios. Raphael era mejor tratando cortaduras y lesiones leves por las veces que él estuvo herido en sus entrenamientos o por su actitud impulsiva en las misiones. En cierta forma era desalentador que el cabeza caliente impulsivo del grupo sea el más afine a métodos médicos.

Suspiro echándose para atrás en la silla, llevo su mano a su ojo y lo froto cansado. Él se había ofrecido al turno nocturno muy a pesar de Raphael y no fue nada fácil convencerlo ya que estaba muy molesto con él por su decisión. Noto además que su hermano pequeño no hablo mucho pero no le pregunto al respecto por no aumentar su estrés.

Toco la frente de su sensei con la esperanza de que la fiebre hubiera bajado pero nada. Tiritaba y parecía bastante incómodo. Su mano se contrajo de inmediato como noto un espasmo de su brazo. Su mente iba de un pensamiento a otro: Que era ese líquido extraño? Quien lo dejo ahí y como sabía dónde ponerlo para que lo encontraran? Que quería lograr? Era obvio suponer que su blanco fue Splinter; pero si había sido capaz de calcularlo tan bien porque solo dejarlo fuera de combate en lugar de acabar con él? Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió al pensarlo. Quien estaba detrás de esto?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, ni una sola pista, si se hubiera tratado del Destructor habría matado a Splinter tan solo verlo; obviamente él prefería tenerlo en su frente para ver sus últimos momentos. Los dragones purpura no podrían soñar con hacer algo tan científico… Baxter Stockman? Tenía la inteligencia pero su infantil megalomanía habría hecho que se anunciara sin dudarlo… Entonces quién?

Un nuevo enemigo. Alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para crear un cebo eficaz y lo suficientemente calculador para no dejarles un indicio. La idea de no saber cómo hacer frente a la situación era desalentadora.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-Hola Chicos!- Abril llegaba a la guarida saludando a sus amigos pero Leo era el único en la sala.

-Habla bajo Abril- le conmino Leo.

-Lo siento… traje algo de medicina- Se la entrega en mano - Y como esta?-

-Aun no mejora tiene una fuerte fiebre-

-Necesito más detalles de su condición Leo. Así puedo ayudar en algo más, todo lo que traigo son solo calmantes- Se sentó a su lado.

Suspiro antes de hablar. No le era nada placentero hablar de su sensei en ese estado, no de alguien que enfrente de él era tan fuerte –Tiene fiebre, entumecimiento, dolores musculares, a veces tiembla y… confusión-

-Bien veré que consigo con toda esta información. Consultare además con el Dr. Harold cuando él tenga tiempo, él es algo… gruñón-

-¿Y cómo va lo del frasco? Lo va a analizar?-

-El doctor esta algo ocupado pero me aseguro que se hará tiempo para estudiarlo. Parecía algo fascinado con el frasco- Volteo a ver a su amigo que tenía un aspecto desanimado –Siento no poder hacer mucho más Leo-

-No digas eso, realmente nos estas ayudando en cambio, no hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí- Era tan inútil ahora, Raphael estaba poniéndose difícil y Mikey hacia lo posible para mantenerlos en buenos términos - las cosas no van muy bien-

-Bueno sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesiten Leo-

-Gracias Abril- Ambos sonríen amistosamente -pero no deberías irte por las noches a tu casa, las calles no son seguras y bueno estoy ocupado en la noche con Splinter. Raphael de cabezota, deberías pedir a Mikey que te acompañe por las noches-

-Estaré bien, puedo defenderme con lo que me enseño Splinter- "Unas semanas" se reprendió internamente sabiendo que Leo sacaría el comentario –Y… ya has oído del Centinela no?-

-Si bastante… aun te falta un largo camino Abril y deberías cuidarte de ese tipo-

-Hay algo malo con él?-

-Aun no lo sé. No recuerdas lo que te dije, es como si estuviera revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, es muy sospechoso. Oculta algo-

-No es el único sospechoso -La voz de Raphael resonó en el salón sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Había salido de su habitación en algún momento mientras hablaban –Hola Abril-

-Hola Rapha-

-Y bien Leo? No hay algo que quieras decir- Camino hacia a ellos –Podrías empezar con donde realmente has ido todo ese tiempo de "entrenamiento a plena luz del día" Sé que eres un temerario pero eso raya en la estupidez incluso mucho más que la de Mikey-

-Me hablaban?- Mikey salía del dojo

-No creo tener que dar más explicaciones Raphael. Es lo que es-

-Y por eso has estado actuando taan normal estos días- Se detuvo a lado del sofá y cruzo los brazos –Que es lo que sucede Leo?-

-No pasa nada. Que ya no es hora del cambio?-

-Porque crees que estoy afuera? No es para patrullar y encontrar a los culpables eso es seguro-

Volteo el rostro sin ganas de responderle.

-Yo…- Mikey venía a romper el silencio –Voy a la cocina por algo de comer, no quieres algo Abril-

-No gracias estoy bien- Abril vio a Mikey detenerse en la puerta de la cocina para voltear por un segundo con cierta preocupación.

Raphael comenzó su camino al dojo y Leonardo levanto la bolsa para que la tomara -Ten Rapha-

-Qué es esto?-

-Calmantes, medicina para Splinter-

-Calmantes? Solo lo sedamos en lugar de ayudar realmente a su condición? Grandioso Leo, grandioso-

-Tienes una mejor idea!- Perdió los estribos y se puso de pie para acentuar sus palabras –Si tienes un opinión médica realmente valiosa sobre la condición de Splinter, me gustaría oírte-

-Quieres saber mi solución?- Lo confronto –Busquemos al que lo hizo y lo obligamos a curarle! Luego le daremos nuestra propia terapia de choque para que no se le ocurra volver a tocarnos- Choco su puño contra su palma.

-Ya lo hablamos. Sin pistas nada de ir afuera a lo tonto-

-Y porque ayudaría saber de qué se compone la sustancia esa? Vamos afuera! Buscamos en todos los recintos y todo aquel que pudo haber estado afuera esa noche hasta encontrarlo-

-O podríamos rastrearlo en lugar de buscar en una infinidad de sitios en Nueva York, arriesgando nuestras vidas y atrayendo atención sobre nosotros-

-Raphael escucha a Leonardo ten paciencia por esta vez, no se hacen ningún bien peleando. Solo dame tiempo hasta que el Dr. Harold tenga listo los resultados entonces podrán…-

-Hasta que Splinter siga sufriendo por una alimaña apestosa! Esa es tu idea Abril!-

-Raphael!- Leonardo le conmino por gritarle a Abril –Es suficiente. Es tu turno. Ve a vigilar a Splinter, él está solo allá mientras tu estas aquí perdiendo la cabeza-

Raphael gruño fuertemente. Señalo con un dedo al rostro del mayor –No hemos acabado Leo, voy a llegar al fondo de esto, de todo!- Se dirigió a la habitación de Splinter sin dejar de gruñir.

Leonardo por otro lado se dejó caer en el asiento.

\- Raphael va a estar bien Leo. Es algo difícil a veces pero ya comprenderá- Incluso ella no podría sonar más insegura –Por ahora hare lo que este en mis manos para ayudarles. Solo tienes que pedirlo-

Se mantuvo callado unos segundos -Lo que sea?...- pregunto causándole extrañeza.

-Por supuesto Leo. Lo que sea…-

Miro a los lados antes de hablarle –Necesito tu ayuda con algo Abril pero esto es importante; mis hermanos no deben saberlo-

Los ojos azules del líder eran tan serios que le sorprendieron –De que hablas? Porque no pueden saberlo?-

-Es una situación difícil. No sé muy bien cómo explicarte pero es muy importante

-No lo hare a menos que des una buena explicación. Porque debería mentirle a tus hermanos? Que está pasando Leo?-

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla. Mentir no era algo que ella hiciera sin tener una buena razón.

El líder seguía sin poder responderle. Abrió la boca para hablar pero ella no lo noto como hablo antes que el -Muéstrame entonces…-

Sus ojos se dispararon abiertos.

 **El más corto capitulo escrito hasta ahora (Aparte del uno) Tengo algunos motivos para ello pero me lo guardo para la siguiente. Ah! la Cacofonía mental DX…**

 **Gracias por su review. La retroalimentación es genial debo admitir.**

 **Mariana Ochoa:** Gracias por leer. Me divierte escribir de Mikey y seguramente aparecerá de nuevo en otro capítulo.

 **DraognsIshshah:** Me gusta mucho leer tus review. Y me encanta que te guste, cuídate!

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Hola de nuevo! Me alegro de que te des tiempo de leer mi historia porque sé que sigues muchísimas. Eres una gran lectora!

 **Canción ZEDD "Find you"**


	11. El resplandor rojo

**Iniciando algo de continuidad necesaria.** **Un capitulo con interacción entre Leo y Abril.**

 **Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir gran parte porque el romance no es lo mío; de hecho al inicio pensé en poner a Abril en peligro pero nunca se dio en mí, en cambio este salió en su lugar.**

 ****Esto es la voz de una llamada****

 **Nota: Una muy pequeña parte de este capitulo fue editada de la charla entre Raphael y Mikey.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 **EL RESPLANDOR ROJO:**

 _Todo en mi es lo contrario_

 _Y tú pareces tener esa debilidad que tengo yo_

 _Que me hace callar_

…

Karai se encontraba contemplando con cariño la fotografía de su madre, se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida con ella.

Desde la partida de su hermano pasaba más tiempo viendo su vieja foto desgarrada imaginando a su madre el tono de su voz, el olor de su cabello. Era triste hacerlo pero a la vez le daba un motivo y razones suficientes para continuar.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

-Bien Abril- Leo miro de nuevo a la derecha para ver que no había ningún peligro –No te pongas nerviosa-

-Está bien Leo. Ya entendí-

-Y no…-

-Ya Leo! Entonces… es aquí?- Su vista estaba puesta en un edificio viejo y desolado.

-Si…-

Con cuidado entraron por la ventana rota, Abril iba mirando el lugar con curiosidad y ansiosa de lo que iba a mostrarle.

-Bien quédate un rato oculta yo le avisare que estas aquí?-

-Avisar? Bien… Me quedo aquí-

Leonardo salto para abajo -Hola Donnie estas aquí?-

-Leo… a la misma hora de siempre- Tenía cierto desgano.

-Qué bueno. Hay algo que debo decirte-

-En serio? Bien puedes contarme lo que quieras…- Comenzó a acercársele. Si se trataba de información sus oídos estaban prestos a oírle –Que hay de tu padre? Mejor?

-Es… de hecho –Presiono los ojos para calmarse –Antes de eso. Yo… lamento no haberte avisado pero… traje a alguien-

Donnie se detuvo en seco "Ay no!" – Que hiciste que?- Su voz era un soplo.

-Está bien! Ella es una buena persona- Aclaro de inmediato al verlo palidecer e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ella se acercara.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando vio a la figura saltar abajo y caminar hacia ellos. Sin embargo Leonardo se acercó y le empujo para adelante del caparazón.

-Te presento a mi mejor amiga Abril O'neil…-

Avanzo lento y con mucho cuidado para no asustarle aún más. Ella por otro lado también estaba nerviosa y sorprendida.

Una vez la luz de luna iba iluminando su rostro, sonrió -Hola mucho gusto- Hablo tímidamente.

Abrió grande los ojos mientras se acercaba e iba apreciando claramente cada detalle, pelirroja y con un fleco cayendo de su frente, el pelo atado en una cola con una banda amarilla en su cabeza, muñequeras marrones, unos jeans cortos, leggins negros, calentadores a rayas azul y blanco cubiertos por botas altas. Llevaba una polera negra y arriba otra de manga corta color amarillo con un 5 en medio. El color amarillo resaltaba los ojos azules y pecas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir inexplicablemente. "Porque me…" tras un rápido análisis mental concluyo su nerviosismo como consecuencia de la situación a la que fue expuesto.

Aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa que comenzó a incomodarla –Emn, es un placer conocerte ahm…-

-Donnie- Aclaro Leonardo tenso por la reacción de su compañero – Su nombre es Donnie, Abril-

-Un placer Donnie-

-Ah?…- Salió de su letargo e involuntariamente comenzó a frotar su mano en su cabeza - Si yo soy… eh… D-Donnie, es un placer conocerte- Sonrió nervioso.

-Igualmente - Volvió a sonreírle. Un ligero rubor subió a su rostro verde.

Te aseguro que puedes confiar en ella- Leonardo uso un tono gentil.

\- Lo hare?- Estaba atónito, nervioso y era terriblemente notorio.

 **En la guarida de destructor:**

-Padre!- Oculto la fotografía de su madre cuando Destructor ingresaba por la puerta principal.

-Karai cuál es el informe?-

-Aún no tenemos un avance claro, Raphael se resiste a depositar su confianza en el-

\- Debería tener a Hamato Yoshi entre mis manos ahora mismo! Porque razón está tardando tanto-

-Padre hay que ser pacientes…- Recordó tarde que era una de las virtudes que no poseía.

-He esperado años por completar mi venganza, la paciencia no es una virtud que tenga- miro amenazante a su hija, sus palabras carecían de otras emociones que no fueran odio, rencor y arrogancia.

-Se padre… ambos hemos esperado demasiado tiempo. Iré a hablar con Donnie-

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

Leonardo sonrió al ver a Donnie hablar con Abril, de una forma nerviosa, podía haber dicho que extraña y torpe con conversaciones que no pasaban de ser algunas preguntas y respuestas; pero en fin una conversación que de alguna forma eran mejores de las que sostuvo con él.

Donnie era nervioso sin motivo alguno, su mente iba saltando de un pensamiento a otro sin poder caer en uno fijo, no podía articular respuestas sin tartamudear o dudar antes de contestarlas. No entendía porque era incapaz de centrarse y mientras más complejas y elaboradas eran sus respuestas más nervioso crecía, incluso el sudor estaba presente en su frente y manos.

-Debe ser difícil para ti, quiero decir todo esto-

-Lo es, muchas veces; pero a medida que paso el tiempo, los días, aprendí a manejarlo…- Tenia que jugar a lo largo eso era lo único que tenía claro.

-No necesariamente solo, ahora tienes a Leo y por supuesto también cuentas con mi ayuda- Volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa.

Donnie se quedó perdido mirando la sonrisa sincera de la chica en su frente, dejo que sus palabras se hundieran en él y de la forma más sincera devolvió el gesto –Gracias…-

-Es como dice y perdóname por haber hecho esto, después de lo que te prometí-

Hizo una ligera mueca mirando el suelo –Esta bien… no te preocupes-

-Me alegro- Contesto algo inseguro de su respuesta – Seguro que estas bien?-

Donnie hizo un medio circulo con los ojos –Si estoy bien…-

-Entonces creo que es hora de irnos. Abril ya oscureció te acompañare a tu casa-

-Gracias pero de hecho tenía que reunirme a estudiar con alguien en el parque y ya voy algo tarde… Estoy bien Leo- Aclaro al ver la cara de preocupación que puso – Tu sabes-

-Se Abril… -

-Está el centinela también y yo creo que es un héroe-

La luz vislumbro en la cara de Donnie por un segundo –Tu… crees que es un héroe…-

-Si eso creo-

Bajo su rostro un poco avergonzado. Arriba en los tejados un poco lejos de ahí una figura femenina observaba todo. Sus facciones blancas estaban oscurecidas con rabia.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero en serio Que es lo que podría pasar?-

-Abril no es bueno confiarse-

Sintió su celular vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y leyó un mensaje –Debo irme…-

Suspiro y ambos procedieron a despedirse.

-Nos vemos Donnie-

-Nos vemos Abril- Agito su mano sonriente y estuvo un rato observando.

Una vez se alejaron Donnie alzo su vista y contemplo la luna un buen rato. Poso su mano con delicadeza en su pecho al descubrir que aun latía más rápido de lo usual. Espero un rato a que pararan, incluso inhalo y expiro intentando calmarse pero nada parecía funcionar.

El viento cambio de dirección trayendo a él la presencia de alguien a su detrás.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Miguel Ángel entraba al dojo cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de Splinter correrse.

-Mikey donde esta Leonardo? Ya es la hora del cambio y no lo veo por aquí- Se dio un masaje en sus hombros –No es que sea mala gana pero necesito un descanso-

-Creo que salió-

-Salió!? Hace cuánto?-

-Unas dos horas, creo… Como esta Splinter? Le hice un poco de potaje-

-Con que el que se preocupa mucho es el primero en romper su propia regla!- Se detuvo un segundo a ver el plato de Mikey.

-Muy aguado?- Levanto el potaje liquido con la cuchara –Iré a hacer otra. Y... no te preocupes por Leo,el no haría nada para molestarnos- Se retiró rumbo a la cocina.

-Habla por ti - Raphael tomo su celda y marco el número de Leonardo. El sonido estaba pero nunca le contesto "Donde esta!?" En cambio comenzó a marcar el número de Abril y espero que contestara.

**Hola Abril me preguntaba si "Sin miedo" está contigo ahora**

**Hola Raphael! Si el… Vino por las medicinas de Splinter; yo no pude ir este día y le llame para que las llevara…**

-Entiendo. Puedes pasármelo? Hay algo importante que debo decirle y él no me contesta la llamada-

**Uh… Claro!…** Leo le hizo señas para que no le pasara. Ella le miro extrañada ** Yo… podría hacer eso** Tapo su celular con su mano y comenzaron a discutir en voz baja.

**Y bien?** Pregunto impaciente.

**Lo siento Raphael acaba de irse… hace un segundo**Tenia un tono ligeramente irritado.

**No me dijiste que estaba ahí contigo? **Ahora** **

**Si estaba, pero ya no… espero que puedas comunicarte con él. Adiós Raphael** Colgó su celular de inmediato y soltó un largo suspiro. Lanzo una mirada molesta a el líder –Con esta me debes dos-

-jeje…- Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Espera Abril!… Abril!- Miro su celda como si fuera la cosa más extraña en la tierra "Me colgó!?" Molesto puso su celda de vuelta a su cinturón, con el movimiento su dedo raspo en el comunicador que había recibido hace poco. Lo saco y observo sin saber qué hacer con él.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

-Y que sucede? Porque lo ocultas?- pregunto ya menos irritada.

Trago duro sin saber cómo comenzar, a pesar de que estar dispuesto a contarle. Su celda sonaba pero no podía escucharla ahora – Recuerdas lo que te dije, que hace tiempo tenía otro hermano aparte de Miguel Ángel y de Raphael- Sentía su corazón hundirse.

-Si lo recuerdo- Dentro de ella crecía una sensación de que esto era muy importante sobre todo porque tocar ese tema era evitado por todos ellos.

-Lo perdí… perdimos en una inundación en las alcantarillas cuando éramos apenas unos niños- Impulso sus puños hacia abajo empujando sus emociones con ellos. Intentaba mantener la calma mientras hablaba pero el pesar y la culpa aún se distinguían en su voz.

Abril veía muy preocupada su cambio de actitud. En su mente comenzó a vislumbrar débilmente una idea.

-Splinter se la paso días buscando y… nunca encontró su cuerpo- Se ahogaba con cada palabra.

-Que quieres decir?- La garganta se le seco. Leonardo le dio la espalda mirando a un punto perdido.

-Creo que él podría ser, el… mi hermano… Donatello…-

La boca de Abril se abrió tanto como sus ojos y con suma lentitud traslado una mano a su boca.

 **Bueno es lo poco de romance que inserte pero el aún no tiene ni idea de lo que es. Aun no estoy muy segura con que ira a pasar con Abril más adelante. Es cuestión de aclarar mis ideas.**

 **En la escritura del anterior estaba de muy buen humor (Seguro se notó :'d ) Nos vemos!**

 **Gracias a mis seguidores, a los que dieron favorito y a las que me dejan review.**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Wow! Como supiste? :o Me impresionas… (Pensando bien tal vez un poco obvio, tal vez…) Gracias por tus palabras y que bueno que pudieras escribir, yo revise tarde tu mensaje pero… Hey! Lo lograste :D

 **Alix Hamato Saotome** : No te preocupes. Agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios :D Splinter va a ponerse bien, para eso falta y sin embargo no sé cuánto en realidad. Cuídate!

 **Canción Cry Out "One Ok Rock" (Hace poco descubrí que este grupo era Japonés O_O)**


	12. Sobretension

**Hola…! Hm…. Ha pasado un buen tiempo. Creo que alrededor de tres semanas. Siento la tardanza tenía mucho que debatir.**

 **Sabéis que estoy escribiendo en tiempo continuo? Hasta yo me asusto! O_O Rehaciendo y editando cada día es algo agotador pero también siento como que puedo continuar el hilo mejor.**

 ****Esta es la voz de una llamada** :p**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 **SOBRETENSIÓN** **:**

" _No quiero ver tu cara_

 _Nunca más" te dijo con amargura,_

 _Como una lagrima corrió por tu mejilla_

 _Cada vez que eran casi_

 _Tragados por las olas de la contradicción._

…

-Te ves feliz, Donnie-

Volteo al reconocer la voz que le saco de su trance –Ka-Karai que haces aquí?-

-Pasaba por este lugar cuando me detuve a ver algo enternecedor- Karai sonrió y se acercó a su rostro. Dio un paso para atrás pero no escapo de ella cuándo le tomo de la gorra- Amo tu nuevo Look Donnie- tenía su otra mano dándole ligeros golpecitos a la mejilla.

Se sonrojo por lo que dijo, ella sin embargo reía divertida y con un poco de aprehensión lo dejo ir

–Recuerdo que cuando me regalaste esto hace un año aclare que lo odiaba-

-Solo busco tu bienestar hermanito. No importa lo que deba hacer por ello. Lo haré-

Sentía claramente el veneno en sus palabras.

-Veo que tienes una nueva amiga- Continuo - Cuanto hace que la conoces?-

-Hace poco, hoy para ser precisos. Leonardo me la presento-

-No puedes ser tan descuidado-

-De que hablas?-

-Se suponía que conseguirías información del líder y eso era todo. Estas en una misión y ella te está distrayendo, esa pequeña bruja va a malograrlo todo-

-Eso hice... y no tienes por qué hablar así de ella-

-Aww herí tus sentimientos-

-Tú te habías visto con Leonardo antes- Trajo sus brazos y los cruzo molesto.

Frunció el seño al sentir su insinuación –Lo mío era diferente—

-Ahora es distinto- Escupió despectivamente.

-Conseguía información. Yo no ando pavoneando frente a una cría-

-No le digas así!- Su reacción le sorprendió incluso a el mismo. Dando un rápido sentido a sus pensamientos respondió –Ella es… una buena persona…-

-Y tú lo eres?- Arqueo una ceja y le miro con un dejo de enojo –Estas engañando a todos, crees que puedes tener alguna relación sentimental con ellos? Que pensara tu pequeña amiga al descubrirlo?-

Donnie agacho la cabeza sin saber que decir. Tenía razón después de todo.

-No lo ves lo digo por tu bien. Te lo dije estamos juntos en esto y haré lo necesario por que estés bien… -intento acercarse a él pero Donnie retrocedió apartándola con su mano.

-No! tu no me controlas Karai no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer. Oíste!?-

-Donnie entiende…-

-No lo haré, esta también es mi misión y la llevare como me parezca-

-Estas pasándote de la raya! Yo te ayude para que logres acercarte a Raphael, esto no se trata solo de ti-

Flashback pasaron a carreras en su mente." _Siempre la misma historia… Encerrado herméticamente en algo más que una prisión amueblada, aguantando burlas, fingiendo no oír nada, contando minutos para tener algo de compañía, su pequeño mundo era complacer a su padre… sus acciones dictadas_ " La rabia salía desde lo más profundo, **resentimiento** … _"Karai, ella lo empujaba en el mismo camino que destructor" –_ No nunca se trata de nadie excepto de padre y de ti-

-Estas tardando demasiado con esto, te he cubierto con lo de Leonardo y con tu incompetencia para acercarte al de banda roja.

-Para tu información tengo a Raphael- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro –El aceptara trabajar conmigo ahora y nos atraerá a Hamato Yoshi-

Noto que había algo que no le dijo -Que hiciste?-

—Puse a trabajar mi cerebro hermanita. Noquee a Yoshi, está fuera de combate- Sonrió aún mas –Tenías razón en que esta es la mejor forma de acercarme a Raphael pero no era la motivación suficiente. Así que después de observarles descubrí que su mayor desventaja es no poder manejar una situación fuera de su capacidad cognoscitiva. Son músculos sin cerebro– Camino en círculo alrededor de Karai – Necesitaba algo que lo impulsara urgentemente a salir afuera, que lo volviera loco y activara su modo "Bersek" para enloquecer al calmado Leonardo, con una situación que él no podía manejar ni predecir. Colisionan por su misma incapacidad, por su mismo sentido de protección entonces vendrá a mí. Que tal esa Karai!-

—Quien dijo que podías hacer eso?... Actuaste sin mi consentimiento! Atacaste a Yoshi fuera de nuestros cálculos! Que dirá padre de esto? Su enemigo jurado!

— Tendrá el placer de verlo morir- Aclaro con un tono frió y cansado –Crees que no lo calcule? Aun cuando los efectos del coma inducido desaparezcan le tomara un tiempo para recobrar todas sus fuerzas por lo que no será una amenaza potencial. Deberían felicitarme por mi excelente trabajo!- Alzo las manos en protesta –Ve, díselo! No me importa. No vas a disuadirme con eso, no va a funcionarte ahora-

Presiono los dientes con fuerza y entrecerró aún más los ojos —Estúpido geek, no sabes lo que has hecho-

-Hice lo necesario… Agallas no?-

Una respiración similar a un gruñido escapo de su garganta –Si crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Te equivocas- Le lanzo una mirada molesta entonces Karai se alejó del lugar dejándole solo. Molesta por desafiarla y haber actuado sin decirle, aun sabiendo todo lo que esto significa para ella. Decidió que iba a alejar aquella chica que inicio esa actitud rebelde en él.

—Inténtalo Karai- mascullo y dio un golpe a la pared de concreto. Seguido se dirigió a su pequeño estudio con las probetas y los restos de la base que había usado. Era sumamente peligroso por lo que no podía solo deshacerse de ello.

Dejo caer sus brazos y frente sobre la mesa. Suspiro pesadamente y cambio de posición apoyando su cabeza sobre su barbilla mientras razono a profundidad en su repentino interés por defender a la joven pelirroja.

"No tenía que ver en esto, era inocente" "No era parte del clan Hamato… ella era… diferente. Si… su amiga pero, no les hizo nada. Era una buena persona y linda…" Abrió un poco la boca. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su mente provocándole un leve sonrojo.

"Ojos azul y pecas que se arrugan cuando sonríe…" el rubor iba aumentando, su corazón volvía a latir y volvía a sudar.

De inmediato se levantó y paso su palma por su cara

—Que pasa conmigo?... - "Necesito algo de aire" pensó

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

-Leonardo…- apenas pronuncio –Es-Estas seguro?-

-No lo he confirmado pero estoy casi seguro que es el-

-Podría ser un experimento del Kraang o un mutante cualquiera…- Sabía que lo estaba hiriendo con sus palabras pero no quería que solo fueran ilusiones –Aunque… se parece mucho a ustedes-

-Lo he pensado también… cuando lo veo creo estar en lo cierto y mientras más tiempo paso con él me doy cuenta que no le reconozco… Que piensas?-

Abril sabía que se refería si lo creía o no, volteo la cara a un lado pensativa.

Leonardo veía la duda en sus ojos, aun así necesitaba escuchar su respuesta, la aceptación o bien el rechazo de sus sospechas. Espero impaciente cada segundo de silencio, la contradicción iba creciendo abismal amenazando tragar su ser.

-Leo yo...- Rompió tras un minuto de silencio-…también lo creo-

Sus ojos se abrieron y soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo –Gracias Abril en serio, muchas gracias-

-Y cuando se los dirás? Merecen saberlo-

-Cuando tenga total certeza y pruebas para convérsenles; sobre todo a Raphael. Entonces se los diré todo…-

-Cuentas conmigo ya sabes-

-Siento pedirte que no digas nada Abril-

-Para que están los amigos si no es para ayudarse…- Sonrió y se abrazaron un segundo –Esto es muy importante para ti. Si yo encontrara lo que perdí intentaría protegerlo no importa como… solo no tardes mucho-

Sonrió al sentir que alguien lo ayudaba, que entendía. Seguido a eso se marcharon con dirección al parque. Cerca de ahí le convenció de que todo estaba bien y se despidieron. Ella iba dando la vuelta a la esquina cuando vio a una chica apoyada en el callejón que daba al parque. Se extrañó un poco pero ignorándola por la prisa, camino en su dirección.

Iba pasando por su lado, un poco nerviosa.

Los ojos marrón claro se abrieron sonrientes -Te estaba esperando Abril O'neil-

Se volvió a verla -Ahm…- Tuvo un mal presentimiento –Nos conocemos?- Noto el extraño atuendo que llevaba.

-Si voy a pedirte que me acompañes-

-A dónde?- retrocedió un poco.

-Con Destructor, mi Padre-

-Karai…- Inmediatamente corrió dentro al callejón y marco con su celular al número de sus amigos mientras corría. Al ver el parque dio gracias al ver que ya no había nadie ahí pero en su momento de distracción Karai salto en su frente, le tomo del brazo y aventó al suelo. Su celular voló de sus manos antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Abril se incorporó rápido tomando su Tessen lista para enfrentarse a ella. Inconsciente de que su celular aún seguía prendido.

A pesar de sus intentos Abril no era rival para ella - Ah!- se quejó cuando Karai la lanzo de una patada en su pecho hacia el suelo, el Tessen voló de sus manos, intento levantarse para alcanzarla muy a pesar de tener la visión borrosa y un fuerte dolor en sus costillas pero Karai la intercepto. Tomando su brazo lo torció e hizo presión amenazando con romperlo.

\- Solo eres un bache en mi camino. Tan protegida y cuidada, que te hace tan especial! …Ahh!- se quejó ya que un golpe la mando a volar. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a su hermano frente a ella.

Donnie había acertado en las intenciones de su hermana. Él estaba en su traje de centinela agarrando su nagigata.

-Como te atreves!- Le reclamo –La defiendes a ella! Tu traidor!-

Le ataco con sus propias manos, Donnie bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques. Karai logro golpear su barbilla sacándolo de balance y dirigió una patada a su rostro, Donnie por poco logro esquivarla, Karai avanzo al frente intentando conectar otro golpe pero él fue más rápido, la tomo de la muñeca con un movimiento rápido y logro atraparla entre él y su naginata evitando que se moviera.

-Karai…- le hablo desde su atrás al oído –Basta…- ella forcejeaba para librarse –no me hagas hacerte daño-

Finalmente logro librarse de su encierro y saco una kunai de entre sus ropas, Donnie hizo girar su nagigata y aventó la Kunai de sus manos, giro su arma de nuevo y con la punta golpeo directo a su estómago.

Karai cayó al suelo. Mientras tanto el corrió a ver a Abril que aún seguía en el suelo, con cuidado la tomo del brazo y ayudo a levantarse –Estas bien?- Le pregunto, ella apoyaba su mano en sus costillas e iba respirando con dificultad.

Karai se levantó del suelo posando su mano en su estómago. Al alzar la vista, noto con rencor a su hermano ayudando a la chica. –Si tanto la quieres! Quédate con ella!- le grito y salió de ahí.

-couhg…- Abril tosió.

-Con cuidado…- le dijo ayudándola a estabilizarse. Una vez lo logro se apartó.

Los chicos llegaron al instante preocupados.

-Abril estas bien!- Leo se acercó y apoyo la mano de Abril en su hombro. Raphael la sostuvo de la otra.

-Ah… si eso creo-

-Está herida- señalo -No te preocupes Abril estamos aquí-

-Donde esta?- pregunto Abril mirando a los lados.

-De quien hablas?- pregunto Raphael que no veía a nadie más ahí.

-El centinela el me salvo-

-El centinela estuvo aquí?- Pregunto Raphael incrédulo.

-Sí, peleo contra Karai, el me protegió-

Raphael bajo los ojos de la sorpresa y no era el único sorprendido, Leo no podía creerlo.

Karai se detuvo un momento en un tejado para limpiarse el rostro de unas cuantas lagrimas traicionaras que amenazaban con salir. Tomo aire y continúo su marcha.

Ya lejos del lugar, Donnie aventó su arma contra el suelo. Apoyo su espalda en una pared y se dejó caer. Poso sus manos en su cabeza presionando un poco.

-En que estaba pensando?- Se recrimino. No quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería que lastimara a Abril y a pesar que lo negara Karai tenía razón, ya sea por un momento de rebeldía o las palabras de aquella chica… se alejó de su objetivo.

"Realmente lo vale?"

Cerró sus ojos. Oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos y sus rodillas tratando de reprimir su dolor, la ira, la culpa, la confusión que crecía en él y un vacío sin fondo.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Leonardo se fue hacia el dojo. Miguel Ángel prendió el televisor y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá intentando distraerse. Era tarde pero nadie tenía ganas de dormir ahora.

Raphael cerró los ojos y presiono sus dedos en puños, hasta el punto de enrojecerlos. No podía creer la actitud de sus hermanos ahora. "Porque actúan como si nada hubiera pasado?" Dentro de su boca sus dientes estaban presionados con fuerza. Una parte de su mente quiso creer que en la decisión de su hermano pero esa pequeña parte se esfumo… "No le importa lo que pase…"

Abrió sus ojos verdes ahora llenos de determinación -Cobarde…- mascullo.

 **Aquí acabo mi capitulo. Pensé seriamente en cortar toda esta parte pero me gustaba y busque la forma de meterlo. Ojala no sea muy chocante :P esta parte iba más adelante pero una tortuga muy poco paciente se rehusaba a esperar más… Una noche muy larga.**

 **Por lo demás este fue un capitulo con mucha carga en diálogos para mí, que les parece ay un botoncito llamado review acá abajo:) Criticas bienvenidas…**

 **DraognsIshshah:** XD La pagina a veces se congela ya me ha tocado mucho. Te pregunto algo... Tienes la aplicación de Fanficition? Yo la quería pero quisiera saber como es antes de instalarmela. Cuídate mucho, vale!

 **Canción Tsuioku Merry Go Round "Onelife crew"**


	13. Mamoru

**Qué difícil es escribir un fanfic! DX Es lindo contar una historia pero no sé cuánto rehíce y releí este capítulo. Tuve que cortar toda una escena entre ellos espero haya sido la decisión correcta.**

 **Creo que es uno de los mejores títulos hasta ahora… soy malísima :v**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 **MAMORU:**

 _Tú me recuerdas los tiempos_

 _En los que sabía quién era_

 _(Yo era)_

…

Paso un buen rato pero logro localizar la boca de acceso por la que había salido Raphael, en parte gracias a los golpes que escucho.

Al llegar arriba finalmente diviso a Raphael. El de banda roja tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío y los puños cerrados, parecía mucho más calmado de lo que estuvo al salir y algo pensativo.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó —Raphael? – Hablo tímidamente –Hermano… Estas bien?-

—Vete Mikey…- Ni siquiera volteo a verle.

Desde el incidente con el mutageno falso, que **el trajo** , Raphael se había vuelto distante con el —Calma bro… todo va a estar bien, ya verás. Abril nos traerá la cura para Splinter, todo volverá a ser como antes-

—Y luego que?- Volteo para tenerlo en su frente y cruzo los brazos para intimidarle –El culpable de esto está afuera, libre riéndose de nosotros. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo Mikey!

—Pelear entre nosotros no va ayudar. Las tortugas deben estar juntas y así no pasan cosas malas…

—No parece que estemos juntos en todo… Ash!- Bajo los brazos con exasperación –No me dirás que no has notado que Leo ha estado actuando extraño desde hace días, como si ocultara algo.

—Leo? Pero que podría ocultar?- Razono un poco intentando entender la molestia de su hermano –Estará yendo al nuevo árcade de juegos cerca de la fábrica de futones? No es justo, yo quería ir!-

—No cabeza hueca! Agh! Porqué te explico? no entiendes nada. Todo lo que haces es meterte en problemas y a nosotros! Lo de Splinter es tu culpa Mikey.

Él sabía que lo era, pero era doloroso saber que su hermano le albergara tanto resentimiento. Sus ojitos azul bebe se cristalizaron y podría decirse que temblaban.

Raphael vio con dificultad los ojitos "triste adorable" que puso. "Rayos! Por qué?…"aquella mirada que era capaz de drenar su voluntad, una de las razones por la que le evito todo este tiempo y es que él quería mantener su molestia con ellos.

—Vete Mikey- Le dio la espalda –Antes de que ocasiones más problemas - Se alejó rápidamente de él.

Miguel Ángel se quedó parado herido por las palabras y acusaciones, no duro mucho ya que se compuso y fue en su búsqueda otra vez. Raphael se dio cuenta de que Mikey aun lo seguía, soltó un suspiro y decidió jugar con él. Lo llevo por callejones haciendo malabares por su paso hasta que finalmente logro perderlo.

—Ohh- Se lamentó al notar que lo había perdido. Aun así determinado a encontrarlo corrió por los tejados pero en su lugar vio al centinela cerca de una claraboya.

—Hey centinela!- le hablo captando su atención.

—Mi-key verdad? No viniste a meterte en problemas no?

—No, solo buscaba a mi hermano. Tú no le has visto.

—Hoy? no… lo vi hace unas noches. Paso algo?

—hmn…- Volteo con desánimo y comenzó a dirigirse adelante rumbo a la claraboya –Bueno gracias…-

—Espera!-Grito y alzo su mano para detenerle aun a pesar de estar lejos de él.

—Que?! Que sucede?! Los gángsters otra vez!- Volteo a los lados nervioso buscando una señal de peligro.

—Siento haberte asustado, no es nada de eso- "Una mejora a tu método silencioso Donnie? Estupendo! porque alarmarse es tan normal en alguien que no oculta nada" se reprendió –Solo… Te veo preocupado…-

Dudo un poco, le había salvado la vida, había salvado a su hermano, ayudaba a la gente de Nueva York y había más que eso…

–Son mis hermanos- Le miro a los ojos o eso imaginaba que hacía ya que el casco que le tapaba –Ellos suelen pelear a veces, sobretodo Raphael. Él no es muy bueno hablando pero estos días ha ido empeorando desde que sensei está enfermo…-

—oh… En serio? Suena como una típica pelea familiar.

—Raphael se molestó porque sospecha que Leo oculta algo, sumando lo de mi sensei. Enfureció! y ahora sale solo por la noche para desquitarse.

—No se oye nada nuevo.

—No lo es- Negó con tristeza – Raphael tiene un buen punto, siendo francos tiene razón al decir que Leo a estado actuando extraño- Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto como si hubiera tenido una revelación –A no ser que una sonda le haya lavado el cerebro- Llevo su dedo a su boca pensativo.

Donnie rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos "En serio?" Desde el momento en que cayo tan fácilmente en la trampa de los mafiosos de Puzorelli, y lo fácil que había sido engañarle no le dio mucha importancia, no era cuidadoso como Leonardo o un tipo de cuidado como Raphael, era más un comodín o la mascota del grupo. No era una amenaza a su plan, era un "Cabeza hueca o tonto" al menos no una amenaza cognoscitiva para alguien tan inteligente como él.

—Pero somos hermanos- Continuo hablando –Se supone que debemos estar juntos, no separados, más aun cuando las cosas son difíciles - Se sentó en la claraboya con melancolía –No soy muy listo pero claro que me doy cuenta de eso- Se sorbo la nariz y alzo la vista con ojitos de cachorrito.

Donnie lo observo algo conmovido como el recuerdo de su hermana pasó por su mente, no eran hermanos de sangre pero aun así eran hermanos. Ella era su apoyo cuando más duras eran las cosas, cuando más lo presionaron a su límite ella estuvo ahí para consolarle. Siempre juntos… y a pesar de todo lo que le dijo… La hirió, no podía odiarla, no a alguien tan importante para el.

—Es normal que peleen si se quieren- Afirmo intentando consolarle, o a sí mismo. No estaba seguro –Eso hacen los hermanos- Alzo los hombros y los dejo caer en afirmación.

—Tú también los tienes!- Mikey se sorprendió al darse cuenta de eso de él.

—Uh… yo eh?…

—Los tienes, no? Cuantos son? Son justicieros nocturnos igual que tú?- A cada pregunta hecha se acercaba más a él.

—Muy bien suficiente!- Lo aparto con sus manos –Ya debes irte, yo tengo trabajo- "No sé por qué le digo esto" se reprendió de nuevo.

—Eres un buen tipo…- Mikey le sonreía –Puede que mi hermano no confíe en ti pero yo creo que eres bueno-

Donnie le miro extrañado. Sin presunción, sin malicia, ni un rastro de odio en su mirada todo era un poco incómodo. Y por unos segundos no soporto mirar sus ojos azul bebe llenos de sinceridad y confianza plena.

—Oye Centinela no quieres ser mi amigo?- Le extendió su mano.

Abrió los ojos ante su ofrecimiento —Que?- No estaba seguro de cómo responder y rechazarle tal vez haría surgir sospechas hacia él –No crees que es un poco rápido?-

—No es necesario pensar en ello si sabes que es una buena persona- La sonrisa iluminaba su rostro –Venga, eres increíble! Con un traje defendiendo a la ciudad como un superhéroe! Por qué no quisiera ser tu amigo?-

Sintió un ligero rubor subir a su rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y cristalizados. Dudo mucho en tomar su mano pero termino haciéndolo. Lenta y tímidamente, sus manos se unieron en un ligero apretón.

—Qué bien!- festejo dando un brinco atrás –Aunque tal vez consideres cambiar el color de ropa. El negro es un poco atemorizante, sabes?-

—En realidad esto es un exo-traje…—Donnie estaba confundido y se alarmo cuando Mikey corrió hacia él. Creyó que iba atacarlo así que se alisto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando él estaba abrazándole fuertemente.

—Gracias amigo… por escucharme- Le abrazo un buen rato. _Afecto_ … lo recibió alguna vez. La sensación era cálida pero comenzó a sentirse atrapado, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía rápido como un sentimiento desesperado se abría paso en el…"Por qué está siendo tan amable conmigo?"

–Tengo que irme- Para su tranquilidad le soltó –Debo seguir buscando a mi hermano antes de que haga una locura- Se despidió sonriente al cabo que salto para abajo.

Donnie suspiro y cerró los ojos para calmarse. No pudo evitar pensar que "él era una buena persona" Si era un poco fastidioso pero tenía una inocencia e ingenuidad única; como un niño incapaz de ver la crueldad del mundo y pensaba que todos podían ser amigos con tan solo desearlo.

 **Flashback en Japón:**

Karai estaba de rodillas en el dojo y sosteniendo una rosa en sus manos. Aun contenía sus lágrimas y se acercó hacia ella esperando que le diera consuelo.

—Oye Donnie supiste lo que paso con Mamoru- No levanto la vista.

—Mamoru?- Se detuvo en ese instante –No es el que lideraba la división izquierda del clan en Kyoto?- Su voz estaba temblando pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.

—Tú sabes, vino aquí unas veces.

—Si, recuerdo- Era una persona amable, una de las pocas que le trato con bondad y le mostro humanidad –Nos trajo unos recuerdos de Kyoto. Me cae bien…- La voz le tembló más y una lagrima se le escapó al recordarle. Una buena persona que aprecio en el poco tiempo que vio.

—El murió Donnie.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante la revelación. Las lágrimas que contenía desaparecieron de inmediato –Que?... pe… pero por qué?-

—Padre descubrió que desviaba fondos del pie para su familia.

—Ah…ehh?…- Era una falta grave pero no entendía que le hizo hacer eso. Karai supo lo que quería preguntar de inmediato.

—Al parecer tenía la intención de sacar a su familia en especial a su hija pequeña del país, muy lejos de la influencia del pie- Sus ojos eran fríos e indiferentes —Estaba reuniendo el dinero para asegurar su futuro y seguridad-

Donnie solo le miraba sin palabras.

—Padre le dio una última opción, una misión difícil y él debía completarla solo, si fallaba su familia pagaría el precio de su traición…- Entrecerró los ojos al decirlo.

—Pero… él no era malo… lo hizo por su familia, solo quería salvarlos… Por qué?...

—El clan del pie no se rige por buenas acciones Donnie!- Se levantó furiosa con los ojos cristalinos pero aun así contenidos —O por buenas personas! Sino por disciplina, entrega y acatar órdenes; lo que él hizo fue una gran falta- Termino la oración con una voz fría.

—Pero era…-

—Sin peros Donnie! La traición se paga sea una razón justa o no… No hay perdón en el pie…- Karai salió sin verle. El solo pudo mirar al suelo con tristeza por lo que había pasado...

 **Fin del flashback:**

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras resonó en su mente esas palabras…

" _Sin compasión. La traición se paga no hay perdón en el pie…"_

–Que intentabas sacar de mi hermano?- Salió de su escondite improvisado detrás de la claraboya.

—Evite que te viera. Para ser un ninja entrenado el pecoso estuvo a punto de verte. Estabas distraído?- Raphael no respondió —Que pasa con tus hermanos? Se oyen muy preocupados- Probo las aguas un poco.

Enrosco sus dedos y apretó con fuerza —Son unos cobardes! Ahora sé que no puedo contar con ellos- Desvió la vista con rabia evidente –El que daño a mi sensei, a mi padre! Está ahí afuera y voy a encontrarlo cueste lo que me cueste. Voy a sepultar al fondo de una zanja al que lo haya hecho-

Donnie sonrió un poco nervioso. Parecía hablar muy en serio —Seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-

El solo le miro, sus ojos verdes no tenían duda en ellos. "Por lo visto al fin lo tengo…"

 **Nota: UHH… me recordé algo triste. La historia de Mamoru es canon en el universo Tmnt Cuentos del tmnt 2# 65 (Es muy triste así que ojo si quieres averiguar de esta historia porque es** _ **fría…fría**_ **)**

 **Nota2: Mamoru traducido es "Guardián o Protector"**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Realmente quería poner esa parte de la pelean XD Y acabo de enterarme que hasta ahora la aplicación solo es para leer...Habra que esperar :(

 **Canción "Story of the year" Until the day I die**


	14. Rompiendo

**Este no estaba planeado así pero decidí recortar gran parte de ello. Y es por este capitulo por el que me tarde días de deliberación. Trato de llevar al menos tres capítulos por delante antes de publicar el siguiente. Es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que intento hacerlo semanalmente. En fin, hay mucho pensamiento escrito y este mucho mas tranquilo que otros capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 **ROMPIENDO:**

 _Este mundo nunca será, lo que me había esperado_

 _Y no me pertenece_

 _¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?_

 _Y no dejare solo, todo lo que es mio_

 _Para hacerte sentir como_

 _Si no fuera demasiado tarde_

 _Que nunca es demasiado tarde_

Cuando Raphael volvió de su rabieta con Mikey ni siquiera le miro, solo se encerró a si mismo en su habitación. Era su nuevo lugar favorito y había durado bastante hasta anoche.

 **Flashback:**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano enmascarado rojo no estaba, porque había vuelto a salir en medio de la noche mientras él estaba con Splinter y Mikey dormido.

—Wow hermano!- Exclamo Mikey. Al oír el grito supuso que a quien le hablo fue a Raphael. Salió rápidamente de la habitación de Splinter e iba pasando por el dojo preparando un regaño.

–Que te hiciste en el caparazón?!- Escucho el tono alarmado de su hermanito. Raphael estaba en el sillón individual y Mikey parado atrás de él. El cabeza caliente tomo una revista solo como escusa para ignorarlo.

—Que tienes ahí?- Leo se acercó a paso rápido teniendo una mejor vista de su hermano –No es cierto! Estas herido! Que has hecho?-

—Solo es un rasguño! No te pongas melodramático!-

—Rapha tienes una marca ahí. No puedes ser tan insensato. Que hacías?! -

—Sólo porque Splinter esta enfermo no quiere decir que tu seas el jefe-

—Soy el líder y cuidó a la familia, como puedes ser tan irresponsable. Fuiste a buscar pelea no? Fuiste por toda la ciudad sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos. Es justo el tipo de comportamiento por el que no quería que salgas para empezar. Tus actos nos pondrán en peligro, pudiste salir lastimado, pudiste…-

—Podrás ser el líder Leo!- Dejo el comic que leía —Pero eso no te da derecho a dirigir mi vida. Te guste o no- Sé retiró con rumbo a su cuarto

-Hey! A donde vas! No hemos acabado Raphael. Ven aquí y dime exactamente que fue lo que hiciste-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. Mucho menos a ti – Hablo con desdeño y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Raphael!-

-Whoa! Calma Leo. Ya tenemos suficiente con un cabeza caliente aquí- Mikey trato de tranquilizarlo –Hay que dejar que se enfrié. Yo hablare con el- Chasqueo los dedos como se le vino una idea –Lo tengo! le llevare el desayuno! Las bestias con el estomago lleno son menos propensas a atacar a alguien. En seguida vuelvo- Se dirigió a la cocina rápido sin embargo el dudaba del plan de su hermanito. Con un respingo volvió hacia el dojo.

"Maestro Splinter que harías tu" Pensó con tristeza. Estaba perdiendo el control y tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

-Leo te traje el desayuno y la comida para Splinter-

-Gracias Mikey- Comenzó a voltearse –Te prometo que… Whoa!- La cara y parte del cuerpo de Mikey estaba sucio lleno de lo que parecía ser jalea y mantequilla de maní –Que te paso…? Es que metiste tu cabeza en el frasco o algo así?-

-Hah?... No nada eso. Creo que mi plan fracaso miserablemente. Alguien necesita darse un balde de agua fría- Se acarició una parte de la cabeza. Seguramente además de untarle todo el desayuno le había dado un buen golpe en su cabeza calva.

-Lo arreglare. Este comportamiento no va a durar mucho, ya veras-

 **Fin flashback**

No podía seguir así. No podía arriesgar a la familia que tenia ahora por una simple esperanza de redención. Iba a acabar con esto.

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

" _Si tanto la quieres quédate con ella!"_

"No es así…" quería decirle, "Me preocupo por ti, pero no le hagas daño. Ella es inocente no es parte de nuestra venganza…" Bajo la cabeza al suelo e iba tanteando sus manos "Realmente lo vale… ella era mi hermana…"

"Abril O'neil" Hecho a perder las cosas magníficamente "Bien hecho Donnie! Con esta son… dos errores a la lista, dejarse ver y arruinar tu relación con tu hermana" "Seguro a padre le encantara…"

Sus ojos se abrieron en ese momento." Y si se entero destructor?" No, ese seria el desastre mayor. "Pero al fin tenia a Raphael ese era un punto… "pero destructor era volátil, conocía muy bien su furia, la despertó de niño varias veces. Ya con el tiempo llego a asimilarlo y aprender cuando hablar o dejar de hacerlo frente a él. "Y si Karai confeso todo por venganza?" Su hermana era casi tan vengativa como su padre. "No, ella no lo haría"

" _Como te atreves! La defiendes a ella! Tu traidor!"_

"No podría… verdad?"

-Donnie- Una voz resonó.

"Leonardo?" Se sorbo la nariz. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos. Espero que no lo notara, no podía mostrarse de un modo lamentable a su enemigo aun si era una actuación.

-Hoy te traje algo de comida china… si te gusta?- Noto que se veía molesto –Te pasa algo?-

-No… nada…- Ni siquiera alzaba la vista –Y Abril?- Su voz era pesada.

-Ella no podrá volver un tiempo. Tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche- La culpa estaba en su voz.

-Hmm…-

No culparía a Karai, ella lo apoyo. Encubrió sus errores. Hasta que su debilidad salió a flote. Si hubiera forma de disculparse pero tenía que estar atorado aquí con el de pañuelo azul.

Chasqueo los labios irritado.

El tener que mantener todo esto oculto de "Leonardo" había hecho su trabajo mas difícil, obtuvo la información que quería pero aun así, sin su conocimiento lo mantuvo como un informante doble agente de su familia. Y algo más… parecía en serio preocupado por su condición. A veces tan familiar que le incomodaba.

-Todo bien? Tú me escuchaste otras veces y si hay algo que quieras decir, puedes hablar conmigo-

-Hmm…- Leonardo debió notarlo ya que era cauteloso y observador como si fuera la cosa más interesante en la tierra. No podía evitar sentirse un poco invadido.

Al no obtener respuesta Leonardo bajo la vista y sacudió la cabeza decepcionado.

Recordaba muy poco de su hermanito. Donatello era tímido y metido en su propio mundo, eso no quería decir que no jugaba con ellos, solo que a veces se apartaba y pasaba un buen tiempo solo. Inquieto, callado, sus ojitos marrones brillaban cada vez que alguien le sonreía. La mayor parte era difusa en su mente…

Inmediatamente vio las rocas, el agua y el sonido de la corriente fluyendo con fuerza bajo sus pies. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar este recuerdo y miro al frente. Si este era Don no era el que recordaba; este era frio y calculador, sus ojos marrones muchas veces tenían desdén, indiferencia, incluso si sonreía parecía estar fastidiado. Tal vez solo la vida que vivió. Si tan solo le diera algo.

"Se lo merecían. Se le entreno para esto" "En fin…" Donnie llevo la mano a su frente y la froto adolorido, no podía durar tanto tiempo ignorando los malestares.

Leonardo noto su cara de angustia –Te pasa algo? Te ves algo pálido- También le pareció que estaba un poco bajo de peso a pesar de que solía traerle siempre algún alimento y a veces de reserva.

-No… solo no dormí muy bien- Su cabeza le dolía como si la martillearan. Y lo de anoche… desastre! No había otra forma de decirlo, su compañero era un loco que le obligo a pensar rápido para salvar su vida y en el ataque resulto con una marca de bala. Él tuvo una igual y al menos solo fue un rasguño que aumento todo su estrés. Entraba en los cálculos desestabilizarlo pero era muy difícil controlar esa actitud - Ow, ow ow ow!- Se quejo.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dio un paso al frente y luego otros mas decidido – Vamos, solo dime que tienes. Tu no estas bien!-

\- Solo la sangre… un poco agolpándose o… los nervios llevan-do muy poco…- Balbuceo alejándose unos pasos de el –Yo puedo… ow!…- Gimió aunque intento no hacerlo.

-Donnie- Hablo severamente – Habla claro- Le exigió.

"No va a renunciar" se dio cuenta al instante "No y es que era terco a morir" –Solo… cabeza, me duele-

-Y?- pregunto mientras sacaba alguna de las cosas que recogió de Abril.

"Dame un respiro" se quejo internamente –Bueno… es todo…- su voz tembló delatándole.

Leonardo estaba molesto por su reticencia a compartir sus dolencias. "Llevan un buen tiempo viéndose y aun no confía en el?" Ya fue bastante tiempo siendo "Señor amable"…como diría Raphael. Suspiro –Se supone que somos amigos y los amigos se cuidan entre si. No lo crees así?-

-Amigos?...- Era una frase algo extraña que le enviaba cierto temor. Eso era gracias al amoroso cuidado de su maestro.

 **Flashback:**

—Padre… - se acercó tímidamente a destructor.

—Que es lo que sucede? – pregunto. Su voz nunca cambiaba era dura, fría no importaba como le hablara, el siempre tenia el mismo tono.

—Yo… quería saber porque no puedo ir afuera. Karai ha salido y yo no puedo ir mas allá del cuarto y del dojo- No era un tonto. En el fondo ya sabia la respuesta _"Era diferente"_ tan solo quería algo de consuelo.

—Te diré porque- Le miro de frente –No eres humano, ni reptil lo que tu eres… es un mutante. La gente te mira como un monstruo, un adefesio…

Se sintió insignificante, junto sus manos y dio un paso para atrás inconscientemente.

—Por tanto debes dedicarte al clan, este es tu único hogar. Cada gota de sudor y sangre que derrames es por tu clan. Tu dependes de el. Esfuérzate para llegar a lo alto y no tendrás que ocultarte mas, dominaras a los que te apuntaron con el mismo miedo que sienten. Ellos te verán y te respetaran-

—Pero… yo no quiero que me teman… yo quiero…

—OROKU!- Donnie cerró los ojos asustado. El nombre que usaba siempre para recordarle aquello que debía ser, lo que debía aspirar —El miedo es la única forma de respeto que funciona y tu lo inspiras- Sintió estremecerte –Debes usarlo a tu favor-

—Pero… yo quiero tener amigos. No quiero ser temido, no quiero ser tan cru…- Cayo al suelo. Su mano se poso instintivamente en su mejilla. Podía sentir la sangre adentro de su boca. Aterrado volvió a ver a destructor parado en su frente. Pero no tenia voz, solo temblaba.

—Amigos?! Tu vida es el clan y es lo único que necesitas. Yo te di una oportunidad cuando nadie se fijaría en ti! Debes hacer lo necesario, en el pie no hay cabida para la compasión, no existen los peros. Si no eres un ninja del pie no eres nada! Sin mi no eres nada!-

No podía parar de temblar solo alcanzaba a contener sus lágrimas, si algo arruinaría esto aun mas eso seria el llanto. Dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Destructor se arrodillo y le toco el hombro de forma suave pero fría.

—Eres del pie recuerda, sin compasión y algún día tendrás el lugar que te corresponde…- Le alcanzo un pañuelo para su boca.

 **Fin flashback**

"Sin el pie no es nada… Amigos? No necesitaba eso. Ni a él, ni al pecoso" Ellos eran el enemigo, discípulos de Yoshi, el enemigo de su padre. Y ahora viene a mostrarle compasión? Por qué se preocupa? Por qué son tan amables? O…? era todo una careta, parte de un plan para usar su debilidad en su contra. "A menos que le hayan descubierto seria imposible" en ese caso Raphael estaría en su garganta y todos ellos de igual manera esperando su turno.

-Déjame ayudarte Donnie…- Le ofreció unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Alzo su vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Leonardo. Cual era su interés? No lo hace sencillo, solo le dificulta todo -Ya paso. Gracias- Respondió cortante y tomo las pastillas que le dio de un tirón –Ya te dije, no quiero que te pongas caritativo conmigo. Y podrías dejar de preguntar si "estoy bien" para variar. No se cuantas veces tengo que decir lo mismo, no necesito que estés pendiente de mi, no has ganado ese derecho - No oculto su tono frio e irritado.

Leonardo le miro algo descorazonado. No quería su ayuda… Tal vez estaba equivocado… Estaba intentando ver a su hermano perdido en alguien que no tenía nada que ver. Y solo era… parecido

-Entiendo…- No le había dado una señal, era hora de acabar con esto.

 **Canción Never to late "Three days Grace"**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Que alivio de que ya no mates tu celular (Se estaba tornando peligroso… jaja! Broma) Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, en serio, en serio gracias. Cuídate! Nos vemos!


	15. Esperanza

**Al final decidí publicar este también :D Black Friday. Dos por uno! (Es lunes…! : Me vale…) No he tenido la oportunidad de editar este correctamente espero no haya tantos errores…**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick nada me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.**

 **ESPERANZA:**

 _Encuentro todo_

 _Pensé que perdí antes_

 _Tú llamas mi nombre_

 _Vengo a ti en pedazos_

 _Tú puedes hacerme entero_

Splinter estaba dormido o eso parecería de no ser por todo lo demás…

Suspiro y hecho la silla para atrás. Aparto la vista de la cama pero aun así podía oír su respiración irregular. Tenia una fuerte fiebre, a ratos le faltaba el aire y era necesaria la mascara, verter agua en su boca y de vez en cuando flexionar sus articulaciones para llevar el aire a su cuerpo.

Le era insoportable verlo de esa forma. La rabia e impotencia subía desde su estomago hasta su cabeza haciendo hervir su sangre. Sentía la necesidad de gritar y sacar sus frustraciones de alguna forma, vengarse del culpable de esto.

A medianoche hizo la incursión loca con su nuevo compañero. Fue un fracaso aunque al menos repartió algunos golpes a unos malandrines pero ningún rastro, no aun.

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

Donnie noto que su respiración se aceleraba al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Tenía frio y además sudaba "Bien, enfermarme era lo único que me faltaba! Dejarme ver, atacar a Karai y enfermarme la sumatoria es tres y me imagino que con mi nuevo compañero habrá nuevas oportunidades de complicarlo todo… Sin duda"

De rabia piso fuerte en el suelo pero se arrepintió al instante. En un mal calculo piso su propio dedo "Otro acierto!" Se recrimino mentalmente con aplausos y una concurrencia que le aclamaba por su _excelente_ trabajo.

Abrió los ojos y fue cuando noto algo muy preocupante. O alguien había venido, demolido el lugar y ampliado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta o era… más grande.

-Quien trajo el concierto?- Parecía que alguien había traído humo y lo roció por el lugar "Estoy viendo… doble…?" Sintió un mareo. Tan inmerso en su objetivo, entre el mantenimiento y calibración del exo-traje, también en la limpieza de ese lugar que no era exactamente higiénico, sus salidas y tapadas, había descuidado ciertas cosas que le pasaban factura. Solo decidió ignorarlo "Vaya genio estoy hecho"

"Es todo" pensó Leonardo en amargura. Aun si Donnie desaparecía, ahora debía que cuidar a la familia que tenia. Antes de tomar esa decisión pensó en Abril. Ella nunca se negaría a ayudarle pero ese era justo el problema, Karai la había atacado, exponerla seria egoísta, irresponsable y ya fue suficiente de eso. Miro para abajo con pesar. Seria la última vez… Cuando alzo la vista noto a Donnie abajo sobándose el pie y arqueo la ceja extrañado.

 _-Quien trajo el concierto?-_ "Donnie estaba hablando solo?" Su voz se oía distante… "Bueno no hay de que alarmarse, no aun…" Se tambaleo unos pasos para atrás. "Todo lo contrario a estar bien"

Leonardo logro agarrarle justo a tiempo. Pero ahora no sabia que hacer. Definitivamente ese era una gran debilidad en su equipo, "falta de conocimientos que no sean solo golpear y patear o encontrar un lugar calmado entre tus pensamientos" Había sido más que evidente esos días.

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer -Donnie estarás bien. No te preocupes - Toco su frente y le observo un rato. Realmente eran tan parecidos… pero aun estaba la duda… _lo vio caer, morir._

Mucho tiempo de sufrir y al fin aceptar la pérdida para apaciguar su dolor. Y aun así una parte de él lo negaba. Que podía hacer con su duda? Una señal fue todo lo que pidió, tan solo una…

-UuUm…- La tortuga afiebrada se quejo y ladeo un poco la cabeza. El sonido fue casi tierno y por poco le hace sonreír.

"Tal vez deba buscarle algo mas para taparle" Pensó. Inspecciono el lugar con la vista y noto una tela en un rincón del lugar y que no había visto antes. Se levanto para ir pero se detuvo al oír escapar otro sonido de él.

-No… deja-me…-

-Déjame?- Le miro confundido…

… _La sensación de ahogo tras la caída, el miedo, el dolor en sus extremidades, la desesperación, y de nuevo la caída. Una interminable caída que lo sumía en la oscuridad. Miedo… Soledad…_

 _Auxilio… Quería ayuda, alguien que le salvara pero no había nadie… Una sombra… inmóvil… solo inmóvil…_

-No…- Siguió murmurando entre sus pesadillas. Aquella que solía acosarle muchas veces.

"Rayos!" Pensó. "Esta alucinando" Debía hallar una forma de bajarle la fiebre. El medicamento que le había dado no parecía estar haciendo efecto. De igual forma no parecía hacer mucho efecto en su padre. En su mente lanzo acusaciones contra el fabricante mientras iba buscando otra cosa entre los medicamentos para darle.

Donnie abrió los ojos ligeramente y su vista se centro en unos ojos azules. Recordó entonces a un pecoso con unos ojos así.

" _Venga, eres increíble!" –_ Sus ojitos estaban brillando _– "Con un traje defendiendo a la ciudad como un superhéroe!"-_ Inocencia pura _-"Por qué no quisiera ser tu amigo?"_

Ladeo su cabeza y soltó otro gemido

" _No vas amenazarlo_ " –Le protegió sin siquiera dudarlo —" _No es un criminal, él no es malo_ " —Desde el primer momento no había maldad en esos ojos, ni nada de lo que dijo su padre de todos sus enemigos… Una buena persona, o tortuga…

" _Donatello… Don..."_ – La tortuga pecosa se desvaneció tras decir eso. El nombre por el que la pequeña tortuga pecosa lo llamo… Un artista del renacimiento o alguien que conoció. No era tan diferente… si se buscara un seudónimo de Donatello seria Don, Donato o… Donnie.

– Soy… Donatello…- Rio ligeramente. Escucho además un ruido a su lado, una bolsa cayendo, _quizá…_ pero sus ojos eran casi cerrados no podía identificar nada.

Leonardo se helo un momento y la bolsa cayo de sus manos temblorosas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa "Acaba de..." Su boca se le seco. Él nunca le dijo el nombre de su hermano perdido. "Como…? Como era posible?" Sin que se diera cuenta unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Su respiración estaba casi al punto de la hiperventilación.

"Imposible…" "Le vio caer… murió frente a sus ojos…" "pero el…" Sus piernas cedieron "Después de tantos años… lo era?…" nunca acepto la perdida de su hermano del todo, y ahora frente a él… "Era un error?… no era un sueño!…"

Temblando subió su mano a su mejilla y paso sus nudillos lentamente por ella. Había crecido mucho. El agujero entre sus dientes era mas amplio, era delgado pero fuerte y su estatura superaba la de ellos… realmente había crecido mucho.

Tomo el cuerpo de Donnie para arriba y le abrazo. Oculto su rostro en su pecho y lloro en silencio. Era todo lo que pidió, una simple señal…

-Donatello…- Paso un buen rato así. Sin que lo notara el medicamento finalmente estaba haciendo efecto en el.

Donnie lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de Leo –Oow…- Se quejo ya encajándose en la realidad –…Mi cabeza… Leo?-

-Estas bien?-

-Otra vez preguntas lo mismo…- Se incorporo lentamente –Que paso? E-Estas llorando?...-

-Yo…- Limpio sus ojos con las manos –No es nada. Tu recuerdas… lo que me dijiste?-

Pensó un momento. "Había dicho algo?" "Había dicho algo mientras estaba afiebrado?"

-No recuerdas?...- Se entristeció un poco y las lagrimas aun le picaban en los ojos.

Acaso había dicho algo? mas que eso… Porque Leo estaba llorando? Hablaba en serio con lo de preocuparse por el. Una punzada de culpa le toco en el corazón.

-Leo…- quiso tocar su hombro a modo de consuelo pero no se atrevió a tocarle. Bien él no le agradaba del todo pero no es como si le hubiera hecho algo ahora mismo –Hey…- Hablo suave -Esta todo bien…?-

Leonardo rio ligeramente ya tomando el control de sus emociones –Tu cabeza? – pregunto mas calmado y con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

-Creo que… mejor- Hablo aun desconcertado - Si, ya no me da vueltas todo jeje…- Golpeo su cabeza a modo de juego con la mano. Le miro a los ojos y luego bajo la vista al suelo, hizo eso como unas tres veces más.

-No es nada…- Leonardo le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro y le sonrió –Para que están los amigos?-

Donnie agacho el rostro intentando ocultar un ligero rubor. "No podría ser mas incomodo" Todo lo que faltaba seria alguien con una cámara oculta para rematar lo que estaba sintiendo.

"No seas amable conmigo…"

-Hey! Donnie- Capto de repente su atención – Todo va estar bien, yo te ayudare-

"Finalmente Don"

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Se detuvo un segundo frente al torniquete. Exhalo y entro.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? Debió haber pensado esto antes… Su celda empezó a sonar, él quiso ignorarlo solo para concentrarse en que debía hacer. Saco la celda y noto que la llamada era nada más y nada menos que de Mikey, su hermano pequeño. Dio una vuelta al lugar con la vista. Mikey no estaba por ahí.

Se dirigió a la cocina esperando verlo ahí pero nada. Su habitación? Para empezar porque le llamaba? Paso algo? Salió por alimento? No, en realidad se habían aprovisionado de un montón de comida para evitar dar la tentación de salidas y ponerse en peligro "Aunque… Mikey puede ser caprichoso cuando se trata de ingredientes"

Llego a la habitación del menor y se asomo al notar la puerta abierta. Había un montón de cosas y comida que debió de ser mucho antes de todo este lio pero ni rastro de una tortuga, aunque bien podía estar oculto bajo la montaña de comics. "A lo mejor esta con Raphael en el dojo" pensó. No seria extraño, era reacio a dejar a su padre e iba de a ratos para verle y hablarle. Una de las razones por la que no pareció importarle mucho, no salir. Mikey fabricaba su propia diversión, en la misma guarida si era necesario. A diferencia de Raphael.

Abrió la puerta del dojo y le encontró adentro –Mikey? Donde esta Raph…- Su hermanito corrió hacia el con los ojos muy abiertos. Algo había pasado.

-Leo! el… él fue… no puedo creerlo, hermano… el… el-

-Mikey cálmate. Que paso? Porque Raphael no esta aquí?-

-Me pidió cuidar a Splinter. Tenía algo que hacer… Chico! No lo vas a creer!-

-Se fue no es así- Palmeo su frente –No puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable, egocéntrico y…-

-Leo!- Mikey le tomo de los hombros y se acercó a su rostro -No se donde este Rapha pero tienes que escucharme. Deberías sentarte y escucharme porque definitivamente te caerás de caparazón cuando te lo cuente-

-Entiendo. Bien…- Leonardo se alejó un poco incomodo de la cercanía de Mikey –Que paso? Es Splinter…?-

-Así es! Me hablo! Sensei me hablo!- Mikey tenia los ojitos brillantes y una clara sonrisa

-Es… en serio?-

-En serio! Lo mas en serio que he dicho! Tú sabes que Splinter a estado como zombi los últimos días pero hace unos segundos, era el verdadero Splinter el que me hablo!-

-No… no puedo creerlo- Sintió un gran rayo de esperanza - Y que te dijo?- Pregunto impaciente.

-Me dijo… "Mis hijos"- Imito la voz de su padre –Esta bien! Sensei estará bien!-Abrazo a Leonardo.

-Si… Lo estará- Leonardo froto la cabeza calva de su hermanito. Finalmente parecía que las cosas estaban llegando a un arreglo, su familia iba a estar junta de nuevo. Sintió su celda vibrar nuevamente.

-Es Abril- Leonardo tomo su celda y contesto.

Leo! Que bueno que contestas. Tengo algo que decirte…*

-También yo Abril. Splinter al fin dio una señal de estar consciente. Le hablo a Mikey hace unos segundos- No pudo evitar la emoción en su voz, no es como que se esforzara en ocultarla.

Eso es genial! Veo que el Doctor Harold no se equivocaba. Fui a verlo hoy, hice que mi tía me llevara con el de camino al hospital, ya sabes porque. Y me dijo que la sustancia en el frasco estaba diseñada para perder fuerza con el tiempo, me dio algunas instrucciones además para agilizarlo*

-Es decir, que Splinter no tardara en estará de pie de nuevo-

Me dará el análisis de la sustancia entre esta semana. Leo estoy tan feliz por ustedes! Seguro que los demás también lo están*

 **En las afueras de la ciudad:**

-No ganas mucho haciendo eso. Sabes?- Cuestiono el reaccionar de Raphael. Ya llevaba un buen rato golpeando un pobre radiador y gastando sus estrellas ninja en el.

Dio un ultimo golpe con furia –Ya llevamos dos días, ni dragones purpura, ni Baxter, ni los punks pandilleros de la calle!-

-Fue tu idea - "Tu loco plan" – Hacer esto de la búsqueda – "Si la montaña no viene a ti…" algo así como el refrán pero más retorcido, sino además mandar un aviso y que el sujeto aparezca a atacarle al verlo afuera. La montaña bien podría venir o el llegar a ella, lo que ocurra primero… Se recostó para atrás aun algo afiebrado.

La mirada de Raphael era fuego puro. Nadie se mete con su familia y lo iba a pagar caro -Hay que acelerar el paso…- Ordeno de repente el enmascarado rojo –Muévete!-

Lanzo un largo respingo. "Un poco mas de caos" iba a ser una larga noche. El efecto de la dosis que dio a Hamato Yoshi ya alcanzaba su punto culmine, unos días mas y despertaría en una situación sumamente critica. Eso pensaba…

 **Decidí terminar con Raphael, él se basa en acciones y hechos, un poco antítesis de sus hermanos mucho mas esperanzados. No es que él no crea. Para nada! el cree que puede hacerse, incluso si tiene que ir contra toda una armada no se detiene. Solo que cuando la pierde es lo mas difícil de recuperar. Y en este momento no cree en su familia…**

 **Donnie, Donnie, en realidad no ha recordado nada… Pobre.**

 **Canción Pieces "Red" (Solo he escuchado el nightcore de esta canción y es buena!)**


	16. Remenbranzas de una cloaca

**Hola! Después del capitulo anterior. Llego el momento de centrarme un poco en Raphael.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :'V**

 **REMEMBRANZAS DE UNA CLOACA:**

 _A veces me siento perdido, a veces estoy confundido_

 _A veces me parece que no estoy bien_

 _Y lloro y lloro, y lloro_

"Raphael volvió a salir y arriesgarse afuera" Gruño en la idea. Ya era de mañana y aun no volvía. Frunció el seño. Las cosas se habían salido de su control, Splinter lo eligió y era su deber mantener la unión entre ellos. El los cuidaba, los protegía. Hace mucho tiempo se prometió nunca perder a nadie. No era el mismo niño pequeño que no pudo hacer algo cuando su hermano pequeño estuvo en peligro.

Raphael estaba de llegada cuando se cruzo con su hermano mayor.

-Rapha donde estabas?-

Le miro con cansancio, solo quería llegar a su cama y darse una buen siesta -No te incumbe Leo. Podría hacerte la misma pregunta y creo que ya lo hice un par de veces-

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que estas haciendo? Nos pones en peligro. Somos ninjas, se supone que debemos permanecer en un bajo perfil pero tú has ido devastando la ciudad. No se cual es tu loco plan pero es estúpido-

Suspiro molesto. Y le lanzo una mirada amenazante –Sera mejor que te quites antes de que te use como saco de practica y créeme que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo-

A diferencia de otras ocasiones Leo no estaba dispuesto a solo dejarlo ir. Raphael estaba gruñendo y sus ojos perforaban con enojo a su hermano mayor.

-Ay no…- Mikey salió del dojo y descubrió a sus hermanos peleando.

-Te encontraste con él, no es cierto? el Guardián ese. Tu nuevo compañero de demolición. Están en las noticias Raphael!-

-Es centinela- Respondió cortante y su seño se frunció aun mas -Me has seguido?-

\- Abril me llamo en la noche para darnos noticias sobre Splinter. Salí y que me encuentro…? Con que has perdido la cabeza-

-Mientes! Me rastreaste y estuviste siguiéndome- Le apunto con el dedo muy cerca del rostro.

-Bien! – Golpeo su dedo lejos de su cara -Que esperabas que hiciera? Contigo corriendo furtivamente cada noche, saliendo a la calle y atacando personas con un loco! Tenias una marca de bala en tu caparazón!-

-Se lo merecen! Hago mas en una noche de lo que hacemos aquí ocultos!-

-Ah! ahora salir afuera y atacar personas al azar es ayudar a tu familia. Te pones en riesgo y a nosotros!-

-Intento encontrar al culpable de esto, voy a descubrirlo. Si para ti es mejor encerrarte en tu caparazón como un gallina, adelante! podrás mandar a Mikey pero no a mi-

-Realmente haces eso? Respóndete tu mismo Raphael- su tono era desafiante - Solo andas rompiendo huesos y atropellando maleantes menores que nada tiene que ver con esto-

-No voy a escucharte Leo. No tienes derecho a decirme que yo salgo con alguien furtivamente. Estoy harto de tu misterio y no soy el único!-

Leo volteo a ver a su hermano menor que se mantuvo callado con la cabeza baja todo este tiempo. Mikey junto sus manos y dio un paso atrás -Leo…- Mikey comenzó a hablar de forma seria algo raro en el - Somos hermanos. Y ya estoy harto de los secretos. Tú distante y Raphael ayudando a su forma tonta y quebrando más cráneos de los que debería-

-Ahora es de mi!-

-No te pongas a lloriquear ahora Raphael-

-Tu también estas encerrado aquí igual que Leo. Como un cobarde! Que derecho tiene de decirme algo? Tú fuiste el que trajo el frasco de mutageno! Es tu culpa que esto pasara! Todo esto es tu culpa!-

Leo noto lo descorazonado que lucia ahora su hermano pequeño. Obviamente se sentía culpable y Raphael no podría ser más cruel con todo lo que había vertido -No le hables así a Mikey! Sabes que hace mucho-

-Ahora yo soy el malo! Bien! Piensen lo que quieran. No voy a detenerme por un poco de comodidad-

-Algo más ante de irte Raphael?- Mikey paso a la ofensiva de inmediato. Significaba que realmente estaba molesto y dolido -Caliento tu mamadera Gran-Bebe-Llorón-

-Quieres ver un llorón!- Alzo su puño amenazante.

-Ya basta- Leonardo le agarro de la muñeca –Ves lo que haces!? Ese tipo te aleja de nosotros, de tu familia! Como puedes confiar en alguien como el?!-

-Aquí yo solo veo a alguien que se ha empeñado en alejarse de nosotros - Raphael no volteo sino siguió su camino. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron y su cuerpo se congelo un momento con lo dicho.

-Raphael se razonable. Esto esta mal! Se que lo sabes… Splinter despertara pronto- Los pasos de Raphael se detuvieron - Abril me lo aseguro. Y a él no le gustara nada lo que estas haciendo-

No necesitaba esto…

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Leo, y yo me ocupare de los míos- Cerró la puerta. Se quedo ahí un buen rato solo calmándose, necesitaba la soledad era su forma de combatir la bestia interna que tenia.

 **Flashback:**

-No deberíamos estar aquí sentados!- Raphael estaba furioso. Los tres estaban en la sala reunidos para una nueva pelea, muy común los últimos días. Increpaba una vez más a su hermano mayor. Mikey estaba atrás de él mirando con tristeza como iniciaba otra pelea entre ellos.

–Deberíamos hacer algo! todavía podría estar allá afuera. Que eso no te preocupa?!-

-Raphie escucha a Leo- Mikey intento acercar su mano a su hombro solo para ser rechazado con furia.

Leo frunció el seño –Sensei dijo que no salgamos Raphie. Entiende es por nuestro bien-

-Y el bien de Don! No me quedare de brazos cruzados! Voy a ir afuera y lo buscare por mi mismo!- Comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida cuando Leo se le interpuso extendiendo sus brazos.

-Leo quítate! No vas impedirme ir afuera!- Le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Sensei dijo que nos quedáramos! Tu no vas a ningún lado!-

-NO? Dame paso!- Intento rodearle por un lado y por otro pero Leonardo se interponía en su delante a donde se moviera.

El pequeño Raphael perdía cada vez mas la paciencia –QUÍTATE!- Lo empujo solo para que Leo volviera rápidamente a ponerse en la misma pose de antes.

-No- dijo muy firmemente. Raphael se puso rojo de ira.

-Don esta ahí afuera y tu quieres que nos quedemos aquí!- Raphael movía las manos violentamente mientras le gritaba, Leonardo agachaba la cabeza intentando contenerse, sus facciones iban tornándose oscuras a cada palabra vertida - A ti no te importa lo que le pase a Don! No te interesa! nunca te importo! Solo te acobardas como un gallina! COMO LA MASCOTA DE SPLINTER!-

-AAAH!- Leonardo salto sobre Raphael, ambos giraron en el suelo. Mikey veía asustado la escena, su hermano mayor fue el primero en atacar esta vez. Raphael con su fuerza sostuvo a Leo debajo y alzo su puño en dirección a su cabeza.

-Alto Raphie!- Mikey agarro su puño provocando que Raphael se abalanzara sobre el. Leo se paro y fue a defender a su hermano pequeño. Los tres rodaban por el suelo cuando Splinter ingreso por la entrada.

-Niños!- Se alarmo al verlos así y fue a separarlos –Muy bien ya es suficiente!- Con esfuerzo logro separarlos -Que es lo que sucede?! Porqué pelean?-

-Es tu culpa sensei!- grito Raphael de forma despectiva. Splinter abrió los ojos sorprendido – Es culpa de Leo! de Mikey! DE TODOS!-

-Raphael- Su tono era firme casi molesto, intento hacerlo suave por su hijo, pero estaba dolido.

-Porque no podemos ir! donde esta mi hermano? DONDE ESTA!- Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos verdes.

—Yo puedo encontrarlo, sé que puedo!... –

Presionaba sus manos fuertemente mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –Se que puedo…- su voz quebrada moría.

-Raphael- pronuncio dulcemente la vieja rata tratando de contener sus propias emociones –Niños… hay algo que debo decirles-

Todos voltearon a verle, Splinter inhalo y expiro para darse valor. Su corazón golpeaba y su cuerpo temblaba incluso su respiración estaban temblando -Su querido hermano Donatello siempre estará con nosotros en nuestro corazón, en nuestras mas preciadas memorias pero… ya no podremos verlo. El…se fue. Murió… -

-No…- Raphael temblaba y su voz estaba mas quebrada que antes –No lo acepto sensei!-

-Papa… Don esta ahí afuera no es así?...- Mikey abría grande los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su tono de voz era desesperado tratando de encontrar otra respuesta, otro escenario, lo que sea menos la perdida. Leonardo permaneció en su lugar con los ojos abiertos totalmente en blanco.

\- Sé que es difícil, aun para mi lo es- Fue franco, lo ultimo que quería era mentirles. Era difícil. Ya lo sintió una vez y sabía muy bien, pero el daño era necesario para poder avanzar. Su voz se quebró ya no le era posible mantenerla - Pero debemos entender que…-

-NO! NO! NO! ERES UN COBARDE SENSEI! ERES UN GALLINA!- Le golpeaba mientras lo decía. Su alma dolida solo quería una explicación, un culpable, una escusa.

Mikey fue también a él. Lo agarro de sus ropas tirando fuertemente, intentaba encontrar en sus ojos un indicio de esperanza pero eso no era lo que había, sino dolor y desesperanza –PA-PA!... DON VOLVERÁ NO!? PAPA!…- La perdida golpeaba en su corazón, en su mente. Inexplicable… Incompresible.

–COMO PUEDES ABANDONARLO! TE ODIO SENSEI! TE ODIO!- Poco a poco sus golpes perdieron fuerza al igual que su voz. Miguel Ángel también perdió fuerza en su voz y se echo a llorar inconsolablemente.

–te odio…-

Aun quieto en el mismo lugar Leo comenzó a llorar sin hacer ruido, se levanto y corrió a abrazar a su padre enterrando su rostro en sus ropas.

Muy a pesar de sus lágrimas Raphael sintió una que no era suya. Su padre lloraba mientras los abrazaba con fuerza.

 **Fin de flashback**

Suspiro pesadamente. Justo ahora venían ha acosarle sus memorias. Llevo ambas manos a su cara "No pensar en tonterías del pasado, no hacerlo"

-Rapha…- La voz de Mikey se oyó detrás de la puerta. –Hermano ya te sientes mejor?-

-Vete Mikey!- Con exasperación bajo las manos de su cara.

-Rapha en serio, vivimos juntos. No podemos estar ignorándonos, nos vemos a la cara todos los días-

-Pues habla con señor "Yo soy el líder". Siempre hace lo que quiere sin consultarnos y estoy harto de ello…! No entiendo porque siempre se comporta como mama gallina. Fastidia mi vida! diciendo que hacer y como actuar ¡Estoy harto Mikey! Voy a hacer las cosas a mi modo y ni tú, ni nadie va a cambiar mi opinión-

-Sabes por que Leo nos sobreprotege – Miguel Ángel hablo con un tono pesado –Y no es para fastidiar tu vida Rapha…-

Raphael hecho la cabeza para atrás produciendo un pequeño sonido de golpe en la puerta. Mikey continuo hablando después de una ligera pausa -Hay que buscar la solución a esto-

-Que crees que hago?- Hablo con molestia pero intentando moderar su voz para oírse algo mas calmado - Yo no me oculto aquí dentro como ustedes, estoy afuera haciendo algo-

-Tonterías!- Se sorprendió por su respuesta e iba a gritarle pero Mikey no le dio tiempo de hacerlo –Estas huyendo de nosotros! de Splinter! No engañas a nadie, ni a ti mismo-

La puerta se abrió de repente -Repite lo que dijiste!- Amenazo y tomo a Mikey del borde superior de su caparazón.

-Leonardo y tú se la pasan peleados. Y no me gusta ver a mi familia así. Si hay algo que hacer debemos hacerlo, JUNTOS!- Bajo la vista al suelo y al alzarla ya no había enojo en ella- Ayer Splinter me hablo… me dijo "Mis hijos"-

Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco al oírlo –Incluso ahora se preocupa por nosotros… por todos y cada uno de nosotros- Aclaro y Raphael aflojo su agarre - Somos un equipo más que eso, somos hermanos. Podrás enojarte y no querer saber nada de nosotros… pero no cambia nada-

Sin darse cuenta su agarre ya no estaba en Mikey y solo su mano estaba suspendida en el aire.

Ninguna tortuga se queda atrás. Por más que se comporte como un tonto! Sé que no soportas quedarte quieto pero deja de actuar como que eres el único que esta sufriendo - Le miro severamente cuando oyó a Leonardo llamarle desde el dojo –Si me disculpas-

Raphael bajo los ojos contemplando el suelo.

 **Flashback:**

El salió de su habitación en la noche ya que no podía dormir, en el fondo aun pensaba que su padre fue un cobarde por abandonar la búsqueda de su hermano, Mikey se la pasaba defendiendo a Leo y su hermano mayor no le dejaba salir a buscar a su hermano perdido, no importaba que intentara. Él era el mas cobarde, asustado como un tonto de las mismas alcantarillas y de las alturas. Simplemente no le importaba Donatello.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua, tomo del vaso cuando se le vino una idea a la mente. Ahora que todos estaban dormidos y que ni siquiera Splinter se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí afuera como en otras ocasiones; él podría buscar a su hermano.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se dispuso a ir. Camino de puntillas cuando se topo con la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Leo. No le tomo importancia hasta que escucho un gemido venir de la habitación, extrañado se asomo por la puerta para descubrir a su hermano de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en la cama y ocultando su rostro.

-Lo siento Don…- gemía mientras hablaba –Lo… siento mu-mucho…- Volvía a llorar.

Raphael se alejó lentamente de la puerta con una clara tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando Don se fue todos lloraron su pérdida. Los días siguientes había visto a Mikey llorar, incluso a su padre pero no a Leo, el siempre mantuvo una mirada fría cada vez que hablaban de él, se sentía distante a pesar de que estuvieran en la misma habitación y pensó que a su hermano nunca le importo realmente perder a Don. Pero no era así, Leo siempre los protegía y aun cuando le decía que se le alejara de la manera más horrible, nunca lo hizo. Su hermano intentaba ser fuerte por todos cargando sus propias emociones el solo. Protegiéndoles desde aquel día. Mikey lo sabía y por eso defendía a Leo. En cambio él se desahogaba insultando a su hermano pequeño y llamando _"Cobarde"_ a todos

Raphael permaneció inmóvil en la oscuridad viendo caer al suelo sus propias lagrimas "Soy un idiota" se recriminaba por no haber entendido, por haber sido tan egoísta con todos lastimándolos por que él se sentía mal "Soy un idiota, debí haberlo entendido" "Idiota…"

 **Fin de flashback**

De pronto sintió como si un abismo se abriera ante el. Nunca le importo estas salidas, aun antes de todo este problema pero algo se estaba fracturando, no solo en su familia sino en el. Tal vez era la pelea que tuvo antes. La sensación en su estomago de que iba mal, algo iba mal " _Soledad…"_ y desde cuando le importo? No era la primera vez que se sentía solo pero… Que era lo que estaba haciendo? la sensación le quemaba en la boca de su estomago, similar a la herida que se hizo hace tiempo en la explosión cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Mikey. Entonces lo único que quería era cuidar a sus hermanos, la última vez que realmente se sintió cerca de ellos…

-Tal vez…- Empezó a hablar algo inseguro - si tengan ra…-

Que estaba diciendo? era culpa de Mikey, no tenia porque oírle. El trajo el mutageno falso, y Leonardo decidió encerrarlos cuando debían buscar el culpable y eso era lo que el hacia, ellos eran los que estaban mal. Ellos solo empeoraban todo. Huir? el nunca huye él no tiene miedo a nada. No nunca, el haría lo necesario por su familia. Aun si es ir por el mismo destructor…

Una idea se encendió en su cabeza, destructor… antes de todo esto Splinter le hablo de destructor. Y si fue el pie. Los presentimientos de su padre por lo general eran acertados.

Una vez más él debía solucionarlo, ojala hubiera alguien a quien consultar, por primera vez en su vida deseaba que Splinter estuviera ahí para aconsejarle, pero no estaba. Formo puños y presionaba tan fuerte que bien podría estarse lastimando.

 **Fue difícil la parte de la perdida, investigue un poco sobre como se dice esto a un niño pequeño pero ninguno daba una guía exacta sobre como, supongo… que es algo que no puedes sacar de otro lado sino de uno mismo (Si me dejo entender). Cuando era una niña me lo dijeron pero no se como, no recuerdo. En fin… No puedo creer lo mucho que he logrado alargar esto. Siento un agujero en mi interior, creo que es normal en este punto.**

 **Gracias por leer. Y agradecer a los que me dieron favorito y siguen esta historia.**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Como siempre agradecer que sigues esta historia y que comentes :) Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

Bueno acabo de subir pero decidí editar para Felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, algo tarde pero igual felicidades . No solo descubrí que era tu cumpleaños sino que habías publicado :O Soy distraída :p

 **Canción Fine in the outside "Priscilla Ahn"**


	17. No me traiciones

**HOLA! Bueno esta fue una de las partes más difíciles de escribir, solo espero hacerlo bien. Venga a iniciar!**

 **(Y ese titulo!... Espero no sea tan raro, de hecho creo que le va bien…)**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :'V**

 **NO ME TRAICIONES:**

 _No hay nadie en casa_

 _No hay nadie en casa_

 _Dejando prácticamente todo de lado, huí ese día_

 _Si, recuerdas bien_

 _Fué sólo porque dí la espalda muy fríamente ese día_

…

 **Flashback:**

Karai llego a la guarida de destructor aun algo dolida por el golpe que recibió. Realmente le había golpeado duro.

-Tonto Geek…- Prefiero aquella chica y eso le disgustaba.

-Karai-

Se congelo al reconocer la voz. "Esto se pone mejor" –Padre…- Se volteo. Destructor la miro severamente esperando su respuesta –Donnie me dijo que ha logrado aventajarlos y no tardara en venir con el-

-Una semana más, es todo lo que le daré. Es lo único que te dijo o acaso hay algo mas que deba saber?-

Karai apretó los labios – No. Es todo-

 **Fin flashback**

Tres días habían pasado ya. Y las cosas parecían ir bastante bien. Esa misma noche de la pelea recibió la señal de Donnie dándole la ubicación del grupo al que ataco. La misión seguía muy a pesar de todo.

Estuvo actuando con el pie de manera tan reservada para que no llevara ninguna sospecha y sin embargo el mensaje que le dejo su hermano.

" _Hay que adelantar las cosas…"_

"Que habrá pasado?" No podían seguir peleados tanto tiempo y ella sabía. Debía hablar con el, son familia después de todo. Suspiro y salto para abajo.

-Que asuntos tiene que tratar con nosotros la hija del destructor?- Consulto Nick Vam.

-Maestro destructor para ti- Cruzo de brazos.

-Es otra de las incursiones de ese monstruo. Aun no he visto el pago por nuestra colaboración-

-Se conforman con dinero en lugar de aspirar a algo más grande, es por esa razón que hasta ahora no han logrado expandirse. Cretinos-

-Cual es tu proposición?-

Karai arqueo una ceja.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

Raphael salió en medio de la noche como ya le era costumbre. Mikey sin embargo le estuvo observando todo el tiempo. Logro seguirle desde una distancia segura y esta vez parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Se detuvo detrás de un tanque de agua. Ambas figuras fueron a asaltar en una ex fábrica. El en cambio decidió quedarse ahí, lo que sea que hacia su hermano tal vez era mejor no ver.

Tras un buen rato lograron vencer a casi todos.

-Ugh!- Uno de los hombres se quejo al ser arrojado contra la pared por una mano verde sosteniendo su camisa. Sus ojos eran de terror, sudaba y temblaba impotente bajo su atacante -No… no… l…os…-

Gruño fuertemente. Su paciencia se iba a cada segundo –Deja de balbucear o arrancare la lengua de tu boca!-

"Vaya Bersek" Donnie miraba la escena apoyado a una pared. "Demasiado rudo para mi gusto"

-No…no lo se… nos la dio un contacto anónimo, no tengo idea! En serio!- Raphael gruño y le dio un cabezazo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tanta finura como siempre-

Raphael refunfuño ignorando el comentario de su compañero. Luego arremetió su frustración en contra de una viga de hierro.

"Muy útil…" Donnie rodo los ojos al ver otro ataque de ira contra un objeto inanimado. No cuestiono, porque era preferible que fuera una viga o un basurero a su propia cabeza. Mientras mas llevaban en la calle su desesperación aumentaba, y era justo lo que quería pero era difícil tratar con un Berserker.

-De nuevo nada!- Golpeo tan fuerte que hizo eco en el lugar –Cuanto tiempo…?- Mascullo con rabia.

-Calma Raphael- La tortuga de pañuelo rojo se volteo perforando con la mirada su cráneo. El levanto las manos a forma de rendición –Quiero decir… si realmente quieres soluciones tal vez debas pensar un poco antes-

-Y cual es ese grandioso plan eh?- Sus puños aun estaban apretados listos para arremeter de nuevo.

-En realidad, solo sugería tomarlo con calma. Pensar con la cabeza fría-

-Bueno yo si lo he pensado y creo saber quien es mi próximo objetivo. Has oído del clan del pie?-

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente –Ninjas…?-

-Si. El líder destructor recluta ganapanes y locos a su servicio, a lo mejor uno de ellos es el culpable de esto-

-Entiendo, siendo alguien que te odia… pero como planeas averiguarlo?-

-Se me ocurre atrapar uno de ellos y obligarle a confesar-

-Si hablas de un plan así, creo que el único enterado de todo seria el mismo destructor y no creo que puedas llevarlo abajo. No existe nadie que sepa a tal claridad todo lo que pase y todos los contactos Raphael… -

-Oh si lo hay- Raphael hablo confiado –La princesa del pie, una tal Karai- Donnie abrió los ojos en sorpresa –Le pediré que me diga todo lo que sabe o si no…-

-Si no… que?- Hablo con un dejo de temor. Raphael solo sonrió maliciosamente lo que le hizo tragar duro –No creo que sea necesario hacer eso…-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Digo, es una kunoichi entrenada seguro no será fácil tomarla como rehén…-

-Am, yo creo que si podría…-

-Pero y si tiene un ejercito del pie con ella- Podía oír su corazón latir en su pecho.

-Para eso estas tú. Yo le sonsaco información mientras tú distraes a todos. No es la primera vez que lo haces, solo usa uno de tus muchos trucos-

-No puede hacerse, no es lo mismo! Estos son maleantes menores, necios que apenas si saben usar sus dos brazos. Hablamos de una fuerza de elite! ellos están acostumbrados a esta clase de métodos, no podemos sencillamente tomar a uno de ellos y esperar que todo salga bien!-

-Cual es tu problema…?- Se paro cerca de su rostro y miro fijamente donde se suponía debían estar sus ojos –No cuestionaste nada esto. Y ahora que te digo ir a por ellos, te acobardas! Sabia que piensas demasiado las cosas pero no creí que fueras un…-

-Gallina? – Le corto antes de que pudiera decirlo. Estaba sumamente nervioso. Solo intentaba calmarse y obligaba a su mente a pensar rápido –No es lo que dices a tus hermanos siempre? Solo trato de ser lógico y no estoy retrocediendo. Los únicos cobardes aquí son ellos! Tú lo dijiste! Siempre restringiéndote, siempre diciéndote que hacer. Son los inútiles! es con ellos con quien estas molesto no conmigo-

Raphael siguió mirándole al rostro intentando buscar una respuesta.

\- Pon tus prioridades Raphael…- Un sai de Raphael fueron a dar clavado a lado de su cara. Incrustado profundamente en la pared. Se congelo un segundo y apenas pudo hablar calmado tras eso – Que…Que estas haciendo?- Sintió varias gotas de sudor bajar por su mejilla.

-No hables así de mis hermanos – Gruño y hundió un poco más el sai en la pared de acero - Jamás…-

Le miro aterrado. Estaba ido, Raphael era propenso a reaccionar así por su familia, molesto o no con ellos. No dejaba de protegerlos.

-Quien eres en realidad?- Pregunto con tono sombrío.

La pregunta envió un escalofrió por su espalda -Tu compañero, hemos hecho todo tal y como has querido! Te he dado un motivo de desconfianza?- Se esforzó por no mostrar todo su nerviosismo.

-Porque siento que no te conozco?- Arranco su sai de la pared y se alejó un poco de él. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los de él, aun muy a pesar del casco que tenia.

Donnie estaba exasperado mientras veía una forma de convencerle, un argumento pero no podía llegar a nada. "No fallar…" Se repitió "Nunca en el pie…"

–Sabes?- Raphael sonrió a medias aun con una mirada sombría y moviendo juguetonamente su arma –Es curioso, acabo de pensar algo muy curioso-

-Bien… de que se trata ese pensamiento curioso- Le pregunto esperando que sea un tema distinto al actual.

-Yo… recordé algo, una historia que me conto mi sensei antes de todo esto…- Guardo su sai.

-Es realmente curioso. No te ves del tipo que aprecia ese tipo de cosas-

-No en realidad pero él me ha contado otras cosas antes… - Cruzo los brazos y miro para un lado sin observar nada en especial - Nos dijo a mis hermanos y a mi sobre _un_ _escorpión negro que quería cruzar un rio pero el insecto no sabia nadar, así que pidió ayuda a una rana —_ Le miro de nuevo con unos ojos penetrantes — _La convenció de que no le lastimaría, que no la traicionaría pero a mitad del rio el escorpión pico a la rana. Y lo único que dijo para excusarse fue… Es mi naturaleza…_

El relato había sido mas corto de lo que espero -Lo que significa…?-

Raphael le miro de forma como diciendo un largo "Duh" Realmente era tan poco obvio o él era un pésimo narrador.

-Espera… es esto un tipo de historia moralizadora con un significado intrínseco?- Le miro pero el rostro de Raphael decía claramente que no le entendía y que igual, no le importaba que dijo –Debo suponer que soy este escorpión negro?-

-El negro ya lo tienes, no soy de seguir enseñanzas antiguas sino de hechos. Y puedo decirte esto- Dejo caer sus brazos en puños y miro intimidante directo a su rostro -Dame un solo motivo para creer que estas pensando traicionarme y voy a saltar sobre ti, abollar ese casco tuyo y exprimirte todas las ideas-

Se quedo un segundo quieto y en silencio, las luces de afuera se reflejaban en su casco –Entendido… Mañana… hay un traficante que es mano derecha del clan del pie y es una buena opción. Solo por si acaso. Es probable que haya tenido que ver ya que el también maneja el contrabando de sustancias…- Donnie no miraba a sus ojos –Te mandare la dirección del lugar si es que decides oírme- Declaro y en esta ocasión él fue el primero en dejarlo solo.

"Todo se complica…" Refunfuño. Leonardo había vuelto a traerle medicina ese día y lo tomo por sorpresa cuando le propuso ayudarle dándole un nuevo lugar para vivir. Uso de escusa no querer molestar ya que tenia a alguien que cuidar actualmente... y encima de ello… Yoshi estaría de pie en unas horas gracias a un Doctor del que no tenia idea como consiguieron… Al parecer, la chica que ayudo el otro día lo hizo posible.

"Debería haber dejado a Karai hacer lo que quiso… Iba arruinar todo"

Suspiro con exasperación. No podía confiar en ninguno de ellos. Presiono fuerte las manos en puños y sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento. No quería pensar, ya no más, estaba en su límite y solo quería acabar con todo de una vez.

Raphael salió del edificio y fue a pararse un segundo por la plataforma de la escalera contra incendios. Comenzó a frotar su hombro con una mano por el cansancio.

-Que pasa hermano?-

La voz de su atrás le hizo abrir los ojos y darse la vuelta con un grito –Aaah!... que…? Mikey!- Gruño al ver la cara pecosa de su hermano pequeño de cuclillas en una barra de la escalera –Que haces aquí?!-

-Te seguí – declaro sin mucha importancia – Por tanto… Que hacías?-

-Nada de tu incumbencia... Por qué estas aquí para empezar? No me digas que Leo te mando para vigilarme-

-No, para nada. Él no sabe que estoy aquí. De ser así tendría un ataque de nervios- Miro el rostro de su hermano y luego sus manos sucias y con raspones – Estabas peleando otra vez?-

-Si- Respondió cortante –Cual es el problema?-

Mikey suspiro –Mas que todo esto…- Movió ligeramente los dedos de sus pies – Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Que?- Respondió frustrado.

-Aun sigues molesto conmigo? Ya sabes… por haber traído el frasco de mutageno falso que lanzo ese gas a Splinter e hizo que Leo nos confinara, que tu te enojes y prácticamente romper nuestra familia…- Termino con un tono apagado — Si sabes que lo siento, verdad...?-

Los ojos de Raphael se ablandaron tras eso.

\- Solo espero que Splinter lo sepa también… desde ayer he estado intentando con mas fuerza disculparme con el-

Raphael revoloteo con los ojos a los lados. Molesto…? Por supuesto que si! Pero detestaba ver a su hermano de esta forma –Seguro Mikey… estoy seguro que él sabe, Splinter nunca te culparía por esto- Trato de hablar como si realmente no fuera tan importante.

Mikey le miro con incertidumbre pero luego le sonrió ampliamente.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, de alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para llegar a él.

-Yyy… volvemos a casa? O vas a hacer que nos quedemos hasta que sea de día?-

Iba a reclamarle, decirle que se fuera pero había tenido suficiente por hoy. No tenia ganas de arremeter contra el. En el fondo no quería herirlo con sus palabras, no tras la pelea que ya habían tenido. Así que solo siguieron rumbo a su hogar, últimamente estaba mucho mas apartado que de costumbre.

-Hermano, no quiero contestarle- Mikey iba dos pasos delante de el –Debe ser la quinta vez que me llama y no quiero hablar pero este zumbido esta resultando molesto… Me hace cosquillas- Aclaro.

Raphael no respondió. El solo apagaba su celda y así no les daba oportunidad de que le fastidien. Escucho a Mikey reírse. Llegaron al torniquete y entraron con sumo cuidado por el.

-Mikey- Llamo a su hermano pequeño – Si Leo pregunta por mi estoy en mi habitación y no quiero que me molesten hasta el almuerzo. De acuerdo?-

-Bien- Contesto algo fastidiado – No se como aguantas estar sin comer por tantas horas. Y sin embargo estas gor…- Se detuvo al ver la cara molesta de su hermano. Agacho la cabeza y dejo caer sus hombros. –Si, ya! Malo Mikey…-

Raphael sonrió a medias. Tal vez extrañaba a sus hermanos más de lo que creía.

-No quieres algo? Si se te antoja- Pregunto tímidamente.

Negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo -Mikey…- Su tono era mas suave de lo que había querido pero no continuo al ser interrumpido por otra voz.

-Chicos?- Abril estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina. Traía su abrigo y la capucha encima de su cabeza.

-Abril! Pero que es lo que haces aquí?!- Raphael pregunto casi gritando.

-Vine temprano y estoy mejor de mi herida. Gracias por preguntar-

-Abril!- Mikey corrió alegremente a abrazarle –Que bueno! Te extrañe, es algo aburrido tener que ver solo a mis hermanos-

-También me alegro Mikey…- Correspondió su abrazo –Tenia que venir, no importaba que-

-Y por que la prisa?- Pregunto el de pañuelo rojo.

-Veras, el doctor Harold me envió un paquete tarde en la noche, había una reunión en casa de mi tía justo en ese momento, así que no podía llamarles y ya que se trata de la salud de Splinter. No iba a perderme cuando el despertara-

-Entonces… Sensei al fin va a despertar! Es grandioso! ya quiero que despierte. No es así Rapha?- Sus ojos azul bebe brillaban de alegría.

-Seguro -

-Donde esta? Oh! En su habitación. Voy a verle! Abril eres la mejor amiga del mundo, casi tan buena como una pizza de lima y coco con salsa de pesto en queso parmesano- Salió corriendo hacia el dojo.

-Uh… Gracias?- Contesto insegura sobre sentirse halagada o molesta. –Todo bien Raphael?- Noto que no parecía tan feliz como su hermano por la noticia –No quieres acompañarnos con Splinter?-

-Si… claro-

Mikey estaba saltando tratando de ver a través de su hermano mayor. –Como esta?! Vamos Leo!-

-Calma Mikey- Cerro la puerta corredera –No le despiertes. Deja que haga efecto y luego grita todo lo que quieras-

Gruño molesto –Bien! Pero seré el primero que vea-

-Lo que tu digas- Le acaricio la cabeza. Al alzar la vista vio a Abril y a Raphael ahí adentro también –Abril cuanto tardara en hacer efecto?-

-No lo se. Esto mas las medicinas deberían bajar la mayoría de los síntomas. Esta especificado en las notas que te di-

-Busque rápidamente pero no dice nada sobre cuanto va a tardar-

-Y si no funciona?- Pregunto Raphael captando la atención de todos –Digo, mucho de lo que hemos hecho no ha funcionado hasta ahora-

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Raphael- Leonardo le lanzo una mirada molesta -Alguna vez te molestaría ser mas sensible?-

-Solo quiero ser realista – Contesto.

-La realidad es que eres un amargado, mejor cierra la boca-

-O que? Tú me la vas a cerrar-

-Podría. Pero no lo haré por ellos-

-Oh! Señor Amable- Le empujo para un lado –Tienes miedo de enfrentarme? Donde quedo el grandiosos líder que presumías ser-

-No de nuevo- Se lamento Mikey.

-Chicos no es momento para estar peleando. Háganlo por Splinter- Abril intento hacerles razonar pero no parecían oírle.

-Si! Bajen los humos. Este debería ser un momento feliz-

-No me presiones Raphael, ya ha sido suficiente de aguantar tu actitud- Advirtió Leonardo.

-Lo mismo digo. Ya te he tolerado demasiado- Sus dedos fueron rodeando sus sais.

Ambos se perdieron en sus problemas, ya no eran conscientes de donde se encontraban y estaban listos para arremeter sobre el otro. Abril y Mikey vieron preocupados la escena, perdiéndose en la tensión.

-Prefería que no peleen frente de mi puerta, por ahora- La voz les saco de la tensión de inmediato. Al voltear vieron a Splinter apoyado en la puerta, ahora dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Splinter esta de vuelta. Que ha pasado con el mientras estaba fuera? Lo aclaro en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Solo click en siguiente…**

 **No actualice, ni me aparecí por aquí porque he estado trabajando. Bueno, publico dos de una ya que los tengo escrito desde hace mucho, y quien sabe? A lo mejor no tardo en publicar dos mas…**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Hey chica! También fue la parte que me gusto. Raphael esta siendo muy difícil pero es su actitud protectora la que le vuelve tan loco, Jaja!Igual lo queremos ;p

 **Canción Nobody's Home "One Ok Rock"**


	18. Aguijón

**Holo! Tengo un pequeño problema aquí… pero también emoción. Los chicos van a verse bajo el mando de Splinter de nuevo. Él pondrá algo de orden aquí.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :'V**

 **AGUIJÓN:**

 _Y para encontrar las respuestas_

 _Tenemos que olvidar todas las preguntas que llamamos hogar_

 _Pasando las tumbas de lo desconocido_

Splinter estuvo adormilado la mayoría del tiempo y las veces que estaba despierto era demasiado confuso para el. Las pesadillas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Esas veces abría los ojos exaltados mientras intentaba agarrar algo de aire, en esos instantes veía la figura de uno de sus hijos o dos de ellos ayudándole.

Los recuerdos venían una y otra vez, los momentos felices que vivió con todos sus hijos antes del accidente y los días más difíciles que vinieron después de eso. Pero además los veía una y otra vez sumergirse en la oscuridad.

 _El paisaje era oscuro y el ambiente parecía estar en llamas de un tono escarlata. Ellos le llamaban pero Splinter siempre llegaba tarde. Lloraba la muerte de sus hijos y al levantar su rostro descubría la mirada fría del destructor, sus ojos llenos de rabia, y frialdad. Aquellos ojos que hace mucho tiempo atrás pertenecieron a su mejor amigo y hermano_

 _-Saki… hermano - hablo esperando ver un atisbo de luz en el._

 _-Es todo Yoshi, yo gane…-_

 _No había esperanza de ver a su hermano en esos ojos, no podía cambiarlo… la desesperanza lleno su corazón._

 _-Mis hijos…- se lamento por que había perdido lo que mas quería en esta vida. Su corazón le oprimió, ya no tenia razón para seguir. Alzo su vista otra vez pero esta vez lo que vi no era la figura de Destructor, había dos sombras en su frente y ambas miraban con frialdad hacia él._

 _-Que? Quienes son?- No hablaron solo se mantuvieron de brazos cruzados mirándolo. Las figuras en su frente comenzaron a tornarse de un modo siniestro. Estás se transformaron en la sombra de un escorpión y ambos comenzaron a atacarle._

 _Splinter esquivaba los ataques de ambos escorpiones, logro derribar a uno pero este le raspo en el brazo con su aguijón. Sentía el veneno corriendo por la pequeña marca, volteo a ver al otro y este estaba de pie sobre sus hijos amenazando con picarles._

 _-Aléjate de mis hijos!- Gruño. El escorpión se volteo y quiso punzarle pero Splinter rápidamente se movió de su periferia, en cambio logro derribarlo pero este no se quedo ahí se levanto rápido e impulso su aguijón por detrás de él dándole en el torso muy cerca del corazón._

 _-Aaah!- grito del dolor. Su veneno se filtraba por su cuerpo entumeciéndole. Miro directo a los ojos de este, sus ojos que parecían escarlatas se suavizaron a unos marrones oscuros. Entonces el escorpión comenzó a enroscarse como si estuviera protegiéndose…Splinter alzo lento su mano con la intención de tocarle…_

El ambiente se volvió incomodo. Sus ojos se abrieron y podía oír el ruido de sus hijos venir de afuera. Con dificultad se levanto y vio a dos de ellos a punto de saltar sobre el otro, ahí fue cuando hablo y logro detener una afrenta.

-Maestro Splinter!-

-Abril… Hijos míos…- Se desvaneció amortiguando su peso en sus brazos y rodillas.

-Sensei… No se esfuerce, ha estado un buen tiempo fuera…- Leonardo puso su manos en el hombro de Splinter.

Suspiro –Cuanto tiempo exactamente…?-

-Casi dos semanas-

-Sensei!- Mikey le abrazo de inmediato – Es bueno verte de nuevo padre-

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. Espero que todo allá ido bien mientras yo no estaba Leonardo…-

El líder se quedo con ojos abiertos un segundo y oculto su sentir rápidamente –Tanto como se pudo…- Splinter noto de inmediato que había algo muy importante respecto a lo ocurrido esos días.

Splinter se encontraba ahora en el sillón con una manta en su espalda y una taza de te caliente en sus manos –Ahora podrían ponerme al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar agarrando un frasco de mutageno-

-Así fue Sensei, la capsula soltó un líquido extraño que te dejo como zombi durante días- Aclaro Mikey sentado en el apoyo del sillón.

-Aun no sabemos quien lo hizo. Solo que no se trata de nadie que conozcamos- Hablo Leonardo tomando el vaso de Splinter ahora vacío.

-Yo ayude con medicinas e hice analizar la sustancia con un científico que era amigo de mi padre. El doctor Harold-

-Te agradezco tu ayuda Abril. Y me gustaría que hagas llegar mi agradecimiento también al Doctor Harold-

-Pero que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Raphael con preocupación y una cama inusual –Sensei estabas… totalmente ido…-

-Harold me explico que fue expuesto a una base alcalina –Abril miro al suelo mientras iba explicando lo mejor que podía - El estrés aumenta los síntomas de la exposición llevandola a el coma pero esta, estaba diseñada para inducirle al coma por un tiempo luego el gas iría perdiendo efecto gradualmente. Despertarías, pero aun así los síntomas persistirían debido al estrés anterior. De no haberle administrado las medicinas de cloruro y los ahorradores, su condición aun seria crítica-

-De verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo por tu ayuda-

-También me alegro sensei- Raphael se levanto del sillón - Y ahora que estas mejor podemos buscar a los que te hicieron esto sin problemas, verdad?-

-Raphael! Acaba de salir de su condición no lo abrumes con problemas-

-Ay no! se me olvidaba que aun sigues siendo un cobarde- Lanzo una mirada despectiva a Leo.

\- Discúlpalos sensei ha sido así estos días, se la han pasado peleando sobre que hacer, que no. Prácticamente he sido el único que no ha ocasionado problemas o roto algo y eso es… un poco raro-

-Mikey!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Que? Dije algo malo?-

-No Miguel Ángel para nada- Le consoló Splinter - Ustedes podrían explicarme la situación y Abril… podrías dejarnos a solas. Una vez mas estoy agradecido contigo pero esto me parece que es un asunto de familia-

-Claro sensei- Le abraza y luego se retira.

-Escucho…- Sin embargo ninguno de ellos hablo – Realmente no hay nada que deba saber? Raphael…?- El del pañuelo rojo le vio un segundo y luego desvió su vista a otro lado –Leonardo…?- Se estremeció al oírle y solo revoloteaba con sus ojos en el suelo.

-Puedo ver claramente que hay algo que debo saber…-

-Es solo…- Leonardo empezó algo inseguro -Raphael ha estado difícil estos días y ha salido afuera muy a pesar de que les dije que no lo hicieran…-

-Por qué no le dices lo que tu has estado haciendo?!- Raphael se defendió al instante - Saliendo a ocultas de tu familia a encontrarte con quien sabe que, mintiéndole a todo el mundo!-

-Yo no fui a devastar la ciudad solo porque estaba molesto…-

-Por tu estúpida regla Abril fue herida! La involucraste contigo y ahí esta el resultado!-

-Una vez más, no sabia que iba a pasar-

-No, porque no estabas pensando en nosotros sino en ti mismo-

-Tu no vas a decirme que soy egoísta cuando tu…!-

-Damare!- Gruño Splinter – Puedo ver que he pasado mucho tiempo dormido y puedo ver que se ha perdido todo control y armonía en esta familia. Yo esperaba tener un comportamiento mas maduro de su parte y veo que Miguel Ángel él es único aquí que no se ha visto afectado de esta manera-

-Quemados…- Mikey se burlo con aire de grandeza.

-Puedo saber, por que tu hermano dice que has estado devastando la ciudad?-

-Anda Rapha, háblale de tu nuevo amigo…- Raphael le lanzo una mirada asesina a Leonardo.

-Que amigo?- Pregunto Splinter.

-Debía encontrar el culpable de lo que te hizo. Y ellos simplemente decidieron encerrarse aquí y no hacer nada! Entonces me encontré con el centinela y he estado buscando a los culpables-

-Su buen amigo le ha llevado a golpear prácticamente todo lo que este en su camino. Llamando la atención de todos que creo era su brillante estrategia- Acoto Leonardo, Raphael le miro muy molesto por haber dicho eso y por haber descubierto su plan y hacerlo ver tan… tan malo.

-Pero él no es malo sensei – Mikey defendió – El salvo a Nueva York, me salvo a mi! Salvo a Abril! Es un buen tipo, en serio-

Splinter sin embargo volvió su atención al enmascarado rojo -Es eso cierto Raphael?- Miro a su hijo pero el no respondió, igual, no esperaba que lo hiciera –Siendo un ninja no puedes exponerte de esa forma, ser sigiloso, conservar la calma son las cualidades de un buen ninja y exponerte es todo lo contrario a eso. Te das cuenta que pudiste llamar la atención de todos nuestros enemigos. Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber ocasionado eso?-

Raphael abrió los ojos sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Había pesadez en ellos y algo de vergüenza.

-Te advertí Raphael y no me hiciste caso. Es una suerte que no tengamos un ejercito de villanos en nuestra puerta…-

-Leonardo- Tomo su atención – Me parece que tu hermano ha mencionado algo de ti saliendo cuando prohibiste a los demás hacerlo…-

-Uhm…- Bajo la mirada.

-Espero escuchar una buena razón para romper tus propias demandas y alejarte de tu familia-

Leonardo abrió grande los ojos. No intentaba alejarse de su familia… "pero…" siguió pensando dando una vuelta en todo… no había sido su intención, quería protegerlos… de la verdad… de una esperanza de…

"No suena nada bien…"

-Y bien?- pregunto impaciente, sus dos hermanos menores habían dado toda su atención hacia él.

Trago duro antes de hablar. – Yo… es cierto…-

-Sabia!- Raphael hizo una celebración con su puño pero conservando su seño fruncido.

-Leo! Como pudiste…? –Mikey tenia la mirada herida –Yo también quería ir al nuevo árcade de juegos, era mi mas grande sueño!-

Raphael se palmeo la cabeza en exasperación. Y se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario sobre Mikey en presencia de Splinter.

-Podrías explicarnos mejor mi hijo?-

-No he ido al árcade de juegos- Aclaro rápidamente para Mikey y cualquier duda que pueda haber-Quería esperar a que despiertes sensei. He estado saliendo a encontrarme con alguien. Siento haberlo ocultado- Sintió un gran nudo en su garganta – Fue hace unas noches la ultima vez que vimos al clan del pie en el museo-

-Tu gran acierto siguiendo al centinela. Quien podría olvidarlo?-

-Quien sabe Rapha? Tal vez ahora que están en buenos términos, puedas guiarme a el-

-Oh si! Tal vez todos al fin podamos ser amigos!- Mikey hablo con una sonrisa brillante.

-No vamos a hacer alianza con el Mikey- Sus ojos se abrieron cuando entendió lo que dijo –Como que todos al fin?-

-Eh… bueno. Vamos Leo, es un buen tipo! Y no soy el único que lo piensa, no es así Rapha. Tú también lo viste desde tu escondite-

-Aaa… no es como si fuera a llamarlo un gran compañero, es muy indeciso y… Espera. Escondite? Entonces esa ves te diste cuenta?-

-Por suposto hermano. Ustedes me subestiman –Dijo con aire de suficiencia - Me di cuenta al instante. Digo, que tan invisible puedes ser detrás de una claraboya. Esas cosas son de vidrio-

-Creí que te había engañado!-

-Tú me ofendes hermano…-

-Mikey! sabias que Raphael se vio con ese tipo y no me dijiste nada- Leonardo le cuestiono molesto.

-No es malo Leo. Créeme. Lo se y siento no haberte dicho, no sabia que Raphael iba a pedirle eso de salir y atacar personas por toda la ciudad-

-Paren con sus acusaciones. Podrían dejar a su hermano terminar su relato- Splinter uso un tono autoritario y cansado para volverlos al tema inicial.

Leonardo tardo un poco para volver a hablar –Vi a alguien, otro mutante-

-Vemos mutantes a diario. Cual es la diferencia?-

-Este no es como los otros- Froto su nuca con la mano.

-Quieres decir que es especial? Algo así como…? un súper mutante-

-No. Él es una tortuga mutada, muy… similar a nosotros- Espero un segundo su reacción.

-Yyy…?- Raphael espero como dos segundos para volver a hablar - Es todo! Ese es tu gran secreto! El motivo por el que salías afuera! Una simple tortuga mutada?-

-Sin ofender Leo- Mikey llevo sus dos manos juntas- No es tan sorprendente, contando que aquí hay tres para escoger- Señalo con los ojos.

-Lo que trato de decir es…-

-Nada! Yo creí que era algo malo como Karai, o irte a una estúpida convención, o…-

-Salir afuera con un loco?- Cuestiono a Raphael con un tono de insinuación.

-Aun no entiendo que tiene de extraordinario, chicos- Mikey continuo el hilo inicial de la conversación.

-No puedo creer que todo este tiempo… por una tontería. Agh!- Raphael se tapo la cara con una mano. No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Hijo mio, confió en tu liderazgo y decisión y sé que si había algo que ocultabas a tu familia es por una buena razón. Dime, es algo importante esta tortuga mutada?-

-Lo es…-

-Lo suficiente para ocultar todo a tu familia, mentirle a tus hermanos y al parecer involucrar a una buena amiga de esta familia…-

-Si…-

-En ese caso. Tal vez sea bueno que podamos conocerlo. No te parece?-

Trago duro antes de contestar – Esperaba que lo dijeras…-

 **No estaba segura de como expresarme en la explicación de Abril...**

 **En fin! Se viene una situación difícil… una muy difícil…**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Eh..? Yo de nuevo! …En realidad solo es para decirNos vemos!

 **Canción Yesterday "Shattered" (Un soplo si no es el grupo!)**


	19. Encuentro?

**Otro capitulo! Feliz Año Nuevo 2017 a todos!**

 **Un poco de interacción entre Leo y Karai. Raphael va estar un poco al borde aquí yyy… los demás?**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :'V**

 **ENCUENTRO?**

 _Qué quieres de mí? Solo déjame respirar un poco_

 _Qué quieres ver? Qué hay en frente de tus ojos?_

 _Qué es lo que quieres creer? Sin embargo nada puede ser resuelto_

 _Mantén las palabras que dices_

 _No es bueno_

Una brisa le llevo a frotar sus manos. Ya iba a llegar la noche y ni rastro de su casi captor. O lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Tal vez al fin se canso…

Una noche más y mañana al fin cumpliría el sueño de su padre. Y el al fin lograría su cometido; tener su lugar. Ya había realizado los planos y los diagramas para sus planes con el clan.

Con sumo cuidado metió todas las probetas en una caja, y las cosas que uso para el mantenimiento de su exo-traje. Por ultimo faltaba una sustancia muy peligrosa que quedaría como recuerdo de su primer daño a una persona real. Algo un poco escalofriante… "Como si dormir a lado de esta cosa no lo fuera" pensó.

En fin luego se deshaceria adecuadamente de ella.

-Cuidado… cuidado…- Lo metió en un pequeño envase y cerró con sumo cuidado. –Así estará bien…-

Todo estará bien…

Un ruido del aterrizaje de alguien le llamo la atención. Se volteo para ver quien era…

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Tenia que venir… todo parece estar bien. Estas listo?-

-Si… Eso creo… - Froto su nuca con la mano - Tu estas bien?-

-Por quien me tomas?- Le lanzo una sonrisa burlona.

Él también sonrió pero cayo un segundo después en todo lo que quería expresar –Karai… yo lo siento. En verdad. Tenias razón con ella con…

-Donnie…-

-Déjame acabar. Realmente no quería dañarte y sé que me comporte como un…- Ella le tapo la boca de inmediato.

-Escuchas?-

Donnie asintió. Luego se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecían los pasos y pronuncio un nombre que se oyó como un gemido. Ella no necesitaba su aviso, sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía.

Donnie dijo el nombre de Karai y dándose cuenta de que aun le tapaba su boca aparto su mano antes de volver a hablar –Karai tienes que ocultarte! Ahora!-

Ella no se movió de hecho parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse al del pañuelo azul.

-Por favor- Agarro su brazo haciéndole ver a sus ojos –Yo me encargare de esto-

Ella dudo pero sus ojos preocupados le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Asintió y fue a refugiarse lejos de su vista.

Pocos segundos después vio a la figura de Leonardo sobre el segundo piso.

-Hey!- Hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Tu no sueles ser tan impuntual. Paso algo?-

-Nada de que preocuparse- Sonrió amablemente. Salto abajo y su sonrisa se desvaneció por una mas seria y con una mirada sus ojos se movieron ligeramente a los lados –Todo bien contigo? Que hay de tu pequeño resfriado?-

-Esta bien! mucho mejor jeje- Estaba muy nervioso y noto que Leonardo parecía estar algo alerta –Que hay de tu sensei, mejor?- Se puso en su frente con las manos detrás de él.

Volvió a sonreírle –Mejor, mucho mejor- Miro al suelo y se froto el brazo izquierdo con la mano –Aquí si que hace frio. Yo en serio podría ayudarte con eso. Sabes?-

El desvió de inmediato su vista de Leonardo –Mira, yo no quisiera molestarte mas, tú me ayudaste mucho y realmente no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas. Estoy bien –Le miro con una sonrisa –Créeme no es por mi que debes preocuparte… Me refiero a que…! Estoy acostumbrado a esto-

-Eres fuerte Donnie- Puso su mano en su hombro –Pero hay otra razón por la que deberías acompañarme. Tienes que confiar en mí-

-Tu… no vas a renunciar, cierto?-

Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Y Donnie comenzó a reconsiderar acompañarle. Si lo hacia tal vez le dejaría en paz pero no podría salir afuera mas… Tenia que deshacerse de él, ahora mismo!

-Hay algo que debes saber pero…- Leonardo desvió la mirada al suelo –Antes de eso- Saco un cuchillo de su mano y lo arrojo hacia un cable enredado entre unas maderas a un rincón del edificio.

Karai salto cuando las maderas temblaron y cayeron sobre su escondite dejando una estela de humo.

-Adivinare Karai. Me has estado siguiendo de nuevo?- Hablo Leonardo con una mueca.

-Te crees irresistible tortuga?- Se burlo y saco su tanto. Leonardo saco sus armas y se traslado delante de Donnie para protegerle.

-Leo…- La voz de Donnie temblaba y sus ojos abiertos tenían miedo en ellos.

-Quédate atrás de mí- Le ordeno Leo.

-Veo tienes un nuevo amigo- Karai avanzo unos pasos a ellos –Quien sabe? Si eres bueno conmigo y me dejas ir, tal vez no le hare daño-

Donnie se perdió un momento, le tomo otro momento para darse cuenta que estaba fingiendo. Era rápida para mentir astutamente y Leonardo parecía creer su historia, pero había algo mas que le molesto… Parecía estar coqueteando de una forma algo… mortal.

-Que extraño? Normalmente estarías intentando golpearme con tu arma-

-Estoy siendo amable contigo. No es la primera vez que trato de ayudarte-

A Donnie le costó no reírse de la situación. Realmente le era absurdo.

-Tampoco es la primera vez que me mientes- Apunto su arma a ella y sonrió –Pero no te va a funcionar esta vez-

-Eso crees?- Saco una bomba de humo pero al disiparse el humo Raphael estaba torciendo el brazo de Karai.

-Creíste que te dejaría escapar con el mismo truco de nuevo?- Sonrió maliciosamente el del pañuelo rojo.

"Ay no!" La mente de Donnie estaba al borde del pánico. Raphael tenia a Karai, eran dos de ellos, si la defendía se descubría y arruinaba todo pero sino lo hacia Raphael era capaz de hacerle algo horrible a su hermana.

" _La princesa del pie, una tal Karai. Le pediré que me diga todo lo que sabe o si no…"_

Era un desastre! Un total y completo desastre! todo su esfuerzo, todo su trabajo! Arruinados en un solo momento, solo porque alguien… una tortuga de pañuelo azul le descubrió. Había traído alguien a pesar de que lo prometió… "No tienen palabra…" ni uno de ellos y eran tal como destructor le dijo que eran…

"Ellos, Hamato Yoshi! Nada mas que problemas! Una piedra en su zapato y este tipo lo inicio todo! Por culpa de Leonardo…" Comenzó a temblar de pura rabia y cerro los ojos para evitar que viera lo que sentía. Tenia que hacer algo. "Soy un genio! Algo que pueda hacer…"

-Muy bien linda- Acerco su sai al rostro de Karai –Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte. Primero, por que han estado todo este tiempo tan inactivos? Solo atacaste a Abril por que estas loca o hay algo mas en todo tu plan retorcido? Como una trampa de mutageno, quizá?-

-No vas a sacar nada de mi tortuga-

-En serio?- Su sai fue a presionar peligrosamente su mejilla –Hay algo que creo, puedo sacar de ti-

-Raphael!- Leonardo podía verlo en los ojos de su hermano, estaba pensando seriamente en lastimar a Karai. Estaba perdido en su ira. Debió suponer que no seria capaz de mantener la calma aun pero fue idea de Splinter que pasaran tiempo juntos, para resolver un poco sus diferencias, y que Raphael sea el primero en saber la verdad al ser el más afectado por eso. Debió haberse interpuesto.

"Algo, algo, ALGO!" Donnie ya conocía esa mirada, el Berserker.

-Que planean ahora Karai? Tienen un nuevo aliado?-

Karai miro un segundo para abajo, a Leo, su hermano. Tomo una pequeña respiración antes de responder –Antes muerta-

Raphael gruño fuertemente y apretó su agarre en su Sai. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su familia y nadie se mete con ellos.

-Alto!- Grito Donnie poniéndose delante de Leonardo y alzo su vista hacia ellos, dejando la luz de luna iluminar su rostro con gesto de preocupación.

El tiempo se ralentizo para Raphael. "Esos ojos… esa abertura entre sus dientes…" Abrió los ojos grandes y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Su agarre en la kunoichi se debilito lo que le dio oportunidad a Karai de escapar de su agarre. La kunoichi salto al techo y se perdió en la noche.

Raphael volteo con incertidumbre por donde se fue la kunoichi. Parpadeo dos veces antes de volver su vista abajo –Que? Que tratas tu…?-

-No ves! El humo de esa esquina!- Donnie grito con un tono alarmado que no era del todo fingido.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto Leonardo mientras retrocedió mirando confundido de donde provenía el humo.

-Solo sé que es peligroso!- Anuncio Donnie. "Por supuesto que lo era!" En su desesperación uso una pequeña piedra para lanzar directo al recipiente de su base y tumbarlo dejando escapar el gas nocivo –Hay que irnos rápido!-

Leonardo comenzó a correr para afuera siguiendo a Donnie. Raphael miro un rato con curiosidad antes de saltar para abajo y seguirles… Era parecido al gas que noqueo a Splinter…

Los tres estaban en la calle cuando un auto paso veloz por ahí y luego le siguieron una patrulla de policías.

-Hay que movernos- Ordeno el líder, localizo con la vista una tapa de alcantarilla y abrió el acceso –Por aquí, rápido-

Donnie no sabia que hacer "Irse con ellos?" era un desastre! Y… no tenía opción. Dio una mirada a Raphael que solo desvió la vista al momento que lo hizo y fue a introducirse en la alcantarilla.

-Raphael…- Le hablo a su hermano que parecía un poco aturdido. El de pañuelo rojo le miro un momento confundido antes de decidirse saltar para abajo. Leonardo escucho las sirenas no muy lejos de ahí y entro en el acceso de alcantarillado también.

"Con que… así fue mi rostro cuando lo vi por primera vez…" Pensó mientras cerraba el acceso con la tapa.

 **Al fin! Ya va uno! estoy muy emocionada con estos capítulos que voy a escribir, algunos problemas aquí y allá. Realmente me gusto escribir este capitulo y bueno creo que quedo bien. También lo acabe mas corto de lo usual…**

 **Lleve a Raphael un poco al borde. Pareció correcto para la historia ya que aun esta siendo muy explosivo con este asunto.**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Tu también pásalo bien! Yo no hago mucho en realidad pero eso es cosa mía. Mikey, Mikey; es un chico gracioso. Chau, nos vemos, cuídate y felicidades a ti tambien!

 **Canción Liar "One Ok Rock"**


	20. La guarida Hamato

**Hola! Gracias por el favorito y seguir mi historia. Esta es una etapa difícil en la trama… difícil de escribir para mí.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :'V**

 **LA GUARIDA HAMATO:**

 _Me sentí como si lo oyera_

 _Porque sentí como si lo percibiera_

 _Ahora en mi corazón que ha empezado a temblar_

 _Siento que vuelve de nuevo_

…

Llego a la guarida del pie con una respiración agitada y muy preocupada.

-Karai…- La voz de quien menos quería escuchar ahora. –Puzorelli vino por los detalles de la captura. Veo que al final no me han decepcionado-

Karai tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada mientras destructor ponía las manos en sus hombros.

-Estaré esperando ansioso cuando traigan a Yoshi ante mi trono junto a esos despreciables engendros. Nuestra venganza al fin será completada y restauraremos nuestro honor…-

Sus ojos viajaron por el piso insegura de lo que iba decir –Padre… - comenzó lo mas calmada que pudo –Tenemos un inconveniente… Es un ligero contratiempo-

-De que contratiempo me hablas?- Sus manos se alejaron de ella y ahora su mirada era severa en su hija. -Podrías explicarme como fue que esto paso? -Su voz tenía rabia, mucho más de la usual.

-Yo fui a buscarlo y Leonardo me vio con el… - Al instante escucho el sonido metálico de las cuchillas descubrirse del guante de destructor. Ella siguió mirando al suelo a la sombra de su padre acercándose a ella.

-Ahora mismo me dirás todo lo que ha pasado, niña-

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Lo primero que le incomodo fue el olor de las cloacas, después de caminar un poco se acostumbró pero aun no dejaba de ser desagradable. No ayudaba que su estomago se sentía revuelto, su cabeza le molestaba y estar ahí era muy incomodo.

-Por aquí- Leo le tomo del brazo para guiarlo –Cuidado este lugar es un poco inestable. Quédate cerca de la pared- Donnie siguió sus instrucciones, no estaba en posición de protestar.

Leonardo volteo para atrás a Raphael que no había dicho nada desde que entraron por el acceso. Sorprendentemente estuvo muy tranquilo todo el tiempo. Se traslado a lado de Donnie ya que se sentía incomodo de tenerlo rodando por las alcantarillas, siendo la forma como le perdieron. Sin embargo ya no era un niño, y ahora era capaz de hacer mucho más.

Donnie dio un vistazo alrededor, las paredes eran algo viejas y húmedas; seguro porque hubo inundaciones. "Un mal calculo en la capacidad de agua de Nueva York y el crecimiento demográfico" pensó. Se rodeo con sus brazos al sentir un escalofrió y se froto lentamente. No se veía seguro, podría estar lloviendo afuera y no lo notarían hasta tener la necesidad de correr por sus vidas. No le gustaba este lugar.

-Todo esta bien Donnie. Tranquilo, no pasara nada- Leonardo intento tranquilizarle. Donnie sin embargo no parecía reducir su tensión. Solo agacho la cabeza y siguió acariciando sus brazos.

Llegaron a un lugar un poco alto con una cascada de drenaje descendiendo a un espiral séptico. Siguieron avanzado muy cautelosos. El suelo sin embargo se veía bastante seguro en ese lado.

Donnie se detuvo al sentir un escalofrió y se encogió ligeramente.

-Donnie?- Se detuvo y Raphael siguió el acto. Parecía estar sufriendo…

Su respiración era acelerada y su corazón latía con fuerza, no le gustaba los lugares altos, los detestaba pero creía haber superado parte de eso. Sin embargo era la primera vez que tenia una migraña tan fuerte.

Se hinco de cuclillas abrazándose fuertemente mientras tiritaba y el contenido de su estomago amenazaba con salir. Oía una voz a su lado, Leonardo le hablaba pero apenas podía oír lo que decía.

Estaba hiperventilando, si no paraba podía desmayarse. Tenía mil pensamientos. Lo acontecido antes, su fallo, Karai, esos chicos, Mamoru, Destructor, Abril O'neil todos en uno presionando con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron solo para detenerse con temor en el pozo séptico que tenia a lado.

El agua corría para abajo, el sitio estaba cerrándose, las paredes de la alcantarilla daban vueltas y se contraían asfixiándole. Solo quería salir de ahí. Huir, escapar, no le gustaba este lugar; no le gustaba para nada.

-Donnie! Escúchame!-

Un ruido sórdido le impedía oírle –DOOOONN! - Se escucho muy lejano casi imperceptible. Su cabeza le dolió aun más. Cerró los ojos solo para contenerla, era como si fuera a estallar.

-Donnie! Donnie…!-

Los gritos le hicieron volver a la realidad. Se dio cuenta que estaba sentado y apoyado en una pared con dos tortugas observándole con ojos muy abiertos.

-Aaa?... que?-

Leonardo soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Y que sucedió?- Raphael volvió a hablar después de un largo rato callado. Leonardo volvió a verle. Donnie sin embargo no sabia que responder.

-Le daremos algo para su fiebre en cuanto lleguemos - Le comunico el líder al enmascarado rojo. Raphael no protesto ni hizo un solo movimiento de desaprobación.

Ambas tortugas le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y continuaron su marcha. Donnie no puso resistencia solo les siguió.

 **En la guarida del pie:**

-Padre…-

-Silencio Karai! Quiero verlo ahora mismo!- Exigió el destructor.

-No puedes, se lo llevaron esas tortugas…-

-Que?-

-Lo obligaron a irse con ellos- Destructor gruño con furia –Pero no saben quien es. El líder solo lo acogió como un amigo más-

-Me han decepcionado profundamente. Tu… el… su inutilidad no ha traído mas que problemas-

Karai abrió grande los ojos ante lo que decía su padre –No estarás pensando en… déjame ir por el, por favor- Suplico –No puedo dejarlo así… es parte del clan…-

 **En las alcantarillas:**

-Bueno casi llegamos…- Dijo Leonardo a unos pasos de la entrada.

-Que es este lugar?- Donnie se detuvo, junto las manos y miro con la cabeza gacha. Ya lo imaginaba pero quería creer que era otra cosa.

-Oh! es mi hogar. Vivo aquí con mis hermanos y mi sensei-

"Hamato Yoshi… es su guarida" Donnie se quedo sin habla y un escalofrió le recorrió.

-Leo estas seguro?- Raphael hablo en voz baja.

-Por que lo dices?- Le pregunto manteniendo el mismo volumen bajo.

Raphael miro al suelo un segundo –No… estoy seguro-

Donnie se iba tensando mientras mas cerca estaba y cerró los ojos antes de estar frente al torniquete. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro.

El lugar era amplio, tenía un televisor, unos sofás en la sala. Entraron adentro el miro a un lado donde había un columpio sobre el agua y una maquina de pinball fuera de funcionamiento, la iluminación era buena pero escasa en algunos lugares. Había otros ambientes además... No era nada de lo que había esperado, se imaginaba un lugar aterrador en las cloacas con armas en la entrada y Yoshi en el centro de todo, con velas alrededor en una ambientación muy oscura. Era mas una casa que una guarida enemiga. Agradable y acogedor…

Estudio un poco mas el lugar al parecer un dojo al final de las escaleras y Yoshi estaría en el. Trago duro.

-Por aquí- le indico Leonardo hasta sentarlo en un sofá -Espera iré por las pastillas y agua. Vigílalo Rapha- Se fue a la cocina.

Donnie siguió mirando a los lados detalladamente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el suelo, entre el y el televisor. Carraspeo los dedos de los pies sintiéndose algo incomodo con el piso. Volteo a un lado, Raphael le estuvo observando fijamente todo este tiempo y al verse descubierto volteo la mirada. Le era extraño verle tan calmado y silencioso.

-Aquí están- Leonardo volvió enseguida y le dio el medicamento – Donnie crees que puedas aguardar aquí un momento?-

-Uh… si claro!-

Le sonrió y jalo a Raphael con el. Donnie suspiro. "Y ahora que?" Su vista se dirigió a la salida, podía escapar y tal vez esta era su única oportunidad. Saco su comunicador que fue lo único que logro tomar antes de irse. Tenía una alarma en el que significaba que alguien había tratado de llamarle. Contesto alejándose rumbo al torniquete.

-Karai… - Hablo en voz baja –Estoy en su guarida… sabes? No es tan aterradora como yo creí y ahora tengo que volver rápido por mis cosas. Hay que iniciar, poner la trampa, debo ir por mi equipo y…-

**Donnie escúchame…**Le corto **Lo siento… Destructor lo sabe todo, tuve que decírselo esta furioso. Quiere que vuelvas **

-Que? No – Se paro ya cerca del torniquete dé la impresión e intento no gritar - No puede dejarse llevar por la rabia ahora… tiene remedio lo aseguro, aun puedo hacerlo, aun puedo…-

**Donnie escucha…**

-Solo déjame! No puede, no puedo…-

**Escucha! sabes que es capaz de hacer si le desobedeces**

Miro para atrás devastado. -Es todo…?- pregunto con pesar.

**Estamos juntos en esto, te sacare de ahí. Solo dime, donde estas?**

 _Era un inútil?_ era bueno en fijar cosas y ahora nadie lo reconocería. Fallo y eso nunca se lo iban a perdonar. Podía oír los insultos, la denigración…

Vio al suelo, comenzó a recorrerlo de un lado para otro mientras pensaba y sus ojos se llenaban de determinación –No… no es todo. Karai, voy a salir de aquí solo. El plan sigue, iré allá y atraeré a Raphael como acordamos - Colgó el comunicador y lo guardo de inmediato.

"Quiere ver un ninja del pie. Bien! Va a tomarme en serio, quiera o no"

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver la cara a todos y ante el, el llamado Hamato Yoshi…

 **Antes en el dojo:**

Ya estaban en el dojo y Mikey estaba en la habitación con Splinter al parecer con una amena charla.

-Leo espera…- Raphael le detuvo.

-Que sucede?-

-Que significa esto? El! Que es todo esto?- Intento hablar lo mas bajo que pudo –No se lo que pretendes pero no estoy seguro de ello…-

-Creo que has pensado lo mismo que yo. No es así?-

-QUE?!- Se tapo la boca de inmediato –No te lo preguntaría si supiera genio…-

Leonardo suspiro –Quiero que estén todos para esto. Sensei, Mikey- Les llamo detrás la puerta y ambos salieron de la habitación al dojo.

-En donde esta nuestro invitado- Consulto Splinter.

-Esta en la sala esperando, hay algo que quiero decirles antes de que lo vean-

-Más secretos hermano. No habíamos acabado con eso?- Pregunto Miguel Ángel impaciente de ver al amigo de su hermano mayor.

-Escuchen con atención. Tenía mis dudas. Cuando lo vi, presentí que se trataba de alguien que conocía y que todos conocemos bien-

Les causo extrañeza como Leonardo les hablaba. -Al grano Leo!- Raphael se exaspero por tanto misterio.

-Maestro Splinter, cuando perdimos a Donatello yo me culpe por ello –Splinter se sorprendió de que tocara ese tema –Creía que el estaría vivo muy a pesar de lo que paso y tenia razón…- Sonrió.

Todos abrieron los ojos, las orejas de Splinter se pararon al instante de la sorpresa. –El que esta en la sala ahora, es nuestro hermano. Tu hijo Donatello…-

Sus expresiones quedaron en blanco. Y hubo silencio por unos largos segundos.

-Leonardo…- Su voz tembló sin que pudiera evitarlo –Hijo mio… Que estas diciendo?-

-Es Donatello! Lo se! Es similar a él en facciones y a nosotros. Tiene la diastema de Donatello su color de ojos y… siento tanto haberlo ocultado. Perdió la memoria y aun así por un momento, logro recordar su nombre-

-Leo es… es… -Mikey no hallaba su propia voz.

-Créanme- Les miro a los ojos.

Splinter no supo que decir pero al ver los ojos de su hijo tan seguros de lo que decía, una llama de esperanza se encendió en el. Miro hacia la las puertas, dio un paso y luego corrió para afuera.

Seguido de sus hijos, bajo las escaleras deprisa con la respiración agitada y miro expectante. Un chico de manos verdes, abrigo, pantalón y una capucha que tapaba su cabeza y no dejaba apreciar su rostro. Estaba de pie cerca al torniquete. De inmediato el joven se paro recto y rígido como si hubiera cometido un grave error.

Expiro antes de acercarse y dirigirse a el pero su invitado parecía tensarse mientras mas se acercaba. Maestro Splinter intento iniciar lo mas sereno que pudo –Mi hijo me hablado de ti –Su corazón latía con fuerza - Por favor, podrías acercarte-

Donnie dudo antes de hacerlo. Quería correr pero eso ocasionaría mas problemas, muy inseguro comenzó a acercarse paso a paso hasta estar frente a el pero aun así lejos por el miedo que sentía y se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada.

-Por favor mírame…-

Donnie presiono sus manos en puños y gruño inaudible. Todos estaban atentos a este momento.

Trago duro y alzo el rostro tímidamente. Splinter casi cae dé la impresión. Era el mismo niño pequeño que estuvo con el hace tiempo, era parecido a él. Y nadie mejor que el recordaba ese pequeño rostro.

Leonardo se traslado a lado de la nueva tortuga –Él es Donnie… mi amigo- Su familia entera parecía haber sido golpeada dé la impresión.

-Am… siento las molestias…- hablo muy inseguro – Me iré de inmediato. Gracias por to…- Se vio envuelto en los brazos de Yoshi. Rígido como una roca no tenía idea de que debía hacer ahora. Fue cuándo se dio cuenta que Yoshi estaba… llorando?

"Por qué?" pensó.

Splinter alzo su rostro para ver a la tortuga aterrada y muy confundida –No, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- Le hablo dulcemente.

El realmente no entendía nada…

 **Fin del apitulo… Hmn… tambien voy a tratar de cortar algunas partes para llegar más rápido al punto. Nos vemos.**

 **Nota personal: T_T tengo el corazón roto T_T por algo del final 4ta temporada Tmnt Nick. No doy spoiler así que tendrán que esperar a febrero para saberlo (Lo siento si creyeron lo contrario pero tenia que decírselo a alguien) Por otro lado, estoy feliz por la inclusión de Alopex en la serie, Yeii!**

 **DraognsIshash:** Oh! estas queriendo ser bruja de nuevo. Necesito esta reacción por ahora. je, tienes razón a mi también me agrada esa parte de Raphael. Cuidate!

 **Canción My soul, Your beats "Lia"**


	21. Te equivocas

**Holo! Siento la demora, hubiera querido subirlo antes pero… trabajo, y ese lugar drena mis ideas; por no decir mas y ya de por si estaba craneando sobre unos detalles, además mi teclado esta fallando y solo dispongo de una vocal activa. Yyy… aquí esta!**

 **El momento de la verdad esta aquí… Un montón de pensamiento angustioso.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :'V**

 **TE EQUIVOCAS:**

 _Las palabras dan a luz_

 _Las palabras dan muerte_

…

\- Los momentos que pasaste debieron ser muy difíciles. No cualquiera sobrevive a la adversidad, mucho menos solo-

-Tomar la oportunidad cuando se presenta supongo o solo situaciones que se dan y ya…- Carraspeo sus dedos en sus muslos ligeramente.

El maestro Splinter sirvió con cuidado la taza de te y se la ofreció. –Toma. Esta infusión te ayudara a calmar tu fiebre- Era una situación muy incomoda.

Tenia que salir de ahí… Agarro el vaso y observo su reflejo en el, seguido a la rata mutante en su frente. El solo le sonrío.

Donde estaba el horrible enemigo del que le hablo su padre? El que arrebato su madre a Karai, el que deshonro su clan! El que estaba en su frente era un hombre cálido, condescendiente, amable y destruía toda la imagen que se formo de Hamato Yoshi. Pero no podía bajar la guardia contra el enemigo.

-Te noto incomodo. Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?-

-No… bueno…- Dejo él te en la mesa. Era una oportunidad única "tal vez… había un poco de tiempo eh?" –Tengo entendido de que hay varios mutantes pero como es que usted llego aquí?-

-Yo antes era un hombre llamado Hamato Yoshi. Vivía en Japón con mi esposa y mi hija pequeña Miwa. Pero debido a algunas diferencias con mi amigo y hermano, perdí a mi familia en sus manos y vine aquí a Nueva York-

"Que?! Nunca me hablaron de que el tenia una familia o una hija, al caso" Pensó "Y dice que perdió a su familia por… destructor!" –Que paso con ellas y con su amigo?- Pregunto curioso ocultando lo mejor que pudo su molestia.

Splinter noto que parecía más animado que antes –Es una historia larga-

-Quisiera escucharla-

Sonrió internamente, sus ojos marrones tenían esa brillo que el recordaba "Curioso" así era Donatello, su hijo pequeño.

Donnie retomo el vaso de te sin apartar su vista. Solo quería oír atentamente todas sus mentiras y reafirmar lo que creía de él, lo que siempre le dijeron de él.

\- Mi amigo Saki y yo competíamos en artes marciales, inclusive en el amor. Pero Shen término por elegirme.-

Donnie se atraganto y lucho por no toser, ni escupir el poco te que tomo. Shen era la madre de Karai, lo sabía porque le conto de ella y tenía una fotografía que encelaba.

Se la mostro tan solo una vez, cuidaba esa foto con su vida.

"Que grandiosa mentira!"

-Saki nunca lo acepto y una noche que descubrió sus origines decidió tomar el control del clan Hamato, para poder refundar el clan del pie - Se levanto para tomar la foto de su familia y se volvió a sentar observándola con dolor - En el proceso incendio mi hogar y mato a Shen al intentar matarme. Ese día perdí mi esposa y a mi hija- Le alcanzo la foto de su familia.

El la miro un buen rato y luego la devolvió. Sus uñas fueron encajándose en sus muslos conteniendo su lengua –Bueno, es normal querer venganza después de eso…-

-Eso no es lo que yo quiero-

-Pero!… y toda la pelea de sus hijos? Leonardo me conto de sus batallas. Usted entreno a sus hijos para poder vencer a su adversario para tomar venganza, no?-

-Nunca- Hablo severamente. Donnie se congelo al instante -Yo no entrene a mis hijos para la venganza, no son armas. La venganza es inútil, no resuelve nada en absoluto y solo conduce a más dolor.-

Sintió sus músculos tensarse mas y la sangre subir por ellos -…Como puede decir ESO?!- La rabio salió a flote y se puso de pie –Si mato a la esposa, la hija. Arrebato su honor! Como uno no puede querer vengarse! Era su clan!- En su mente solo tenia la imagen de Yoshi haciendo todas esas cosas horribles.

Le sorprendió su repentina actitud pero siguió con el tema -La ira, el miedo, el rencor fue lo que me las arrebato y no solucionare nada tomando una vida-

Trataba de contenerse pero sus ojos eran llenos de furia –Entonces huyo? …Por eso esta aquí- Su voz tenia un matiz de desprecio - No es eso cobarde? Lo que hizo fue…!-

-Crees que es cobarde perdonar una vida? Pude haber pasado el resto de mi vida buscando retribución arrastrando mi pasado incapaz de mirar para adelante. Arrebatar su vida flagelando su alma, me arrastraría a la misma oscuridad que él…-

Sonaba tan… sabio _"Sin compasión… La traición se paga no hay perdón en el pie…"_ Eso era lo único que aprendió y el mundo era mucho más cruel que eso.

-…Mirar al frente y no atrás, fue lo que hice. Mi elección. Y fui recompensado… En Nueva York halle lo que perdí…- Suspiro.

Donnie miraba al suelo intentando calmar su repentino estallido "No le creo… No puede ser… Mentiroso" Presiono sus puños "Se equivoca… Esa no es Tang Shen…! sucia rata!"

-Una nueva familia…-

Miro a Splinter nuevamente.

-Halle cuatro pequeños que criar…-

Expiro. No había nada de esto que le interesara o fuera realmente importante, ya había escuchado suficiente.

-Mis hijos… Leonardo, Raphael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello…-

Abrió sus ojos ligeramente. "El nombre por el que me llamo el pecoso, era el hermano perdido?" de repente su vista se debilito así que volvió a su posición sentada.

Splinter continuo hablando -Un día por soledad compre cuatro tortugas bebe en una tienda y en un accidente con unos hombres extraños derramaron mutageno sobre mi y sobre las tortuguitas. Yo mute en una rata y ellos adquirieron características humanas. Los crie y cuide como mis hijos. Pero un día, perdí a uno de ellos cuando tenía 5 años, el segundo momento más triste de mi vida. Volví a perder un miembro de mi familia. El cayo en un derrumbe en las alcantarillas y el agua de la inundación lo arrebato de mi lado- Su mirada estaba en la lejanía recordando el momento que lo descubrió.

La incomodidad creció y su nuca empezó a dolerle al instante, un ruido sórdido volvía a querer aparecer en su mente.

El dolor seguía presente pero… -Sus hermanos lo querían mucho. Lo llamaban "Don"-

Abrió los ojos como un sonido claro resonó en su mente.

" _DOOOON!"_

Un escalofrió le recorrió. "Que fue eso?"

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo pero… creo que mi hijo de alguna forma sobrevivió a la caída. El esta vivo- Levanta la mirada hacia él.

"…Que? …Que intentaba?"

-A mi hijo le gustaban juguetear con aparatos eléctricos, su color favorito era el purpura, sus ojos marrones y tenia una ligera diastema en los dientes. Mi hijo, ha vuelto a mí- Siguió mirándole con cara afligida.

Donnie abrió grande los ojos. "Que insinuaba?" "Por qué parece…? Esta… hablando de… el? No no no, no es verdad" El sonido volvía a aquejarle la mente.

"Ese nombre…"

Se levanto de inmediato. Su respiración agitada y los ojos viajando de un lado a otro.

-Sé que estas confundido y tienes muchas preguntas pero te aseguro que puedo responderlas…- Acerco su mano pero Donnie retrocedió al instante.

-Yo… Debo irme- Retrocedió nuevamente.

-Espera por favor…-

-No, debo irme…- "Se equivoca…"

-Donatello…-

-Te equivocas!- Grito y corrió con la cabeza gacha.

-Espera!- Grito Splinter y se paro pero un ligero mareo le hizo buscar la ayuda de su bastón. "Le dije demasiado…" Se culpo y llevo su mano a su frente tratando de recobrar el equilibrio. Donnie pasó a lado de los tres hermanos que estuvieron en la puerta observando todo el tiempo.

-Donnie!- Leo le agarro del brazo –Espera, tienes que escucharnos solo-Huh? Aaah! – Se sorprendió como le tomo del brazo, barrio con su pie y tiro al suelo. Todo tan repentinamente. Donnie salió corriendo por el torniquete mientras Leo se recuperaba del ataque que no había esperado. Splinter estaba afuera al instante.

"Donde aprendió a moverse así?" pensó. Seguido sacudió la cabeza parar enfocarse en otra cosa -Vamos hay que ir por el!-

-Los acompañare-

-Iremos nosotros, aun no esta en condiciones sensei no se preocupe lo traeré, lo prometo!- Dijo ya alejándose con sus hermanos detrás de él y dejando a Splinter solo. La vieja rata tenia la vista herida el dolor en su pecho volvía a acosarle, esperaba que en serio vuelvan todos, realmente lo deseaba.

Corrieron por los túneles de alcantarilla aprisa hasta que Raphael decidió detenerse de inmediato.

-Esto es estúpido!- Grito haciendo detener a Leonardo y Miguel Ángel.

-Rapha que haces? Hay que movernos!-

-Por qué deberíamos?!- Grito Raphael.

-Es nuestro hermano!-

-No es Donatello! -Raphael miro con furia a Leonardo – Que es nuestro hermano! Es lo mas ridículo que he oído en toda mi vida!-

Leonardo no iba a pelear con Raphael, Mikey lucia conflictuado. Ahora su única preocupación era encontrar a Donnie -No hay tiempo para esto. Si no vienen, yo iré- Amenazo.

Le pareció que Mikey abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero su hermano impulsivo le ganó.

-Como sabemos que no lo inventaste!- Grito el del pañuelo rojo –Que estabas tan desesperado que buscaste a alguien que era… Para de tus mentiras Leo! Estoy harto de que nos mientas y solo buscas escusas para no decirnos la verdad!-

-Nunca jugaría con algo así!-

-Si es nuestro hermano, porque no nos busco? porque no me reconoció!-

-Se los dije perdió la memoria, él no nos recuerda!-

-Por favor. Es un mutante Leo! No es nuestro hermano! Donatello murió. Hace años…- Su respiración estaba acelerada –Porque tienes que abrir la herida?! Porque tienes que hacer esto?!-

Leonardo miro su rostro… No habían tenido tiempo para hablar con más tranquilidad aun "Sabía que seria complicado"

-Esta muerto! Murió! Lo perdimos y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer… ni desear para que vuelva…- Su voz se apagó y miro para el suelo de un lado para el otro.

-Raphael… escucha… tú recuerdas a Donatello-

-Si, el murió-

-No. Sé que a lo mejor no es suficiente para ti. Y él no es la misma tortuga que conocimos, es mi culpa que no sea pero no fallare de nuevo- Miro a Mikey esta vez- Nunca se los hubiera dicho si dudara… -

–Yo no… no voy a escuchar esta locura, mas tiempo- Salió corriendo hacia el otro lado inmediatamente.

-Raphael! Espe…!-

Quiso alcanzarle pero se detuvo al oír el ruido de un golpe. Al voltear vio a Mikey pálido mirando al suelo y de rodillas sostenido de derrumbarse por una razón desconocida.

-Mikey!- Se arrodillo a su lado sin saber que hacer. El rostro de su hermano era pálido y agitado -Miguel calma… debes conservar la calma-

-Don nunca… - Su voz salió como un soplo seguido se derrumbo en sus brazos.

-Mikey!-

Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora…?

Por otro lado Donnie corría por el alcantarillado. Todo era difuso, el aire se le iba, el paisaje se desdibujaba, su cabeza continuaba presionando con fuerza y el solo intentaba contener lo que sea que quisiera salir de ella. Llego casi sin darse cuenta a su antiguo hogar provisional; el edificio abandonado. Se derrumbo en el suelo intentando respirar. La cabeza le dolía, estaba mareado y nuevamente el grito…

" _DOOOON!"_ Flashback de sus pesadillas y la sombra de entre los escombros se volvía clara, una pequeña tortuga de bufanda azul estaba ahí…

Sin estar seguro de porque un nombre resonó en su mente

Leonardo…

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

Tomo una respiración larga y siguió corriendo por los tejados. "A donde pudo ir Raphael?" Tenía en mano su celda pero solo había sonido y nada más. "Y Donnie… A donde rayos corrió?!"

Abril abrió la ventana y vio saltando por los tejados al líder. –Leo…? Leo!- Grito para llamar su atención. El llego de un salto donde ella.

-Leo te ves agitado. Que pasa?-

-Es Raphael, les dije la verdad sobre Donnie, lo traje a las alcantarillas y salió corriendo. Todos están shockeados justo ahora Abril! Donnie huyo a no se donde! Y no sé que hacer?!-

-Primero cálmate tu Leo. Es difícil para Raphael, me consta. Tal vez solo salió a refrescarse y volverá cuando se calme-

-No le viste!- Aventó sus manos a los lados -Esta perdido, confundido… desde lo de Splinter ya no escucha a nadie. Y si se fue a buscar al culpable de esto? No quiero ni imaginar…!-

– Ten – Puso unas hojas de su mesa frente suyo -Se me olvido llevarles esto, creo que a Raphael puede interesarle… Es el análisis completo y un poco de investigación que hice –Tomo las hojas y las fue pasando rápido con la vista -Son traídas de contrabando y usadas en actos ilegales.-

Estaba a punto de tirarlas recordándose que no tenia tiempo para esto y era mas apremiante la búsqueda de sus hermanos pero se extraño al ver una hoja en especial -Que es esto?- Pregunto viendo un periódico entre las hojas, en ellas se mostraba el arresto de unos pandilleros.

-Harold ayudo a analizar los componentes para el forense. Hizo la lista completa y las que faltan coinciden con las usadas en ese frasco-

-Esta noticia…- Hablo con algo de incertidumbre –La vi… el tal centinela fue quien los ataco y fue justo an-tes de…- Sus ojos se abrieron como conecto todo y una creciente rabia subía desde su pecho.

-Leo…?- Abril se preocupo al notar la angustia en su rostro.

-Rayos...!- Abril se sorprendió al escucharle hablar así –Raphael… esta en peligro!-

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

-No, no es posible…- le importo muy poco que el ambiente aun pueda tener rastros de la sustancia.

" _DOOOON!..."_

… _Donatello_

Su respiración se corto por un segundo. Ese era… Leo? pero porque? Y esta en su mente, era un niño. Entonces, Yoshi decía la verdad con lo de Karai. "No!" Como podía corroborarlo… El sonido volvía nuevamente… Ladeo la cabeza para alejarlo

"La foto de Karai!" Tenía un vago recuerdo de ella debido al tiempo y a su mente hiperactiva que no podía enfocar bien en ese momento "Si es la misma persona que vi significa que… que él dice la verdad… en todo…"

"Pero…" después de salir de esa forma de la guarida de los hamato de seguro Leo estaría buscando. No podía salir afuera así y no podía cruzarse con el… a no ser…

Se movió rápido para su escondite, saco lo de encima y sonrió torpemente… su exo-traje… nadie le reconocería de esta forma… pero…

"La trampa"

Tendría que hacer una parada antes…

No mas errores, no quería cometer ni uno mas por tanto iría a asegurarse.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

Como pudo estar tan ciego! Aparece de la nada salvando sus vidas, atrayendo atención sobre el… la de su hermano mas protector… su hermano que golpearía a cualquier delincuente solo para tener diversión o descargarse, por que dentro de él era correcto y por una causa justa…

" _Hago mas en una noche de lo que hacemos aquí ocultos!"_

Aun mas por su familia…

" _Ocúpate de tus asuntos Leo, y yo me ocupare de los míos"_

Cuando se distanciaron tanto? "…Él tuvo que ver con ello" Estuvo rondando a su alrededor en los últimos incidentes apareciendo en el momento justo.

De alguna forma se entero de su padre y fue su primer blanco… su maestro, su guía cuando el no sabia que hacer…

" _Pero él no es malo sensei… El salvo a Nueva York, me salvo a mi! Salvo a Abril! Es un buen tipo, en serio"_

Incluso Mikey, su inocente hermano "Él es malo! Lo peor!" Involucro a todos, como si les conociera y pudiera leer sus movimientos, sus emociones…

" _Vamos Leo, es un buen tipo! Y no soy el único que lo piensa, no es así Rapha."_

Ahogo varios gruñidos… Lo que pretendía hacer con Raphael no podía ser bueno… Apretó el paso, tenia que encontrar a Raphael antes de que se reuniera con el. Tenia que detenerlo no importaba que…

En otro lado.

Los pasos de Raphael eran pesados, turbulentos. No sabía muy bien porque iba, se sentía como que era su única opción y sin embargo sus pasos parecían moverse por pura inercia.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

No había visto a ninguno…

Corría por los tejados pensando a mil por hora. Un montón de preguntas sin respuesta.

Y si era verdad? El sonido volvió una vez mas junto con una sensación difusa.

 _Se aferraba con fuerza negando a soltarse, fue cuando sintió que le jalaban para abajo y el intentaba desesperadamente mantenerse sujeto, luego se sacudió y comenzó a caer abajo… y el grito…_

Camino sobre el tejado de la construcción e intento recuperar el aire.

Le estaba jalando para abajo! Por qué?! Quería deshacerse de el?! O todos querían que desapareciera y dieron por perdido? En serio empezaba a creer todo? Parecía que no alcanzaba suficiente aire.

Que era eso de que Shen era su esposa? Estaba mintiendo… mentira, nada era verdad pero porque tendría esta extraña sensación tan familiar y viva. Un recuerdo?… Padre tenia razón? Eran tan horribles y unos mentirosos? O… él era el mentiroso y… traidor…

-No, no que estoy haciendo?- Se paro en seco. Eso no podía ser, no un hombre así de malo y deshonorable. Era su mundo no podía ser una mentira. Ahora era parte de un clan, tenía una hermana, un padre… no pertenecía a ellos, eran el enemigo nada más… pero…

Cerro los ojos con fuerza –ESTO ES UN ERROR…! TODOS SE EQUIVOCAN! …Todos se equivocan – murmuro.

-Que pasa? …tienes remordimiento?-

Lo que faltaba, como si el destino lo condujera a su capricho…

-Tenias que ser tú…- Se dio la vuelta

O tal vez, solo era hora de rendir por sus acciones. Este era el peor lugar posible después de todo… y no era quien esperaba tener ahí.

– Leonardo… –

Si solo el mundo no amenazara echarse encima justo ahora…

…

 _Tus pensamientos son obvios ¿Son obvios para ti?_

 _Tus pensamientos son obvios ¿Son obvios para mi?_

 _¿Que piensas tu? Bueno ¿Que es esto?_

 _¿Es esto en si solo demasiada estupidez?_

 _¿No hay respuesta? Bueno ¿Y que?_

 _Nuevamente estoy de vuelta en el punto de partida... oh_

 **Nota: Hay una referencia al tmnt idw en el dialogo. Y tengo dos frases de canciones esta vez. No pude evitarlo, ambas me gustaron mucho ;D**

 **Muchos cambios de escena y… Diálogos, están siendo cada vez mas difícil para mi D':**

 **DraognsIshahsh:** XD Lo que tu digas. Me gusta en especial desde que retrata el arco de ciudad en guerra. (Yo conocía el arco antes que verlo en Nick algunas cosas sin embargo igual no esperaba que sucediera) Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Me cuesta un poco escribir últimamente pero es que quiero hacerlo bien. Cuídate! Y arriba ánimos! :D

 **Alix Hamato Saotome:** Hola de nuevo! Te extrañe pero me alegra en serio que hayas seguido leyendo a pesar de no comentar. Donnie va empeorando su situación mas que mejorarla D: Me alegra también que te parezca interesante la escena no sabia como hacerla pues no quería ser muy dramática, al final escribí a lo que salga, no tiene mas que unas frases pero quede contenta con el. Cuídate mucho!

 **Hiroki li:** Hola! Aww… *Mi reacción X'D* Me alegra que te guste porque a pesar de ser novata intento hacerlo bien y corrijo muchas veces (Igual se me escapan detalles). Así que no te preocupes hasta empatizo con ello X'P. Realmente espero su estreno en español este febrero, lo preferiría en castellano porque estoy acostumbrada pero la impaciencia seguro puede más. Gracias por tus palabras. Cuídate, nos vemos!

 **Mis respuestas han sido más extensas esta vez. No es que tenga algo de malo. Verdad? :'D**

 **Nota: Mi intención es acabar la mayor cantidad de capítulos para Marzo donde comienzan mis clases y mi mente deberá enfocarse en cumplir plazos y revisiones. Pero creo que tomara más tiempo como tengo algunos problemillas. De todos modos nos vemos!**

 **Canción 1 Megumi Nakajima "Past Story o Rira no Uta"**

 **Canción 2 Answer is near "One Ok Rock"**


	22. No se puede evitar

**HOLA! ¡Finalmente pude publicar! Han sido unas semanas o meses... lo siento, daré una explicación más abajo.**

 **Mejor iniciamos...**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No obtengo nada por esta historia y sólo lo hago por diversión. :'D**

 **NO SE PUEDE EVITAR::**

 _Pero sólo soy humano_

 _Y sangro cuando me caigo_

 _Sólo soy humano_

 _Y me colapsó y me quiebro_

 _Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón_

 _Me fortaleces y luego me desmoronó_

 _Porque sólo soy humano_

 _._..

-No es lo que esperabas?- Salto de la barda cayendo de cuclillas. Se incorporó sin apartar la vista, sus pliegues de pañuelo se agitaron con lentitud en su detrás por el viento.

Donnie quedó en silencio.

"No tendría por que estar aqui..." Su pecho subía y bajaba como si el oxígeno fuera insuficiente "El Momento perfecto para complicarlo..." Su vista iba y venía de entre la negrura y la realidad "Justo ahora..." Sentía las náuseas en la boca de su esófago como si fuera a salir a la más mínima acción.

-No más juegos!- Desenfundo una katana, la agarró con ambas manos y en un movimiento rápido acercó la punta a centímetros de su pecho. El viento que arrastro con su movimiento alcanzo a Donnie, el quelonio apenas había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta cuando se acercó.

"Aw! No podía ser peor? Por qué ahora?" Se quejó mentalmente. Estaba cada vez más seguro de que vomitaria ahí mismo.

-Ahora mismo vas a decirme lo que planeabas- Fruncio el seño y entrecerro los ojos.

Ahí estaban otra vez... voces acosando su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza imperceptible para el líder de azul -Leo...- Trago duro - Esto no es necesario...- Se detuvo como se le amenazó acercando un poco más la punta. Se tenso lo que hizo subir las náuseas de nuevo.

A Leonardo no le agradó la confianza que mostró; "Leo" era su apodo sólo de sus más cercanos, no de él. Nunca de él. -Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer para negarlo. Tu...- Salió con rabia -atacaste a mi sensei y luego te acercaste a mis hermanos como si nada hubiera pasado! Y antes de trapear el suelo contigo quiero saber, por qué?-

La imagen de Raphael vino ese instante en que lo amenazó "Se nota el parentesco" Bromeó, pero estaba lejos de reírse.

Leonardo perdía la paciencia pero él también. Estaba intentando evitar algo; una catástrofe pero... que iba a decirle? "Hola em... le tendi una trampa a tu hermano por aqui y quiero evitar que caigas en ella."

Incluso en su maraña de pensamientos él sabía que eso era mala idea.

"Alejarlo de sí. De aquí" Se dijo. Y otra vez... algo presionando por salir de su cabeza.

 _Déjame..._

"No, no ahora no!" Se reprimia desesperadamente.

-Te daré hasta tres...-

Lo que sea que fuera estaba seguro que era muy doloroso. "Sólo tengo que resistir un poco más, un poco y ya"

Leo inicio la cuenta regresiva - ...una ...dos- Salto para atras al ver el objeto venir. Lo recordaba bien, electrocuto a Raphael con eso.

"Oh. Rayos!" Se reprendió. El líder estaba real-realmente furioso ahora.

Leo miro su torso a donde le apuntó con el bastón y luego a él. Su mirada era todo menos amable -Necesario...?- Se burló y desenfundo la otra katana.

Cerró los ojos para controlarse "Solo concentrate" Donnie saco la nagigata tragandose todo su malestar, presionó un botón y se mostró su verdadero tamaño. Al alzar la vista por un segundo el paisaje cambio a una alcantarilla y al instante siguiente vio a Leonardo a menos de un metro alzando la katana.

Corto en espiral vertical, horizontal y otra transversal... Donnie siguió retrocediendo esquivando cada ataque. Aún sin estar en todos sus sentidos con su velocidad mejorada podía hacerlo.

Dió otro ataque pero nuevamente lo esquivó reapareciendo en su detrás. Su corazón latia cada vez más, la cabeza le daba vueltas, podía decir que el suelo se movía.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar centrarse. Una mala idea ya que por cuarta vez casi vomita esa noche.

Leonardo gruño. Apretó el agarré sobre su arma y volteó con enojo -Deja de huir y enfrentame!-

"Ahora!" Se dijo. De su arsenal saco un montón de bombas de humo para camuflarse y las lanzó donde Leonardo. Aprovechando la neblina fue atacandolo de varios lados. Leo tuvo que esforzarse por bloquear cada ataque.

Con sus ojos Donnie fue buscando una falla en su defensa y... ahí estaba. Saco de nuevo el bastón y apuntó.

A tan solo milimetros un ruido roto tomo su atencion...

Un pequeño cuchilla había atravesado el bastón dejándolo inútil. "El mismo que utilizó para descubrir a Karai..." Lo había olvidado.

Ahora era turno de Leo. Tomó la nagigata, la arrebató de su mano y dirigió una patada a su barbilla.

-Guh!- Donnie cayó duro sobre su estómago deslizándose un poco por el techo.

Leonardo tiro la nagigata a un lado, acomodó sus armas en sus manos y camino donde estaba él. La persona que mantuvo su padre en una cama, a la necesidad de una máscara de respiración y bajo cuidado constante. Traicionando la confianza de sus hermanos menores, poniéndoles en grave peligro por sus fines egoístas. Lacerando su equipo, su familia...

Donnie se volteó y apoyó sobre sus codos quedando de frente a Leonardo. Aún estaba aturdido y desorientado. _Saki nunca lo aceptó..._ Palabras zumbaban en sus oídos.

Leo no se movió más, ni un sólo centímetro. Estaba en el suelo indefenso y confundido, presa fácil pero no lo hizo. En cambio retrocedió dos pasos..

 _En el proceso incendio mi hogar y mato a Shen al intentar matarme. Ese dia perdí a mi esposa y a mi hija_

"Y si era verdad? Su padre no podía ser alguien tan cruel... verdad?"

 _Sin compasión..._

"No haría algo así... desalmado y cruel..."

 _El segundo momento más triste de mi vida..._

 _Volví a perder un miembro de mi familia..._

"No estaba mintiendo... esos ojos... tan cálidos..."

 _Donatello..._

Y entonces paso...

 _Ya déjame ir! Leo déjame ir!_

 _No!_

 _Estaba asustado, se sujetaba con fuerza. Su corazón latía a mil._

 _LEO SUELTAME!_

 _Se estaba resbalando._

 _Sintió que alguien le jalaba para abajo y..._

No supo en que momento pero la lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre ellos. Cada gota vacía, no sentía ninguna de ellas.

"Como pudo?.. "

La boca le dolia.

"Era una molestia? Como...?"

Podía oír su corazón latir en sus oídos, su respiración jadeante.

-Que...?- Su voz salió tambaleante y retrocedió de nuevo - Que... significa esto?- Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, cristalizados era difícil decir lo que había en ellos -Por qué estas tú...?- Su piel pálida y los hombros caídos, era como si fuera a caerse en ese instante.

-D...Donnie?-

Donnie reaccionó en ese instante. Se impulsó del suelo y con sus pies lo mando lejos de el. Los pies de Leonardo resbalaron para detenerse.

Donnie no sabia muy bien que sentia. Dolor? Decepción? Demasiadas cosas. -Pongamoslo en perspectiva quieres?- Comenzo a hablar con una voz que se desconocía, más propia de destructor o Karai. Estaba enfadado -Quien me dijo que buscaban mutageno y como encontrarlo? Quien me dijo de sus discusiones constantes?- Camino para un lado y recogió su nagigata de donde la tiro.

"Pero..." -No puede ser cierto... por que...?-

-Por mi familia... por mi clan. Por mi. Por mi maestro destructor-

"No es posible..." Sus armas resbalaron de sus manos.

"Tiene que ser una mala broma..."

 **Si. Se que este es el más corto capítulo que he escrito y en realidad era más largó pero decidi cortarlo de ultimo para no hacerlo tan pesado. Me gustaría que me diera una opinión al respecto, algo que te dificulte o como esta? Estoy intentando algo nuevo que es poner más drama. Agradezco su opinión.**

 **Ok, tarde mucho por varias razones. Una; no creo que resuelva lo de mi teclado pronto y me estoy dando modos de escribir, una de ellos por supuesto en papel y transcribir a la compu. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme ya que frente a un teclado me es más sencillo pensar y editar. Otra cosa que noté es lo mucho que editó (Uff!) 20 tal vez más!**

 **No lograba redactar algo satisfactorio. Es el que más he pensado hasta ahora. Esa es otra razón y para no aburrirlos más tuve problemas con mi inscripción. En fin... espero no tardar tanto en el próximo.**

 **Ejem... Gracias a los que me dieron favorito y sigen esta historia.**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Hola! Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Pronto voy a ver como unir a estos chicos. Gracias por tus comentarios siempre los aprecio. Hace mucho quería comentar en tu historia y no pude decir mucho ya que mi credito se acababa pero a la próxima prometo decir más. Sigue adelante! Tu puedes! Si llegaste hasta aquí es posible.

Y gracias por el follow!

 **Otra cosa... Vieron las tortugas en bebé y el nuevo intro? Increíble y adorable. En especial Donnie. :"D** _ **Es tan lindo! (Todos lo son)**_

 **Canción Human "Cristine Perri" (Cambie la "a" por "o" en la letra. No me juzguen DX)**

 ***Creo que los capítulos que siguen me están saliendo un poco mas sentimental de lo que planee en un inicio :)**


	23. Lo que soy

**Hola a todos!... Quien quería un capítulo del pañuelo azul? =D (Aunque no lo había planeado me salió al escribir...)**

 **Advertencia! : Este tiene mucho pensamiento escri** **to. En serio :o**

 **...Iniciamos?**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick. No tengo ni obtengo nada por esta historia XP**

 **LO QUE SOY:**

 _Estoy aquí otra vez_

 _Mil millas lejos de ti_

 _Un lío roto_

 _Apenas pedazos dispersados de quien soy_

 _Intenté tan difícilmente_

 _Pensando podría hacer esto por mi mismo_

 _que he perdido tanto a lo largo de esa manera_

 _..._

" Esto puede ser de utilidad"

Corto la comunicacion. - Ahora ve y avisa que quiero todo listo para esta noche. No tolerare retrasos - Su voz frívola resumbo como un eco siniestro seguido, Destructor se recosto para atrás magnánimo con las manos sobre los apoyos. -Voy a tener a Hamato Yoshi a mis pies. Como siempre debió ser-

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

-Cuando desperté, no recordaba nada. Estaba confundido y me arrastraron de un lado a otro hasta llegar con Destructor, él me ofreció un hogar, me acogió bajo su tutela y me entrenó como parte del clan del pie.- Se tomó un tiempo antes de decirlo - ...No pudiste acabar conmigo-

-Espera. Qué?! Lo recuerdas...?! - "En qué momento...?" "Y dice que provoque el accidente?! - Eso es lo que crees...?- Fue interrumpido como Donnie arrojó una cápsula a su rostro. - Gah!- Se quejó como su cabeza chocó contra el suelo tras una barrida a sus pies por la nagigata.

-Deja de negar lo evidente!- Casi lloriqueaba las palabras -Recuerdo lo que pasó y tu... tu! - Desvio la vista un momento al sentir lágrimas por el rabillo de sus ojos. -Por tu culpa caí y perdí todo! Mi propio hermano mayor fue quien me dejo caer. Era eso, verdad?! Por que siempre venías a verme, te sentías culpable! Y por eso fingias preocuparte por mi!

"Que sucede?" Leo comenzo a notar su cuerpo más pesado y como sus sentidos fallaban - No es asi! Esto... ah... Que me hiciste? Que estas haciendo?! No soy tu enemigo, y nunca hubiera hecho algo para dañarte tienes que...!- Al alzar la vista se encontro con la figura oscura de Donnie y sus ojos escarlatas, brllantes, llenos de rencor.

-Tal como dijo destructor que eran... Y sabes? no me importa! ahora tengo un hogar, un proposito, una verdadera familia; ...una misión. - Descubrio la cuchilla en la punta.

La respiración de Leonardo se aceleró - Donnie... No hagas esto...-

-Lo que hizo Hamato fue horrible... parece ser de familia. Aun asi, gracias por tu colaboración-

-Destructor no es lo que crees!. Nosotros somos tu familia - Dijo con dificultas cada letra y apoyándo su peso en los codos aún incapaz de levantarse. -Splinter, Yoshi! es tu padre, es nuestro padre! -

-Te equivocas...- Piso su pecho haciendo le chocar contra el suelo y sacándole un quejido - no es!- Acercó la hoja de la nagigata a su cuello. Sus pupilas escarlatas y acuosas brillaban con ira contenida. -Es el fin-

-Donnie...- Se ahogaba, no podía respirar bien y no sabía si era esa posición o todas las emociones que estaba conteniendo. Entonces notó que acerco aun más la punta a su cuello y abrió los ojos con horror.

-Sin compasión... La traicion se paga y lo haran caro.-

Su pecho subia y bajaba con rapidez.

-No hay perdón en el pie- Mascullo con rabia. Y la mirada siniestra del destructor se cernia por sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"No puede estar pasando..." Su corazón dolía. Lo que pasó con Donatello aquel día, todo lo que vivió después para acabar así.

Por su culpa...

 **Flashback:**

-Don?- Se tallo los ojos y alcanzo a ver la pierna de Donatello desaparecer en la entrada. Así que le siguió.

Estiro la mano para agarrarlo, estaba a centimetros de ella. -DOOOON!- Grito.

Quedo inmóvil, abajo suyo sus piernas le temblaban. Apenas logro arrodillarse en el borde para buscarlo pero su manita resbalo por la humedad y salto para atrás con un grito seco totalmente aterrado. No sabia que hacer y solo miro por donde vino.

-Pa…pa- Tartamudeo y dio un paso tembloroso luego otro –PAPAA!- Grito y corrió pero no fue muy lejos ya que resbalo con el agua. Se apoyó en sus brazos y rodillas para levantarse pero toda su fuerza se había ido"Parate. Parate!" Se decia. E intento ponerse de pie no obstante sólo volvió a resbalar con la misma agua.

-Don…- Su vista se nublo con lágrimas. Y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Culpa… Fue la primera vez que lo sintió.

Tras eso los lugares altos le aterraban y la vista de las alcantarillas se volvió insoportable. Tan solo ver a sus hermanitos cerca del borde le llenaba de pánico.

 _Había sido su culpa…_

No hablaba mucho. Sabia que se había distanciado de sus hermanos, cada uno llevaba el dolor a su manera pero el creía que debía ser fuerte, así que trago todas sus lagrimas. Se había vuelto muy mandón y cuidadoso con sus hermanos. Pidió además a Splinter que le comenzara a entrenar para fortalecerse.

Era en la noche que sentía la nube negra sobre él y en ocasiones se acurrucaba dentro de uno de los baños para que nadie le viera llorar.

-Lo siento Don...- Sollozaba - Lo sien-to...-

 **Fin flashback**

La lluvia mojaba su rostro. El ruido era más fuerte que antes y sentía cada gota deslizarse por su mejilla. Su vista temblaba entre el rojo intenso de sus ojos y el resto de su cara oculta por una capa negra. Apenas visible.

Su mente nadada; viajando del pasado al presente.

Las quejas de Raphael, sus peleas con Mikey, sus argumentos, el temor de perderlos. Otra vez. De nuevo todo resultó tan mal. No había sido capaz de proteger a su hermano, ahora iba a hundirse en una oscuridad profunda, estaria vivo; pero su alma atrapada por las garras del destructor.

 _Habia sido su culpa..._ Sus recuerdos aquellos que lo atormetaban y le impedía hablar de ese día, no era mas que la culpa retórciendo su estómago y anudando su garganta... _El ruido del agua corriendo y las rocas. Pudo haberle obligado. Si hubiera sido mas rapido. Podía alcanzarlo sin embargo..._

 _No pudo._

"Fue mi culpa Donnie..." siguió mirándole "Te falle. Sólo yo podía salvarte y fallé"

Podía oír su propio corazón saltando en su pecho.

"Falle... te falle sensei... padre...Nada hubiera pasado si hubiera actuado a tiempo. Esta pasando otra vez..." Cerró los ojos.

"No puedo salvarlo".

 **Flashback:**

Splinter no tardo mucho tiempo en descubrirlo, un día abrió la puerta y le descubrió llorando en un rincón. Leo quiso detenerse pero no podía parar tan fácilmente. Splinter le alzo a su regazo y abrazo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Esta bien Leonardo, Daiyobu…- Sabia lo especialmente difícil que era para el. Su pequeño hijo tenia que lidiar con sus miedos. –Leonardo- Su tono de voz era suave como para que solo él lo oyera –Esta bien llorar, Donatello se fue pero aun estamos aquí y debemos mirar adelante. Recuerda que siempre estará en nuestro corazón

-Lo siento… lo sien-to… sien…to tanto- Continuo desahongandose - Yo pud-e... P… mi culpa-

-No hijo mio. No fue tu culpa, nada lo fue. Quiero que entiendas algo Leonardo- Espero que sus ojos azules le miraran, la tristeza y culpa en ellos le rompía el corazón. – Lo que paso fue un accidente. Y las cosas malas pasan incluso con un fuerte vinculo, a veces no lo controlas, no puedes evitarlo- Leo seguía hipeando pero continuó hablando esperando que le escuchara. -Debes levantarte, no importa lo duro que sea-

-No puedo... no soy fuerte sensei- Se sorbió la nariz mas calmado; pero aun con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Splinter le bajo al suelo con suavidad y sin despegar su vista de él.

-Nadie nace fuerte. Es algo que se adquiere. Y este dolor es inevitable - Leo bajo los ojos a su kimono sintiendo nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos -...pero siempre puedes elegir sobresalir de él- Subio la mirada al instante. Splinter se mantuvo tranquilo y con las orejas ligeramente hacia su atras.

-Como...? Como puedo hacerlo?- Dijo con desesperación.

-Encontrarás la respuesta aqui- Puso su mano en su corazon.

Sus latidos eran fuertes pero aparte de eso no sentía más que pena, culpa, dolor, aprehensión y una profunda tristeza.

\- No entiendo...- Su voz salió rota y con un gran pesar. "A lo mejor, nunca voy a dejar sentirme asi" Penso con desánimo y bajo los ojos al piso.

-Esto no es para siempre...- Splinter respondio a su pregunta. Causando su sorpresa - Que no te consuma, no lo permitas...-

Siguio mirando al suelo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y volvian a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Puedes hacerlo. Puedes luchar. No has perdido. Y cuándo acabes... siempre habrá alguien esperandote- Splinter le ofreció una sonrisa cálida.

Las lágrimas empaparon totalmente sus mejillas. Leonardo sorbio y se abalanzó a su padre con un fuerte abrazo descargando su sufrimiento.

\- No tengas miedo. No estas solo...-

 **Fin flashback**

 _"Puedes hacerlo..."_ Volvía a sentir sus extremidades. _"Puedes luchar. No has perdido."_

Donatello estaba vivo, cuando creyo perderlo el habia sobrevivido. Cuando creyo que nunca le volveria a ver y aun asi aqui estaba, frente suyo. Sano, fuerte, dolido. No le sirve de nada culparse si no va a hacer algo al respecto. Aun podia salvarlo... aun podia llegar a él. No sabía como pero hay un camino porque aún está vivo.

Su padre le enseñó a no perder la esperanza y el era una prueba de ello. No podía rendirse ahora... No iba a dejarlo ahora. Esta vez no iba a dudar. Esta vez no habría miedo.

 _"Y cuando acabes siempre habrá alguien esperandote..."_

Lo entendía... siempre había esperanza es lo que quiso decir. Su familia estaría ahí para apoyarle, estaria ahí para sostenerlo y empezar de nuevo si era necesario. Le tomo mucho tiempo superarlo pero lo logró, no creyó que seria posible pero fueron capaces de sonreirse de nuevo, y de enojarse, burlarse por encima de lo que pasó. A pesar de las peleas, a pesar del dolor, eran familia. Y ahora Donatello lo necesitaba...

 _"Esto no es para siempre..."_

-Todos ustedes... pagarán cada una de sus atrocidades - Su voz quebrada y rencorosa apenas salía entre sus respiraciones jadeantes.

-No...- Murmuró. Agarró la nagigata, la sacudió a un lado con toda su fuerza llevando a Donnie con el y rápidamente se irguio. - No lo haras...-

-Arrogante.- Dijo volviendo a ponerse en guardia -Se dicen héroes y los buenos pero están tan podridos por dentro como su maestro!-

-Destructor es un hombre malvado y ruin. Te engaña, todo lo que dice es mentira!-

-No puedo creerlo! Es lo más trillado que he oído en mi vida!-

-Realmente es asi? Cuántas veces destructor se ha aliado con asesinos? Cuántas veces ha interpuesto sus intereses al de los demás? Cuantas veces a mostrado la más mínima empatía y no sólo rencor y destrucción?. No sólo a nosotros, sino a su alrededor. Me equivocó?!- Donnie se quedó callado; su respiración antes jadeante había bajado - Alguna vez le has importado? Dime la verdad... alguna vez te ha dado a entender que no eres solo un arma?-

Presionó los dientes. Su vista estaba ensombrecida y Leonardo vio claramente que temblaba.

-Callate...- "Que puede saber...?" Su labio temblaba. "Sólo el enemigo nada más... no tenian derecho de hablar"

-Puede que creas que te deje caer pero no es así.- Continuó hablando con severidad - Me llevo años entenderlo. No pude evitarlo... y siento no haber podido hacerlo, nunca quise dañarte de ninguna forma. Todos te extrañamos cuando te fuiste. Don... Somos hermanos, familia. Amigos...- Su voz se habia suavizado gradualmente - Puede que no quieras aceptarlo pero no cambia nada ¡Esto no es una mentira Don!-

Donnie nego con la cabeza manteniendo su vista en el suelo. Leonardo no sabía como llegar a él, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Tu familia. Tu verdadera familia - Aclaró - Te quiere mucho. Yo te quiero mucho hermano y te extraño-

Donnie alzó su vista sorprendido y se encontró con su mirada triste y acuosa. Leo empezó a acercarse lentamente y abrió los ojos con terror -Alejate!- Retrocedió un paso.

-Por favor...- Le extendió la mano causando su sorpresa. -Vuelve con nosotros-

Se congeló en ese momento "Es una broma?" Miro a sus ojos. "Esto es estúpido! Como podría si quiera ser diferente? Es imposible..."

Bajo su arma mientras seguía mirando sus ojos.

"Y por que no está dudando?"

"Aún después de todo..."

Sus pupilas brillaban con un brillo diferente.

"Aún cuando los daño?"

"No los recuerdo... como podría funcionar?!"

Miro de nuevo su mano. "No puedo..." "Porque es tan terco?" "Y si... es verdad..."

Carraspeo los dedos. "Una mano... de nuevo..." Al igual que esas veces en las que comenzo a dudar de lo que hacia. Todo porque nunca le pareció que mentian, sabía de eso, tras años de vivir en el pie aprendió cuando alguien era deshonesto. "Mamoru" fue esa excepción.

Por más qué lo negara. No vio maldad en ellos antes y justo cuando creía que encontraba esa maldad uno de ellos venía y rompía su esquema.

La ingenuidad del pecoso.

"No quieres ser mi amigo?"

La protección de Raphael.

Lo admito. Me vuelven loco a veces pero confío en ellos. Con mi vida"

"Hey Donnie! No te preocupes... yo te ayudaré..." El apoyo constante de Leonardo. Esa confianza que le transmitía sólo comparada a la de su hermana. Su unidad era innegable, eran una familia aquella que siempre envidio.

Y penso "Sería grandioso ser parte de algo así..."

Comenzó a subir su mano y Leo sonrió al notar que lo hacía.

-Vamos a casa Donnie. Nos están esperando...-

"Nos están esperando..."

La realidad golpeo a Donnie en ese instante. "Oh no! Ya están aquí!"

Se quejo cuando sintió un picor en su brazo y al ver a su brazo noto un dardo ahí. Su vista bajo al suelo y antes de que pudiera notarlo estaba de rodillas luchando por respirar.

-Don...?- Al alzar su vista vio su rostro conmocionado. Paso muy rapido, un kagi enredo el brazo de Leo llevandolo para atras pasando de ese techo a otro un metro más abajo de ese.

-Le...- Apenas se movio un poco unos ninjas del pie se interpusieron en frente sujetandole por los brazos. El kagi se lo llevo hasta la claraboya y está se rompió dejandolo caer en el suelo.

Su cuerpo no respondía ni un poco. Sus párpados le pesaban y tan sólo respirar se había hecho muy difícil. Aún así pudo notar unas sombras moviéndose hacia él.

-Es este?- Golpeo su estómago. Los hombres se acercaron a su cuerpo amenazantes. -Hola fenómeno. Nos buscabas? Los tuyos nos han causado muchos problemas hasta ahora. No te preocupes... nosotros no seremos quienes te den su merecido. Eso está reservado para alguien peor...-

Un grito se hizo eco en el aire. Donnie permaneció arriba inmóvil por aquellos ninjas del clan del pie pero con una vista perfecta de lo que ocurría adentro.

-Entendido maestro destructor. Tambien tenemos a su... pupilo... Asi se hara- Corto la comunicacion y observó a Donatello -No tenía el pañuelo rojo?-

Donnie no respondió.

-Lo que pasó... Fue de lo más interesante que te vi hacer en todos estos años. Herido? pequeño monstruo. Quien diría que tuvieran sentimientos? No será barato lo que me costó reunir a los grupos que atacaron, con tanta rapidez...- Nick Vam se dio la vuelta sonriendo. Fue en ese momento que los ninjas le soltaron y sin decir una palabra se alejaron dejándole solo.

Donnie permaneció ahí. Bajo la lluvia.

Queria gritar... Cerró los ojos y mordió con fuerza...

-No cambiará. Es lo que soy. Siempre sere un mienbro del pie-

No cambiará...

 **8"(**

 **Bien... hasta ahora no había podido darle forma a este capítulo. Como esta? Críticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Hay una referencia a la película aquí. En el siguiente... Recuerda que avise que me estaban saliendo algo emocional, eh? Eh? Además volveré a mi antiguo estilo de escritura, no se si notaron como a veces parece que cambia un poco. No es intencional sólo que aún no lo controló y mi forma de escribir parece ser bastante mutable.**

 **Nota: ... Esto es algo penoso... me encargué de desarmar mi compu. Ya lo armé; así que como el siguiente capítulo esta ahí espero sólo tener que editarlo. (Ya saben lo que pasa cuando me dejan con un destornillador 8'D)**

 **Hiroki li:** Me alegra verte o leerte :) Donnie molesto si que da pelea a Leo y por supuesto él fue un buen hermano mayor en ese capítulo X'D Me gustó mucho ese capítulo. Me gustaría ver a Raphael y Donnie en equipo, solo faltan esos dos, no? En serio esperaste? Lamento que este tardando tanto últimamente. Gracias por hacerme saber que he mejorado, significa mucho. Espero verte de nuevo :D

 **DraognsIshshah:** Sabes? Antes tenía que fijarme letra por letra si escribí bien tu nombre pero ahora lo hago sin esa necesidad. Gracias por tus comentarios en cada capitulo, los apreció tanto. _Dewa mata!_ (Eso si. No se si escribí bien esto :P) Cuidate.

 **Canción Pieces "Red Nightcore"**

* ;D *


	24. No queda nada

**Hola! Cada vez más con menos que decir al inicio, excepto que me dolió escribir este.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia.**

 **NO QUEDA NADA:**

 _Mírame así te lo podré decir,_

 _Para que conozcas mi dolor._

 _Me porté mal por ti_

 _Y ni siquiera me notaste_

 _..._

-Miguel Ángel…-

-Sensei… - Mikey acababa de recuperar la conciencia.

-Miguel Ángel. Como te sientes?

-Bien, creo… - Abrió los ojos al recordar lo sucedido - Donatello… esta vivo…-

-Miguel Ángel es una gran sorpresa, debes tomarlo con calma- Quiso tranquilizarlo para que no vuelva a perder la conciencia, sabia que debía estar siendo difícil. El mismo estuvo a punto de caerse cuando lo asimilo.

-No…-

Splinter se angustio al oírle. Su voz era pesada y sus ojos azul bebe miraban a un lugar muy lejano. Perdidos en la distancia. –Estoy consciente del gran golpe que debe ser para todos y sé que necesitas tiempo, te daré el necesario-

-No sensei, no soy tan débil como creen- Su mirada seria tenia una fuerza que pocas veces vieron en el —Donatello esta vivo - Volteo a ver a Splinter que le observaba con sorpresa — Sensei es lo más increíble que he oído en mi vida. Nunca le olvide; como te prometí y nunca di por perdida la esperanza que me enseñaste tener… Ha vuelto! Tengo mis tres hermanos mayores de vuelta! –

Sus ojitos ahora estaban brillando de emoción y con algunas lagrimas en el -Estamos de vuelta! Somos cuatro! Sorprendeeenteee!- Movió sus pies con emoción y su voz se llenaba de más energía –Una nueva cabeza con la que compartir mis videojuegos, mis libros de comics, y… oh! Aun no tiene una habitación, no es cierto? Puedo compartir la mía. No me importa compartir la mía-

Splinter sonrió a su hijo menor. Su corazón era grande y su bondad no tenia limites pero estaba seguro de no haber visto esa felicidad en el desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Raphael?- Mikey se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido del torniquete. - Donde esta Leo? Creí que vendrían juntos-

-Que?-

-Fue a buscarte-

-No estaba buscando al otro sujeto?- Camino hacia Mikey y a Splinter.

-Donatello…?-

-No es el!- Grito con furia –Monto un espectáculo solo para no decirnos a donde fue-

Mikey se sorprendió en un primer momento –Pero… no le viste? Estabas ahí, …o no? Como a dos metros de ti, ojos marrones, hueco en los dientes, pantalón gris, manos verdes y…-

-¡ESTA MINTIENDO…!- Le interrumpió con un grito y se llevo el pulgar e índice a la frente – Como pueden creerle? Esto es ridículo! No puedo creer lo ingenuos que son!-

-Raphael, tienes que escuchar - Splinter hablo severamente.

-Es absurdo sensei! – Aventó su mano hacia un lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones erráticas – Se que extrañas mucho a tu hijo pero no puedes aceptar a cualquiera solo por… - Dudo pero termino por decirlo – Desesperación…!-

-Rapha!- Mikey le conmino molesto.

-No he acabado! Murió, tu lo dijiste; buscaste días. Tras eso hubo un largo tiempo de luto ahora aparece esa... **tortuga** y deciden creer que es el? Por favor! Como no puedo creer que esto es desesperación!-

-Rapha deja de decir esas cosas!- Mikey se levanto del sillón de inmediato pero lo que menos hacia Raphael era escuchar.

-No existe ninguna prueba de que sea! No es mi hermano! No lo acepto y oigan esto bien; no lo voy a aceptar, nunca! Si ustedes quieren llenarse de falsas esperanzas solo porque son demasiado débiles para aceptar la realidad, pueden hacerlo! ¡Yo **no voy** a caer en su juego! No voy a…!-

Mikey se congelo al oír el ruido. Vio claramente la cara de su hermano voltear abruptamente a un lado. Splinter no había esperado llegar a esto. El rostro de Raphael se mantuvo en su posición tras recibir la cachetada, su respiración era más errática que antes y se podía escuchar cada bocanada de aire que dejaba escapar.

Por un instante no pudo digerirlo… Había recibido los golpes de su padre muchas veces en su entrenamiento. Los había castigado. Pero no como esto… él nunca les había tocado de esa manera; la decepción, el enojo y el dolor tras ese golpe. Era demasiado…

Apretó los dientes, sus puños y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

"Por qué? Por qué no podían entender? Por qué nunca podían entenderle?" Solo quería proteger a su familia, de quien sea que pudiera dañarla y de la forma que sea. Golpes, traiciones. Lo hizo con Karai y Leo, ella lo metería en un lio abusando de la confianza de Leonardo. Protegía a Mikey, su ingenuidad de la que alguien podría aprovecharse. Nadie que los lastima debería quedar impune. Merecían sufrir por lastimarles. Su sensei no admitiría la venganza pero no podía ver el peligro? Solo se hacían daño… Por qué no pueden ver lo mucho que hace por ellos? Siempre tenia que ser el malo…

Comenzó a temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo –Por qué…? – Su voz tembló con emoción. Rabia, dolor, rayaba entre ambas –Por que rayos no pueden verlo?! Leo, Mikey, incluso tu! …QUE ES LO QUE ESTA MAL CON USTEDES…!-

Splinter de inmediato lo rodeo con sus brazos. Raphael se congelo ante el acto y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Te entiendo Raphael… Y siento mucho haber ido tan lejos. Los amo tanto y no soporto la idea de perderlos. Sé que intentas protegernos. Eres un protector natural. Aquel que nos recuerda cuidar unos de otros - Se separo de él. Los ojos de Raphael estaban abiertos dócilmente.

– Me llenas de orgullo. Pero ahora…Te pido que recobres algo que has perdido hace mucho tiempo…- Atrajo su vista a su rostro con una mano dulcemente en su mejilla – Esperanza… incluso la esperanza de que tu hermano este vivo- Se arrodillo para estar a su misma altura conservando su mano en su mejilla –Confía hijo. Siempre hay esperanza…-

El enmascarado rojo le miro, sus ojos angustiados; sin ningún sentimiento negativo. Sus piernas cedieron. Ya no podían sostenerle más. Splinter le tomo de los hombros ayudándole a sostenerse.

Su voz llena de emoción salió débilmente – Lo siento…-

-Entiendo-

-Igualmente hermano- Mikey rodeo a Raphael con sus brazos y el correspondió el acto.

 **En la guarida del pie:**

Sus pasos eran pesados. Se sentía como si hubiera un peso extra atrás de él, se pregunto si esto era normal para los demás ninja que estaban en el pie. El sabia que algunas de las misiones no eran muy placenteras de llevar a cabo pero nunca había pensado mucho en ello.

-Karai… estas ahí?- Pregunto tímidamente desde la puerta.

-Donnie…? Volviste!- Le abrazo de inmediato. Ella sintió su cara apoyarse en su hombro un signo claro de que necesitaba algo de consuelo –Lo lograste? Que fue lo que paso?-

-Karai… yo… puedo pedirte algo?-

Se separo de él, que mantuvo su mirada en el piso con un dejo de tristeza -De que se trata?-

-La foto de tu madre. Puedes mostrármela? Por favor… en serio necesito verla…-

Le miro con extrañeza. Él sabía que atesoraba esa foto rota, lo único que se le permitió tener de ella. Apenas logro sacarla de destructor y la cuidaba con su vida. Noto que se veía sumamente demacrado y el tono desesperado en su voz así que se movió para adentro y de su escondite saco la foto dándole un vistazo rápido.

-No sé que es lo que pretendes pero si le haces algo…-

-No la dañare. Te lo prometo…-

Suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y se la entrego. Cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba impaciente a que se la devolviera. Donnie abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin decir nada, farfullo algo inaudible y parecía más descompuesto que antes.

-Ahora que tienes? – Le consulto.

-Estoy bien…- Le devolvió la fotografía – Karai… quieres a padre?-

-… A que viene esto?- Estaba molesta por que no le había contestado nada y en cambio le hacia preguntas extrañas.

-Yo también… el me acepto. Tú… me diste un lugar… Y si destructor en realidad fuera un hombre capaz de arrebatar algo solo por su venganza, si estuviera tan ciego que sea capaz de…-

-Que tratas de decir? –

-Si Destructor te mintió todos estos años y no es quien dice ser. .- "No podría ser mas difícil" Le miro con angustia y pauso solo para darse valor - Si él te… utilizara porque en realidad… no es… tu …verdadero padre … Karai. Tu verdadero padre es… Hamato Yoshi. Lo… lo vi en una foto, en… la mitad que falta-

-Que?!- Su tono era ofendido -Estas diciendo locuras!- Se acercó y le toco la frente buscando su temperatura. Donnie aparto su mano con lentitud.

-Créeme… confía en mi- Le sorprendió su tono y su semblante, no solo roto sino sincero. Y empezó a preocuparse.

-Pa… destructor te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo- Saco su comunicador y le mostro una fotografía. Su madre con un vestido y peinado japonés, un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos y a su lado... Hamato Yoshi…

-Que significa esto…?- Dijo profundamente confundida.

-La saque sin que se dieran cuenta- Le tomo de los hombros para que viera a sus ojos - Eres hija de Hamato Yoshi… su pequeña hija… Miwa…-

Karai quedo sin habla aun procesando sus palabras.

-Que clase de declaración es esa…?- Fueron interrumpidos por su tono severo.

Se congelo al instante y soltó a karai temblando. El destructor estaba parado en la puerta.

-Yo… - Se encogió ligeramente. Sin saber que hacer y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

A ella le tomo un momento para encontrar su voz -Dime la verdad…- Exigió Karai – Hamato Yoshi es mi padre. No es así?!-

Destructor se quedo callado por unos largos segundos –Si. Hamato Yoshi es tu padre…-

Karai abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Que…?-

Unos ninjas aparecieron atrás de destructor. –Llévensela- Ordeno a los ninjas quienes le tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a jalarla.

-No… Que estas haciendo?- Forcejeo para liberarse.

-Karai!- Donnie quiso impedirlo pero los ninjas aparecieron detrás de el e igualmente lo inmovilizaron. Forcejeo intentando soltarse pero no podía –No… Karai!-

Sacaron a Karai y la encerraron en una celda. Con desesperación agarró los barrotes justo cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ella.

-NOOOO!-

Donnie escucho el grito de su hermana. Aun forcejeaba cuando Destructor volvió a ingresar al lugar. Donnie dejo de forcejear cuando vio a destructor dirigirse a él. Ya en su frente lo miraba con furia y le dio una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

Donnie volvió el rostro por el golpe y miro a su padre con dolor, confusión, miedo. Un montón de emociones que incluso hacían que temblara.

-Que has estado haciendo?!-Pregunto alzando la voz. Donnie seguía mirando sin responder.

-Yo te tome, te crié como un hijo y así es como me pagas. Traicionándome! Me decepcionas…-

Su respiración era difícil y finalmente hallo su voz –Padre! Maestro! No quise…!-

-SILENCIO!- Rugió - Me equivoque contigo. Un inútil como tu no puede ser parte de mi familia! …me fallaste…-

Se heló, su corazón se desquebrajo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Llévenlo y vigílenlo, que no salga!-

"Pa…dre…" No hablo. No lucho más, demasiado herido para resistirse. Los soldados del pie lo aventaron a su cuarto y encerraron. Se incorporó a duras penas apoyándose en sus palmas y rodillas. Tan solo miraba sus lagrimas caer sobre el tapiz. Todos los años de dedicación, todo su esfuerzo… para que?

En su mente todavía resonaban sus palabras.

"Me fallaste"

"Un inútil como tu no puede ser parte de mi familia!"

"Me decepcionas…"

"Me equivoque contigo…"

Todo lo que hizo e intento al final no logro completar nada. Y ahora no tenia nada.

"Vamos a casa Donnie. Nos están esperando…"

–Leo…-

Pronto se hallo derramando un montón de lágrimas sin parar.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

-Leo esta tardando demasiado…- Mikey tenía en sus manos su celda y nuevamente escucho el buzón de voz.

-Agh!-

Se volteo al escuchar el quejido de frustración de Raphael. El enmascarado rojo bajo la mano con su celda.

-Tampoco me contesta! Y él fue quien dijo que nunca debíamos apagar nuestras celdas. Esto no es usual…-

-Crees que le haya pasado algo…- Pregunto Mikey con una clara preocupación. –Tal vez… este con Abril…-

-Por que iría allá?- Pregunto pero aun así para asegurarse decidió marcar el numero. Ella no tardo mucho en contestarle.

Raphael? Leo vino a buscarte aquí estaba muy preocupado. En donde estas?*

-Es Leo!- Se dirigió a su familia – Abril dice que estuvo ahí…! Abril, Leo te dijo algo de a donde iba?-

Si… él dijo que te buscaría y al centinela. Fue algo raro, dijo que estabas en peligro. Estaba muy apurado pero menciono algo de que te había estado usando todo este tiempo, creo que… descubrió al culpable de lo que paso con Splinter…*

-Que…?- Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Rapha que sucede? Donde esta Leo?- Mikey comenzó a preocuparse aun mas.

-Gracias Abril. Te llamare luego- Le colgó y de su cinturón saco el comunicador que tenia.

-Tenias dos? Cuando encontraste otro?- Pregunto Mikey.

-Raphael que es lo que pasa?- Splinter estaba parado a lado de Mikey.

-Creo que se donde podría estar Leo. Aquí… es la dirección-

-Iré con ustedes- Declaro Splinter.

Raphael no se opuso, asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Una vez en donde se suponía que debían reunirse notaron rastros de pelear y una claraboya rota así que entraron por ahí. El lugar estaba vacío y ningún rastro excepto…

-Sensei Rapha!- Exclamo alarmado Mikey.

Se acercaron al de pañuelo naranja y se congelaron al ver las armas de Leonardo dejadas en el suelo y a su lado una nota con el sello de la insignia del pie.

-Es mi culpa…- Se lamento Raphael poniéndose de rodillas y golpeando el suelo –Por mí culpa…-

-Raphael no es el momento de lamentarnos esto claramente es una trampa y no sabemos que es lo que a preparado destructor para nosotros ni para tu hermano- Splinter mantuvo la calma pero la preocupación era clara en su voz.

Mikey se agacho y agarro las armas de Leonardo como si fuera lo más preciado – Leo…-

Raphael volteo a ver a Mikey. Su pequeño hermano tenía una expresión muy triste y su padre a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sabía que estaba tan preocupado como ellos. Con renovada fuerza se paro – Hay que rescatarlo!-

-Te apoyo hermano… pero no tenemos idea de que nos espera!-

-No… pero hay alguien que puede ayudarnos con eso- Ayudo a Mikey a ponerse de pie –No te preocupes Mikey. Vamos a rescatar a Leonardo. Ni una tortuga se queda atrás, ni ahora ni nunca-

Mikey le sonrió y asintió. Raphael devolvió la sonrisa y luego volteo a su sensei - Maestro Splinter… por favor, necesito que ahora confié en mí…-

Splinter le observo un momento. El fuego que estaba mostrando ahora era uno que había sido guardado en el por demasiado tiempo, así que asintió como respuesta.

En su corazón se dijo que "esta vez no iba a perder su familia…" pero aun quedaba otra duda en el... Sus sueños eran solo unos sueños o era una advertencia de algo que iba a pasar.

 **En la guarida del pie:**

Despertó en el suelo frió y húmedo. Cubierto por la sombras se levanto lentamente mientras iba recordando lo sucedido…

-Donnie…- Susurro y se incorporo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia cadenas en sus manos y en sus pies.

-Oh Donnie…-

 **Fin del capitulo. Sip, por esto la clasificación de esta historia es angst. Lo siento por tanto dolor. Me dolió tanto escribir esto... Intente hacer una comparación en situaciones, el trato de Splinter con Raphael y Destructor con Donnie. Salió a medida que escribía de hecho… no se, puede ser demasiado. Si lo creen así avísenme porfa y lo cambio :)**

 **Hiroki li:** Gracias! Muchas gracias! Ya vi hasta el cuarto capitulo y me parece que el siguiente es donde salen de bebe. 8"D Lo espero. "D" es tan Rapha cuando se enoja pero el ser bueno no se lo quita nadie. No tarde tanto esta vez no? No puedo decir lo mismo del siguiente… Nos vemos! :)

 **DraognsIshshah:** Hola hola, estas viva? Dewa mata es Nos vemos o algo así. Gracias por tus cumplidos. Con que tu segundo nombre eh? Si un día voy a tu país me parare en las plazas y la que se me acerque cuando grite tu nombre; esa eres tu! (A no ser que sea policía XP) Por cierto la app de fanfiction ya te permite subir y editar historias. Descárgala desde Playstore; debe decir solo y nada mas.

 **Ya subí mi otra historia "Situación mutación" por petición de Hackeline83 que me dejo su impresión de esta también por PM y le agradezco los cumplidos :D Esa historia tiene un modo distinto de escritura ya que estoy probando algo nuevo. Si te pasas por ahí me gustaría saber tu opinión.**

 **Nos vemos! Tengan un lindo día! :)**

 **Canción Still "My First Story"**


	25. Solo

***Hola...* Dos meses, mas o menos fue mi desaparición. Abreviando; ...examenes, celebraciones, una ligera cacofonia mental y sin compu propia para escribir. (Expira)**

 **He vuelto! Espero que este capitulo valga su espera. Fue el mas difícil y doloroso de redactar hasta ahora.**

 **Por cierto, este es todo sobre Donnie.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia.**

 **SÓLO:**

 _Yo pude ser manipulado tan solo muchas veces_

 _Incluso antes de "te quiero" comience a sonar como una mentira._

 _Tú tienes un corazón vaciado, pero es pesado en el pecho._

 _Me esfuerzo tanto para luchar contra ella, pero no hay esperanza._

 _Sin esperanza_

 _No tienes remedio_

…

No sabía si estar agradecido o no. El pensamiento le dolía y era otra carga sobre todo lo que ya tenía que manejar.

Encendió el infrarrojo de su casco. Tres guardias en la puerta y otros dos en la esquina y más adelante probablemente otros. "Al menos no parece subestimarme del todo…" Penso, sin la menor alegria. Justo en la mitad de ese pasillo estaba lo que necesitaba para salir. La rejilla de ventilación y tenía que abrirse paso a ella.

Apago el infrarrojo preparándose para salir. La rejilla daba aire a una de las zonas más profundas del lugar y partiría de ahí. Deslizo el pequeño disco por debajo de la puerta, cuando escucho un leve sonido de caída abrió la puerta. Los ninjas del pie estaban tumbados en el suelo. El truco funciono tal como en sus incursiones locas con Raphael.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Se movió con cuidado y trepo a la rejilla. Se escabullo por ella hasta llegar abajo y mientras más se acercaba oía voces más claramente.

-Esto es tan poco ortodoxo imagine todo lo que podría…-

-Puedes hacerlo? es lo único que me interesa, Baxter Stockman-

La voz de destructor…

-Ahm… claro! Pero podríamos discutir que obtengo a cambio de todo esto-

-Tu vida a salvo-

-Oh… ajajaja...-

"Con quien está hablando?" Se quito el casco, se asomó y pudo ver a destructor a lado de otro hombre de suéter rosa, pantalón gris, peinado afro y lentes. Sintió una punzada de celos. Le pidió mil veces que le dejara mejorar el arsenal del pie y se lo deja en manos de aquel hombre…

-Así que un seguro pero… Yo... creí que odiaba a los mutantes Maestro Destructor-

-Lo hago-

-Es solo que… Me entere por aquí que tiene uno como parte de su familia. Si los odia, por qué…?-

-El clan del pie está destinado a la grandeza, la disciplina y entrega son pilares del pie. En cuanto a estos fenómenos, un guerrero al cual se forja desde dentro por años, al que se da una aspiración ; es uno que estará abnegado al servicio.-

Stockman no pregunto más y se dedicó a su tarea actual. A Donnie se le cayó el mundo a los pies, y sin darse cuenta se apoyó para atrás en estado de shock.

"Eso era todo? Lo único que significo para él? Y todos esos años…" en realidad el solo fue una herramienta para un fin; acabar con sus enemigos, un arma del que podía disponer.

"Alguna vez te ha dado ha entender que no eres sólo un arma?"

Desde niño… las extenuantes horas de trabajo, dedicación al entrenamiento, estudio de maniobras, técnicas de infiltración, aislado del mundo…

" _Tu hogar es el pie y es lo único que te necesitas!"_

" _Eres del pie, recuérdalo. Y algún día tendrás el lugar que te corresponde"_

Aun cuando le angustiaba tener que ver como atraparon a Leo, volvio al pie... ¿A donde mas podria ir alguien como él?! Los primeros seres vivos a los que conoce afuera estaran muertos en pocas horas!

Por su culpa.

"Quería que fuera del pie y solo el pie. Bien hecho! Lo soy..."

La cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió ganas de vomitar.

A su lado, por el pie, por su venganza, para alcanzar su lugar que supuestamente estaba destinado.

" _El pie necesita a los mejores. Los más fuertes…"_

Un mutante desvalido y sin nada que perder.

" _Como parte de_ _ **Mi familia**_ _"_

Encorvo la espalda y colgó la cabeza.

"… _Dime la verdad"_

Presiono sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no derramo lágrimas. Ya no…

"Karai…" La aparto de su madre y verdadero padre. Para qué? Su estúpida venganza. Karai era su venganza mayor al ser la hija de Yoshi… pero no lo iba a permitir. Ella volvería con ellos, su verdadera familia.

Pase lo que pase. Y nadie se enteraria quien es en realidad, nunca, sería el adiós.

Dio un último vistazo. Sus ojos ahora miraban con rencor al que llamo padre tantas veces.

Iba a hacer todo por el… ahora iba a destruirlo.

Brrrp! Brrrp!

Se congelo. Era el vibrador en su cinturón y por su posición sentada en contacto con el metal el sonido se había acrecentado haciendo eco en los conductos. Con rapidez lo tomo y apago de inmediato. Miro en frente, por la rendija sin apartar su vista un solo segundo.

Una sombra se acercaba y cubría la luz que le llegaba por ella.. Trago duro. La sombra se detuvo frente suyo.

Sus garras metálicas se incrustaron en la pequeña rendija y la saco de un jalón.

"Estoy muerto…"

-Las travesuras no es algo con lo que tenga paciencia, ni tolerancia. Donatello...- Descubrió las cuchillas de su otra mano.

"Dijo..."

Destructor río al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven ninja - Es irónico saber que tengo en mis manos a dos de los hijos de esa rata cobarde - Con los cuchillos lo tomo de su bufanda y lo acercó a su rostro. Una técnica de intimidación.

Donnie respiraba agitado. Su corazón golpeaba y nadaba en las posibilidades.

 _"Eso fue lo más interesante que te vi hacer en años... "_

"Por supuesto, por supuesto que iba aprovechar esta oportunidad para humillarme"

Chasqueo los dientes sintiendo subir su rabia. Sorprendido hasta de si mismo, halló su voz para responderle.

-Tu eres el cobarde! Siempre supe que no había nada noble en tu proceder, desearía haber abierto los ojos antes-

-Y que harás? Este clan es todo lo que tienes, te acogi y crié como un hijo. Yo te hice quien eres y sin embargo te atreves a hablarme con arrogancia, irreverencia y de nobleza.- Del medio de su guante salió el cuchillo. Donnie alejó el rostro pero aún así la punta tocó su mejilla. -Que sentido de honor tiene alguien que se atreve a cuestionar a su maestro? Es quizá un viejo sentido de nostalgia. Patético!. Traicionas tu clan por sentimientos enterrados.-

-Tu lo hiciste...-

Un golpe le lleno la boca de sangre. Era algo familiar está sensación de impotencia y miedo. Tal vez lo que buscaba era que lo maten porque esos ojos eran volátiles...

"La cabeza fría Donnie. La cabeza fría..."

\- Por tanto ahora que sabes tu pasado has decidido seguir en la vergüenza y el deshonor. Es una pena que se vaya a desperdiciar este potencial. - Alzó su mano libre con las cuchilas y apuntó un golpe a su cara.

Los ojos de Donnie redujeron su tamaño a alfileres y apretó los dientes.

-Mandaré tu caparazón como recuerdo a Hamato Yoshi. Despidete... tortuga.-

Trato duro antes de responder.

-Nunca aprovechaste mi verdadero potencial. Ese fue tu error-

Dos gritos se hicieron eco en la cámara subterránea. Seguido hubo unos golpes en el suelo y silencio.

Sus ojos miraron un cuerpo y otro. Se mantuvo sentado tras caer al suelo, por unos momentos digiriendo la situación. Estaba congelado, contenido, era como si no sintiera nada.

La electro-granada funcionó a la perfección, la tortuga sacó el artefacto a escondidas y en el momento justo lo dejo caer de sus dedos a los pies del destructor. El efecto fue instantáneo, Destructor al estar recubierto de varios protectores metalicos acrecento el impacto a su sistema nervioso y no le dio ni siquiera tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba. El hombre Dexter cayó también con la descarga, probablemente ayudó que su complexión no era de alguien muy atletico.

Aun con la respiracion agitada. Se incorporó mirando el cuerpo de destructor.

Estaba fuera de combate. Indefenso a un ataque y todo acabaría. Karai sería libre, todos los serían...

Todos los rostros que conoció alguna vez pasaron por su mente, su vida entera en el clan, los que se fueron, los que saldrán lastimados. Conocía a destructor, no se detendría, demasiado cerrado de mente.

Siguió mirando.

Pasos viniendo con rapidez tomaron su atención.

"No. Esto no se resolvera así..."

Volvió a mirar a destructor.

Los ninjas finalmente llegaron.

-Maestro Destructor...!- Entraron y se acercaron al cuerpo derrotado de su maestro.

Mientras tanto fuera de sus vistas la rejilla se acomodó en su sitio.

 **En las alcantarillas:**

Abrió la esclusa dejando salir parte del agua. Se arrastró afuera de ella y se tiro en el suelo. Respiraba agitado y permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos momentos más.

"… _Don! Que haces? te caerás!_

 _Pero… solo quiero lo que esta arriba_

 _No lo hare si bajas ahora… Ahora Don!_

 _DÉJALO DON!_

 _NO LEO! TU NO ME DICES LO QUE DEBO O NO HACER! —Él se sacudió y cayo…"_

Tosió. "Fue mi culpa…" y luego termino fuera de la ciudad sin recordar nada.

Regresiones de ese dia aparecieron en el momento que entró al contacto con el agua. Aquella caída había logrado encajar su mente.

Abrio los ojos solo un poco y presiono los dientes. Aquí estaba otra vez. Empapado, adolorido, perdido y solo. Pero la diferencia era que esta vez recordaba como perdió todo.

Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos pero tenía algo más importante que hacer. Saco su comunicador y vio el mensaje de Raphael.

(Edificio Bayerli. Ahora!)

Rogó internamente porque no le destazara En cuanto lo viera. Por mientras se puso el casco.

Corrió. Después de hoy no habría vuelta atrás. Y una vez mas...

Estaría sólo.

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Esta es uno de esos capítulos que salieron mientras se redactaba; probablemente no debería ser así pero salió. Yo quería ir más rápido y conciso, eso no quiere decir que no me guste este. Me costó el intercambio entre ellos pero quería ir más a fondo con los sentimientos de Donatello.**

 **Lo logre?**

 **Él pañuelo púrpura está en marcha! :"(**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Hola, se que tarde demasiado esta vez. Tampoco recibí una notificación tuya por face. No te culpo. Es difícil encontrarme XP Tal vez si el tuyo es más fácil yo pueda encontrarte. (Por cierto. Nunca digas mi nombre real!) Como siempre. Gracias por comentar ;) ¡Me anima mucho!

 **Canción Fort he love a daughter "Demi Lovato"**

 **Nos vemos! :D**


	26. Nada esta bien

**Hola a todo el que se pase por aquí! :') Al fin he vuelto y con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. He estado publicando unos shots de las tortugas en este periodo y planeo publicar más si me llega la inspiración, pero finalmente pude ponerme al día con esta historia. Gracias por su paciencia y si es que aun sigues ahí.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Nick Viacom. No tengo ni obtengo nada con mi historia :D**

 **Algo mas de Raphael y no va a ser el ultimo, créeme. :P**

 **NADA ESTA BIEN:**

 _Caer del amor es difícil_

 _Caer por traición es peor._

 _Confianza traicionada, corazones rotos_

 _Lo se, lo se…_

…

Entendía el molesto sentido de sobreprotección de su hermano, no faltaba decir que desde la perdida de Donatello las cosas habían sido distintas. Exteriormente cualquiera podía verlos normales o tan normal como lo serian tortuga mutantes. Pero por dentro estaban las cosas que nunca decían. Cuando hubo pasado unas semanas desde la perdida de Don y desde que dejo de pelear sin explicación alguna, se prometió que no iban a pasar por esto de nuevo, "si podía hacer algo, lo haría!" No importa que… Pero con la decisión reciente de su hermano. "Rayos… " ¿solo iban a quedarse quietos mientras lastimaban a aquellos que formaban parte de su vida?!

Las primeras noches se dio la tarea de revisar al pie a ratos, pero no había un solo movimiento. En cambio había movimientos y pistas en otros lados, algunas coincidencias que acababan en nada. Algunos que por suerte nunca se cubrieron en TV.

Atrayendo atención esperaba ser mas rápido o sino Leo empezaría a poner trabas y ya tenia suficiente de él y sus tontos secretos. A pesar de que aun se veía alegre cada día que pasaba Mikey se apagaba un poco. Sabia en el fondo que Splinter no lo aprobaría, lo amonestaría de inmediato, eso si algún día despertaba y todo fuera normal… y el estomago se le revolvía de solo recordar lo indefenso que estaba.

Su familia en casa a salvo era su único confort. Eso no quería decir que lo enfurecía menos.

Muchas cosas lo mantenían al borde estos días. Inclusive su "compañero" y su inteligencia insana que lo tomo desprevenido. Sin embargo y por extraño que parezca se sentía **cercano**.

Le recordaba con fragilidad algo perdido. Y este sentimiento le estaba irritando mucho.

…

-Contratiempos?- Raphael se mantuvo tenso, de espaldas y con la unidad de aire acondicionado a lado. Donnie salto del pequeño cuarto del techo. Tenía el traje pesado y mojado. Ya tras entrar en contacto con el agua su única función ahora era tapar el rostro.

Trago duro y sintió que su corazón se paro antes de saltar para atrás. Raphael gruño, su Sai colgó sin efecto. Era un esquivar y bloquear en el que Donnie rápidamente perdió terreno, el no deseaba pelear. Termino en el suelo y forcejearon, los protectores de sus brazos era lo único que le impedía a Rapha cercenarle.

–Quien eres?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente. Donnie sabía. A pesar de que siempre hubo reticencia de su parte, Raphael no era alguien que confiaba en cualquiera.

-Donde esta mi hermano?!- Grito perdiendo el control y poniendo todo su peso en las armas.

-No quiero pelear!- Dijo apenas y ya temblando del esfuerzo –He venido a ayudar…- Ladeo la cara sintiendo la punta del sai mas cerca.

–Cobarde…- mascullo Raphael con un tono sombrío.

-Raphael.- La voz autoritaria detrás suyo le trajo un escalofrió. La vieja rata se descubrió de pronto, sus manos detrás de él, impasible pero claramente furioso.

Hamato Yoshi solo asintió y ese gesto basto para que Raphael, aunque de mala gana se calmara. Raphael planeaba sonsacarle información necesaria de una forma no muy amable, pero se contuvo… Confiaba en sensei. "Si sensei planeaba algo, debe ser bueno, no?"

Y para la alegría de Raph, Splinter apunto amenazante su yukizome de jade al cuello del chico impidiéndole levantarse dejándole solo de apoyo sobre sus codos. Splinter suspiro e inicio con una voz severa -Quiero saber al igual que mi hijo… Cual es tu relación con el destructor?-

Donnie trago. –Destructor es… - Sus latidos se aceleraron y por alguna razón recordó las ultimas palabras que le dio aquel hombre, si tras todo ese daño podría considerarlo humano –Él es mi… es Mi maestro.- Sentencio. La mirada de Splinter se enduro, Raph volteo con un gruñido y presiono los puños, en cambio Mikey al que apenas había notado se asomaba cabizbajo con las manos enlazadas detrás del maestro roedor.

Trago otro nudo en su garganta y siguió con voz temblorosa pero tratando siempre de ocultarlo -Fui acogido digamos que… para este trabajo en particular. Siempre me hablo de ustedes, las historias de lo que le hizo a su familia, a su hija, sin embargo son. . . distintos a lo que creí…-

Acabo con la voz apagada, Raphael alzo el rostro conmocionado. "De que estaba hablando…?!"

Mikey alzo también la cabeza pero con curiosidad mientras retorcía sus dedos, Splinter continúo viéndolo fijamente, algo que hizo a Donnie encogerse un poco en su caparazón.

-Mmm… de que historias me hablas?- Donnie trago por onceava vez. Hamato Yoshi sabia que había más. "Rata astuta…" pero no lo sabia todo. No sabía la horrible verdad que destructor oculto durante años. Y temía por su reacción.

"Podría volverse una triste lata abollada en los próximos minutos…"

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

-Wooh woo-Oh!- Abril se quejo cuando por poco cae de entre los escombros al intentar bajar por el segundo piso. Suspiro, sus heridas le dolían pero más le dolía en el orgullo no poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Antes de que Leonardo saliese disparado por los tejados recordó muy exaltado a su otro hermano desaparecido y ella lo convenció a regañadientes que iría a revisar a Donnie para tranquilizarlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Aspiro el aire, Leo le advirtió que hubo una extraña nube cubriendo este sitio, pero al no ver la nube se aventuro intrépidamente adentro sin sentir ninguna molestia en su nariz.

Camino derecho llamándolo por su nombre varias veces, pero fue inútil.

-Ash…- Se dejo caer en el suelo antes de ver su celular y la foto de sus amigos. Siempre les pasaban cosas malas. A ella, a sus amigos. Ambos habían enfrentado la perdida, ambos eran los blancos de enemigos peligrosos, pero ellos si tenían la posibilidad de hallar lo que perdieron.

" _Esto es muy importante para ti. Si yo encontrara lo que perdí intentaría protegerlo no importa como… solo no tardes mucho."_

Se irguió con determinación. "Si no era aquí, en otro lado" y empezó a avanzar. Su cuerpo se detuvo por un escalofrió y su vista se poso hacia un rincón con cajas. Su vista giro y aquel siseo en su estomago y columna vertebral le advirtió. Cautelosa y sin quitar la vista se acercó a paso ligero.

"Esto era su sexto sentido?"

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

-Hace dieciséis años; Saki iba a formar su hogar con Shen y su hija pequeña. - Donnie fue recordando la historia que Karai le conto, sus ojos llorosos solo le llenaban de mas resentimiento –Pero el clan Hamato quienes deshonrosamente ocultaron su verdadero origen, lo veían como una amenaza. Y envió a un ninja a acabar con su vida, el sucesor del clan Hamato; Yoshi, al que una vez considero su hermano. Y queriendo herirlo uso a su esposa de escudo. Además! ¡Quiso tomar a su hija! Sin embargo él pudo salir con ella, recibiendo fuego permanentemente en su rostro… usted… solo huyo…- Término jadeando, escupiendo sus palabras con ira y no podían verlo, pero sus pupilas eran oscuras, de rabia y rencor.

"Como pudo haber mentido a Karai de esa forma? Como podía hacerle eso a alguien que decía amar?!" Y cerró los ojos recordando sus crueles palabras.

" _Es irónico saber que tengo en mis manos a dos de los hijos de esa rata cobarde…"_

Splinter se había congelado. Sus ojos crecieron con horror a medida que oyó las palabras de este chico. Él sabía del rencor que le albergaba pero, ¿A este grado? Al grado de convencerse de que Shen era su esposa y **su** hija pequeña Miwa era suya? Pero algo mas inquieto al maestro, algo que dijo. Él dijo que había logrado salvarla…

-Eso es imposible! Sensei nunca haría eso!- Mikey salto en frente de inmediato al oír que acusaban a su padre de hacer cosas tan crueles. Raphael por segunda vez parecía haberse congelado, de pie y frente a todos pero esta vez el claramente estaba enfurecido.

Donnie no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el tono del menor. Aquellos ojos azules que vio brillantes y llenos de alegría ahora lo miraban con una oscuridad descubierta. Tuvo ganas de agachar la cabeza ante los ojos que le perforaban con dolor pero entonces noto a la vieja rata. De pie, con un aspecto pálido y que parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

Empezaba a creer que era debido a que no estaba al cien; tras el gas venenoso que metió a su sistema no podía estarlo. Pero con las simples palabras que vinieron después había adquirido el mismo aspecto, no visible para todos ellos.

Con una voz trémula, el corazón palpitante, los músculos entumidos y un cierto grado de temor. Splinter pregunto -La bebe que salvo. Vive?

Donnie se puso de pie al ver que Yoshi bajo el arma lejos de su cuello.

Y respondió. –Es su hija, _Oroku Karai –_

Su voz sonó ronca y no muy fuerte pero aun así basto para romperlo todo. El vio cuando el brazo se contrajo antes de que lo tirara al suelo y vio como Hamato se tambaleo para atrás, y ahora podía oír la voz del pecoso intentando calmar a su padre. Al ser inteligente no se supone que debía resolver las cosas y no emporarlas?

Splinter se sintió caer por tercera vez este día, sentía que había envejecido aun más en este corto tiempo. El hecho de que su hija, su Miwa, estaba viva lo alegro pero también se sintió dolido. Estaba viva y no sabia. Estaba viva y en manos de su enemigo. Estaba viva y ha crecido con una idea equivocada.

-Sensei…- La voz asustada de Miguel Ángel lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y le sonrió para calmarle.

-Estoy bien Miguel Ángel, gracias.- Y tan pronto como lo dijo miraron arriba donde solo oían gruñidos y Raphael golpeaba sin piedad al centinela.

Rápidamente ambos tomaron los brazos de Raphael para alejarlo del sujeto. Rapha lucho. Mientras que Donnie se froto el pecho "…Sabia que no iba a hacer esto sin recibir una que otra contusión" pensó con desanimo.

-Rapha! hermano, detente!-

-Contente hijo mio!- Pero ni aun así Raphael dejo de luchar de su agarre.

-Pero sensei, no oyó lo que dijo! No solo lo que hizo. Lo que iba a hacerme! Lo que hizo a Leo! Lo que le hizo a Abril! Nos estuvo usando todo este tiempo y ahora él es la victima?!-

 _-YAME!-_ El grito rezumbo que hizo a Raphael encogerse. –Nadie mas va a perder la cabeza este día- Hablo con severidad y camino un poco más cerca del chico.

-Sensei. No le crea! El solo esta jugando con nosotros!- Raphael se libero de Mikey y hablo frustrado, viendo la intención de su maestro pero Splinter solo le lanzo una mirada.

Ahora Donnie estaba de pie y a cierta distancia justo como cuando vio a Splinter la primera vez en las alcantarillas.

-No confió en ti. Pero has venido a este lugar aun sabiendo lo que te tocaba. Por qué estas aquí? Por qué decirme esto después de todo el daño que has causado? Que esperas lograr?-

Donnie se sintió ahogado de repente. La voz y la mirada de Splinter no redujeron su intensidad, y era como si tratara de ver su alma. Así que presiono los puños y expiro fuerte.

-Estoy harto…- Sentencio con oscuridad - Del destructor, de esto, de su tonta venganza. Él me ha utilizado todo este tiempo. Sé que Karai no es quien es. Usted lo sabe ahora, ella también sabe la verdad y esta prisionera por esa razón. –Splinter elevo sus orejas de la sorpresa y sus ojos brillaron con dolor.

-Quiero ayudarla pero no es algo que pueda hacer solo…- Pauso unos segundos. Cerro los ojos y gruño frustrado volteando el rostro – Sé que tienen demasiados motivos para odiarme y con justa razón desconfiar de mi palabra. Pero quiero acabar con esto, y si ustedes tienen la fuerza para enfrentarlo, yo les daré la manera.-

-Como podemos confiar en ti?- Cuestiono Mikey de pronto aun con ese tono de rabia y agarrando a Raphael por miedo a lo que haría si lo soltaba.

-Mikey tiene razón.- "Que raro…" pensó pero no se detuvo - Sensei, ya confié en el y no voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo! Todo esto es… es… es una locura! Una total y completa locura! Nada es cierto! Solo es un vil y sucio traidor, _escorpión!-_

-Raphael, por favor. Tienes derecho a querer golpearme pero…-

- _Cállate!_ \- Raphael trato de alcanzarlo pero nuevamente Splinter lo detuvo alzando su brazo.

-Dices que quieres ayudar pero sigues usando ese disfraz, como esperas que creamos en alguien que no puede mostrarnos su rostro?

Hubo silencio mientras Donnie tartamudeaba una respuesta o más bien dicho incoherencias. No podían ver su rostro… ¿que pasaría si descubrían que es el mismo que invitaron a su casa hace unas horas? Conocía la guarida, no iban a confiar en el de esa forma! Entonces tenia que pensar… cada minuto aquí Karai la pasaba encerrada, Leo que solo quiso ayudarlo no estaba mejor y su largo silencio no haría que le creyeran! Pero necesitaba ayuda, su ayuda. No podía hacer esto solo… o si?

-Señor Hamato. Alguien me dijo que no necesitas pensar en confiar en alguien si sabes que es una buena persona. Yo no soy una buena persona pero quiero solucionar lo que hice. Le prometo que no me volverá a ver después de esto. Sus hijos le necesitan. Destructor esta esperando sin embargo Karai esta en una ubicación diferente – De su pecho debajo del plastrón saco la foto rasgada de Tang Shen y se la tendió a Yoshi quien lo vio incrédulo y con tristeza. –Karai es como mi hermana. Y no dejaría que nada malo le pase. Ambos hemos sido engañados, no pido su perdón. Solo que este a salvo.-

Splinter cerco la foto con sus dedos y la presiono con suavidad casi sintiendo las lagrimas querer deslizarse de sus ojos. Suspiro y luego levanto la vista ante la mirada confusa de sus hijos atrás suyo.

-No voy a indultarte tan rápido.

Donnie asintió. Sin embargo Rapha no se dejo convencer tan rápido.

-No voy a hacer equipo con el. ¡¿Como la interrogación se volvió en una alianza?!- Grito extendiendo los brazos.

-Perdemos tiempo hermano.- Mikey puso una mano en su hombro.

-También tu!? Soy el único que tiene cerebro aquí!-

-Calma tu espíritu Raphael.- Splinter volteo con las manos atrás suyo y sorprendió a Donnie que le diera la espalda de forma tan tranquila –Nosotros iremos por tu hermano. Miguel Ángel y tu –Miro a Donnie de repente –Irán a salvar a Karai …Antes de hacer esto hay algo que debamos saber primero?-

Splinter alzo una ceja lo que hizo al corazón de Donnie saltar. –Uhm… si. Es sobre el sitio al que los conduce destructor.-

Mientras hablaban Raphael presiono sus puños hasta que se tornaron blancos.

No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien…

 **Je… Rapha tenía que golpearlo, el prometió que lo abollaría después de todo.**

 **Este ha sido mas como un capitulo de configuración… Y ahí esta! Mi versión de la mentira que Saki dijo a Karai todos estos años. Ya hay un poco de avance aquí al menos. También avisar que planeo empezar con el cierre de esta historia y por esa razón estoy dándole más prioridad a esta. No es como que haya muchos aquí que sigan mi otra historia pero vale el aviso. ;)**

 **Y me di cuenta que hace meses que celebraba mi primer año en fanfiction y esta historia. Hurra!**

 **Nos vemos! Y espero ser más constante esta vez ya que he aclarado mejor mi cabeza.**

 **DraognsIshshah:** Extrañe escribir tu nombre tan largo Xd, gracias por estar atenta a esta historia y por el PM que me enviaste. Sé que digo lo mismo una y otra vez pero, cuídate mucho! Que estuvo padre? Gracias! :)

 **Canción Impossible "James Arthur"**


	27. Caos

**ADVERTENCIA: Escenas de violencia física. La historia tiene un ranking K+ y estoy considerando subirlo a T.**

 **Advertencia hecha. Y hola a todos! Escribir peleas es aun muy nuevo para mí. Pero he tratado de mantenerlo interesante y dinámico ya que va a ser un poco larga. Espero que sea mejor a lo que he escrito anteriormente.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom, Nick, yo no tengo ni obtengo nada por esta historia. ;)**

 **Leíste la advertencia no? Aquí vamos…**

 **CAOS:**

 _Una sirena sacude mis tímpanos_

 _Trato de ahogar este grito de muerte_

 _Sin saber nada aun,_

 _Me aferro a mis latidos_

 _Y caigo en la trampa de la realidad_

…

Había un aire frio y tenso. Destructor se mantuvo mirando la ventana a su reflejo quemado recordando aquella fatídica noche. Era increíble como el tiempo no había disminuido el sonido, ni el olor de la madera ardiendo. Aun sentía el calor y en su pecho sintió una punzada. Su corazón ardió.

El tiempo nunca se llevo la rabia; tan solo la aumento. Él había intentado razonar con Karai pero parecía haber cambiado con unas palabras de la tortuga que acogió, quien a su vez obtuvo esa rebeldía en algún momento debido a su ex-hermano.

Se coloco el casco cuando un trueno rezumbó y se pudo ver tres figuras paradas a lado del reloj. Para cuando volvió a sonar ellos estaban en el suelo.

-Cuanto tiempo hermano?- Volteo con calma y voz gruesa.

Splinter gruño, su cara estaba oculta bajo la capucha haciéndole ver más amenazante que nunca. Raphael se mantuvo a su lado con los ojos en blanco y sosteniendo sus armas.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo, desde el incendio.-

-Pero las ratas son difíciles de matar. Me parece apropiado ese cambio. Una rata que cae en mi trampa.- Se burlo y Splinter alzo la mirada con seriedad descubriendo su rostro ensombrecido.

-Donde esta mi hijo?- Pregunto con dureza y alzando la voz. Destructor solo rio por debajo del kabuto.

-Esta descansado después de que lo vencí.- Splinter se encorvo un poco con un gruñido, y Raphael soltó otro pero mucho mas fuerte.

-Después que acabemos contigo no va a quedar nada de ti destructor!- Apunto la punta del sai.

-Ese exceso de confianza fue el que trajo a tu hermano aquí, tortuga. Eso y tú ego les dejo un equipo incompleto. - Raphael gruño más. Splinter siseo y la puerta se abrió dando paso a varios ninjas caminando por las paredes como arañas. –Estén atento a la tortuga que falta. Ningún truco funcionara, no podrán vencerme esta vez pero estoy dispuesto a darte una mínima oportunidad de morir con honor - De la nada una luz rosa salió del techo y formo una jaula curveada alrededor atrapando a Raphael.

Descubrió ambos guantes entonces. – _Tú y yo._ Acabar lo que iniciamos ¡Hace dieciséis años!-

Splinter miro atrás desconcertado y luego miro con furia al frente. –Error.- Avanzo, se irguió, adelanto un pie y enlazo sus manos detrás suyo.- Lo que tu iniciaste. Pero yo voy a terminar.-

-Sensei.- Dijo Raphael adentro de la extraña jaula y el maestro sin quitar la vista de su adversario, respondió.

-Estate atento. Hijo mio.- Y empezaron a luchar.

Raphael presiono los puños ante la desgarradora espera. Estaba atento a su celda y esperaba que sonara pronto. Su sensei lo estaba haciendo bien pero poco a poco se iba notando el desgaste físico de su condición, se había despertado hace apenas unas horas y los eventos recientes habían tomado peaje en todos ellos.

Y destructor podía notar eso. -No te ves nada bien Yoshi. Los años han hecho un desastre contigo.-

-Aun tengo mi inteligencia y sabiduría- Dijo esquivándolo.

-Arrogante, nunca has podido proteger a nadie! A tu hija, a tu clan, ¡A Tang Shen! Ni siquiera a tus monstruosos hijos!-

Splinter logro atascar su yukizome entre las cuchillas del guante de destructor y ambos brazos temblaron del esfuerzo –Donde lo tienes…? !Déjalos fuera de esto!-

Destructor logro zafarse y envió de un golpe a Splinter a patinarse sobre sus pies en el suelo. –No iba a dejarlo fuera de tu derrota-

Las luces alrededor del salón se prendieron dándole un aspecto rojo y azul al lugar.

Raphael jadeo. Splinter abrió los ojos y los flashback de sus pesadillas pasaron por su cabeza.

Leonardo se hallaba colgando sobre el trono con cadenas en sus extremidades, inconsciente y visiblemente herido.

-Leo!- Grito Raphael avanzando un poco pero no mucho por la jaula. Splinter continúo mirando a su hijo vencido con horror. Sintió una profunda rabia y de pronto recordó las palabras de aquel chico _"Hasta entonces aguante un poco…"_ Cambio su mirada y gruño antes de empezar a atacar con más fuerza.

Dio un golpe a sus costillas, antes de que destructor pudiera contratacar; giro a su espalda y golpeo varias veces su cabeza. Destructor logro tomar sus ropas y trato de jalarlo delante pero Splinter se adelanto, giro envolviendo su cuello y tiro de el al suelo.

-Vamos sensei!- Grito Raphael tocando las rejas pero retrocediendo con un grito cuando le quemaron.

Destructor cayó sobre su rodilla y su mano para amortiguarse. En poco tiempo Splinter estaba sobre el de nuevo, giro su muñeca y atrapo a destructor bajo un fuerte punto de presión.

\- Tanto es el odio y rencor que me albergas que ha logrado enfermar tu cabeza, no solo te has estado mintiendo todos estos años. Como pudiste ocultarme lo único que me quedaba de ella?- Giro su muñeca aun mas dejando a destructor de rodillas incluso logro arrancarle un grito. – No te basto con matarla, arrebatarme mi casa, mi clan, ¿Hasta donde llega tu enfermedad?!-

Destructor lo miro, su mirada seria y cruda.

-Je… No creí que tuviera las agallas para volver después de lo que me hizo. Me ocupare de el en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos- Destructor aventó a Splinter de un movimiento y giro confundido. –Nani?-

El gas que alimentaba el fuego parpadeo y se apagó. Toda la sede del pie se quedo en tinieblas.

Splinter miro a Raphael y este le asintió.

- _Les obligara a verte vencido y matara a sus hijos antes que a usted. La sede del pie esta llena de cámaras tecnológicas que se activan cuando detecta rastros de mutageno en la sangre, la ha desarrollado gracias a un científico. No estoy seguro de que planea pero no podrán escapar de él . . . . . . Yo no creo que me espere… prácticamente estaría muerto si vuelvo a poner un pie ahí. Por eso, podre infiltrarme a sus computadoras, conozco un camino por debajo; en las alcantarillas, el y yo rescataremos a Karai de un punto oculto entre la parte mas cerrada y con alta tecnología del pie. Nos dará diez minutos antes de que el sistema se reinicie. Debemos salir antes de eso… Nos mantendremos comunicados por sus celdas.-_

Cuando Raphael sintió sonar su celda, sonrió internamente y asintió a su padre.

Destructor miro a Splinter que siguió de pie y detrás suyo Raphael exploto unas bombas de humo. Los ninjas del pie saltaron y finalmente empezó a atacar todo lo que hayo a su alrededor para llegar a Leo. Destructor giro sobre si mismo viendo el caos que se desataba. –No!-

Giro a Splinter con rabia –Crees que esto te servirá? Ha vivido su vida maldiciendo tu nombre, esperando el día en que te tenga para matarte con sus manos. Tú me quitaste a Tang Shen! Me quitaste mi honor! Y **yo** te quite a tu hija…-

Los ojos de Splinter se hicieron pequeños como alfileres y salto con un grito pero antes de que se encuentren un enorme ruido se oyó y sacudió ligeramente el piso. Raphael se estremeció ante el ruido de las alarmas que venían del subterráneo y la luz rosa volvió a parpadear inestablemente prendiendo y apagándose esta vez de varios lados así que Splinter y Raphael pudieron esquivarlos. Pero aun así podía quemarlos.

Destructor miro el espectáculo sonriendo un poco para si mismo. -Parece que no podrán salir de aquí después de todo-

Splinter solo abrió los ojos con temor.

-Rayos…- Mascullo Raphael. Se fijo velozmente en su celda y la volvió a fijar en los ninjas con un ceño más preocupado que molesto "Mikey!"

 **(Al mismo tiempo)**

 **En las alcantarillas:**

-Y en donde esta Karai?- Pregunto Mikey caminando con cautela entretanto se hallaban en las alcantarillas, bajo la sede del pie.

-Hay un pasillo oculto que se conecta con el subterráneo. La parte mas profunda de las mazmorras del pie. Por aquí.- Donnie guio al menor de los Hamato por los tubos de alcantarillado hasta llegar a la entrada oculta.

-Y cuanto tiempo teníamos?- Pregunto deslizándole por la tubería y aterrizando en un recoveco. Abrió los ojos asombrado por el sitio que estaba lleno de algunos artilugios, mesas y unos paneles de cristal. "Woaaah. El destructor si que tiene tiempo libre." Pensó.

-No mucho antes de que se dé cuenta que estamos aquí. El bloqueo que haremos no durara mucho, el sistema se reiniciara en diez minutos y muy probablemente ocasionara un gran desastre. Aun no estoy seguro de ello. - Respondió mientras avanzaba de cuclillas vigilando que nadie estuviera abajo.

-Tampoco lo hará sensei…- Expreso con desanimo y Donnie ignoro el punzón que le causo, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar al mismo hombre de afro que había visto antes.

-Es Bixter Blosman- Susurro y Donnie lo miro sorprendido. Mikey reconoció la mirada y continuo.-Él nos dio unos problemas en el pasado.-

-Al fin!- Rio triunfante –El maestro destructor estará muy complacido.- Tomo una consola de mando y de una de las esquinas mas oscuras brillo un montón de luces rojas con un ruido metálico. – Los nuevos y mejorados, mis mousers 2.0! Patentados para el caos…- Rio.

Ambos entrecerraron los ojos cansados. -Ese va a ser un problema no?-

-Noo… necesariamente.- Volteo a los lados – Ves esa esquina, ahí hay ducto de ventilación. Te arrastraras por el…-

-Pero…-

-Me ocupare de Blis… Blax-El! Pondré el bloqueo desde su computadora. Recuerda tendremos unos diez minutos para que localices a Karai y salir antes de que todo se descontrole.-

-Pero…!-

\- Avisa a Raphael cuando veas que todo se apaga, sal del ducto. No debe haber muchos guardias así que no te…-

-No ibas a acompañarme?! Salvar a Karai juntos como dijo Splinter- Pregunto con molestia tratando de no alzar mucho la voz y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si activa esos mousers nos retrasara, será un desastre épico. Debo evitar que lo haga, creo que puedo hacerlo.-

-Crees?-

Donnie suspiro. No se lo estaban haciendo fácil. –El plan es hacerlo rápido. Eres un ninja no?-

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Pero no puedo confiar en ti con un montón de mini robots asesinos al mando del clan del pie.-

-Mikey… se nos acaba el tiempo-

-Miguel Ángel para ti.- Enmarco sacando un pico molesto y cruzando los brazos. Donnie gimió y miro para arriba.

- _Por favor..._ Prometo no hacer nada maligno. Puedes ir ahora?-

Mikey gruño, pensó un rato e hizo lo que le pidió. Su padre no iba durar mucho y con ese pensamiento siguió su curso.

Donnie suspiro y se escurrió como pudo logrando ver a esos robots del pie de cerca. Sin hacer ruido comenzó la tarea de hacer el bloqueo mientras Bloksboy seguía jugando con sus mousers. Una vez lo hizo lo dejo cargar y se movió. Se veían muy avanzados, el acabado, el material. "O este tipo era mas listo de lo que creyó? O se trataba de una adquisición? De donde sacaría los materiales de todos modos?" Sacudió la cabeza. No podía distraerse con detalles.

Se acercó a una escotilla aquí abajo, cerca del pequeño grupo de robots.

Aun eran metal. Si los bañaba con la presión del aire caliente se rajarían lo suficiente para caer a pedazos y así no ser una amenaza. Pero, tal vez en realidad pueda servirle. Los mousers podrían facilitarles la salida y solo necesitaba ese pequeño control.

Suspiro. Esta era una misión con poco a su favor "si cometían un error tal vez todos..." Pero antes si quiera de pensarlo oyó un fuerte ruido venir de afuera.

-Que fue eso?- Stockman pregunto y los mousers lo vieron.

"Oh no no!" Gimió cuando los pequeños robots se voltearon a verle.

-Intrusos! Tu no eres el que noqueo al maestro destructor?- Pregunto con algo de confusión.

-Umm…- Retrocedió inseguro posicionándose para el ataque. Y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue…

–No?-

 **En otro lado de la sede del pie:**

Se movió con cuidado. Y frunció el seño ante su espera.

Raphael le encomendó no perderlo de vista. Lo había prometido.

El creyó que era un héroe increíble y tras ver la imagen de Donatello como si el universo le enviara un mensaje. . . como si lo jalara… Sabia que el verdadero estaba perdido pero ¿Por qué había visto eso…?! Sabía que su ingenuidad le había hecho pasar malos ratos en el pasado y creía que empezaba a afinarlo pero ¡Se equivoco! …de nuevo. Como podía confiar?

Le engaño una vez y todo termino mal. Y si pudiera salir mal? Pero Splinter era el mas intuitivo de todos, entonces si percibía algo. Debía estar bien, verdad? Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos noto como todo se había quedado en penumbra.

Salió de su escondite y tomo unos ninjas del pie con rapidez, saco su celda y mando el mensaje a Raphael, luego salió corriendo derecho hasta la parte interna. La puerta de metal debía estar abierta. Pero por alguna razón su estomago no paraba de decirle que estaba en peligro mortal.

 **En el laboratorio del pie:**

-Que?!- Exclamo cuando las luces se apagaron y se acercó a su computadora y vio que todo se había apagado, gruño por debajo y empezó a intentar reiniciar lo más rápido que pudo por temor a lo que le haría destructor por este descuido.

-Espera!- Grito Donnie cuando logro despedazar a uno con la cuchilla –No!- Salto hacia Stockman y lo noqueo de un golpe. Pero fue tarde. De repente las alarmas se encendieron y todo el lugar crujió.

 **En las celdas:**

Cuando doblo la esquina vio la puerta abierta. Pero las alarmas se encendieron causándole un dolor en sus oídos y se llevo las manos hacia ellos para taparlos. –Que sucede?!- Grito pero apenas podía oírse con ese ruido intenso. La tierra crujió ligeramente y trastabillo chocando con la pared. No supo cuando salieron dos figuras oscuras amenazantes de esa puerta.

-Hola tartaruga-

-Que..?- Pregunto apenas pudiendo oír esas voces pero de repente sentía que reconocía estos chicos.

-Tú vigílala, no debe ocasionarnos más problemas. Este es mio- Indico la otra voz y se oyó un gruñido de su compañero antes de que desapareciera adentro del pasillo. –Ahora no esta tu familia para salvarte-

Mikey retrocedió cuando oyó ese tono grave -Brad?-

De las sombras se descubrió un perro mutante gigante y de grandes manos. –Tú me hiciste esto, por ustedes destructor nos expulso indefinidamente y ahora lo pagaras- Presiono sus enormes puños.

De repente el lugar crujió de nuevo y rocas empezaron a caer en pequeñas cantidades.

-Que esta pasando?- Pregunto Bradford confundido, Mikey al ver su distracción quiso alejarse y cuando su contrincante lo noto golpeo el piso con fuerza y a cada lado donde el ninja de pañuelo naranja intentaba escapar sin darse cuenta; creando fisuras.

- _Aaaaah!_ Oye brad! Eh… no quieres dejarlo para después? Vamos, podemos solucionar las cosas no crees perri…?- De repente un revés de su mano lo hizo volar hacia una pared.

-Ay… Pe… Perrera…- Murmuro mientras su cabeza giraba y Bradford se acercaba. Sin que supieran las fisuras se fueron agravando y estaban formando un profundo hoyo en la pared.

-Mikey no!-

Mikey escucho ese ruido y lo siguiente que supo es que acabo en el suelo con una estela de humo que le hizo toser. Se levanto y vio que la parte superior cedió bloqueando su llegada a la celda de Karai y quien sabe lo que le paso a "Perrera". Entonces oyó un gemido y volteo para ayudar al centinela.

Dos veces… esta era la segunda vez que lo salvaba.

-Hey! La entrada esta cerrada como vamos a…?- No pudo acabar. Donnie se apoyó sobre sus brazos y rodillas, tosió y se acarició la cabeza. Se congelo al sentir su piel. Volteo para atrás. Las alarmas aun sonaban y sintió un sudor frio cuando vio sus ojos azul bebe al tamaño de alfileres.

-No! D… Don?-

 **En el edifico abandonado:**

-Vamos Mikey, Rapha, contesten por favor…- Abril siguió en su intento de comunicarse pero sin éxito. Sabía que debían estar ocupados pero lo que tenía que decir era igual o más importante que lo que iba a hacer.

Volteo su vista hacia los planos, las probetas y tubos de ensayo. Además las notas donde detallaba sus investigaciones. Miro con angustia, imaginar que tenia todo esto aquí, Donnie siempre se vio nervioso pero falso? Pensar que ignoro todo esto…

-Por favor, chicos- Suplico mirando su celular y lo apoyo en su frente

–No es lo que creen…-

 **OMGosh! Como me salió Saki? Y Splinter? No están en Ooc verdad? XD Como vera estoy en un tipo de nerviosismo y entusiasmo enérgico. Solo espero llenar las expectativas ya que la historia ha ido un poco floja en capítulos anteriores. Y espero que esto haya sido como dije dinámico y divertido. Averigüé lo que pude sobre los bloqueos pero… no soy experta…**

 **Respecto al cambio de ranking; me gusta mantenerme en K+ y no ser explicita con las heridas, pero estamos hablando de los finales. Incluso la serie subió el tono; aunque lo hizo gradualmente. Sin embargo yo no soy tan cruel. Como en otras historias, no? Así que te consulto a ti. Debería cambiarlo?**

 **A los que me dejan review!**

 **Hiroki li:** No puede ser… te extrañe! Jaja! Esa canción de la parranda siempre me hace reír. Estuve atorada en un súper bloqueo pero me siento mejor ;) Gracias por leer. Y si me puedes responder… este que te pareció?

 **DraognsIhshshah:** Yo y mis mensajes a tu face… siempre me anima oír de ti. Y espero que tengas suerte, me han dicho que es posible recuperar archivos pero hay que tener cuidado ya que el celular puede bloquearse si se toca algo que no se debe. Cuídate mucho. :)

 **Gracias a todos.**

 **Canción Nevereverland "NANO"**


	28. Fisuras

**¡Al fin! ¡Al fin acabe este capitulo! Ejem… Hola! Pensé publicar este doble con el anterior ya que siempre solía hacerlo si me tardaba demasiado. No lo he hecho porque no era fácil escribirlo.**

 **Nota: He añadido muchos elementos y personajes en el anterior capitulo, verdad? Quería explicar que fue de estos personajes, por eso están ahí. :'D**

 **Todas las escenas son casi al mismo tiempo a excepción de la primera, así que hay muchos cambios de escena…**

 ****Esto es la voz de una llamada****

 **Y…**

 **Advertencia: Contiene escenas de violencia física. (A partir de aquí considérelo hasta que le diga que ya no…)**

 **Por cierto, en el anterior puse ranking en lugar de rated… Por qué nadie me dijo? :'(**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick. Esto es solo por diversión.**

 **FISURAS:**

 _Quien soy yo desde el principio?,_

 _Ve a casa corazón_

 _Déjame ir y correré_

 _No voy a ser silencioso._

 _Todo este tiempo._

 _Gastado en vano. Años desperdiciados y ganancia desperdiciadas_

 _Todo esta perdido. Sin esperanza y esta guerra no ha acabado._

…

 **Poco antes…**

-Se supone que revisarías que no trajera mas de sus trucos!- Grito alguien mientras Karai se dejaba caer de rodillas detrás de la puerta de acero, con solo una pequeña rejilla de barrotes arriba para el aire y una automática deslizable para los alimentos por abajo. Le importaba muy poco la discusión de estos ineptos.

-Oh, disculpa a mis manos correosas por ser poco mas efectivas que tus gigantescas monstruosidades de cinco dedos!-

De humanos eran poco más que ego, demasiado orgullosos. Razón por la que perdieron y terminaron mutando en un perro Akita grande y un pez feo…

-Es una pena que esa explosión no te diera en la cara. Te verías menos feo.-

Ambos cruzaron los brazos y se dieron la espalda. Molestos de forma infantil.

-Ya acabaste de pelear con tu novio Bradford?- Se burlo ella. Y Bradford, el perro Akita grande se acercó a su celda.

-Guarda silencio! Tienes suerte de ser la consentida del maestro o ya te habría destruido.-

"Por qué lo hiciste tan bien antes…" Pensó con cansancio. Por otro lado. Consentida? Nunca se sintió amada de ese modo. Siempre fue mas duro con ellos, los lleno con su odio y creo un circulo del cual no podían escapar. Honor… que honor?

No había honor en el pie, ni en ella.

Y aun así quería enmendar las cosas.

Abrazo sus rodillas mas cerca. Seguía diciéndose constantemente que debía escapar, ayudar a su hermano, y aunque no era lo suyo; pedir ayuda. Por qué conociendo a destructor, iba a necesitarla.

Tan inmersa en su confusión. No noto cuando sus guardias salieron y como el suelo retumbo un poco.

 _-Aaaaah!_

Se sobresalto por ese grito. Un tono agudo y molesto que ella reconocía bien.

"Miguel Ángel? Están aquí." Pensó con un grado de alivio y de preocupación. De pronto hubo un temblor y vio como fisuras se extendían por el techo. Al parecer algo estaba debilitando toda la estructura. "Podría ser que…"

\- Y le dije que no se pasara de científico loco…- Mascullo levantándose y mirando como avanzaba cada grieta.

 **Presente…**

 **En el salón del trono:**

-Mikey! Responde! - Le grito a su celda mientras saltaba a otro lado esquivando una de esas luces.

Raphael se quejo cuando dos ninjas lo empujaron para atrás chocando con haces de luz. Gruño pero antes de contratacarlos noto como su caparazón vibraba con un tintineo constante.

-Mikey!- Exclamo y salto esquivando otra embestida de arma, agarro al ninja del hombro, lo noqueo con la rodilla y tomo la celda de inmediato.

-Mikey que fue esa…? Abril? Que sucede?! ¡Estoy ocupado!- Grito cargándose a otro. Del otro lado de la línea su amiga se oía frenética.

**Rapha! Esto es importante, es sobr… Donnie!** Grito mientras Rapha era empujado hacia atrás. Estática o solo estaba muy ajetreado para oír a su amiga en este momento.

"Para que rayos le llamaba?" "Por qué le llamaba para hablar de… de el!" Pensaba. Y en esa distracción un ninja logro darle con una tonfa* en su estómago sacándole el aire.

 **En el edificio abandonado:**

La pelirroja oyó un "uff" por la línea y pregunto. **Rapha?** Seguido oyó un grito y golpes. **Rapha? Estas ahí…?** Pregunto vacilante.

**A que viene es… Abril? No puedo ocuparme de eso aho..! S-lo-Muerde esto estúpido pie! …S-lo manten… ro por… inter, de acuerdo?**

**Rapha? Rapha, escúchame un momento! Donnie. Trabaja. Para el pie** Alzo la voz y miro todas las cosas que esparció en el piso con tristeza y temor. *Ha estado estudiando a Leo y ustedes, con Karai. Él es quien tendió la trampa del mutageno, él es quien hizo que Mikey sea capturado en ese almacén, él es quien llevo a Leo a esa trampa. Él es el centinela!*

**Espera… que? No… Woah!** Abril oyó un golpe y algo que parecía haberse roto.

**Rapha? Raphael!** Quito el celular de su oído. –Chicos…-

 **En las celdas del pie:**

-Tu?! Pero… - Entonces recordó el instante que lo vio sin casco. Y todo encajo.

" _Me parece una buena idea, pero recuerda, debes tener cuidado en quien deposites tu confianza. No sea que termines ahogándote con un escorpión..."_

" _No lo creo sensei… Sé que puedo confiar en el…"_ Sus propias palabras sonando.

" _Pero él no es malo sensei. El salvo a Nueva York, me salvo a mi! Salvo a Abril! Es un buen tipo, en serio…"_

" _Parece un gran tipo! El me agrada…"_

" _Sé que puedo confiar en el…"_

" _Sé que puedo confiar en el…"_

–Hah! -Jadeo sintiendo sus brazos como si pesaran una tonelada. No podía apartar su vista mientras retrocedía. – Me convencí, de que fue una ilusión, creí que solo fue una señal pero eras tú… Todo este tiempo estuviste ahí, con todos…- Retrocedió de nuevo, su voz casi distante.

-Mikey cálmate.- Le dijo con cautela elevando su mano como intentando alcanzarle.

-Tu… Tu entregaste a Leo, lo engañaste y el frasco y… sensei…- La mente de Mikey corrió. No tenía en donde pararse. Había tantas cosas pasando que sentía que no podía registrarlas todas.

Donnie se paró con cautela. Su propio pánico atrancando su garganta.

-Mikey…-

-Esto es una pesadilla…- Donnie iba a intentar calmarlo de nuevo pero se detuvo.

 _-Suéltame pez feo!-_

-Karai?- Dijo al oír su voz. Entonces sonó un grito atronador combinado con un estruendo y polvo. Perrera derrumbo el escombro sobre el, salió magullado, herido, con un ojo morado cerrado, jadeando por aire. Y uso la pared como su apoyo.

-Pequeñas pestes.- Mascullo el perro mutante en su frente tosiendo por la falta de aire.

-Atrás Bradford.- Amenazo Donnie sacando su arma. Su corazón latiendo sintiendo la mirada de Mikey ir de el a su atacante. Eran dos contra uno y por su estado magullado y tambaleante tenían una posibilidad. Solo deseaba que Mikey no se viera tan pálido ahora. "Porque las cosas siempre pasaban en el peor momento?!"

-Mikey…- Menciono Donnie tomando la atención compartida de Mikey. –Debes ir por Karai.-

Bradford tosió riéndose de su cara. Un brillo en sus ojos. -Ya no finjas… destructor aceptara tus disculpas ahora. –

Donnie abrió los ojos. Al parecer el mutante noto su estado también y decidió recurrir a eso.

"En serio…? En serio?! Estaba usando esa táctica ahora?!" Pero Mikey no podía caer en… miro para atrás y noto los ojos de Mikey que parecían balones.

Oh no… No ahora! Por qué todo tiene que pasar ahora?!

–Me dijeron de un ser verde sacado del fango que acogió el maestro en el pie de Japón pero no pensé que fueran tan parecidos. - Siguió sonriendo disfrutando sádicamente de su cara pálida con pecas. Un temblor rezumando en el lugar. -Parece que viste un fantasma. Uno del pasado…–Empezó a acercarse de forma tambaleante mientras hablo. -Ya sabes que te traiciono. Que los condujo hasta aquí con esa nota con la insignia del pie. No lo ves Miguel Ángel. Tu _hermano_ aun te miente.-

-Hah… - Salió como un gemido y retrocedió asustado.

-No es…! Eso fue antes! Mikey…- Miro a la tortuga del pañuelo naranja que tenia los ojos sumamente abiertos y conflictuados. –Solo intenta distraerte. El hace eso para ganar tiempo.-

-Como se siente el rencuentro. Tu pequeña mente pensó que seria feliz? - Siguió burlándose. Mikey palideció más si era posible. "Pesadilla… esto tenia que ser un mal sueño…"

-Siempre viendo el lado más alegre. Eres tan ingenuo-

-Suficiente!- Grito acercando un poco mas el arma a Bradford que alejo la cabeza. Pero tan pronto como alzo la vista él sonrió.

–Llegaron los refuerzos…-

Mikey y Donnie giraron atrás solo para ver varios ninjas del pie rodeándolos.

-Mantengan al traidor. Me encargare de llevar el caparazón del naranja con destructor.-

Donnie abrió los ojos. Iba a aprovecharse del estado inestable del menor de los Hamato. "Mikey…"

-Mikey… confía en mi- Le dijo Donnie a Mikey que miraba a los dos confundido a mas no poder. –Splinter te necesita, y Raphael, y Leo. Saca a Karai de aquí.-

-Que…?- Mascullo.

-Me oíste Miguel Ángel - Le miro a los ojos –Ayúdala. Siempre sigues a tu corazón, no? Síguelo ahora!-

-Yo no se… yo. Sensei…-

-Mikey… Solo escucha…-

-Suficiente de sentimentalismos!- Grito Perrera con intención de avanzar al mismo tiempo que los ninjas del pie.

Donatello salto arriba y golpeo uno de los muchos conductos de aire que rezumbaba aquí abajo. Este se rompió por la mitad y dejo salir el vapor acumulado llenando todo de neblina, de entre el humo se pudo oír gritos de asombro y dolor. Donnie busco a Mikey con la mirada. Fue solo unos instantes. Sus ojos se miraron, los ojos azul bebe sorprendidos de Mikey, los ojos marrones en ocasiones rojos adoloridos de Donnie. La tierra se movió mientras se miraban y mas conductos empezaron a explotar por la presión liberada.

Miguel Ángel lo vio en esos pocos segundos. La boca de Donatello se movió con tres palabras.

Salió de un salto del humo con sus nunchakus en mano y los ojos en blanco. Tan pronto aterrizo giro a la derecha

-Rápido inútiles!- Se oyó una voz apresurada y vio a Xever y los ninjas llevándose a alguien por el pasillo. El corrió, los golpeo con sus chakus dejando un rastro de cuerpos tirados mientras los sorteaba y noqueaba a los que podía. Karai logro librarse de sus captores. Xever lo vio sorprendido e intento atacarle. Fue ese momento que Karai se interpuso entre ellos.

-Así es como le pagas a tu padre?- Le confronto.

-Él no es mi padre!- Salto a su detrás y giro dando una patada en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Miguel Ángel.- Dijo ella viéndolo de pie muy incrédula y el tendió su mano con seguridad.

-Ven… Ven conmigo hermana…-

 **En el salón del trono:**

Hubo un nuevo temblor algo mas fuerte que el anterior.

-Maestro destrxutor. – Dijo uno de sus sudbitos notando la inestabilidad del suelo. –La base se cae, si continuamos…-

Destructor lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo. Delante de ellos estaba Splinter aun luchando con varios de los ninjas.

-Ustedes seguirán peleando.- Amenazo y el soldado solo miro antes de asentir.

Raphael estaba casi entre la espada y la pared. Intentando con todo sacar los ninjas de su camino y al mismo tiempo esquivar las luces.

-Raphael!- Grito Splinter captando la atención de Raphael sin dejar su tarea de pelear contra el destructor–Sigilo ninja!-

El lugar parpadeo. Raphael puso sus ojos en blanco y asintió para cuando volvió a parpadear él ya había desaparecido de vista.

Raphael se movió, siguió la luz rosa con la vista y lanzo una estrella ninja reventando el lente. Salto a dos ninjas usándolos como apoyo y volvió a repetir el proceso dos veces. Reventó más polvos ninja, estaba acabando su arsenal. Continúo abriéndose paso y reventando las cámaras ahora que las luces le decían donde estaban.

El lugar volvió a crujir y el vidrio del agua estaba lleno de fisuras. Splinter clavo su yukizome al piso rompiendo el cristal y haciendo caer al destructor con un grupo de ninjas al agua. Rápidamente, se movió para ayudar a su hijo aventando más de esos ninjas al agua.

Tomo a uno y tras dejarlo caer no pudo evitar tomar su estomago un momento. Raphael apareció en su detrás de un salto con el que noqueo a uno que se dirigía a su padre. Splinter trato de sonreír pero estaba demasiado agotado.

-Ve.- Le dijo y Raphael dejo a su padre. Tenía que disculparse con el luego… tenia que disculparse con Leo… con su hermanito…

Con tanta rapidez y cuidado que pudo, bajo las cadenas y el cuerpo de Leo cayo al suelo con un gruñido. Leonardo tenía varios cortes, unos más profundos que otros así como hematomas pero su hombro derecho era el más afectado con un corte que fue hacia adentro casi atravesando su caparazón. Gruño por todo lo que había pasado su hermano, aquella trampa que **debió** **ser para si.** –Leo…?- Pregunto con un tono preocupado.

El nombrado solo abrió los ojos ligeramente. –Raphael que es…?- Sintió un temblor del piso –Que esta…?-

Ignorando la pregunta, tomo el brazo izquierdo de Leo para apoyarlo alrededor de su propio cuello y agarro su celda esperando algo esta vez. –Mikey, tengo a Leo. Donde estas?- Pero solo hubo interferencia.

-Que… pasa a Mikey…?- Pregunto Leo con una voz baja y ronca.

 _-Aaaah!-_

Raphael se volteo al oír la voz de su padre soltando la celda al suelo y se estremeció. Él estaba herido, muy mal herido en su brazo. –Sensei!-

-Padre?- Leo apenas podía alzar la cabeza.

-Vete! Lleva a tu hermano y encuentra a los otros.-Ordeno atrapando un brazo de destructor con sus manos quien logro salir del agua y lo ataco viéndolo distraído con sus hijos.

-Huyes como un cobarde. Nunca has tenido el valor para acabar con una vida por eso, esta noche voy a ganar! Ninjas!-Les grito. –Sostengan a los otros!-

Los ninjas del pie se ayudaron entre si para lograr salir del agua. Pero no se movieron a la orden de su maestro. En cambio el que había hablado con destructor antes contemplo a sus compañeros y luego miro a su maestro.

-Lo siento maestro.- Y con eso se dieron la vuelta mientras el lugar rezumaba mas.

-Traidores!- Grito y jadeo, aun tenia a Yoshi mientras el trataba de sostenerlo con su poco de fuerza.

-Has hecho demasiado daño. Sin tus súbditos no eres nada, sin tu odio no eres nada. Y nunca vas a cambiar.- Rompió su muñeca. Se dio vuelta y con dos de sus dedos se impulso al frente tocando su pecho y al instante destructor salió volando y golpeo con un ruido seco la puerta de entrada.

Splinter se irguió. Las ventanas que rodeaban el salón estallaron y se volvió a sus hijos gritando tan fuerte como pudo por todo el ruido.

-Salgamos de aquí!-

Con todo lo de fuerza que le quedaba saltaron del piso usando un kagi para aterrizar abajo con la más facilidad que pudieron. Pronto el ambiente se turbio con un montón de polvo.

Cuando se desvaneció se podía oír las sirenas de emergencia acercándose. Raphael miro la sede del pie que quedo partida por la mitad con grandes fisuras. Un lado quedo mas derrumbado, por el lado de la entrada permaneció de pie por los postes de los costados que parecía que iban a ceder debido a las grandes grietas que lo rodeaban.

Raphael observo con Leo aun apoyado en hombro. Splinter también miro la destrucción.

-Raphael? Que hay de los otros.- Pregunto rápidamente. A lo que Raphael lo miro asustado.

–Yo, Mikey… él es…- "Nononono, Mikey no puede… esto no puede…" Pensó con creciente pánico.

Entonces un grito reverbero. Y sabía a quien le pertenecía ese grito.

-Mikey!-

 **Bieeen…**

 **Siempre he tenido en mente destruir algo e incluso busque varios escritos donde tenían un derrumbe o una explosión. Encontré muy buenas historias por cierto ;) pero… En fin. Que tal…? Demasiado…?**

 **Seilornyan:** Hola!Encantada de conocerte. :D Yo también soy una tortufan! Adoro en particular esta serie y aquí tengo la continuación. Me alegra que te haya parecido tan buena mi historia. Eres muy amable, gracias! *Se cubre la cara con las manos*

 **Hiroki li:** Xd En definitiva me hiciste el día. De hecho si, parte de mi súper bloqueo fue porque no sabía como lidiar esto del "Final". A pesar que aun tengo bloqueos esporádicos pero estoy remando sobre ellos. Muchas gracias!

Bostata: Espero que no haya sido una ventana muy alta. Jeje… :D

 **DraognsIshahah:** Sé que no me has escrito, pero estoy acostumbrada a decirte algo... *Hola! Y que tengas suerte. No es presión solo quisiera saber como acaba. Incluso me había imaginado un alterno* :9

 **Y aclarando ya que nunca lo hice y no se si entendieron las anteriores.**

 ***Tonfa;** es como una macana. Captas no? XD

 ***Yukizome;** Es un sable oculto bajo una funda que parece palo o en el caso de Splinter, un bastón de jade. Puede usarse como ambos.

 ***Kagi;** Una soga con una punta para sujetarse a… a… a algo…

 **Canción Shattered "Trading yesterday"**

 **Trivia: (No fue tan divertida para mi, pero en fin...) Al inicio Mikey y Donnie tenían una conversación donde decían varias cosas por la que me tardé semanas, y como a dos días de decidir publicarlo ya habiendo comenzado a escribir el otro con esa premisa me dije;** _ **eeespeeerraa,**_ **están en medio de… y están hablando de esto?** _ **Aaaaawww!**_ **(Eso es todo. Cambie las cosas y tarde más… Dígame si esto es bueno. Por favooor.)**

 **Aw, siento un agujero, tan grande como el anterior :(**

 **Nos vemos!**


	29. Los puentes que rompemos

**Hola . . . gracias por su paciencia.**

 **La verdad que no edite este capitulo tanto como debería así que si hay errores me disculpó de antemano.**

 **Diálogos, diálogos!, nunca tuve tantas interacciones al mismo tiempo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Personajes heridos…**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick. No obtengo nada y esto es solo por diversión.**

 **LOS PUENTES QUE ROMPEMOS:**

 _Como el humo se disipa, me despierto y te desenredo de mi_

 _Te hará sentir mejor verme mientras sangro?_

 _Todas mis ventanas aun están rotas_

 _Pero estoy parada sobre mis pies._

…

 **Flashback:**

-Donnie…

Se movió para un lado quejándose.

-Donnie…-

-Cinco minutoos…- Pidió cubriéndose la cara con la manta.

-Despierta geek.- Le hablo con severidad y se sentó en la cama a regañadientes frotándose el ojo derecho para ver mejor a su hermana, la aprendiz de kunoichi estaba arrodillada a su lado, sobre su cama mirándolo con una mueca de enfado. Una luz tenue venia al cuarto de la esquina superior de una ventanita junto con unas pequeñas partículas de polvo ascendentes.

-De nuevo hablas dormido… Vas a contarme de tus sueños, o no? Porque no dejas que me duerma.- Farfullo con algo de molestia.

Donnie acabo de frotarse los ojos, suspiro y respondió casi quejándose –No los recuerdo, nunca recuerdo- Por que a pesar de que no le gustara la respuesta (dado que la conversación pasó varias veces), realmente no tenia otra.

Ella solo frunció la boca hacia un lado.

-Puedes recordar todos los planos de esta casa y no recuerdas tus propios sueños?-

-Pues lo siento! Apenas abro los ojos se van!- Le reclamo alzando los brazos en protesta, ella tapo su boca de inmediato volteando a la entrada para verificar que nadie los escucho.

-Baja la voz o volverán a regañarnos. Las criadas no son nada amables y lo sabes.- Le regaño quitando la mano de su boca.

-No lo se.- Espeto bajando la voz. -Apenas se acercan a mí por miedo.-

Declaro con amargura y desvió la vista a un lado. Karai noto ese tono de desprecio propio en su voz y agarro la almohada para golpearla en contra de su cabeza en forma de huevo.

-Hey!-

-No me interesa lo que piensen. Quiero saber porque llorabas…-

Esa información lo tomo desprevenido. -Lloraba?- Pregunto muy incrédulo y ella asintió soltando la almohada.

-No es la primera vez, y creí que dejarías de tener esos sueños pero sigues teniéndolos. Algo que decir?-

Donnie miro a sus ojos marrones que vislumbraban preocupación, con la luz adecuada tenían un toque ambarino que crecía a medida que la edad aumentaba. _El confiaba en ella_ ; confiaba con su vida! Después de todo, ella lo saco de esa celda sin temor alguno muy a pesar de que pudo haber consecuencias.

\- Sigues soñando eso porque quieres saber quien era. Y no necesitas saberlo…-

Menciono de pronto con cierta frialdad. El alzo de inmediato la vista golpeado por esas palabras solo para hallar sus ojos que lo veían fijamente.

–Llegaste aquí hecho un desastre, tal vez así es como debía ser, para que llegaras conmigo. Olvídalo! Soy tu hermana…-

Donnie bajo la cabeza, se sentía triste por alguna razón. No saber lo carcomía porque necesitaba respuestas, aun si la verdad era dura. Pero imaginar escenarios y uno en particular en que fue desechado no era un sentimiento bonito; y apretó las sabanas con sus dedos.

\- Si le importas aparecerá. Pero tu no vas a dejarme verdad? –

Alzo la vista sin notar cuando la bajo, él quería saber pero… pero si eso significaba herir a Karai? Le debía demasiado… tanto. No era un tonto… ya sabia porque no debía salir afuera "Se lo recordaban cada día, rayos!" Donnie negó fervientemente con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

-Entonces es una promesa… Siempre estaremos juntos.- Le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho para intentar animarle. –Lo que sucedió o lo que pase prometo que estaré a tu lado.-

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y Donnie hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora duerme. Dijiste que padre es aterrador, si dices su nombre tres veces de seguro espanta tus pesadillas.- Susurro algo divertida y él se tapo la boca para evitar reír muy fuerte.

Poco a poco la pesadilla perdió significado. En su lugar trabajo cada día, iba a devolver toda esta bondad, iban a estar orgullosos de él en este clan.

 **Fin flashback**

 _-'Aquí, Change O'brian canal 6._ _Tenemos reportes de un terremoto y hasta ahora solo una edificación caída. Estaremos informando dentro de poco con nuestra corresponsal, Grody en el lugar de los hechos. Quédese en sintonía…'-_

 _-'Repito… Quédese en sintonía.'-_

Lo poco de lluvia evitaba que el fuego se expandiera mucho pero debido a la gasolina derramada, era algo difícil que se apagara por completo.

Un poco de concreto se deslizo de un costado de su pie. Donnie tosió por la nube de polvo que aterrizo, estaba en un pequeño hueco sosteniendo su arma con fuerza y con ambas manos. El arma pivotaba pequeñas chispas y estaba anclada al piso y a una pieza de concreto por sobre sus cabezas.

El enmascarado purpura suspiro. "Eso estuvo cerca" Cuando Mikey salió de la puerta agarrando la mano de Karai no hubo tiempo para el rencuentro, ellos solo corrieron un poco antes de que empezara a caerse. Cuando se acercaban a la salida no les quedo más que agacharse y esperar sobrevivir. Una verdadera suerte dado que la parte delantera no cayó del todo.

Salió del hueco con cuidado de no empujar la nagigata de su ángulo, y se dio vuelta para extender su mano. La primera mano que se asomo fue la de la kunoichi, ella tenía polvo encima, raspones, unos cuantos moretones. Luego se asomo una mano verde de tres dedos y jalo a Mikey del agujero quien tenía un golpe morado en la cabeza, rasguños largos en su plastrón y cojeaba dolido por los dedos de los pies. Karai rodeo de repente a Donnie con sus brazos llevándolo ligeramente hacia atrás. El acto afectuoso; _no muy usual viniendo de su hermana_ , lo dejo congelado un momento antes de que correspondiera.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron unos momentos antes de que Donnie alzara la vista al frente. Mikey lo miro también y formo una pequeña sonrisa.

Donnie se apartó de Karai para enfrentarlo.

\- En el fondo de mi corazón algo… me dijo que debía estar cerca de ti, pero… tenia miedo… confié una vez en Bradford y salió mal.– El enmascarado naranja miro al suelo tímidamente e hizo círculos en el suelo con su dedo del pie. Donnie no pudo evitar el punzón. Él sabía lo que era vivir en una contradicción constante, miedo a equivocarte sobre alguien, pero si Mikey no hubiera mostrado esa compasión probablemente, tal vez, solo tal vez tenia razón en ese algo… no?

-Eres bastante perspicaz, sabes?-

Mikey alzo la vista y sonrió de forma sincera. -Como cualquier tortuga- Canturreo. –Gracias por confiar en mí. Necesitaba eso.- Sonrió un poco mas. Donnie sintiéndose inmerecido de esas palabras. Luego el hueco en el que estuvieron termino de caerse sorprendiendo al menor y haciéndole soltar un grito agudo.

- _Mikey!-_

-Raphael?- Pregunto y se movió un poco para mirar hacia un lado. Y pronto apareció Raphael quien estuvo buscándolo.

-Mikey!- Le tiro en un abrazo fuerte cuando lo alcanzo. –No vuelvas a hacerme eso zoquete.-

-Aw, estamos bien Rapha. No te preocupes- Le acaricio el caparazón y Raphael se apartó para mirarlo mejor.

-Miguel Ángel!-

-Mikey!-

Pronto el resto se reunió a su lado, corriendo también con rapidez y sonriendo cuando lo divisaron.

-Leo! Hermano!- Mikey corrió cojeando y abrazo un poco muy rápido a Leonardo provocando que se quejara por el dolor. –Oh, lo lamento hermano.- Se disculpo aflojando su abrazo.

-Estoy bien.- Suspiro sonriéndole.

Splinter llego también y le sonrío a su pequeño hijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza, la pequeña tortuga le sonrío de vuelta aun agarrándose en el abrazo de su hermano mayor.

-Miwa…-

Salió de su boca levemente, provocando que todos pusieran atención a él. Splinter miro asombrado a la kunoichi notando el enorme parecido con su difunta esposa.

-Karai?- Dijo Leo al verla apartándose un poco quedando apoyado sobre el hombro de Mikey

-Splinter…- Ella agacho la cabeza viendo al suelo de forma nerviosa, algo poco usual en ella. –Yo… le debo mis disculpas…-

Casi susurro esperando su sentencia venir. Escucho nerviosa los pasos vacilantes acercarse hasta ver su sombra cernirse frente a ella.

-Estoy agradecido de volverte a ver. . . Hija mía.-

Enfatizo. Puso una mano en su hombro y Karai subió la cabeza con tristeza para volver a agacharla después. Leo se extraño confundido a más no poder.

–Que esta pasando aquí?- Salió con mucha confusión de su boca mirando a su sensei y la kunoichi. Mikey noto su confusión y le dio una apretón con la mano a su lado no herido.

-Es la hija de sensei Leo, larga historia.-

La declaración solo le hizo abrir los ojos aun más. Si era posible.

Mientras eso pasaba... Paso a paso se fue apartando.

En cuanto vio a los Hamato correr a ellos, empezó a alejarse. En silencio mirando la tierna escena del rencuentro de su hermana con la vieja rata quien lejos de verse molesto la recibió de brazos abiertos. Un padre rencontrándose con la hija que vio nacer y tenía su sangre. Sonrió internamente de alegría por su hermana.

-A donde vas?-

Se irguió en forma tiesa…

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas ahora, Leonardo. Pero las contestáremos luego, puedo escuchar las sirenas acercarse y debemos salir de aquí.- Declaro Splinter.

-Espera…- Karai jadeo separándose de Splinter cuando noto algo importante. –Donde esta Donnie?-

Miguel Ángel se tenso cuando también lo noto –Donnie!

Splinter frunció el seño al ver la reacción de ambos llamando al nombre del muchacho que tenia entendido Abril estaba ayudando a buscar, y vio a Raphael congelarse mirando a ambos como si les hubiera crecido una cabeza nueva.

-Al que buscan…- Resonó una voz cruda y rasposa acercándose con pasos inestables desde la oscuridad. –Esta aquí.-

Karai abrió grandes los ojos, con temor. -Destructor…-

El destructor estaba golpeado y herido de un costado sangrante, estaba sin su kabuto y con un solo guantelete en el cuello de la tortuga, inmovilizándolo de esa manera.

-Que?- Las orejas de Splinter se alzaron y bajaron con confusión. –Donatello? – Entonces y a pesar de estar rasguñado y roto, noto el traje negro familiar. "No…" Pensó sintiendo el peso de los sucesos, le dolía el corazón.

-La verdad… siempre duele, Yoshi.- Declaro con veneno. Sus secuaces que habían logrado sobrevivir los cercaron, Xever quien tenia magulladuras desenvaino un cuchillo y Bradford; que estaba peor que Xever (Y mucho más furioso) apretó los puños, sus ojos rojos por una razón desconocida para ellos. Detrás del perro mutante también se podía apreciar la figura mojada y temerosa de Stockman. Una soga atando sus brazos a la espalda.

-Creías que con un pequeño golpe como ese me dejarían fuera del juego para siempre, Miguel Ángel.- Dijo Xever apuntando a la pequeña tortuga quien entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

-Se necesita más que eso para vencernos tortugas tontas.- Gruño también el perro mutante.

-Si! Creían que abandonándome en las alcantarillas los libraría de mi pero no contaban con que tuviera mi propio plan de emergencia por si alguien me…-

-Cierra la boca Stickman!- Le gruño Bradford haciendo que se encoja una vez mas y retrocediera.

-Hace dieciséis años- Volvió a hablar el destructor. - Tome a Karai, y años mas tarde llego un mutante desvalido a mí. No entendí el propósito hasta hace unas horas. Que tú desgracia, **siempre** , ha estado al alcance de mis manos…-

Karai que escucho la admisión descarada de destructor movió la cabeza con rabia. –¡Monstruo! Como puedes hacer esto? Es que nada tiene significado para ti?!-

-Sé que es difícil de entender ahora. Pero siempre he hecho todo por amor. Y esta sucia rata los enveneno contra mí! Corregiré los errores empezando por ustedes y terminando con esa rata.-

-Estas enfermo…- Le respondió.

-Karai…- Mascullo Donnie siendo jalado para atrás al instante por el brazo de destructor.

-Destructor.- Splinter le hablo con firmeza manteniendo a Karai cerca –Este lugar aun es muy inestable y los humanos se acercan, todos estamos perdidos si nos quedamos aquí.-

Destructor apretó más las cuchillas ignorándolo y haciendo gemir a la tortuga -Permití que me arrebataras a Tang shen! Ella **murió** porque siguió tu camino! y no permitiré que tomes nada mas de mi lado.- Splinter cerró los puños y los ojos recordando aquella fatídica noche, la casa ardiendo, el llanto y sus gritos, mientras todo lo que una vez conoció se reducía a cenizas.

A Karai también le dolió, ella apenas sabia de la verdad pero destructor claramente confirmo que murió por su culpa. Enojada no se contuvo y le reclamo. -Como puedes hacer esto destructor?!- Avanzo un solo paso con los ojos ardientes. –No existe fin para tu ira? Eres tan obsesivo y cruel que no te importa si aplastas lo que amas!-

-Sacrifique mucho por amor! Por honor! No te he enseñado la importancia del honor?-

Las palabras le dolieron a Karai más de lo que quería admitir y se regaño por su ligero temblor. –Tu no sabes lo que es amar, ni lo que es honor… si supieras… ¡no le harías daño…!-

-Destructor!- Hablo Miguel Ángel de repente tomando su atención –Deja tu ira por una vez en tu vida. No ves lo que le hace, solo alejas a todos de ti!-

-Fue el anciano y tu maestro rata quienes apartaron todo de mi!-

-Estas tan lleno de ira que solo culpas a otros por tus errores!-

-Silencio!- Gruño molesto y cambiando su vista a Karai otra vez. –Decide. Hija mía…-

Un pequeño silencio se instalo, ya prácticamente podían sentir las ambulancias y policía estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No! No lo permitiré- Dijo Leonardo alzando una tubería rota con un brazo apuntándole a destructor desde la distancia. –Y si tengo que pelear para evitarlo. Lo hare.-

Destructor entrecerró los ojos.

\- Solo te mientes a ti mismo, utilizas a los que te rodean para tus fines egoístas y eso acaba aquí. Ahora. Ya no tienes nada destructor, quedaste al descubierto.-Dijo, su voz fría y peligrosa.

-Jamás acepto la derrota.- Le respondió, ambos sin apartar la vista del otro.

Karai continúo mirando a destructor; bloqueando todas sus emociones pero agrietándose ligeramente en su voz. -Si voy. Lo dejaras…?-

Mikey la miro con horror.

-Karai…-

-Esta bien, Leonardo.-

-No, no lo esta. Es mi hermano también!-

El comentario casi la hizo flaquear pero empujo eso adentro para poder avanzar.

-Miwa?

-Lo lamento Splinter…- Le miro alejándose de el mientras Splinter tendía sus manos abiertas con desesperación. –Por todo.- Dijo dándoles la espalda y miro a Donnie cuyos ojos mostraban su dolor.

–Ambos lo sentimos.-

Y empezó a caminar hacia destructor.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

' _Aquí Grody canal 6 con las noticias de ultimo momento, un terremoto cuyo epicentro se dio mas adelante por razones aun desconocidas ha causado alarma en todos los ciudadanos mas aledaños.'_ Se podía ver algunos ciudadanos curiosos a lo lejos corriendo hacia el lugar mientras iban informando desde el auto, _'No ha habido reportes de daños materiales mas allá de una construcción, aun falta conocer daños a fondo y la policía esta intentando acercarse en espera por la inestabilidad del terreno.'_

 **En la sede del pie:**

-Espera, Karai!- grito Leonardo viendo a ambos. La chica de quien siempre sospecho que tenía bondad en su interior y el chico que era su hermano.

Donnie bajo la cabeza y presiono los dientes. Su cuerpo temblando de repente.

–No Destructor. Déjalos.- Leonardo apenas se sostenía entre los brazos de Mikey. –Si quieres tomar a alguien. Tómame a mí. Deja a ambos ir!-

"Estúpido… todo esto!" Pensó Raphael mientras presiono sus dientes y sus manos temblaron. Se odio a si mismo por su debilidad.

Destructor en cambio respiro profundamente. -Yo te di un nombre niño.- Le susurro. Los ojos de Donnie se hicieron pequeños y alzo el rostro de repente. - No puedes escapar de el-

Karai se acercaba lentamente, su aspecto sombrío y tieso. Cuando estaba cerca le dedico una mirada a su hermano y el la devolvió a cambio.

-Cuando volvamos a Japón. Lo entenderás.- Dijo poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de la kunoichi cuando llego a su lado. Fue en ese momento que ella saco de su atrás una bomba de humo y la rompió lanzándola en la cara de destructor.

Destructor se quejo y su agarre se fue cuando se cubrió los ojos, Donnie se corrió de su agarre rápidamente y se puso a lado de Karai, ambos dando un giro y una patada en el pecho de destructor. El maestro ninja cayo de espaldas y Karai se apresuró en tomar la mano de Donnie que se quedo un rato mirando.

-Rápido geek!-

Los secuaces lo vieron pasmados antes de ser golpeados, Xever por Raph y Mikey, cercándolo hasta que Raphael lo tiro al otro lado. Bradford enfrento a Splinter quien soplo polvos a sus ojos ya de por si irritados por el vapor y Leonardo lo hizo caer barriendo sus pies. Stockman viendo que eran superados empezó a alejarse, corriendo a la salida.

Ambos jóvenes Oroku, corrieron alejándose, pero destructor se recupero mas rápido de lo que habían querido y se lanzaron al piso para protegerse de dos cuchillas volando por sobre sus cabezas.

Destructor gruño con gran ira y en un ataque de rabia salto hacia ellos, a punto de caerles encima, fue Raphael y Leonardo quienes aparecieron delante con un sai cada uno para bloquearlo.

-Dejas que la ira te denomine destructor. Creí que dijiste que los amabas, en cambio tu orgullo te impide admitir que te equivocas!- Le reclamo Raphael pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, Destructor los tiro lejos con suma facilidad. Mikey salto con su kusarigama con un grito de 'Booyakasha' solo para que el destructor jalara la cadena y lo estrellará contra las rocas.

-Miguel Ángel!- Grito su maestro mirando con ira al destructor, su cuerpo temblando, lleno de pesadez y cansancio habiendo utilizado todas sus fuerzas en su enfrentamiento anterior. Y el ya sabia, que no estaba en condición de ganar otra pelea.

-Miguel Ángel!- Karai grito tras ver a la pequeña tortuga que le había ayudado estrellarse, salto por su lado derecho para golpearlo con su pie y Donnie al izquierdo con un pequeño tubo que hallo.

-Necios!- Ambos fueron atrapados y golpeados, chocándolos entre si. Destructor los dejo caer a sus lados respirando con severidad.

-Tu haces esto!- Le reclamo destructor con rabia en sus ojos. Splinter quiso defenderse usando su yukizome y desenvainándolo pero el arma voló por el aire con un solo golpe. Destructor sujeto a Splinter de su barba y lo tumbo dejándolo en el suelo.

Splinter vio los cuerpos tirados de sus hijos rodeados por pequeños haces de fuego, las luces de emergencias azules y rojas ya lo suficientemente cerca para ser vistas.

–Yo gane…-

-No!- Karai salto usando el yukizome de Splinter con la insignia del clan Hamato y destructor se congelo cuando su arma solo se desvió hiriendo el estomago de la joven con un corte.

-Karai…?!-

La kunoichi se quejo apretando los dientes sin dejar de mirarlo. En ese breve momento de distracción suya, Donatello salto con los ojos en blanco usando un simple palo partido que encontró y golpeando fuertemente su cabeza haciendo que se tambaleara. Aterrizo sentado con sus manos detrás para sostenerlo apoyándose cerca de un costado del edifico y donde estaba mas agrietado.

Sus oídos fueron nublados por su propia respiración mientras buscaba al culpable.

-Oroku…- Murmuró recuperando su vista –Recuerda quien eres…-

Donnie lo miro con determinación y temblando un poco, un trueno zumbando sobre sus cabezas.

Un trueno volvió a crepitar entre la figura de Donnie alzando el pequeño palo por sobre su cabeza, y destructor. El momento recordándole a esa habitación cuando acepto ser parte de ellos

"Por qué…? Por qué recordaba eso ahora?"

Se recrimino a si mismo. Si tuviera el valor! Si diera el próximo paso, el engaño a Karai, él le mintió todo este tiempo… el solo trajo dolor…

Y porque ahora mismo todo lo que recordaba era esos breves momentos donde creyó todo lo contrario?! Cuando recibió su arma por primera vez, cuando lo llamo para ser parte de su familia, cuando el… cuando le felicito poniendo su mano en su hombro!

Si diera el paso, Seria mejor? Seria peor? Seria igual? Lo hace fuerte o débil? Pero todo esto era tan culpa suya como de él! …porque estuvo confundido, porque estuvo tan perdido decidiendo que era correcto y que no…

" _La ira, el miedo, el rencor fue lo que me las arrebato y no solucionare nada tomando una vida…"_

Donatello bajo el brazo.

–No soy como tu-

Un repiqueteo del arma cayendo al suelo húmedo lleno el ambiente.

Las sirenas se oían afuera llenando de ruido el lugar.

-Necio…- Farfullo.

Seguido hundió sus cuchillas en su detrás y los jalo.

-Yo te hice a ti…- La columna cayendo frente a él.

Donatello retrocedió con los ojos abiertos cuando la grieta se hizo más grande en el suelo y el grito cuando un hueco creció. Algunos rostros apareciendo rápidamente por su mente en ese breve momento. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Don!-

Abrió los ojos cuando algo lo detuvo y los sostuvo de su brazo. Se encontró cara a cara con Leonardo en el borde del hueco.

-Sujétate!- Le grito mientras se resbalaba de su agarre, la sangre recorriendo su hombro, el brazo y las gotas cayéndole a la mejilla. El miro a su hermano mayor, su pequeña mano en el borde de un alcantarillado, tratando con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir para salvarlo.

Su mano verde continúo sin sujetarlo bien y a punto de soltarse, pues la mano de su hermanito solo se resbalaba colgando sin ninguna fuerza.

-Déjalo…- Leo levanto la vista a su hermanito que lo miraba con esos tiernos ojos de la edad de cinco años y una mirada que el vio muchas veces en si mismo 'Esto es mi culpa…' Como detestaba verla en los ojos de alguien mas…! Esa era la sensación que sentía su familia por el cada vez que se encerraba en si mismo?

Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y los entrecerró ligeramente -No…- Discutió. No iba a dejarlo…

Jamás.

La mano solo continúo colgando.

-Aquí estoy… Don!- El solo rogaba porque esta vez se quedara, porque no se iba a **ningún** lado sin su hermanito.

Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron con esa mirada que Donnie mostro a veces, su propia confusión e incredulidad. Algo recorriendo su cara en pequeñas gotas, tal vez lluvia… tal vez lagrimas…

Donnie estiro la otra mano y se sujeto del brazo de Leo con fuerza. Raphael estuvo ahí sosteniendo a su vez al líder y luego incitándolos a ambos a irse de aquí. Corrieron sin mirar atrás.

 **En las calles de Nueva York:**

 _-'Aquí Grody desde el lugar de los hechos. Tuvimos que alejarnos unos breves momentos y los equipos de rescate retrocedieron por lo endeble de la construcción. Aun no se sabe que pudo ocasionarlo pero estaremos informando en cuanto tengamos mas detalles de este hecho extraño, en esta ciudad llena de hechos extraños… No cambien de canal porque en seguida…'-_

-Entiendo Rapha… si… Adiós- Abril colgó el celular mientras miraba la antigua sede del pie, la cinta policial que marcaba un perímetro y algunas personas curiosas mirando de lejos. Algunos periodistas, como Grody; haciendo sus propias conjeturas. Ella se volteo al oír un tintineo de campanita por detrás.

Volteo tocando su costado con vendas que se hallaban tapadas por su camisa amarrilla y se sentó en la parte de atrás. Sin mucho más que decir.

-Cuando me llamaste roja mi primera idea fue que tendríamos esa cita que no pudo ser por tu pequeño incidente.-

-Cita?- Respondió algo ofendida y luego lo cambio a un tono burlón. –No confundas las reuniones de estudio con otra cosa, Jones. Ahora, rápido! Tengo que ir a otro lado antes de que mi tía enloquezca por todo el tiempo que pasó afuera.-

Y con otro tintineo la bicicleta empezó a alejarse.

 **:D**

 **Notaron que de bebe Karai tiene los ojos mas oscuros? No sé si se aclaró con el tiempo ( eso pasa) o usa lentillas XD, creo que como mujer ninja eso es peligroso pero Abril usaba lentes antes, así que supongo ahora usa lentillas… yo que se…**

 **Nota: Debo admitir que esta no era la forma en que lo había planeado inicialmente. De alguna forma las cosas cambiaron a medida que escribí. :o**

… **¿Fue aplastado dos veces pero aun así Bradford sobrevivió? … En mi defensa él fue arrollado por un tren a máxima velocidad en la serie y aun así se repuso. ;)**

 **Seilornyan:** Forever and ever! Mi primera idea era que Mikey y Donnie terminaran secuestrados pero luego se volvió en otra cosa. Ahora, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!, lo aprecio mucho! :D

 **DraognsIshshah:** Hola de nueeevo! XD Ejem… Lo entiendo, debo confesar que a mi me paso algo similar una vez; había escrito tres capítulos en mi celular cuando se le ocurrió morirse y para cuando lo encendí el documento estaba en blanco. Blanco! Me pase cuatro días escribiendo en papel de memoria porque ya no confiaba en mi teléfono. Xd Espero que todo vaya bien con tus clases. Cuídate mucho. :) Y gracias por leer, como siempre!

 **Se viene unos capítulos algo mas tranquilos debido a que la mayoría (por no decir todos) Están heridos. :v (No tengo escrito nada así que es muy posible que siga tardando, perdónenme.)**

 _ **Pueden saltarse la siguiente nota…**_

 _ **Nota personal:**_ **Saben? Ya vi la nueva serie de tmnt. Desde un inicio me imaginaba que iban a cambiar varias cosas si querían que esta nueva serie** _ **sobresalga**_ **. Así que no fue tan duro para mí…**

 **Meh, mi corazón de fan es demasiado grande para no recibirlo con brazos abiertos. :"D**

 **Canción Skycraper "Demi Lovato"**


	30. Vencidos

**Hola a todos los que siguen mi historia. Gracias si eres uno de ellos.**

 **Nota: Notara algo extraño con mi escritura… No se porque esto siempre me pasa, pero, espero que el cambio no los moleste tanto. Probablemente edite todos mis capítulos mas adelante, cuando logre transcribir TODOS los capítulos. (Si ha notado que no he corregido nada a pesar de los errores garrafales, es porque ya no poseo ningún documento anterior al publicado que pueda editar… mi pobre suerte…)**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick. No obtengo nada y esto es solo por diversión.**

 **VENCIDOS:**

 _Me pregunto si puedes ver el vació en mi,_

 _Este es mi error y esto me hace daño,_

 _Yo se donde hemos estado_

 _¿Como hemos llegado hasta aquí?_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

…

-Estoy bien, Abril.- Dijo Leonardo quien estaba sentado de rodillas en el dojo mientras ella pasaba algodón por una de sus varias heridas.

Abril frunció el seño viendo su hombro ya suturado. Cuando llego una vez fue dejada por Casey, se condujo de inmediato a la guarida. Esperaba ver a sus amigos y sensei heridos tras un enfrentamiento tan difícil, pero lo que vio le dolió más. Ahí estaban no solo ellos, sino la kunoichi que la hirió y Donnie…

Miro a Miguel Ángel; que estaba descansando a su otro lado con vendas alrededor de su torso, el pie y la cabeza; además, de tener una bolsa de hielo azul sobre esta. Raphael tenía algunas marcas moradas, la rodilla izquierda vendada y algunas quemaduras por la parte posterior de su caparazón. El enmascarado rojo estaba actualmente ayudando con la curación de su padre y maestro.

Splinter no solo estaba herido, sino se veía más viejo y cansado de lo que recordaba. Al verlo, Splinter siempre se vio fuerte pero ahora estaba respirando profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Abril suspiro y entonces volvió su vista al suelo donde sobre unas pequeñas e improvisadas colchas estaban Karai a lado de Donnie; ambos inconscientes. Pero su vista se centro especialmente en Karai.

Toco su propia herida sin darse cuenta. -No entiendo. Por qué esta ella aquí?- Pregunto con algo de molestia que no pudo ocultar en su voz.

-Larga historia Abril.-Le respondió Raphael con un matiz de enfado en su voz.

-Que fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunto otra vez, yendo a sentarse a lado de la cabeza caliente para ayudarle ya que había acabado con Leo.

Pero Raphael solo apretó los labios y cerro los ojos. Era obvio que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de eso.

-Karai…- Le respondió Splinter tomando toda su atención mientras ella sostenía la pinza con el algodón. -Es mi hija, Abril.-

-Espere.- Abrió sus ojos azules, sorprendida por esta relevación y miro momentáneamente al altar donde estaba la imagen de la familia perdida de Splinter. -Esta diciendo que Karai es la bebe de la foto?!-

Splinter solo asintió como respuesta.

Leonardo los había estado mirando mientras, su maestro y su joven amiga hablaban pero ahora que habían tocado el tema, miro directamente al rostro de su sensei.

-Como?- Pregunto.

Tres miradas azules de distinta tonalidad se centraron en Splinter, Mikey miro de reojo por su posición echada. A excepción de Raphael; quien estaba arrodillado en frente de Splinter y solo siguió en su tarea, tratando de ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El maestro Splinter expiro y aplano sus orejas antes de responder. -Destructor mismo me lo confeso... El la tomo durante el incendio. Y todos estos años, la ha tenido engañada sobre su pasado. Creyendo que fui yo quien provoco la muerte de su madre.- Hablo con pesadez y tristeza. Abril abrió más los ojos al oírlo. Leonardo solo devolvió su vista a la kunoichi, mientras Mikey removía sus dedos, con la mirada afligida.

-No puedo creerlo…- Dejo un momento sus curaciones. -Una bruja como ella!-oh… aam… lo siento maestro Splinter.- Recogió un pelo rebelde detrás de su oreja. No era el momento adecuado para esto y no se trataba de ella.

-Que hay de el?- Pregunto desviando su atención a la tortuga inconsciente -Como es que destructor también lo tenia? Y por qué?-

Miro a los ojos de Splinter que de nuevo parecían sumidos en su pensamiento. Abril presiono los labios recordando algunas cosas que pasaron. Como conoció a la otra tortuga, como apoyo a Leonardo para que recuperara a su familia sin saber que era este mismo quien intentaba separarlos.

Ella dijo que era un héroe, además…

"Tu… crees que es un héroe?" Había dicho y ella noto su emoción. Además le salvo de Karai.

Eso había sido un truco también?

La sala estaba llena silencio. Podía sentir la pequeña cuerda que los mantenía hasta ahora, tensarse mas de lo que estaba, lo había sentido así desde hace tiempo pero ahora parecía, y sabia… que estaba a punto de romperse.

-Cuando… Cuando lo encontré en ese edificio abandonado.- Hablo Leonardo apartando su mirada de Karai. -Me dijo que estuvo perdido y que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera si una vez tuvo, algo... pero… fue una mentira que me dijo para que lo viera como un mutante solitario. Creo que llego a destructor poco después de el accidente en las alcantarillas.- La voz de Leonardo casi tembló al final.

-Destructor los crio a ambos? Como hermanos…?- Pregunto Abril presionando las manos en su regazo.

-Si… Y la razón porque Karai estuvo ahí esa vez no fue porque te siguiera Le-o… - La voz de Raphael quien ya había terminado sus curaciones hizo a Abril voltearse de inmediato. Esto iba a ser malo…

-…Sino por su "querido hermano" que estaba ahí.-

-Espera. Encontraste a Karai con Donnie?- Dijo volteando a ver a Leonardo con un poco de reproche. –Tu sabias eso?-

-No! - Soltó aire con cierta frustración. –Ella apareció en ese edificio cuando fuimos a buscarlo.-

-Apareció ahí por el!- Acuso repentinamente el enmascarado rojo poniéndose de pie. Para luego voltearse a ver a Abril quien pudo ver lo molesto que estaba. -E imagino que la princesa te ataco, porque estaba recelosa protegiendo a su _querido hermanito_ y continuar así con sus planes!-

-Am... Celosa?- Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Abril, Raphael –Tomo la palabra el maestro roedor - Aun hay mucho que debemos procesar y saber con respecto a lo sucedido. Les pido que mantengamos la calma.-

-Sensei… - Raphael presiono sus puños y Splinter cerro los ojos sabiendo que venia –Él fue quien **te enveneno!** …Tenía ese mismo componente en ese sitio! Yo sabía, sabia que vi esa nube verde en otro lado. ¡Justo antes de que te golpeara en-en la cara!- Aventó la mano para un lado.

-Cálmate!- Le exigió con un tono severo abriendo los ojos cuando lo dijo. Sus miradas se sostuvieron. Podía ver en esos ojos verdes toda la frustración de esas dos semanas a punto de ser derramada.

-Ha sido una lucha larga y no vamos a continuar luchando después de todo lo que ha pasado. Acaso no has aprendido nada de todo este enredo?-

Raphael presiono sus manos en puño. El recordatorio de que gran parte de esto era su culpa le quemo en la boca de la estomago.

Splinter entonces soltó una larga respiración.

–Desde cuando lo sabias?- Pregunto Abril mirando a Leo. -Ya sabes… que Donnie es del pie?-

El joven abrió muy ligeramente los ojos sin apartar la vista de la madera que componía el suelo del dojo.

-Cuando lo encontré en ese tejado buscando a Rapha… – Explico.

Raphael poso sus ojos en su hermano de pañuelo azul mientras hablaba.

-…El me confeso que trabajaba para el pie. Dijo que conocía su pasado, sensei. Y que debíamos pagar por eso… también que, el creía que por mi culpa termino perdido para empezar…-

Expiro.

-Eso apesta hermano…- Mikey tomo la atención de los presentes. –Vivir todo ese tiempo engañados… Es muy duro…-

-Duro? Todo esto es un loco enredo…!- Dijo Raphael mirando con algo de molestia a la cara de su hermanito herido. –Mikey..? agh … Estas diciendo que todo lo que sucedió no te importa? Solo vas a fingir que nada paso, acaso?-

Mikey bajo los ojos a su propio pecho entrecerrándolos ligeramente. –No dije eso…-

-Hijos míos…- Dijo Splinter. Quien se había levantado de donde estaba para sentarse de rodillas a lado de ambos jóvenes que eran la causa de discusión actual. –Se lo compleja que es la situación pero aun tengo un trabajo que hacer aquí y les pediré que salgan un momento. Raphael trata los daños en tu caparazón debidamente y espero que puedan hablar sin la necesidad de acusarse entre ustedes. Abril, voy a necesitar que te quedes conmigo.-

-Claro.-

-Pero sensei…!

-Son hermanos Raphael! Solo les pido que actúen como tal-

La mirada que Splinter le envió decía claramente que no iba a aceptar ninguna queja así que Raphael aflojo sus puños y expulso aire mostrando que no iba a discutirlo.

Al menos no sobre ese asunto…

-…Bien!- Acepto quejándose. –Aun así, maestro Splinter. Sé que están inconscientes y todo, pero no lo dejare a solas con ellos!-

-Entiendo tu desconfianza. Sin embargo aun me falta verificar otras 'aéreas' en ambos-

-Y eso que tiene que…?-

-Que estoy seguro de que crie hijos respetuosos del espacio personal de otros, en especial si ese es del género opuesto…- Dijo con un ligero tono alegre en su voz al final.

Raphael tardo un poco en entender pero cuando vio a Abril y su sonrisa burlona, casi hace que se sonroje. Dio media vuelta obediente, saliendo así con sus hermanos. Mikey sonreía mientras Raphael lo ayudaba a salir, y Leonardo se movía detrás un poco más lento que ellos tratando de no abrir sus varias heridas.

-Piensa que estarán bien?- Pregunto Abril cuando salieron mientras iba sacando un poco mas de vendas.

-Conozco a mis hijos mejor de lo que ellos piensan, Abril. Ellos necesitan resolverlo…-

* * *

-…Solos-

Las tres tortugas caminaron con cuidado hasta llegar a los asientos frente al televisor. Los tres se sentaron en distintas partes, algo lejanas del otro; mientras un silencio incomodo los envolvió por lo que pareció un largo tiempo…

-Rapha…- Leonardo hablo después de ese largo, largo tiempo. Pero su hermano ni siquiera alzo la vista para hacer saber que oía. –Deberíamos tratar esas quemaduras en tu plastrón, aun no las ha…-

-Estoy bien!- Le interrumpió. Decidido a no verle. Pero Leonardo continuo insistiendo. Él era su hermano menor después de todo.

-Aun no las has tratado.- Reitero muy poco mas firme que antes. –Sé que estas furioso conmigo, lo lamento por todo, pero eso no debería impedir…-

-No sabes nada así que-CÁLLATE!-

Y Leo bajo la cabeza presionando sus manos ligeramente.

-Rapha, sensei no quiere…-

-No vas defenderlo Mikey! Míranos! Somos un desastre y es por culpa de esos dos!- Señalo en dirección al dojo. -Así que lo que estés pensando decirme para "calmarme"- Hizo comillas con los dedos. –No lo hagas!-

Mikey miro a su hermano con los ojos abiertos. Pero no paso más de dos segundo antes de que los entrecerrara y presionara sus manos en el sofá.

La cuerda que los mantenía se rompió.

-Y QUE ESPERAS QUE DIGA!?- Grito ganando la atención de ambas tortugas mayores.

-Quieres que empiece por el inicio? _Bien!_ Comencemos por el momento en que decidiste que éramos unos idiotas y te fuiste a recorrer la ciudad como un idiota! Que tal el momento en que decidieron empezar a salir a escondidas! O el momento en que Splinter cayo enfermo y adivina que? Crees que sabia que hacer…? Que alguno de nosotros tenia idea de que debía hacer?! Hablemos de Abril que fue herida! Leo que termino capturado! O de por que casi morimos esta noche!-

-Mikey…- dijo Leonardo queriendo levantarse para ir a calmarlo. Pero no se movió cuando Mikey continuo descargando su enojo.

-¡O porque no empezamos por lo horrible que es saber que mi propio hermano, con quien he soñado cada noche _intentaba acabarnos_!-

Quedaron en silencio frio unos momentos. Mikey tenía la respiración pesada y jadeante con los ojos ligeramente acuosos mientras era observado por dos consternados y preocupados, hermanos mayores.

-Mikey…- Inicio Raphael inseguro, tras su estallido. –Escucha... quiero decir, yo… um… _Fue Splinter, de acuerdo_!? Como esperabas que me quedara quieto cuando veo que alguien nos hace daño y se queda impune! Quedarnos no era solución!- Miro a Leonardo cuando lo dijo. –Si hubiéramos salido habríamos descubierto la verdad hace mucho tiempo. Y yo… yo solo quería…! Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviéramos a salvo!-

-Tu solo estabas huyendo! Mientras estábamos cuidando a sensei… Crees que no nos dolía verlo de ese modo?-

-No lo demostraban quedándose encerrados como si ya hubiéramos perdido! No tienes idea de lo que hablas!

-Chicos basta. Esto no es lo que Splinter quería que hiciéramos.

-Y crees que quería que nos mintieras?

-Raphael… No hice esto porque quería.

-Ilumíname! Que esperabas que pasara!?

-Yo… yo…!- La voz de Leo se apagó.

-Ves?! Es a lo que me refiero! Eres incapaz de confiar en nosotros. Crees que tenemos cinco años, no vamos a caer por un acantilado! Podemos cuidarnos! Pero solo actúas como un tonto omnipresente!

-Mira quien lo dice!- Dijo Mikey de nuevo. No habiendo acabado e despotricar todo lo que había guardado este tiempo.

-No me compares! Al menos yo no me mantuve al margen. Hice algo. Solo te quedaste aquí encerrado!

-Y tu te fuiste! Todos se estaban yendo, y sentía que perdía a mi familia!-

Leonardo noto las lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse por los ojos de su hermanito y fue a sentarse a su lado. -Mikey detente… Sé que no sirve mucho en este punto pero se los digo a ambos… Lamento haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo, no les dije de Donnie y…

-Y si vas a repartir todas las culpas por lo que paso, cúlpame a mi por traer el mutageno falso- Se señalo a si mismo haciendo retroceder a Leo con sus palabras. –O a el por estar tan molesto que no le importo como hacías las cosas…-

La cara de Raphael bajo su enojo considerablemente.

-Como yo lo veo todos hemos construido parte de este desastre… Me sentía culpable pero ninguno me vio quejarme por eso, no es cierto? Era el juego de destructor separarnos pero yo no entro eso. No me presto a ello! Ustedes cabezas de toro aun están en eso?!- Les miro con molestia poniendo sus manos en sus caderas haciendo parpadear a ambas tortugas.

Mikey volteo la vista al no recibir reacción. –Siempre están ocultándome cosas, puede que sea pequeño pero entiendo…- Farfullo atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho con los brazos y ocultando su cabeza.

No era usual que fueran regañados por el menor de la familia.

Mikey llorando, Leo dudando y Rapha fuera de control…

Y eso solo les mostraba lo mal que estaban las cosas.

-Yo solo… estaba tan asustado por lo que podía pasar- Dijo Leonardo con cierta vergüenza mirando al suelo. –… y no quería involucrar a nadie si ni yo mismo podía estar seguro. Porque como su líder debo serlo, y no quería decirles porque no quería que fuera un error…- Alzo la mirada angustiada un momento para volver a bajarla negando con la cabeza.

Presiono sus manos en puños con mucha fuerza al punto que se tornaban blancos. –Sé que desde entonces he sido demasiado sobreprotector.-

Su voz bajo a un susurro. Moriría antes de que algo malo pasara a su familia pero desde el accidente en que perdió a Don siempre se empujo mas lejos de lo que podía manejar. Era una de las cosas que quedaron marcadas para siempre y de por vida.

-Lamento si les hago sentir que no confió en ustedes… Pero lo hago. Siempre lo he hecho.-

Raphael y Mikey quien se asomo de entre sus brazos, lo miraron.

-Rayos Leo. Somos hermanos, no siempre tienes que ser fuerte delante nuestro! Y… lo siento también…- Dijo Raphael apretando los puños y volviendo a aflojarlos. –Estaba molesto y furioso, y sentía que estaba perdiendo, tal como _esa_ vez...- Odiaba lo débil que su voz se estaba volviendo.- Sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Es ahí cuando perdí el control…- Su voz empezó a apagarse. - Incluso cuando ya no me sentía tan molesto solo seguí. Supongo que… estaba frustrado.-

Y eso parecía ser todo lo que los hermanos necesitaban para empezar a sanarse.

-Esta bien Rapha… Supongo que ambos somos tontos- Puso su mano en su hombro y Raphael no se la quito, lo que quería decir mucho viniendo de él. En cambio limpio su nariz que empezó a moquear y luego miro a Leo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mikey se limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y sonrió con algo de suficiencia. "Ja! Una buena zarandeada era lo que todos necesitaban para sacarse las cosas de encima."

"Marcador: Hermanos amargados: 0, Mikey: 1"

-Como lo haces Mikey?-

Le pregunto Leo de repente interrumpiendo su alegre pensamiento.

–Como siempre es mas fácil para ti manejar este 'tipo' de cosas?-

Mikey hizo como que lo pensaba un rato y luego sonrió. –Es porque no soy una cabeza de aire. Como ustedes.-

-Ja ja…- Leo se rio de forma sarcástica.

-Es porque ahí no hay nada adentro.- Dijo Raphael en broma, atrapándolo con un abrazo y frotando su cabeza con rudeza.

-Ow ow OW!-

Los tres se pusieron a reír. Algo que no hacían juntos en mucho tiempo.

Desde la puerta entreabierta del dojo, Abril y Splinter miraban todo con un sonrisa aprobatoria admirando como seguían hablando un poco mas entre ellos.

-Lo ves? Conozco a mis hijos mejor de lo que ellos creen…- Dijo Splinter, ambos sonriendo.

-Al menos es un paso…Y que pasara ahora?- Pregunto Abril mirando a los jóvenes que estaban en el dojo.

-Por ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar.- Dijo con una opresión en el pecho y Abril sintió la misma.

 **Capítulos más tranquilos dije…**

 **Lo lamento si Mikey les pareció muy rudo con sus hermanos. Pensé que el niño necesitaba soltar algo de vapor.**

 **Nota: El titulo lo puse como sinónimo de rendir, algo así como… que ya llego el momento de rendir algunas cuentas. ;)**

 **Maiyu194:** xD xD No lo había intentado pero me halaga saber que lo provoque. Me pregunto como se llamarían… Aprilnardo quizás…? Me gusta ese nombre. X9 Gracias, me has hecho sonreír :D

 **DraognsIshshah:** Si! Me pregunto como hiciste esa proeza xd Me alegra saber que te gusto y espero que salgas de ese bloqueo, sé que son horribles. Tu también cuídate mucho! Te deseo lo mejor. C:

 **Seylornian:** Gracias! Destructor es un oponente formidable como sabrás (Sin spoiler) Sobre tu pregunta te mande un PM con una respuesta extensa pero quiero cambiar algunas cosas ya que lo vi en latino. Me gustan todos, las del 2012 son mis favoritas pero le estoy dando una oportunidad, Splinter parece tener unos secretos en esta nueva serie y espero a ver a donde va. Dime que te pareció a ti? Si es que ya lo viste.

Como dije, mi corazón es grande :)

 **Canción START AGAIN "Red"**


	31. La sombra que se proyecta

**Holaaa… (Estos capítulos son más difíciles de lo que pensé.)**

 **Lamento si tarde más en publicarlo. Perdí mi pendrive por unos días y pensé en algunas cosas que escribí y no pude publicar, y me dije. Que mas da! Lo publico :P**

 **Importante: Edite el capitulo 29, donde Donnie decía su nombre, ya que sentí que aun no estaba listo para aceptarlo así de sencillo. Y también; corregí algún error en el anterior porque una letra equivocada cambio todo el significado. Lo siento.**

 **Advertencia: Solo una parte… (No soy tan dura. Ya me conocen. 8d)**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick. No obtengo nada y esto es solo por diversión.**

 **LA SOMBRA QUE SE PROYECTA** _:_

 _Sera el fiel recompensado?_

 _Cuando lleguemos al final_

 _Olvidare la advertencia final?_

 _De la mentira que he vivido_

 _Hay alguien llamando?_

 _Puedo ver el alma dentro_

 _Y no soy digno_

 _No soy digno de esto_

…

-Splinter…?-

Splinter sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Karai apenas había abierto los ojos, tenía una voz algo ronca e intento pararse pero él se lo impidió. –Aun no. Estas herida, hija mía.

Karai lo observo ante lo dicho. Los recuerdos de lo que paso regresaron a ella de repente y se encontró tocando su estomago donde la cuchilla del guante de destructor la atravesó.

-Comprendo que debes estar confundida y…

-Estoy bien- Interrumpió. –Solo…- Su vista fue a parar en el altar del dojo donde se mantenían las fotos de una pequeña familia, un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, una mujer con peinado japonés y un hermoso kimono, cargando una bebe dormida en medio de ellos.

-Es extraño.- Concluyo con un tono desanimado desviando la vista al suelo donde justo a lado de ella, descansaba su hermano.

-Puedo pasar?-

Dirigieron la vista a la voz en la entrada, donde estaba parada una tortuga con pañuelo azul atado alrededor de sus ojos y una manta en sus hombros. Detrás de él, también se asomaron el resto de los hermanos.

-Creo que todos queremos lo mismo.- Dijo Raphael, menos amable y cruzando los brazos.

-Que hay de Abril?- Pregunto Splinter mientras sus hijos entraban lentamente al dojo.

-Ya se fue sensei.- Respondió Leonardo sentándose con cuidado sobre las esteras que componían el suelo. -Dijo que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas y si recibía otra, de seguro no volvería a ver la luz del día.-

Splinter asintió mientras Karai miraba al suelo ya que no estaba muy segura de como dirigirse a ellos. "Como hablar con un padre que intentaste matar y creíste todo este tiempo que eran enemigos?" Del mismo modo "Como hablar con sus hijos?"

Aun recordaba como Leo le dijo que ella no era tan mala como creía.

-Entonces…- Raphael inicio ya que parecía que nadie iba a hablar. –Ya establecimos que fueron ustedes los causantes de todo esto. Mas allá de la influencia de destructor ¿Por qué deberíamos creer en ellos?-

-Raphael- Amonesto Splinter pero la misma kunoichi fue quien respondió.

-No busco que confíes en nosotros. Hemos planeado muchas cosas en contra de tu familia y nada puede recoger lo que hemos hecho.-

-Karai. Ustedes dos no sabían toda la historia.

-No Leo. Pero aun fue mi mano. - Cerró los ojos y hablo a Splinter. –He pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que eras el culpable de la muerte de mi madre, el que arruino nuestra vida y nos metió en esta guerra constante. Todos estos años lo hice por mi madre. Y sé que no tengo el derecho de exigirlo.-

-Eres mi hija y el mi hijo. No hay otro sitio donde deban estar. Perteneces aquí, si lo deseas.-

Karai logro darle una leve sonrisa ante sus palabras.

-Puedes contarnos como…?- Pregunto Mikey, de repente, desviando su vista a la tortuga inconsciente - …Llego ahí?-

Ella vio que todos querían tener algunas respuestas. Así que suspiro antes de empezar con el relato. -Yo había escuchado de una adquisición nueva mientras espiaba a los guardias, me cole en las celdas y lo encontré. Paso por algunas manos antes de ser traído. Al final fue por un mafioso socio de mí… Saki, que tenía acá en Nueva York.-

-Él, nos recordaba? O… algo de su vida pasada?- Pregunto Leo. Y la kunoichi negó con la cabeza.

-No. No tenia recuerdo de nada excepto de una parte de su nombre. Don, yo lo complete a Donnie.-

-Una elección demasiado simple.- Murmuro Raphael. Mientras que Leo bajo la cabeza al suelo.

" _-Como fue que llegaste? De donde vienes?-_

 _-Ahh… yo… no recuerdo muy bien… un día desperté y no sabia nada de mi o que hacia… pero aquí me tienes, aun en una pieza.-_

 _-Tu, desde cuando estas solo?-_

 _-Desde que recuerdo. Era muy pequeño y estaba confundido, no sabia nada sobre mi, ni siquiera si alguna vez tuve… algo.-"_

Cerró sus manos en un puño. "Fue verdad" Él no le mintió sobre eso, Donnie le dijo la verdad.

-Entonces, si son hermanos. Destructor los crio a ambos como familia!- Dijo Mikey de repente y Karai se retrajo un poco por la palabra 'familia'.

Splinter noto esto y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Sé que es difícil para ti. Pero quizás pueda ayudarte un poco a entender mejor, contarte la historia entre Saki, yo, y tu madre, pero también, el pasado mucho antes de eso.-

La kunoichi asintió y se dispuso a escuchar. Por una vez en su vida, no sentía que su propio 'padre' le estaba guardando su pasado.

…

 _Ambos se miraban con varias gotas de sudor bajando de su frente. Los ojos fijos en el otro, y luego, finalmente bajaron la pose de ataque._

 _-Bien.- Les dio una felicitación simple y sobria. Pudo sentir como esas palabras hinchaban su pecho con emoción, era tan raro recibir tal aprobación._

 _Destructor se levanto del suelo donde se arrodillaba para ver la práctica de sus estudiantes y camino hacia ambos, parándose en frente de donde aun estaban._

 _-Bien echo, Oroku._

 _Donnie miro a Karai quien le dio un asentimiento. Se agacho presentando sus respetos, podía sentir su sonrisa ensancharse; por suerte… no podían verlo hacer una sonrisa tan tonta por su cabeza gacha._

 _-Recuérdalo siempre…_ _ **Yo te hice…**_

 _Un escalofrió le recorrió en la espalda por esas palabras. Alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron con temor. "Ese no era destructor…"_

 _Su figura ahora se veía oscura, con ojos rojos, una forma llena de picos y tenazas largas en varios lados._

 _-Yo te di un nombre niño…-_

 _Retrocedió un paso cuando 'él' se hizo más grande._

 _-No puedes huir de el…-_

 _Le apunto con un dedo a sus pies y entonces Donatello noto al mirarlos; que lo que se proyectaba adelante no era más que su propia sombra que viajaba por el suelo y se materializaba en frente suyo_.

 _Entonces grito cuando una mano filosa agarro su pierna y lo hizo caer. Donnie se retorció, pero el monstruo le dio un golpe con sus largas zarpas raspando su plastrón. Y soltó un grito por el dolor._

…

 _-_ No puedo creerlo.- Apretó los labios con fuerza –Donde esta el ahora?

-Cayo por una grieta con concreto pero hmm…. Estuvimos viendo las noticias y aun no han encontrado ningún resto de nadie. Perrera y Cara de pez escaparon de ahí.- Dijo Mikey. Los ojos de Karai se abrieron por la declaración.

-Entiendo porque Xever ; cara de pez, es cara de pez, pero porque Perrera?-

-Ya sabes, Raph.- Le dijo con una clara sonrisa y tocándose la nuca con cierta vergüenza, ante el recuerdo -Él ahora es un perro grande, tienes enormes manos y me dio una…-

-Raphael, Miguel Ángel, por favor.- Interrumpió Splinter para evitar salirse mas del tema.

-Entonces hay que buscarlo!- Respingo Karai intentando de nuevo sentarse.- No podemos dejarlo ahí libre. Lo conozco, no se detendrá ante nada y regresara a buscarnos! Aun puede estar cerca, hay que moverse, localizarlo y…!-

-No Miwa, lo importante ahora es sanarnos. La lucha acabo.-

-Pero! Te he visto pelear, tú fácilmente podrías derrotarlo. Y Destructor esta herido, seguro no puede andar sin agarrarse de algo. Ahora esta vulnerable, si vamos después entonces…-

-No. Nadie en especial yo esta en condiciones y ya hemos pasado por mucho esta noche.-

-Pero si destructor…!

Splinter la detuvo alzando su mano. -Cuando le dijo esto a Donatello el reacciono también de mala forma, corrió impulsivamente y termino con la captura de uno de mis hijos. No deseo que eso vuelva a pasar. Ese sentido de venganza ciega, no es herencia mía, sino de Saki.-

Karai iba a replicar de nuevo pero veía que tenía razón, ahora mismo estaba furiosa y temía el daño que ocasionaría si esa venganza seguía. Destructor fue su padre después de todo y ella sentía que debía empezar a hacer lo correcto, para resarcirse a si misma. Pero no era prudente.

El imperio de Saki estaba destruido, si destructor estaba vivo o si su cuerpo muerto fue llevado por sus secuaces como un tributo a lo que represento para ellos. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.- Añadió Splinter tras ese silencio que estuvo asentado por un buen rato. Haciéndole creer que todo iría bien.

-A algunos más que otros. Ow, Que?- Se quejo mirando con molestia cuando Leo lo golpeo con su codo pero fuera de eso, no hubo mas agresión entre ambas tortugas. En cambio se volvió a ver a la tortuga inconsciente en el piso –Y que hay de el?-

Splinter noto que aun no había despertado del desmayo que sufrió al entrar a la alcantarilla y empezó a sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Se movió un poco para estar del lado de Donnie y toco la frente llena de sudor, el quelonio emitió un pequeño quejido volteándose ligeramente. Y Splinter frunció el seño.

-Por que no despierta?- Pregunto Miguel Ángel tras oír su quejido –Tiene una pesadilla?

El maestro Splinter negó con la cabeza. -Creo que es algo más.- La tortuga volvió a ladear la cabeza a otro lado.

-Que es ese algo sensei?- Pregunto Leonardo empezando a notar las ligeras arrugas en la frente de la tortuga. Como si estuviera sufriendo de algún modo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

 _-Para! Por qué lo haces? Quien eres?!- Grito mientras trataba de huir pero sus dedos solo arrastraron tierra. Ese ser lo tomo para arriba de repente, poniéndole frente de su rostro. La figura deformada de un caparazón de tortuga, una armadura de metal parecida a la del destructor y la cola y picos de un escorpión se veían por detrás de él._

 _Miro horrorizado. "Que era esta cosa? Y por qué estaba tras el?!"_

 _Ese ser sonrió con diversión por su confusión y soltó a la pequeña tortuga haciendo que caiga en su caparazón._

 _-Tu.-_

 _La respuesta helo la sangre de Donnie. Su voz era similar a la suya pero más fría, mas molesta. Frente de él, este ser adopto su forma con una piel más gris, un caparazón negro y ojos rojos._

– _Es imposible! No me lo puede creer!- Se paro molesto por la insinuación irracional._

 _-Lo soy.- Cruzo los brazos con arrogancia._

– _No! Lo único que puedes ser es… Una versión retorcida! Solo eres un concepto de imaginación! Debí golpear con algo y…-_

 _Este denominado otro 'yo' siseo y sonrió de una forma mal intencionada. Ignorando su escepticismo._

 _-Que quieres de mi?- Le confronto parándose firme.- Por qué me atacas!?-_

 _En cambio, su 'otro yo', no se dejo intimidar y empezó a caminar a su alrededor con una mirada que parecía leerle. Era perturbador._

 _-Alguien que te conoce mejor que tú, Do-na-te-llo.- Parafraseo y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos mientras hablaba. -De donde vienes. Lo que hiciste. Como decidiste poner esa trampa, como decidiste engañarlos y como golpearlos. No eres el atacado, no eres una victima y lo sabes. Ja! Vamos! Ni siquiera pudiste huir como habías planeado. Que gran ninja…- Se burlo y dejo de caminar para mirarlo mejor. -Cada paso fue un_ _ **pie**_ _al fracaso._

 _Donnie apretó los dientes. Impotente. –Cállate..._

 _-No te gusta escuchar la verdad, pequeña tortuga? Veamos en retrospectiva. Quien definió los primeros años de tu camino como guerrero…?- Enarco la ceja mirándole con arrogancia. Donnie solo entrecerró los ojos en la cara de este tipo. -"La traición se paga." "Sin piedad." "No hay perdón en el pie." Vas a negar tus enseñanzas? Lo que practicaste? Es todo! Lo único que eres! Un esbirro del pie!._

 _-No, porque yo… también… pertenecí al clan Hamato antes.- Dijo con tanta vacilación presionando sus pequeños dedos en su brazo izquierdo. Lo que solo ensancho su sonrisa._

– _Acaso recuerdas algo de lo que viviste ahí?_

 _-Yo…_

 _-Si?_

 _-YO!_

 _El ser se puso a reír a la vez que Donnie presiono sus manos en puños. –Nada. No eres el hermano de estos chicos. Y es por eso que no estas dispuesto a regresar… Porque no quieres que te vean. No quieres que vean que el hermano que añoraban, esa forma infantil no es aquel que amaron.- Le señalo entero cuando lo dijo._

– _Solo queda esta versión torcida y enferma de él.- Se señalo a si mismo con una gran sonrisa - Alguien que no solo ignoraba las señales que esta clan ninja dio, sino alguien a quien no le importo atacar de forma furtiva, alguien que iba a estar bien llevando la muerte de cinco seres que resultaron ser mas inocentes que tu._

 _Donnie agacho mas la cabeza casi tocando su propio pecho._

 _-Yo te conozco pequeña tortuga. Sabes por qué?- Donatello se volvió lentamente a el mientras su otro yo agachaba su cara cerca de la suya. –Por que así debía pasar. Todos están destinados a ser algo en esta vida. Que tu te perdieras, que tu acabaras en ese clan, era solo parte de lo que siempre debiste ser…-Detrás de ese ser aparecieron en rápida sucesión los lugares donde estuvo. -_ _ **Destino**_ _. Y no puedes escapara de él. Es lo que eres, lo que serás… Tu naturaleza.- Sentencio._

 _Donnie cerró los ojos con fuerza. El lugar crujió y se barrió por agua turbia y oscura, llevándose a este ser, los recuerdos y pronto a él._

 _-Donatello…_

 _Pudo oír esa débil voz._

 _-Donatello!_

 _Lentamente y con aprehensión abrió los ojos._

 _-Donatello!_

 _Miro arriba, una débil luz que poco a poco iba cobrando fuerza lo saludo ahí. Esa luz era distinta, era cálida, era fuerte. Y cuando volvió a llamarlo por ese nombre, el reconoció esa voz._

 _-Pelea!- Le ordeno. –No lo escuches! Debes pelear!_

 _Donnie lo miro. El agua aun subía por sus rodillas amenazando con tragarlo._

 _-Por qué?- Pregunto a la luz. –Por que esta aquí?-_

 _-Donatello… - Dijo con una voz más suave. –Hijo mio. No puedes quedarte aquí._

 _-Por qué? Yo… yo ni siquiera tengo un lugar ahí. Están furiosos. Lo se, llegue a conocerlos en este tiempo. Sé que lo están! -El agua ya iba por sus muslos. –No soy tu hijo. Nunca volveré a serlo. Hay cosas… que no pueden cambiar.- Se dio la vuelta para ya no ver la luz._

 _-No! Pelea! Debes pelear!_

 _-Por qué?!- Giro con furia y algunas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, la sombra del escorpión se proyectaba a sus pies sin que lo supiera. –Estoy harto de pelear por un lugar! Estoy harto de intentar probar algo que no soy! Harto de creer que pertenezco a una familia!_

 _\- Confió en ti.- Le dijo y Donnie alzo la vista otra vez. -Eres mi hijo Donatello, no te he olvidado, nunca lo hare. Y no perderé a mi hijo de nuevo. Pero tú debes venir a mí. Pelea. Por favor . . . Por mi hijo.-_

 _Y con esas palabras. Cerró los ojos y grito de frustración._

 _El agua ya casi estaba en su cuello y empezó a nadar. No veía nada, no sabia a donde iba, busco algo sin saber que si quiera existía._

 _Las aguas se agitaban y tuvo que pelear contra la corriente. Solo pensó en continuar._

 _El agua lo balanceo, lo arrastro atrás, a un lado y a otro, azotándolo con fuerza. Aquello tomo una eternidad, sus músculos protestaron y se canso como nunca en su vida. Avanzo, retrocedió, volvió a avanzar, entonces su dedo rozo algo. Una superficie cavernosa y tanteo sintiendo la superficie._

 _Hundió los dedos hasta que no los sintió. Estaba empapado, tanto que resbalo varias veces._

 _-Sube!- Le ordeno la voz._

 _Tomo la tierra entre sus dedos y busco donde apoyar las piernas. Una vez tuvo un agarre, empezó a subir. Y tras otro esfuerzo de su cuerpo perdió el agarre de una mano y cayó para atrás. Fue cuando algunas manos lo sujetaron de pronto._

 _Tres pequeñas tortugas lo sujetaban, cada una tenía un pañuelo de un color distintivo en su cuello, naranja, rojo y azul. Y con un último empujón que necesito toda su fuerza, se subió._

 _Una vez ahí, se tumbo en esa superficie oscura jadeando por aire. Las pequeñas tortugas habían desaparecido. Y el ambiente empezó a llenarse de una sensación cálida y acogedora._

 _-Bien hecho. Hijo mio.- Splinter apareció enlazando sus manos atrás, parándose a unos centímetros de su cabeza e inclinándose con una sonrisa para ver a la cansada tortuga._

 _Donnie no sabia que responder y asintió con su cabeza como única respuesta._

 _Splinter luego bajo su mano y lo paso encima de la frente de Donatello. Inmediatamente tanto el como Donnie lograron ver algunos recuerdos de su pasado. Parándose en una en particular que los envolvió._

 _Donnie se quedo sin aliento cuando ladeo su rostro a un lado para ver. Ahí estaba el, pero mas joven y pequeño, alejado en un rincón de la guarida, de espaldas, jugando con algún objeto y una llave demasiado grande para sus dedos. Pronto otras tortugas lo rodearon con curiosidad y en cuanto les mostro lo que tenia en manos sus rostros se iluminaron con alegría._

 _-Desde que recuerdo siempre intentabas remediar lo que parecía roto. Eres más de lo que crees y ha llegado la hora de descubrirlo.- Splinter lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. El tener esa única memoria atravesó el corazón del joven ninja tanto que sintió que iba a llorar._

 _Una vez parado sobre sus pies, Splinter puso una mano en su espalda, y por un momento, le pareció que sintió más manos de las que Hamato Yoshi debería tener, guiándolo a la salida._

…

Parpadeo un par de veces notando que estaba acostado en el medio de un dojo, con un árbol creciendo por sobre su cabeza pero no cualquier dojo, había estado aquí breves momentos antes de salir corriendo. Ese aroma y las fotos en el altar eran inconfundibles.

Y si eso no bastaba, rodeándolo estaba, el maestro Yoshi con una sonrisa en su cara, por lo menos dos tortugas saludándole con una leve sonrisa, otra con una mueca, y su hermana Karai sonriendo mientras envolvía su mano entre las suyas.

-Al fin despertaste.- Le dijo Splinter y el no pudo mas que mirar desconcertado.

 **:o**

 **Sé que es un capitulo mas pesado. Pero téngame paciencia.**

 **Nota: Una buena parte de este capitulo y el siguiente fue escrito mucho antes de si quiera llegar a la mitad. Así que tuve que complementarlo con cosas nuevas y me tarde en descubrí como hacer eso.**

 **Voy a publicar el siguiente antes de Año nuevo. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo. Los quiero a todos ustedes! Gracias!**

 **Maiyu194:** Lamento la tardanza y si… Su cabeza esta llena pizza xP No por nada quiere comerla todo el tiempo. xD Gracias por estar atenta a mis actualizaciones!

 **Seylornian:** Karai ya es una! Donnie ya tuvo cierta conversación con Splinter. Gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar. Un abrazo enorme!

 **DraognsIshah:** Que bueno que te gusto. Espero que este también te guste y no decepcionarte con el final porque ya estoy casi ahí. Te cuidas mucho. Por cierto te mande la imagen de Inuyasha porque sé que es una de las series que ves. :D

 **Felices fiestas para quienes lo celebren ya que estamos en esas épocas del año. Un gran abrazo!**

 **Creo que solo me falta uno… Tenia un capitulo bonus en que explicaba que pasaría con el control remoto que rompió Mikey (Lo recuerdan? Yo si). Pero creo que no lo publicare.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Canción Ashes of eden "Breaking Benjamin"**


End file.
